Seniors: It all comes down to this
by gleefully-finchel
Summary: Sequel to After All.  Finn and Rachel begin their Senior Year.  Will New Directions repeat at Nationals and make the trip to Los Angeles to compete?  What will happen when the group faces their futures? *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer went by in a sea of trips to the lake with the boys, late night cuddle sessions at the drive inn with Finn, and Halo marathons at Noah's house. To say that my summer was epic would be like saying that I thought "Funny Girl" was the best movie ever made. After all the ups and downs of last year, it feels like things are starting to work out for me. I finally belong. I finally got things right. Sure I still don't get along with Quinn and every now and then someone makes a comment about how annoying it is that I call Glee club meetings during our summer vacation. But the fact that no one misses a single one tells me that everyone is just as determined as I am to repeat at Nationals this year. Nationals are in Las Angeles this year and considering that the farthest west any of us has gone is Kalamazoo, Michigan, everyone is beyond excited. We have a week left before school starts and I really want to meet one more time before we are back in school mode.

"But Noah, I don't understand what is so important that you can't attend the final summer meeting." "Babe, seriously, we have had a freaking meeting every week this summer, don't you think we know enough. We haven't even started school yet." I can hear Sam yelling in the background and I can tell that he is celebrating. "FUCK! Are you happy now Berry! I just got killed after 12 levels of kicking his ass!" "Language, Noah. But now that your game is over, you have time to come to the meeting." I can hear him groan on the other end of the line, "Fine, but you owe me. I want like two dozen cookies this time shorty. And not those damn raisin ones that you bake for Finn. I want the chocolate chip ones. You ain't putting me on no health food shit." I groan. Sometimes he can be so difficult. "Fine. But you have to bring Sam too." "Oh trust me, if I have to sit through this damn thing, he's suffer….I mean he's coming too." I roll my eyes and tell him to come over in an hour and hang up the phone.

I hear the knock on my door and my dads greeting Finn. I yell out, "I'm up here Finn." I pick up the phone and dial Tina's number. "Hey, Rachel, let me guess, we are meeting today." "Oh hi Tina, how did you know?" I ask surprised. "Well I saw your name come up on caller ID and Mike is on the phone with Puck and they sound so so excited, so I just put two and two together." "Oh, um, well yes, we are meeting in an hour at my place. I can count on you both being there?" "Oh of course. I'll just collect Mike and be over in a bit." "Bye Tina." I'm quite proud of myself. Two phone calls and already I have notified four members of the team. I see Finn walk in the room and I jump up to give him a hug. "Hey babe. I was thinking we could head to the lake." He picks me up and I feel his lips smash onto mine. I pull back quickly and he's smirking at me. "Finn, today is the last Glee club meeting." He frowns and starts pouting. "But babe, the lake, bikini, water." I laugh at how ridiculous he sounds when he pouts and smack him on the arm. "Finn, we can go after the meeting, but we need to focus." He puts me down and starts laughing.

"Good luck convincing the rest of the team. This is their last weekend of freedom and you are being a kill glad." I look at him confused. Sometimes being with Finn requires your brain to constantly be thinking. Kill glad. Oh. "Kill joy?" I look at him smiling. "Yeah, that. They aren't gonna like it Rach." "Well, I already convinced Noah, Sam, Mike, and Tina." "Oh." He frowns again. "Sorry to disappoint you Finn, but we need to do this if we are going to make it to LA this year." "I know babe, I just really wanted you to myself this last week." Things with Finn and I had been perfect this summer. We had already added five pages of memories to his scrapbook he gave me in New York. Spending time just laying around at the lake with Noah and Sam had been a wonderful way to spend our summer. I didn't want summer to end either. I wanted it to stay this way forever. With our senior year looming over us, it was a reminder that life was going to go on whether we wanted it to or not.

"Ok, who do you want me to call?" He asked pulling out his cell phone. I jump up on my tip toes and kiss him quickly and I feel his snake his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. "Finn," I whisper against his lips, "the meeting is in less than an hour." He pulls away frowning again. "Ok ok." "You call Kurt and tell him to get Mercedes on his way over and I'll call San and Lauren." I grab my cell phone and quickly dial Santana's cell. Of all the friendships I have made over the summer, hers was the most surprising. Sure she loved to tease me, but I was definitely closer to her than any of the other girls in Glee. "Berry, you have got to be freaking kidding me." I hear her shout into the phone as she picks up. "It's the last week. Don't you and Finn have better things to be doing then meeting with all of us. Would you just sleep with him already so that you can leave the rest of us in peace." I laugh because a year ago I would have gotten angry with her but I finally realized that this is just the way that Santana makes friends and her teasing me is actually affectionate and not insulting.

"San, my sex life aside, it's the last meeting. It's an hour of your day. Just collect Brit and Quinn and be over here at 3." "So bossy Berry. But fine, I'll see you and Finnessa at 3." I hear the phone click and I look up to see Finn on the phone talking to Kurt. "No you don't have to bring anything Kurt. No you don't have to come early. Do you really have to be this excited? It's just a damn meeting. Ok ok, see you and Mercedes at 3." He hangs up and smiles at me. "You and Kurt scare me sometimes with how excited you get over these meetings." I laugh. "Well he is my better half." "Hey, I thought that was me babe?" He sits down next to me and kisses my neck as I dial Laura's number. "Hey, no distractions Finn. I just have one more phone call and I'm all yours."

"Lauren, 3pm, my house, don't be late." I say into her voicemail. She never answers her phone, something about how she only takes messages and if they are important she answers them. She must find Glee important because she always comes to the meetings. "Ok Finn, all done. I'm yours." He grins and pulls me down on the bed. "I thought you were already mine babe." I smile at him while I push my fingers through his hair. "Always and forever, Finn. Always and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Puck POV**

"Seriously, another Glee club meeting? What exactly are we accomplishing with these meetings anyway?" Sam puts his controller down and grabs his shoes. "Dude, you know how excited Rachel gets. She just wants to win. It's like her brain never shuts up." I laugh because that's totally the way I think about her too. It's like she must plan things in her head all night. I have no idea how she gets any sleep. "Dude, if Finn and her don't have sex soon she's never going to let go of work." "Yeah well I'll get right on that." He says sarcastically. "Dude, gross. You trying to get in on a three way with Berry and Finnocence?" I feel the pillow hit me in the back of the head and I quickly toss it back at him. "No, just saying, you can't rush Rachel man. She'll probably make him wait until they are like in their 50's or something." "25." I say quickly. Rachel had always told me that she was going to wait to have sex until she was 25. And then people wonder why I gave up trying to get in her pants. No way I'm having a woman make me wait that long. Finn has the patience of a freaking God. Sam looks up and wrinkles his nose. "Dude, that's a really long time. Finn is gonna be blue by then." I can't help but imagine Finn standing in the door doubled over cursing at this moment and I fall over laughing until I cry. "We better get over there before she comes and finds us." Sam gets up and heads for the truck. Fucking Berry and these damn meetings.

When we finally pull up into her driveway I see Kurt's car is already parked out front. He's always the first one here and they always start with the Broadway musical catalog trying to figure out which song they are going to sing for sectionals. It's pretty funny how close the two of them have become. Sam groans beside me. "Funny girl or Wicked today?" He asks. "Wicked. I'll put five bucks on it today." I say reaching out to shake his hand. "Yeah you are totally gonna lose that one, they did Wicked last week. You're on." We shake hands and head for the front door. Finn sees us coming and opens the front door coming out quickly. "Please save me. They won't stop talking. I can't even keep up today." He laughs as he pushes us through the front door. "Rachel, we're here, where are my damn cookies?" I shout. She jumps up off the couch and runs over to hug me. "Noah, so glad you came, the cookies are in the kitchen, help yourself. Kurt and I were just talking about putting Defying Gravity back on the song list." I turn and punch Sam in the arm. "Five bucks dude!" He frowns and reaches into his wallet, slapping the five into my hand. "Thanks Rach, I'm gonna be broke before school starts." She looks at him confused but then grabs him by the arm and pulls him in towards the meeting.

I head to the kitchen to get my reward and see the cookies on the counter. Still warm too. "Dude, how the hell do you get her to make you the chocolate ones, all I get are those damn raisins." Finn asks as he comes in the kitchen. "She's not in love with me so she doesn't care how fat I get." I laugh because I find it kind of endearing how much Rachel cares about Finn. "Dude, how does caring about someone mean no chocolate." He reaches out for a cookie and I slap his hand. "Are you insane? Berry will cut my balls off if I give you one of these." "I'll chop them off myself if you don't." He says as I hand him over a cookie. "So, senior year huh?" I say to him. He nods. "Who would have thought we would be standing here in Rachel freaking Berry's kitchen having a fucking summer Glee club meeting. If you had told me that at the beginning of high school I would have kicked you in the nuts." Finn chokes down his cookie and downs his glass of milk. "Yeah well I would have never believed it either. But it feels kinda right, doesn't it?" He asks. "Yeah, it does." I pat him on the back and I hear the front door open and Santana's voice rings through the house.

"Ok Berry, lets get this meeting moving, I gots to get my manicure on. " Finn and I turn and walk out of the kitchen. Santana and Britney have made their way to the chair in the living room and Quinn is standing with a scowl on her face by the door. "Ok, everyone is here, so lets get started." Rachel says and I look into the room and see that we have a full meeting once again. Rachel may be crazy most of the time, but she sure knows how to pull this team together. "We really need to be prepared this year. We can't just expect that because we made it to New York last year that it's a free ride to Los Angeles. They are going to make it difficult on us. So we need to be epic." She's standing on the coffee table for effect and I can't help but laugh that it still barely makes her as tall as Finn who is standing beside her. He's staring up at her in what can only be described as pure adoration.

"Rachel has a point, we can't just sit on our butts and expect to get first class tickets to Nationals this year. We are going to have to work really hard. We caught them off guard last year. They are going to be ready for us this year. You can bet Vocal Adrenaline is working overtime to beat us this year." Finn seems really fired up and I can't tell if he is excited or just really wanting to get this meeting over with quickly. Knowing Finn it's probably a little bit of both. He would never let Rachel down, but I can only imagine that he had more interesting plans for today than a glee club meeting.

"Ok I get it, we gotta work hard, blah blah, all that jazz. And yeah I wanna win just as bad as the rest of you fools, I hear the chicks in LA are fine. But really? Couldn't this have waited until school started?" Rachel looks at me and frowns. "It's never too late to plan. Besides, this year I think we should hold auditions early for sectionals leads." "Oh you are going to let someone besides you sing?" Quinn says sourly from the back of the living room. Rachel smiles and sweetly responds, "Of course Quinn. We're a team. I want everyone to have a chance to have their moment. It's our senior year. Something none of us will ever forget." Finn reaches out and takes her hand smiling at her and I look back to see Quinn rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to let everyone know to be prepared for auditions next week. " "Oh I'm so excited. This is really exciting." Kurt jumps up and hugs Rachel and I can't help but smirk over at Sam who is holding in a laugh that comes out like a grunt.

"Ok, so meeting adjourned?" I shout. "Oh ok fine, Noah. Meeting adjourned. Go enjoy your last week off." Rachel says smiling. "Yes!" Finn says under his breath. I gesture towards the kitchen and Finn follows me in. "What's up Puck?" "We got one week Hudson, one damn week left of freedom before we finish our last year as youth. We gotta do something epic man! So either figure out a way to ditch Berry or a way to keep her quiet." He turns toward the living room and I can't help but laugh out loud as he looks around the corner for his over zealous girlfriend. "What did you have in mind dude?" he asks quietly. "Sam and I are gonna break into the school. Leave our mark for everyone to see!" The smile grows on his face and I can tell he's intrigued. "I dunno man, I mean won't people know it was you. You could get suspended." "Dude, get your balls back. It's our senior year. It's just a prank. Are you in or did you just plan on spending this last week organizing Berry's sock drawer?" "Ok ok, I'm in. Just let me talk to Rachel ok." "Yeah do whatever you gotta do, just meet me at my place at 9pm tonight. If you aren't there by then, I'm gonna assume you're too busy knitting her newest animal sweater ok." "I'll be there, 9pm. Don't leave without me." He turns and walks out of the room as Sam walks in. "Well? Is he in?" "It's on dude. Let's go get our shit together. Tonight belongs to us!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Finn POV**

"I demand you tell me this instant what you are up to, Finn Hudson." "Rach, baby, please I told you what I was doing. Sam wants some help picking a song out for the auditions." She's staring at me intently and I can tell she's not buying my story. "Finn Hudson, there is no way you are going over to Puck's to help with a song, now you better tell me right now what you are doing." "Baby, come on, I thought you trusted me." She sits down next to me and I can feel her fingers running down my back and my heart speeds up. "Finny, baby," She cooes into my ear as she trails kisses down my neck. "Rach," I hear myself responding involuntarily. "I told you I'm just…." I feel her wet tongue make contact right below my ear and I shiver from the touch. She knows I can't resist her when she kisses me there but I have to stay strong, I have to try and fight her. "Baby, please." She snakes her hands around my waist and brings her lips to mine as our tongues meet. I know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for her at this moment. I pull back and look at her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. "Ok, but you have to swear not to say anything." She frowns. "I knew Puck would get you involved in something bad. I just knew it." She suddenly jumps off my lap and begins pacing around her room.

"Rach, it's not bad. I swear. You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my future. Our future." "Then you tell me right now, Finn." She stops in front of me and stomps her foot. Crap. "It's just a prank, Rach. We're seniors. It's like a right or something. I gotta be involved, please don't take my balls." "Finn Hudson! That is vulgar." I crinkle my forehead and try to look like I know what she just said, but honestly I have no idea if that's like a good thing or something she's pissed about. "I don't exactly see what pointy eared aliens have to do with a senior prank, Rach." She looks confused for a second and then smiles at me. "Um. What?" "Look, I know you are still learning to like the stuff I like, but it's Vulcan, not vulgar baby." She slaps my arm and now I really am confused. "Vulgar Finn! Vulgar! Disgusting. Oh just forget it. Just tell me about the prank so that we can get it over with."

She walks over to her closet and grabs a black jacket. "Um, what do you mean we?" "Well you don't think I'm going to let you loose on the school without me coming along do you. I trust you, I don't trust Puck!" She throws her jacket on and pulls out a ski cap and puts it over her head. I don't know if I've ever been more turned on by her than I am at this moment. "No way babe. I can't let you go. You could get caught. This isn't something for a girl to do." I grab her by the hands and lead her to the bed. She pulls back from me and stares at me with a scowl on her face. "A girl! Oh no you didn't Finn Hudson. You are not pulling the gender card on me. I can be just as bad…." She pauses and then whispers, "ass" she says blushing and then continues "….as you or Puck. And I'm going with you or you aren't going!" And that is the moment I realized that there was just no way of saying No to Rachel Berry.

"Fine. You win. You always win." She squeals and jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down to kiss her. "Oh my goodness, this is so exciting. I feel so energized." She really is the most amazing person I have ever met. "Baby, you really are hot right now." I say smiling against her lips. "Oh no you don't, Finn. You will not distract me with that kind of talk. Now let's get going." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. "Ok baby, but Puck's not gonna be happy when he sees you." "You let me deal with Puck. So what's the plan?" she asks as she hops into the passenger side of the truck. I shut the door behind her and walk over to the driver's side. I put the key into the ignition as I quietly say, "I uh, kinda don't know the plan. I figure he will tell me when I get there." I brace for it and then I hear it. "WHAT? Finnegan Christopher Hudson! Are you telling me you are completely trusting a plan of Puck's without even knowing what it is?" "It will be ok, Rach. It can't be that bad." I pull out of the driveway as I feel her stare burning the side of my face.

Five minutes later, we pull into Puck's driveway and I see Sam quickly shutting the door to the garage as he walks toward the truck. Puck comes out of the front door and stops halfway down the lawn. "Oh hell no Hudson! What is she doing here?" "Dude, she made me tell her. I didn't have a choice." "What the hell man." Sam says when he sees Rachel. "You brought her? I thought you were gonna tell her something to throw her off!" Rachel jumps out of the truck. "I should smack both of you for dragging Finn into this," and that's when I start to worry that she just agreed to come with me so that she could put a stop to it. "But," she says as she starts smiling insanely "I am actually really excited to be involved in this." "Fine," Pucks starts, "but you gotta stay cool Berry, or you're out! You might have Finn by the dick, but mine is chick free right now, so you freak out in any way, and I'm dropping you back home myself!"

"While I deplore your language Noah, I completely understand. I can be cool too you know!" She walks over to me and nudges me in the side as she winks up at me. "Now let's break into something. What's the plan?" "God you're hot." I whisper to her. "Ok just stop before you two end up trying to have sex on the fucking front lawn or something." Puck turns to Sam. "Are they ready?" Sam smirks and turns toward the garage and I realize that he's covered in black paint. "Ready as they're ever going to be." He says. And then I hear it. In the distance. "Baaaa" Was that a fucking sheep? "Baaaa" What the hell man? Rachel hears it too because she starts to walk toward the garage. "Sam, do you have farm animals in there?" "Ok, you gotta trust us Rach." Sam says as she rushes past him to the garage door. Puck reaches out to try and stop her but she reaches the door first and swings it open. "Oh my God." Rachel squeals. And then I realize that I was wrong. It really can be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn POV

"Sheep?" Seriously, what the hell did I agree to? "Where the hell did you get sheep?"

"Fuck Finn, relax. We just borrowed them. " Sam shuts the garage door and walks over to my truck. He opens the back hatch and suddenly I realize they plan on putting the fucking sheep in my truck.

"HELL NO! No sheep in the truck man. My mom will kick my ass if I come home with sheep poop in the truck. Nothing gets past her and I'm pretty sure she's gonna smell sheep poop. So no sheep in the van until you tell me what the hell we are doing."

"I agree, Puck! This is insane. How is turning the school into a barn going to help Glee? Finn said you had good motives here but I'm not seeing it." Rachel crosses her arms and stands in front of the truck blocking Sam from opening the tailgate. I walk over and stand beside her mirroring her stance and crossing my arms.

"Jesus. When did you two become Mr. and Mrs. Do good anyway? I get it from Rachel, but you Finn? What happened to the guy who put worms in Mr. Schneeds salad in the 3rd grade?" I smile remembering that day, because that was freaking epic. When he bit into that worm the whole school heard it. I was a legend for weeks.

"Ew, Finn. That's disgusting!" Rachel says frowning at me.

"Rach, it was 3rd grade... And it was kinda cool." I say quietly. "But Rach is right, I don't see what the hell the sheep are for." I look to both Sam and Puck willing either one to explain it.

"Ok look, its two fold. We painted a slogan on the sheep. It's a message to the school. Don't be a sheep, Join Glee. We're gonna need new people to take over for us next year. We gotta get people to join, we gotta get people to not be afraid to be different. It's freaking perfect." Sam is talking quickly and Puck has the biggest grin on his face.

"Ok you said two fold. What's the other part?" Rachel says staring Puck down.

"That's the best part. We painted numbers on the sheep. 1, 2, and 4." Puck says laughing.

"Where's the third one?" I ask confused.

"That's the fucking point Hudson. There isn't a third one. Sylvester will be fucking looking all over for that damn third sheep. It's going to be epic. Everyone is gonna want to be in Glee after this."

Honestly it's a pretty genius plan. I kinda assumed he just wanted the sheep to make a mess in the school. But damn, Puck actually thought this thing out. And we do need Glee members to take over for us next year. "I guess we do want people to carry on our larceny."

"Dude we ain't gonna steal shit." Puck says yelling at me.

"I think he means legacy." Rachel says looking up at me. "We need people to take over our legacy in Glee. And he's right." She nods at me. "Ok, let's do this."

Reluctantly I lower the tailgate and Sam goes to the garage to bring out the sheep. This is going to be freaking epic. As long as they don't shit in my truck.

"You know," Rachel says as she is petting one of the sheep and it lifts its head to chew on her shirt. "Oh stop it…oh God Finn, make it stop." I run over to her and lift her up and away from the sheep. She straightens out her clothes and continues. "As I was going to say, this is way more epic than our Operation Prom Takedown."

I reach over and kiss Rachel on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "Nothing can be more epic than that, Rach. It got me you."

She flashes me her 100 megawatt smile and climbs into the truck. Puck slaps me on the back. "Dude, you must have rubbed off on each other, cuz she's less annoying and you…ok well you are a pussy now, but I guess we gotta give and take somewhere."

I punch him in the arm and shut the tailgate. "Dude, I'm letting you use my truck. Try insulting me less before I dump these damn sheep into your living room!" I climb in the drivers seat as Sam and Puck settle in to the bed of the truck. Puck slaps the top of the truck and I drive off toward the school.

When I pull up behind the school, Puck hops out and guides me back towards the gymnasium doors. "Alright, let's do this." I say leaning over to kiss Rachel.

"I like being bad, Finn." She giggles. I stop and pull back away from her and look into her eyes and they are sparkling from how big her smile is.

"Oooh you do, do you?" I say giving her my signature grin. She leans over and kisses me hard on the mouth and I suddenly forget why we are in the truck to begin with until I hear a bang on the drivers door.

"Would you two get your tongues out of each others mouths and get the hell out here." Puck yells through the window while his hand is tugging on one of the sheep that is refusing to move away from the truck. I look up at Rachel and she is blushing.

"We can continue that later." I wink at her and then quickly get out of the truck. She giggles and follows me out the driver's side door.

"Puck, you gotta be nice to them. You can't just pull on them." Rachel grabs the rope from his hands and leans over to talk to the sheep. "Come on daisy, let's go this way." She says quietly.

"Daisy?" Pucks says looking at me with a smirk on his face. "What the fuck Berry, they don't have names. Don't make this a fucking pansy ass operation by naming the fucking things."

"Dude, she could have ratted you out already, let her name the damn sheep!" I grin at Rachel and she nods at me. But the sheep she's named Daisy is still not moving.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb." Rachel is singing as she walks slowly backwards towards the building.

"Are you singing to them Rachel?" Sam asks scoffing at her. But then he sees that the sheep is actually moving towards her. "Fuck! Goddamn glee sheep."

"My girlfriend is a genius." I say grinning. And I reach out and grab one of the other sheep down from the truck. "Let's just get them in the building before someone catches us.

"Crap!" Puck yells as he walks over to the gymnasium door. "Fucking door is padlocked."

"You thought it wasn't going to be locked?" I ask surprised. "I kinda figured you had a plan for that!" So this must be what it's like to have a plan go bad and end up suspended.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING in this plan of yours Puck?" Rachel says as she pulls the sheep around the side of the building.

"Where the hell is she going now?" Puck asks me.

"Damn if I know, just follow her. She's the one that figured out how to get the sheep to move, we might as well trust her to get us in too." I follow her around the side of the building and see a door leading to the auditorium.

"Last year I used to come here at night to practice, Mr. Schue told me he would leave a key for me so that I could always get in. It's gotta still be over here." She walks over to a box on the side of the wall and comes back with a key in her hand. "See!" She says beaming.

Right about now all I can think about is how bad ass my girlfriend is. "I love you."

"I know." She says as she unlocks the door.

"Would you two fucking stop it. Just get the damn sheep in the door before you ruin the pure awesomeness of this moment." Puck pushes past me yanking the sheep through the door and I can hear him muttering under his breath "Mary had a fucking little lamb, now move you bastard."

Sam moves the last sheep through the door and I step into the auditorium. Yeah, my girlfriend is fucking awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kurt POV**

"Sheep. I kid you not. It was the funniest thing ever. I just know Puck did it. But no one is owning up to it." Blaine is sitting across from me choking down his coffee in between the laughs.

"Who steals sheep and paints them? I swear your Glee club is really strange. Creative, but strange." He takes a sip and looks over toward Finn and Rachel a couple of tables over. "So they seem pretty happy. And inseparable."

"You have NO idea." I say grinning. "I haven't even gotten to the juicy stuff yet.

"Oh do tell. Why are you holding out on me?" he says laughing. I truly love his enthusiasm for my stories. I can hear Rachel giggling loudly as she slaps Finn on the arm and he stares at her with the goofiest grin a man can make at a woman.

"So I'm positive they are having sex." Blaine spits his coffee back into his cup.

"What? How can you be sure, Kurt, you know you aren't supposed to be listening at his door."

"I'm insulted. I don't do that anymore!" Sure I used to listen at the door last year when he was dating Quinn, but really I was just spying on him to see if he still wanted to be with Rachel. "Anyway, last night I heard Finn sneak out around 1am. And he didn't come home until after 3am." I wink at Blaine and he puts his hand over his mouth.

"Wow. Yeah but Kurt, it doesn't mean they are having sex, I mean for all we know they are meeting to get a heads up on their audition number for sectionals. This is Rachel Berry we are talking about. She does anything to get a heads up. She's competitive." He says.

"I'm telling you. They are. When he got up this morning he had this huge shit eating grin on his face. And neither one of them could look me in the eye all day. They did the nasty. I'm sure of it."

"So the sheep? Did they find them all?" He says going back to the original topic.

"That's the thing. No one knows. They had numbers on them. They only found 1, 2, and 4. No one can find poor little sheep number 3." Just remembering Principal Figgins running through the school yelling 'Here sheepy sheepy' brings me to tears again.

"That's actually brilliant. Did you guys get anyone new signing up for Glee? I mean did it at least work?" Blaine says turning to look at Finn and Rachel who are both now laughing very loudly.

"Nah, not yet. People just don't want to step over the line. Even after we won nationals last year. People still think we are losers." I look up and see Finn coming over towards me.

"Hey guys. We didn't see you until just now. How long have you been here?" he asks looking between myself and Blaine.

Rachel comes running over and wraps her arms around my neck. "Kuuuuuuurt. I just saw you sitting here and told Finn we needed to come say hi." I giggle as she stands up and grabs Finn's arm.

"Soooo you two. You guys do anything interesting last night?" I ask while checking their reactions. I feel Blaine kick me under the table. "OW..err. I mean um. So did you?" I ask looking back up to Finn and over to Rachel who is looking at Finn with her mouth hanging open.

"Uh no. Nothing really exciting, you know boring stuff." Finn says sitting down in the seat next to Blaine.

Rachel pulls the chair out next to me and sits down. "Yeah, you know Finn and I, borrrring as they get."

"Oh please, are you kidding me? You two are never boring. I think last year was anything but boring." Finn looks over at Rachel and winks. She quickly giggles and turns three shades of red.

"Oh cut the act you two. We know what you did last night." I say louder than I wanted to.

"Kurt," Blaine says softly "I think if they wanted to tell you about it they would have done so."

"Wait, you both know?" Finn says quietly. He looks over at Rachel who has put her hand over her mouth and looks nervous.

"I knew it!" I yell.

"Would you please keep it down? You don't need to tell everyone!" Rachel says leaning over me.

"Wow, I totally knew it. So how was it? Everything you hoped for?" I ask leaning toward Finn.

"Well, it was pretty exciting. I loved being bad." Rachel says giggling and hiding her face in her hands. Woah what?

"Hey TMI hunni. No no no." I put my hands over my ears and start humming loudly.

"Hun, you brought this on yourself." Blaine says looking over at me.

"It was kind of exciting. I mean once you got past the smell of poop." Finn says seriously. Blaine spits his coffee back into the cup. Ok say what? Oh God what the hell. Why did I ask them this in the first place. Like seriously gross!

"Poop. Um. I don't think I want to know anymore because I'm going to be sick." I get up to throw away my cup trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Well that and my entire shirt is ruined. I think the whole bottom of the lace got chewed off. That was my favorite shirt too. I'm totally going to make Puck pay me back for ruining it." Wait,Puck was there too? Ok this has gone way too far and I don't want to hear about their kinky stuff anymore. I quickly stand up and look at them both sternly.

"PUCK WAS THERE?" I say completely shocked.

"Well yeah, you didn't think we would come up with the idea on our own do you. I mean Sam was there too, though he mostly just watched." Rachel says more seriously than I anticipated.

"Ok you two, I am shocked. I have no idea what kind of kinky sex life you have, but I definitely do NOT want to hear anything else about it. But I am truly ashamed. You keep your poopy lace eating dirty sex to yourselves." Blaine looks down at the floor as he gasps quietly into his hand.

"UM WHAT? Dude seriously! WHAT?" Finn yells loudly. "OH MY GOD!" Rachel squeaks.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurt?" Finn says again.

"YOUR SEX LIFE DISTURBS ME FINN HUDSON! And you RACHEL BERRY! I am SHOCKED!"

"KURT!" Rachel says grabbing my arm. "What on earth makes you think Finn and I are having sex?"

"Um, because we were just talking about me busting you last night sneaking out to have sex." I say staring at her wide eyed.

Suddenly both Finn and Rachel break into a fit of hysterics. "How is this funny?" I say seriously.

"Oh God Kurt, Oh God." Finn spits out between loud laughter.

"We aren't having sex, Kurt." Rachel says snorting.

"Wait, what? But I saw you sneak out Finn." What the hell is going on?

"Yes, I snuck out, and I picked up Rachel and we went to Pucks house where with the help of Sam we snuck three sheep into the school for the senior prank. Oh my God you thought we had a four way with them didn't you? Oh holy shit Kurt!" Finn is leaning over clutching his stomach making sounds that I didn't think were humanly possible.

Suddenly Blaine breaks out into laughter. "Oh Kurt, you totally had that one coming. I think that should serve as a warning before you start coming to conclusions my dear love."

"Ok ok, have your laughs." I look up and see all three of them in near tears. "Oh that's it, I'll drive myself home." I get up and walk towards the door and I see Blaine slap Finn on the back and come running towards me.

"I think you totally made their day Kurt. You truly are adorable." He kisses me on the cheek and grabs the keys from my hand and walks out the door. I look back to see Finn and Rachel still laughing at the table. I smile and walk after Blaine. "I'm so glad I was able to make everyone so happy."

"Oh Kurt, you are never going to live that one down." Blaine says grabbing my hand. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel POV**

I look at myself in the mirror one more time and push a strand of hair back behind my ear. Senior year. I'm one year away from all of my New York dreams coming true. I see the picture of Finn and I at the lake attached to the mirror. He is standing behind me and has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he is placing a kiss on my cheek. I can't help but laugh when my gaze drifts behind us to Puck with his middle finger extended to Sam who is taking the photo. As offended as I should be for his vulgar gesture in an otherwise adorable photo, I can't help but feel like the picture is absolute perfection. This photo represents the complete difference in my life after a year. My two best friends and the love of my life in one photograph. Probably the happiest I have ever been in my life.

I know that after this year everything is going to change, but right now it's completely enough. Finally I am doing some living. I remember Finn telling me that I needed to do some living last year. Thankfully, I finally feel like I am. Between the days at the lake and all the hijinks that those boys get me involved in, I feel like I got everything right.

I hear a honk outside the house and quickly grab my bag and run down the stairs.

"Dads, I'm leaving for school. I love you." I run out the door and down the stairs, quickly jumping into the truck and leaning over to kiss Finn on the cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous." Finn says smiling at me. "You ready to get this school day over with so we can start our weekend?"

"You bet. You still haven't told me what we are doing this weekend." I giggle as he grabs my hand and pulls onto the road.

"Nope, and I'm not going to. It's a surprise." He winks at me and I feel my heart jump. Nothing and no one has ever made me feel the way that Finn does.

"While you know how much I love a surprise, Finn. I still don't understand why it's a surprise." I ask him confused. "It's not our anniversary, it's not my birthday, it's not…" Oh no, why didn't I think about that. "Finn! What have you done? Oh my God."

He stops and stares at me. "Rach, what the hell. I haven't done anything wrong." He starts laughing and pulls into the school parking lot. He puts the truck in park and leans over towards me. "Babe, look, it's just that football is starting soon and I really need to focus on being the best that I can this year." He takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "I don't want you to feel ignored babe."

"Finn, I know what football means to you. I would never have volunteered to play last year if it wasn't for how important I knew it was to you to win that game."

"Yeah." He says with a slight grin on his face. "You were really awesome for doing that. I wanted to tell you how much it meant to me, I just…" he stops and kisses my hands.

"I know babe. You didn't have to tell me. I always knew how you felt."

"You still deserved to know. You know, to hear it from me." His smile fades, so I quickly lean over and kiss him before he gets sad about everything that happened last year.

"I love you Finn. Now, lets go get this day over with." He smiles at me and grabs my book bag.

"Yo, Hudson. Shuester wants us in the choir room now. All of us." Puck greets us by the front door.

"What? Did he say why?" Finn says looking concerned.

"Not sure, but something tells me its baaaaaaaaaad." He says sounding like a sheep and then slapping Finn on the back and walking away. He looks back quickly, "And Berry, keep your trap shut ok."

"Crap." Finn says quietly.

"Oh my God, do you think they know we did it." I say starting to panic. The only thing I can think about now is being kicked out of school and all of my dreams being destroyed as I work along side Finn in Burt's tire shop.

"Babe, calm down, Rach, Rach, RACH?" I hear Finn calling my name.

"Sorry, I'm just freaking out here. Finn, I won't look good in coveralls and grease. I just can't pull that look off. Oh my God." Finn grabs my hands and pulls me over to his locker.

"Woah Rach, what are you talking about?"

"When they kick us out of school and we have to work for Burt and oh my God I don't know the first thing about cars, and then he's going to fire me, and I'll never make it out of here." I feel like hyperventilating right at this moment.

"Rach, what the hell. Just breathe. No one is kicking anyone out. I'd never let that happen. Even if they bust the rest of us, I'll swear on my dad that you weren't there. It's gonna be fine." I look up into his eyes and grab him by the back of the neck and pull his lips to mine.

"You are the most amazing man I know Finn Hudson." I smile.

"You're wrong though Rach." I pull back and frown.

"Don't you dare Finn, you are the most amazing…" He cuts me off.

"No not about that, I am pretty amazing," he says smiling at himself in his locker mirror. "No I mean, you were wrong when you said you couldn't pull off coveralls and grease. I happen to think you'd look pretty hot covered in grease with those sexy ass coveralls on."

I slap him on the shoulder and take his hand and walk towards the choir room. "Well, maybe one day if you are good." I wink at him.

"Shit Rach. How am I supposed to concentrate now?" We both walk into Glee and see we are the last to arrive. We take a seat in the front of the class and Mr. Schue clears his throat.

"Ok guys, look, it was a pretty good prank. Even I will admit that, but if someone doesn't own up to it, Figgins is going to put you all on detention this weekend."

"That's crap. We already know who did it, I'm not going down because he's an idiot." Santana says while pointing at Puck.

"Why you pointing at me lady lover? I didn't do shit. Why does everyone always think it's me?" Puck says looking insulted.

"Because it always is you." Quinn says loudly. "And I'm not giving up my weekend because you're an asshole."

I look over at Finn and he looks at Sam. He shrugs his shoulders at both of us and looks back over at Mr. Schue. Prinicpal Figgins walks in the room and Mr. Schue stands up.

"Ok guys, I hate to do this, but I have no choice." Mr. Schue says turning to Figgins.

"Class, you have until the end of the day for one person to come forward and admit to this prank. If no one shows, you all have detention on Saturday. Do the right thing." He turns and walks out the door.

The bell rings and we all walk out of the class room and Finn and I walk toward my locker. "Now what, Finn?" I ask when no one is around.

"Look, don't worry Rach. It's gonna be fine. Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Even if I have to give myself up."

"No Finn, I can't let you do that. You can't take the fall for all of us."

"I can." Puck says as he walks up behind us with Sam following him.

"You listen to me Puckerman! This was your idea. You better not let Finn take the fall for this." I push him back towards Sam and he laughs at me.

"Berry calm down. You gotta stop freaking out." He walks away and Sam shrugs as he passes by.

"Look Rach, if he doesn't come forward by three, I'm gonna tell Figgins it was me ok. It's no big deal. I've had detention before, and we can always have your surprise on Sunday. Ok?" He kisses my cheek and walks off to his Spanish class.

At 2:45 I find myself standing in front of Figgins door. I've never had detention before, but I can't let Finn take the fall for this. Not right before football starts. I knock on the door and he waves me in.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" He asks while putting some paperwork away in a drawer.

"I did it. The sheep, it was me. Only me. I did it and you need to punish me." I say it so quickly I am not sure that he even understands me.

"Rachel, am I supposed to believe that you were able to move 3 sheep in your tiny little car? And then you drug them into the school?" He asks with his fingers crossed in front of his face.

"Ye…yes. I took the keys to Finn's truck and I brought over those sheep. I sang to them and they followed me into the school. It was all me." I feel really proud of what I'm doing. I'm going to protect Finn no matter what.

"Well Bo Peep. It seems like your glee club sure was busy this weekend." I look up confused.

"Wha..what do you mean?"

He pushes a button on his phone and speaks into it. "Would you all please come in here."

"It seems that each and every one of you have stolen these sheep and broke into my school." As he speaks, I see the members of my club walking into the office. Finn looks at me surprised.

"Rach, what are you doing in here. I told you I had this." He whispers.

"Berry, what the hell." Puck says while smacking his hand to his forehead.

Figgins clears his throat and Mr. Schue comes in last. "Since I can't tell which one of you is telling the truth, you are all hereby in detention on Saturday."

Mr. Schue smiles slightly and ushers us all out of the room. "I guess the club that has detention together, stays together." He walks away down the hall and leaves us all standing together.

I look up at Finn. "Sorry your surprise is getting ruined." He smiles at me and takes my hand.

"At least we are going to be together. That's all that matters babe. I'm just sorry I couldn't have gotten you out of it. What were you thinking?"

"I just needed to protect you." I say smiling.

"Sometimes you just gotta trust that I can take care of you Rach. You gotta believe in me."

"Finn, I do believe in you. I believe that you are going to be someone, that you are someone special. And that is why I wanted to protect you." He smiles at me.

Well, I guess you are my little delinquent now." He laughs and leans down and kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear. "It's pretty hot babe." I feel my skin prickle and shivers run down my spine.

"Dude, everyone is gonna want to be in Glee now. We are all such bad asses!" Puck says slapping fists with Sam and Mike and then knocking Finn on the back.

"Yeah it's just grand Puck, we are all Gleevinal delinquents now. Perfect." Santana says as she turns around to walk down the hallway.

"Yeeeeeeeah." Puck says grinning. "This is perfect. Saturday is going to be fucking epic. I love it when a plan comes together."

Sam and Finn look at each other and groan. "No no no, we are not the A-team. We are not delinquents, well, most of us." I say sticking my tongue out at him. "No, we are just going to go to detention, do our time, and that's it. No more plans Noah. No more schemes!"

I turn and grab Finn's hand, looking back one more time at my mohawke;d friend who has a huge grin on his face. "I MEAN IT PUCKERMAN. Just this once, don't get us all in trouble." But the look on his face tells me that he didn't hear me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finn POV**

"Rachel, there isn't a dress requirement for detention." All I can see is her pink shoes sticking out of the closet as Rachel is crawling around trying to find her pink sweater. "Rach seriously, what are you doing? Would you come out of there." I see her backing up out of the closet and suddenly I feel my shorts getting a bit tighter. She has on that adorable short dotted skirt and from the way she's bent over I catch a small peek of white cotton panties.

"Uh on second thought, maybe you should look over there." I point toward the side of the closet giving me a better view of her behind and lick my lips. I see her turn her head toward me and then back down to her skirt.

"Finn Hudson are you looking at my butt?" she says sitting up.

I curse under my breath. "No way, Rach. Never. That would be like totally objectifying you."

She crawls over and sits up on her knees in front of me. It takes everything in my power not to grab her and pull her onto my lap. She has no idea how much I want her at this moment. I know she isn't ready to have sex and I have been trying really hard to be patient and not rush her. But it's moments like this when she's kneeling in front of me with that look on her face and her hair all wild that I completely forget why we are waiting. Sure I've had sex before, but looking back on it, I feel like I need a do-over. My first time and I end up fucking a lesbian. That's totally something I would do. No wonder it was bad. I forgot to bring her a vagina!

"Finn Hudson, you are a terrible liar." She says as she leans over and puts a kiss on my nose. I look down and realize I can see her blue flowered bra peeking out from her shirt. She looks down and then smirks at me.

"You know that's my favorite one, Rach." She giggles and leans in to me, kissing my neck. I release a groan from my throat and I can feel her smile against me. Suddenly she jumps up.

"There it is." She reaches behind me and fishes her pink sweater out from under the bed. I throw my head back on the bed and hold my breath. She stands up and reaches her hand out to me. "Come on Finny, we are going to be late to detention." She tilts her head. "Do they make you stay overtime if you are late."

"Overtime? This isn't a job babe." I laugh.

"I'm actually really excited Finn. I've never been in detention. It's so exhilarating." She jumps up and down in front of me and I can't help but smile at her. She's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Rach, it's detention, it's not supposed to be fun."

"But I'll be with you." She smiles and reaches out to grab my hand.

Despite the fact that we are about to spend the day locked in the library, I can't help but feel happy just knowing I'll be with her. "Ok babe, let's go to detention." I laugh.

When we finally get to the school I see most of the team is already there. I run around and lift Rachel out of the truck and spin her around. "Alright, let's make the most of this." I kiss her lightly as I set her down on the ground.

"Yo lovebirds, this isn't a day camp." I look up and see Santana holding the front door to the school open.

"Come on Rach. Let me introduce you to detention." I say grinning at her.

About 2 hours in Rachel leans over and whispers. "This is boring Finn. Where's the excitement?" I hold back a laugh and fake a cough into my hand.

"I told you it wasn't fun."

"It will be though." Puck says behind us. I turn and give him a dirty look.

"Don't even think about it. Just let us get through the next 2 hours dammit." I hiss at him.

I turn back and smile at Rachel. She puts her hands in her face and blows out a breath of air. I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I look down and see a waded up piece of paper on the floor.

"Psst." I look up and see Puck leaning his head toward the paper. I bend over and take the paper and unfold it quietly.

'2 minutes, tell him U need to take a shit.' What the fuck! I grab the pen off of the table in front of me and start to write on the paper. 'no way, not happening. we R in enough trouble' I wad it back up and throw the paper at Puck.

I look over to Rachel and she is smiling so big I can see all of her teeth. "So exciting" she mouths. Good Lord what has gotten in to her?

I feel the paper smack me in the side of the face. "FUCK" I shout. I look up to see Mr. Schue look over at me. I cough loudly into my hand again while reaching down to grab the paper. I open it and stare at the words he's written.

'PUSSY, collect UR balls & fucking go take a shit. Stay out 10 min.' Rachel gasps beside me and I pull the note away from her view. As soon as I get out of here, I'm so kicking his ass. But I know he's gonna do whatever he has planned if I help him or not. So I stand up and walk over to Mr. Schue.

"Uh Mr. Schue I uh gotta go do number 2." He looks at me suspiciously. "Like real bad Mr. Schue." I grab my stomach and he nods toward the door. I look back towards Puck who gives me a thumbs up and I walk toward the bathroom. We are going to be in detention until we graduate. I just know it.

It's been about 8 minutes and I'm sittin in the stall whistling "Jesse's girl" when I hear the door open.

"Finn." Mr. Schues voice echoes through the bathroom. "Are you ok? There seems to be some concern that you are ill. Is everything ok?" What the fuck is going on?

"Uh yeah Mr. Schue. I think it's that weird food Rachel keeps feeding me. But uh, I'll be ok." I flush the toilet and come out of the stall.

"You sure Finn." He asks again.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure. Let's just go back to the library." I walk out of the bathroom and enter the library. Puck jumps back to his seat and Rachel is looking down at the floor. This can't be good.

I sit down next to her and she doesn't look up. Suddenly I hear a phone ringing. And I look up to see Mr. Schue's phone going off. He picks it up and speaks quietly into the phone. He stands up and walks out of the room. I quickly turn around and look at Puck.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Shh. Just wait." He mouths back.

Suddenly Mr. Schue comes back into the room. "Uh guys, I can trust you right?" He runs his hands through his hair. "I'm going to have to. Look, I need to leave. Can you guys please just stay in your seats and finish your detention and then leave at 1 when it's over."

I look around at everyone who seems to be refusing to make eye contact with me or Mr. Schue. "Uh is everything ok Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah Finn, it will be fine, it appears that there was some sort of tip called in to the police station that someone was trying to break into my apartment. I need to get home and find out what is going on. I swear you would think Sue would have better things to do on her weekend, but you never know, so I'm going to go check it out." He grabs his stuff and walks to the door.

"I mean it guys. You have to stay here until 1. I'll come back and lock the place up tonight. Just don't leave until 1."

"No problem Mr. S. You can count on us." Puck says with a grin.

He walks out the door and everyone stares towards the front of the room. After a few minutes, Puck gets up and shouts. "FUCK YEAH! We are so fucking boss! Nice dump Hudson. Couldn't have done it without your bowels man!"

"Dude what the fuck! Tell me you didn't have someone break into his house!" I yell.

"What? Nah, I just had someone call in a tip. No one touched his place." He says proudly.

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out a guy called in the tip. He's gonna realize it wasn't Sue and put two plus three together and figure out it's you."

"What the fuck? Who taught you math Hud? Two plus three, what? Berry, please calm your man. Besides, I didn't make the call Finn." He says smiling over at Rachel.

"Rach, what? You didn't." Seriously what the hell has gotten in to my girlfriend.

"Oh come on Finn. It's harmless. And now we get to have fun together without this boring detention stuff." She smiles and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

Quinn makes a gagging sound behind us and walks to the back of the library.

"Ok babe, so what was the plan now?"

"Dude, it's fucking party time." Puck shouts while grabbing Sam by the collar. "Crank up the jams Sambo!" he yells in his face.

Sam turns and runs to the front of the library and turns up the radio. "YEAH!" He shouts!

I laugh loudly as everyone starts yelling and singing, completely off key! Rachel jumps up on the table and starts dancing.

"Yeah Berry, I always knew you had it in you." Santana jumps up on the table next to Rachel and bumps up against her hip. "Hudson, you better man up before she switches teams!" She shouts down at me.

I look up at Rachel and she is smiling down at me. "Never gonna happen baby." She says. I have no idea what she sees in me but I know that I am her one and only and she is the only girl I will ever want. I reach up and grab her by the hand and pull her down into my arms. "Come here baby." I whisper in her ear. I set her feet down on the ground and lead her off through the library. We settle in between a few of the shelves and sit down. She leans up against me and looks up into my eyes.

"Hi" she says softly.

"Hi" I repeat while kissing her on the nose. "So you've been a pretty bad girl these last couple of days." I wink at her and she giggles.

"Does that do it for you?" She says in the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Baby, YOU always do it for me." And I hear my voice crack as I speak. I lean over and take her lips on mine as my fingers find their way into her hair. She whimpers against my lips and I feel her hot breath on my skin. I feel her lean into me and my heart skips a beat.

"Finn?" she whispers against my neck.

"What baby?"

"Why did you choose me?" She asks. What? Now? Seriously, I'm fucking making a campground in my pants and she wants to have a serious conversation.

I pull back and look into her eyes and she seems to be pleading with me. I let out a sigh. "Rach, I love you. There was no choice. My heart wanted you. There was nothing else to decide at that point. You are my life. Forever. I told you in New York. That way you feel about the big city. That's the way I feel about you. You didn't just chose to love New York right?" She nods and smiles at me. "Well I didn't chose to love you either. It just is."

Suddenly she throws herself into my lap and attacks my lips. All coherent thoughts leave my brain and my heart explodes in a million emotions. However the most pressing emotion at the moment is the one being caused from her hands sliding under my shirt and making contact with my skin. "Fuck Rachel." I whimper. "We're in a library. Isn't this like sand religion or something?"

She looks up quickly and squints her eyes. Then she smiles and leans over plunging her tongue into my ear causing my entire body to shake from the shock. "Sacrilege baby. Now stop talking."

I reach around her back and slide my hands against her ass pulling her into me. "Yes, ma'am."

She groans as I press her against my ever hardening dick and I run my hands up her back pulling her hard against my chest. This is the fucking hottest thing we have ever done. Thank God for Puck and his fucked up stupid ideas.

"Woah Berry, nice underwear." I hear from behind me causing Rachel to jump off me and pull her skirt toward her knees. I flinch from the sudden exposure of my lower half and pull my own shirt down towards my bended knees.

FUCK PUCK AND HIS GODDAMN STUPID IDEAS!

"NOAH!" Rachel yells.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Finnocence. And I've had sex with you." Santana says from behind Puck.

"Shut it San." I yell at her.

"Gross." I hear Quinn spit from somewhere behind the rest of the crowd.

"OK OK I think everyone has seen enough. Let's give them some privacy to uh..gather themselves." Kurt says loudly.

"At least this time we all got to watch, right Kurt." Sam says jokingly as he nudges Kurt.

"Yeah but it still started with someone pooping!" Puck tosses out.

"Oh My God, You told them." Kurt says staring between Rachel and I. "How embarrassing!"

"Come on losers, let the horny couple have some space." Santana says as everyone turns around and walks back out to the main library.

Rachel leans up against me, her cheeks still red. "You ok?" I ask her.

"Oh God Finn, that was so embarrassing. Everyone saw my underwear!" She buries her face in my chest.

"Oh they've seen worse babe. At least you wear underwear. Pucks been known to go without." She looks up at me with her nose turned up.

"GROSS" She says.

"Tell me about it, trust me, it's not something you forget!" I stand up and reach my hand out to pull her up.

"Well I guess I can't say my first day of detention was boring or uneventful." She says laughing.

"Definitely not." I agree.

"I actually don't want it to end." She says winking at me.

"Really?" I say smokily. "Aren't your dads home late? Cuz I can totally take you home right now and pretend we are still in detention." I reach down to nibble on her ear.

"Finn Hudson!" She says smacking me in the chest.

"What?" I say acting surprised.

She winks at me. "I'll race you to the truck you bad boy." She grins and runs off toward the library entrance.

Damn. This was the best damn detention I have ever had. I guess Puck gets to live to see another day after all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel POV**

"Jessie's Girl" will always be the moment that I realized Finn's true feelings for me. That song will always have a special place in my heart. And right now, Finn Hudson is creating a new place in my heart. He is standing in front of the room, auditioning for his spotlight at Sectionals, but he hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I can feel every word he is singing and I know it's straight to me.

"I've got nowhere left to hide; it looks like love has finally found me."

He stares right through my soul as he walks around the room. Everyone is looking over at me smiling but my eyes never leave his. I can feel Quinn's staring a hole in the back of my head, but I don't even care. He's singing to me.

"I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. And I wanna feel." I know I can feel the shivers roll down my arm and I don't even need to look to know that I am covered in goose bumps. I don't think Finn has any idea the effect he has on me when he sings to me. I know he always tells me he can feel it when I sing to him, but when he sings, for me, to me, the way his eyes meet mine, the way he's so unsure of himself, that he has no idea how good he truly is, I not only feel it, it envelopes me. His voice has a way of wrapping its way around my heart and holding on.

He finishes his song standing directly in front of me and the class erupts into cheers. I jump up and wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up off the ground kissing me on the cheek. "You've already shown me so much, Rach." He whispers in my ear and my heart melts. I spend the rest of the day on a Finn filled cloud and nothing brings me down.

By the time we get back to Finn's house that evening, I am still smiling.

"You were so good today baby." I tell him as we walk into the bedroom. "So very good."

He smiles and picks me up. "Only for you." He grins. "I only sing for you." He puts me down and winks, "You inspire me." I slap him on the arm and sit on the bed as Kurt walks in the room with his hands over his eyes. "Can I look or am I going to find out what color panties Rachel wears on Tuesdays?"

"Kurt" I yell.

Finn laughs and kicks Kurt in the butt.

"I'm gonna make a sandwich. Do you two want anything?" Finn asks as he walks to the door.

"Are you insane, the sandwiches you make are big enough for a giant. I wouldn't need to eat for days." Kurt says walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. I shake my head no and Finn smiles at me.

"Well I am a giant" He says winking and walking out of the room.

Kurt turns to me quickly. "Ok spill!" he says excitedly.

"Spill what? What are you talking about?" I ask him confused.

"Don't play games with me Rachel. I saw you two in the library. Things looked Pr-etty intense. What's going on?" He jumps up and down excitedly on the bed.

"You are worse than a girl Kurt. Nothing is going on. It's not like we were naked in the library. We were just kissing." But I can feel my cheeks burning and know they must be bright pink.

"Yeah didn't I hear that Holly called it kissing only wetter?"

"Oh my God Kurt! I was definitely NOT having sex if that is what you were thinking. Besides you are one to talk, Finn said he heard MOANING coming from your room. MOANING that wasn't YOU!" He turns three shades of red and falls face first in the pillow.

"Oh my God. I can't believe he heard that. I'm mortified."

"So you spill. Are you and Blaine?" I cross my arms against my chest.

"Well, no. Not sex. I'm still freaked out by it and no amount of pamphlets are going to make me feel comfortable yet." I giggle as I remember reading over the boys like boys pamphlets his dad got him.

"Well at least it's easier for you." I say seriously. "At least you already know how the parts work. I have no idea what to do with boy parts."

He giggles. "Rachel, are you two? Boy parts? They are called penises."

"Oh God Kurt don't say that." I say putting my hands over my ears.

"Seriously, how are you ever going to get past second base if you can't even call it by its name? Have you even seen it yet?" He asks while grinning.

"Oh God no. I mean. I've definitely felt it on my leg, COMPLETELY still in his pants! But I've never actually seen it. I'm petrified."

"It's a penis Rachel, not a nuclear bomb."

"Kurt this is serious. I don't want to seem like an idiot. I don't know the first thing about..." I lean over and whisper..."Penises."

"They aren't complicated Rachel. Really they aren't."

"Yeah but at least Finn knows what he's doing. After all he's already had sex with Santana. And she's like the President of sex or something."

"Ok let's at least get it right. Finn has put his dick in Santana. Even Brett could do that and I'm pretty sure he's homeless, and an idiot. So let's not make out like Finn is a sex genius. I'm pretty sure he still creams his pants every time you bend over."

I bury my head in the pillow and scream. "Kurt, that's gross."

"Yes but its Finn. One day, when he's really getting on your nerves, just ask him about the mailman. I guarantee he won't bother you the rest of the day."

"Mailman?" I wrinkle my nose confused.

"Just do it, it will definitely be worth it just to see his face. Just DON'T tell him I told you." He wrinkles his nose and then continues."So anyway, has there been any change to the plans to wait until you are 25?"

"Oh I think I'm down to 21 now. I don't know. Every month we are together, I just feel like I don't need to wait that long. But I don't know. I'm so confused. I mean it's already October. I'm going to be leaving as soon as school ends and I want my first time to be with Finn. I would regret it so much if I didn't at least entertain doing it before we said goodbye forever."

"WOW! That's depressing. Goodbye forever. Why in the hell do you think that?"

"Well it's not like Finn is going to come with us to New York, and he did only commit to being with me for this year."

He starts laughing and rolls over on the bed kicking his feet into the air.

"We are still talking about Finn right? The tall guy who is obsessed with you? The one that talks about you non-stop, sings about you in the shower, and tells Carole how cute your kids are going to look one day."

"What? He said what?" I can't imagine Finn talking about having children with me. Especially to his mother. Kurt is being really cruel if he is making this up.

"Girl, I'm not even joking. The boy is straight up ga-ga for you. I'm thinking of having him committed."

"Oh Kurt, I just love him so much. But I'm so afraid of how much I love him. I don't want to lose him and every day we get closer to graduation is like another day my heart dies."

"WOW! Stop being so dramatic dear. One of these days you just need to live in the moment. Just go for it with Finn. I mean I don't know why you want the oaf to touch you, but you seem to like them big and dumb, so go for it." I slap him on the back and roll over on my back opposite him.

"Finn isn't an oaf. He's the most gentle amazing man I know. When he touches me...oh Kurt, my stomach does flip flops and my skin turns to fire."

"Ok Diva, TMI! This is my brother we are talking about. You are seriously freaking me out. I don't want to be looking up from the breakfast table and imagine him touching you..." He sits up. "Oh crap, NOW I am going to be imagining that. Finchel sex with pancakes. OH MY GOD! My eyes."

"Hey now you know how Finn feels when he sees Blaine walk in the house." I lean up on the bed post and put my hand over my forehead. "Oh Blaine, oooooooh Blaine..."

He stands up and puts his hand over my mouth. "Stop that right now, oh my God Rachel Berry you are too much."

I giggle because he's as red as his shirt.

"So, are you gonna go for it? You know you gotta at least warn me if you do. Cuz Finn is gonna be a spaz around the house afterwards. And I want to be able to make fun of him."

"Oh Kurt I really want to. Do you really think I will be enough for him? I mean he's only dated cheerleaders before me." Quinn and Santana are both beautiful girls, and both have had sex before. And I know he's had sex with Santana but we've never discussed whether he had sex with Quinn during last year's mess.

"Rachel, Finn has had sex ONE time." He says holding his finger in the air. "Let's not make him out to be a sex God. I'm pretty sure he still won't know where to put his boy parts and I'm pretty sure he never actually got a look at Sans girl parts so he may need a map." He spins around and then grins..."Unless...he's seen your girl parts?"

"Kurt you are impossible. No he has not seen my girl parts. He's only ever been up top, he's never..." I lean over to him "Gone south."

"Oh you two kids, so much to learn. Maybe I can ask my dad to get you guys some pamphlets."

I giggle and chase him to the other side of the bed.

"Oh God Kurt I'm just so excited. I think I really do want to do this with Finn."

He stops and grabs me by the hand. "Just be careful girl, we don't need another pregnancy."

"Please, I'm not Quinn." We both roll our eyes.

"I'm so excited too though." He says jumping up and down.

"Excited about what?" Finn says as he walks into the room eyeing us both.

"UH..." I look over at Kurt.

"Ummm...the uhhh game tomorrow night." He says smiling at me. "We can't wait to see you play in the game tomorrow. It's just so exciting and Rachel loves seeing you in uniform." He giggles.

"Oh." Finn says looking at me smiling. "Well, she looked pretty good in the uniform too if I remember correctly." He winks.

"Yes yes, everyone looks good in white stretch pants Finn." Kurt gets up and walks to the door. "Oh Rachel, don't forget to wear your shirt." he says turning around.

"Oh, uh you guys still have those then." Finn says quietly.

"Well sorta, I mean, they aren't the same ones." Kurt says.

"Oh good, cuz the gold stars used to distract me from the field..." he looks over and sees my frown..."nooot that I don't like them. I mean the shirts are great. I uh. Yeah I love the shirts. Wear the shirts." He says stuttering.

"Oh don't worry; we have new ones this year Finn." I say.

"Yes, better ones." Kurt giggles.

"Oh well that's cool then, can't wait to see them." He sits down on the bed and starts to shove his sandwich down his mouth in big gulps.

"Oh you'll be able to see them alright." Kurt says winking and walking out of the room. "Even from space." He yells back through the hall.

Finn chokes on his sandwhich. "Wha ya hink e mea by tha?" he spits through his food.

"Finn, don't talk with your mouth full, and don't eat so much at one time baby. Don't worry about Kurt. You'll like the shirts. People will have no question as to who we are there to root for."

He smiles and he has mayo all over the side of his mouth. I reach up and wipe it from his lips and he grabs my hands and licks it off my fingers causing the hairs on my back to stand up. He swallows and looks over at me. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." He chokes back a laugh. I don't even answer, instead I lunge toward him tossing him back on the pillow and attacking his lips with mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Finn POV**

This is my chance. A real shot at getting out of Lima. Football has been going really good for me this year. I think we have a real shot of competing for a back to back championship win. And tonight, tonight the scouts are going to be at the game. They come from all over the states, and coach pulled some strings and invited a scout from New York to come take a look at me. It's not a big school, but Stony Brook University is like an hour and a half away from Julliard. I already mapped it out with Kurt. We could all stay together at the half way point. Some place called Hicksville. That sounds perfect for me. Then I can feel like I'm still in the country. I know I'm not a smart guy, and I know it would take a lot to make this work, but if I can get a scholarship to that school, it's the first step in me making that trip to New York with Rachel. I want that more than anything.

Coach has been working with me every day to get my skills up, and Mr. Schue has been helping me with my grades. I know I can do this. Mr. Schue says that if you want something bad enough, you can make it happen. And that's what I'm gonna do tonight. I haven't exactly told Rachel about any of it. I made Kurt swear on his Judy Garland collection that he wouldn't tell her either. But I have a good feeling about tonight. I'm gonna make this happen. For both of us.

"Hey hot stuff." Rachel's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn around and see her standing in the hall. She has her red coat bundled up around her neck and she looks adorable. I get up and wrap my arms around her waist and look down at her smiling face.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask her sincerely.

"Silly, I'm the one that got lucky remember?" She stands up on her tip toes and kisses my chin. I laugh because that's as high as she can reach so I lean down the rest of the way and quickly capture her lips on mine.

"GO TITANS!" I hear Kurt yell from behind us. I look up and see Blaine standing beside him with a McKinley High #1 foam finger and he's watching Kurt with awe. I don't know why but he sure is mesmerized by my annoying brother.

"Are you two going to show me your shirts yet?" I ask curiously, and probably a bit nervously. They have refused to show them to me and I'm not sure that's a good thing.

"Nope, you will just have to find them in a crowd dear brother." He grabs Rachel by the arm. "Now let's go so he can get ready. He has big football stuff to do tonight." He winks and drags her out the door.

"Good luck Finn, I love you." She yells back at me.

"Love you to, Rach. See you soon." I quickly turn and finish getting ready. Yeah this is totally going to be my night.

When I get to the stadium for warm ups, I scan the stands for Rachel and Kurt. It doesn't take long and I instantly wish I hadn't seen them. Standing together about half way up the stands I see it, well you couldn't miss it due to all the lights. Across Kurt's chest is the word "Team" in bright yellow flashing lights. Standing next to him grinning is Rachel with the word "Finn" in red flashing lights. Oh my God. I smile up at them and they both start jumping up and down screaming. Mom and Blaine are on either side of them and from the look on their faces they feel about as embarrassed as I do. Mom gives me the thumbs up and I blow her my pre-game kiss and turn back to listen to Coach.

"Holy shit Hudson! Why don't they just put fucking flashing arrows over their heads too. WOW!" Pucks says snickering beside me.

"Fuck off, at least they support me." I say kicking him in the shins.

"Ouch. Man I get it. It's cool. But fuck, you have got to make out with her in that shirt. You'd definitely be able to find her boobs. Just follow your name." I lunge at him knocking him over on the chairs beside the water cooler.

"Cut it out you two." I hear Coach holler as Sam yanks us off each other. "We got a game to win. You gotta be perfect tonight Finn. So can the bullshit you two." She yells.

"Dude, seriously, just joking. You know I love when Berry gets all Finnified. Relax." He smacks me on the back and walks away. Yeah I gotta keep my eye on the prize. No more distractions. This is going to be my night.

By half time, I realize that this really is my night. We are up by 21 points and I've seen the scouts writing a bunch of stuff down during the game. I'm feeling pretty good about my chances.

"Yo, you are so on tonight dude." Puck says slapping me on the back. "You would think you were playing for your life or something."

"I kinda am." I say under my breath.

"What do you mean?" I hear Sam ask behind me.

"Nah, I don't wanna jinx it."

"Ok you can't say that and NOT make us wonder what the hell you are talking about." Puck sits down next to me on the bench. "Spill Hudson."

"Ok look, you guys gotta swear. Like swear on all your damn skin mags that you won't say anything to Rachel." They look at each other and laugh.

"Wow, the skin mags. This must be serious." I shoot them a nasty look to prove that I'm not fucking around.

"Ok ok, no telling Rachel. What's going on?" Sam says while punching Puck in the arm.

"There's a scout in the stand. He's from Stony Brook University. It's this school in New York. If I can get a scholarship there, I can move with Rachel after school is over."

"Holy shit!" Puck shouts. "You're really trying to get out of here and run off with her aren't you? You have gone chick batty." Sam slaps him on the back of the head.

"Dude, it's cool. I mean, I think it's really great that you are trying so hard for this. You deserve it Finn." Sam says while placing his hand out for me to shake. "Now, let's go get this man a scholarship." He throws his helmet over his head and walks to the door leading out to the stadium.

"Yeah, let's do this shit." Pucks says slapping me on the back. "Let's fucking kill this game. We got your back Hud."

By the fourth quarter, we are up by 35 points, we are on the five yard line and ready to score again. I look up in the stands and see Rachel jumping up and down yelling my name. I point to her signaling that the next score is for her. When I hear the ball get snapped, I look down but the ball isn't there. I look behind me and see that our fucking center has thrown it to my right. I turn around and quickly scoop up the ball and turn back towards the end zone to find Puck. But I never do see him. In fact I don't see anything. I feel it though. The crushing feeling in my chest, the pain that shoots up my right leg, and then I hear the loud cracking sound before I fall in to total darkness.

Maybe this is what it's like to be dead. Everything is black, and everything sounds like I'm stuck in a big fan and the sound is whirring around my ears. I try to move my arm, my leg, anything, but everything hurts. I can hear someone talking, but I can't make out anything they are saying. I try and open my eyes and focus them on what is in front of me. And then I hear it. Her voice. Rachel.

"Oh God Finn. Please wake up. Baby please, I love you so much, don't do this." She sounds like she's crying and I try and reach out for her.

"Rach." I grunt. But boy it hurt to do that. Who would have thought saying one word would hurt so much. I focus my eyes and I can see her hovering over me.

"Would you please just do something, oh my God why are you all just looking at him? SOMEONE DO SOMETHING." She starts yelling and I want to laugh at how adorable she is when she's freaking out, but it really hurts just to breath.

"She has a damn point, would someone do something, can't you see he's hurt." Kurt yells from the other side of my head. I try and turn towards him but I realize it hurts to move my head. From over Rachel's shoulder I see Puck and Sam facing the other way gesturing to someone I can't see. I scan back down to Rachel's face but she's looking away from me.

"Rach." I say again and her head snaps toward me.

"Oh my God, Finn. Finn, can you hear me. Are you ok? Oh my God don't you ever do that to me again."

I smile slightly, but I'm sure it comes out more like a grimace and I see the paramedics pull her out of the way as they lean over me. I try and move my arm and the pain shoots up my arm. I can tell it's broken just by the way everyone is staring at me.

Why is this happening? All I fucking wanted to do was get out of here, to get out of Lima. I just wanted my one big break. What's so wrong with wanting something too much?

"It's going to be ok son. Just lie still." Yeah sure it's going to be ok. Sure it is. It's not like I just ruined the biggest shot of my life. It's not like I just ruined any chance I ever had of being with Rachel. Yeah this was my night already. The last night of my fucking life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Finn POV**

"Seriously mom, can you just stop." I shout louder than I want too causing my mom to jump back from me.

"Finn I'm sorry, what did I do now?" She asks with tears in her eyes. I know I'm being an ass. I've been an ass for four days. Ever since that fucking game ruined my life.

"Look, just don't mess with the sheets, don't fix my pillow, just don't do anything. I'm fine. I just want to be alone." I turn and face the window hoping that she will take the hint and leave.

"Finn, you have to stop doing this. You won't even let Rachel come see you. You've been in this hospital for four days and you won't even let her in the room. Do you know that girl shows up every day after school and sits out side this door until they kick her out? Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend Finnegan Christopher Hudson?" I slam my head back into my pillow and squeeze my eyes shut.

I know it's not what Rachel deserves. But it's better this way. Rachel needs to learn now that this just isn't going to work. I broke my arm, I broke my leg in four places, and I have a concussion. Football is over, scholarship out the window, life destroyed. I'm not bringing her down with me. I didn't realize she still came to the hospital every day. I feel like a jackass, but I just can't see her yet. If I see her, I'll cave. I'll let her take care of me. I'll let her hold me, or touch me, and then it will all be over. No I need to stay strong. I need to break it off with her. But I need time, or something strong in one of Puck's bottles to get up the fucking balls to do it.

"Mom, I just can't. I can't see her. The sooner she gets over me the better. Now please, just leave me alone." I turn up the T.V. and see her walk slowly out of the room. Fuck!

Fuck my life. I finally had everything figured out. What did I do wrong? I just don't understand. Wasn't I supposed to find my dream too? Wasn't I supposed to make it out of here?

I hear a faint knock on the door. "NO Rachel, I said NO!"

"It's not Rachel." A small voice says from inside the door.

"Quinn. What are you doing here? I thought my mom told everyone not to come by." I definitely don't want to see her right now. I'm not in the mood to hear all about how right she was about my fucking life.

"Finn, I just wanted to talk. To see how you were doing. I won't stay long." She says walking over to the bed and sitting down in the chair beside the wall. "Does it hurt?" She asks as she reaches up and grabs my hand. I pull back quickly and she looks like I slapped her.

"It's not bad right now. I'm on a lot of fucking drugs." She looks away and then sighs.

"I heard you were going home soon. That must be nice." She smiles.

"Yeah sure, just great. I can't wait to go back to my prison cell and learn how to knit or whatever the fuck they do behind bars." I toss the remote back down on the bed. I don't give a fuck about this conversation, the television or anything right now.

"Finn." She breathes quietly. "I'm sorry; I know football was important to you."

"You have no idea Quinn. I was getting out of here. I was going to get a scholarship; I had the fucking scouts eating out of my hand that night. I had everything but the fucking plane ticket, so don't pretend like you know what's fucking important to me."

She flinches, but I notice she quickly recovers. "You actually thought you were going to get out of here? I told you that wasn't for you and me. It's just not in our cards Finn."

"Just stop Quinn. Seriously what are you even doing here? I'm not the quarter back anymore, I'm fucking broken, and I seem to remember dumping your ass. So what the hell do you want?"

"You, Finn. I've always wanted you. Obviously you can't be with Rachel anymore. She's getting out of here. She's going to be something big and you know that. I can take care of you. I can be there for you. Here. Where you belong." She reaches out and grabs my hand.

I hear a knock at the door and I jerk my hand back as Sam walks in the room, running his hands through his hair and looking back and forth between Quinn and me.

"Uh am I interrupting anything?" He asks in a tone I definitely recognize as anger.

"No, I was just leaving." Quinn says smiling at me. "Think about it Finn." She winks and skips out the door.

"What the fuck dude?" Sam says as the door closes. "Rachel's been fucking crying for four damn days, four fucking days dude, and you won't even let her in the room. Yet SHE'S in here? Holding your hand? What the hell is the matter with you asshole?"

"Don't start with me Evans. You have no idea what is going on with me right now. My life is ruined. I'm fucking over everything. Rachel will be fine. Just keep her the fuck away from me. I don't want to be with her anymore." I shout back at him.

"The fuck you don't. You're pissed cuz it didn't work with the football scholarship. I get that. But it doesn't mean you can't still go with her. Dude, man the fuck up and get the hell over yourself. You weren't even that good a quarter back so stop being a prick."

"No fuck you, just leave Sam. Seriously just leave. I'm not going with her. I'm not going to be her fucking disabled idiot of a boyfriend. I'm not destroying everything she imagined for herself. Just fucking leave."

"The hell I am. Look you wanna break up with Rachel, you gotta do that shit yourself. I'm not doing that for you. But you better think about it first. Because she's the best fucking thing that's ever happened to you. And I know you don't want to do this." He walks over and slams himself down in the chair.

"Sam, please, I'm serious. Just keep her away from here. Make her stop coming by. Do whatever you gotta do, just make her understand it's over." I'm pleading with him because I know I can't do it myself.

"Fuck you." He shouts.

"GODDAMNIT SAM, JUST FUCKING TELL HER IT'S OVER!" I'm screaming and tears are rolling down my face and I keep trying to make them stop but the more I do the more they fall.

Suddenly the door slams open and I see her come stomping into the room. "FINN HUDSON! YOU WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! You are not breaking up with me, you are not going to sit there and act like some fucking invalid." I shake my head because I've never heard her cuss before. She's never even been this angry. Not even when I got back with Quinn last time. In fact, she was always nice to me the entire time while I broke her heart. Rachel berry is too good for me. She always was. I look up and for the first time in four days, I look at her, she looks like hell. Her clothes are wrinkled, her hair is a mess, and the mascara tears that have stained her face break my heart.

"Rach. Please, you don't understand."

"Like hell I don't Finn." She interrupts me. "I've never let you feel sorry for yourself before, and I'm not going to start now. So you figure yourself out and when you do, you know where I'll be." And just as quickly as she walked in, she runs back out the door slamming it on her way out.

"FUCK! That was so hot." Puck says standing by the closed door.

"Shut up!" I shout.

"I guess you didn't exactly get the breakup you were going for." Sam says with the stupidest grin on his face. "However, can we just talk about the whole Quinn shit?"

"What Quinn shit?" Pucks asks confused.

"It's nothing. It's just Quinn being Quinn." I say. I should have known Quinn would take the opportunity to try and get me back. She always was able to smell blood. Part of me just wanted to agree with her. Sure I don't actually love Quinn. Not like that. But if I'm going to be stuck in this damn town, I might as well have something nice to look at for the rest of my miserable life. But something in my heart just won't let me. Something keeps telling me that as much as I would be miserable here in Lima, being miserable in Lima with Quinn would be worse than death.

"Yeah well don't go back there. Third time, not the charm." Puck walks over to where I threw the remote and turns it over in his hand. "Got skinemax on this thing?" I toss my pillow at him as my mom walks in the room.

"Finn! Was that Rachel I saw running out of here?" She looks seriously angry.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess. Am I going home yet?" I try and change the subject quickly. She looks over at Sam and Puck and they both stand up.

"Yeah, uh, we're just gonna go now." Sam says walking to the door.

"You boys don't be strangers ok. Finn's going to need you both. He'll be at home tonight." She pats Puck on the shoulder and they both look over at me. Fuck, I feel like everyone thinks I'm doomed or something. I'm a ticking time bomb of disaster! The guys walk out of the room and my mom stares at me.

"Are you going to explain why Rachel was running out of this room crying? I know you are having a rough time Finn, but pushing that girl away is the last thing you should be doing."

"Mom, you don't understand. I had my chance and I blew it." I smack my leg with my good arm and she sighs and sits on the bed beside me.

"Finn, you can't just give up hope. You're life isn't over. Stop making awful choices and pushing away the people that actually care about you and believe that you can make something of yourself. Your father would never have given up that easily."

"Don't you dare throw dad at me. I'm not dad. I didn't run off and die in some damn war mom. I don't have a kid to take care of that I left behind."

"Finn Hudson, don't you dare talk about your father like that!" She starts crying and I immediately feel like a jerk. "I raised you better than this. I know I did. Somewhere inside you is that boy I raised. You better find him, because you are going to need him." She stands up and walks over to the door, looking back at me one more time before walking out into the hall leaving me alone in the room. I might as well get used to this. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my fucked up life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sam POV**

"This is crap! It's utter and serious horseshit!"

"Noah, stop swearing ok, I'm upset enough as it is." I feel Rachel shift in my arms and then settle back into my side. We've been sitting together like this on the floor for an hour.

"Finn is being a jerk. A serious damn jerk. I've known him my whole life and I haven't wanted to punch him as much as I did today." Puck is pacing back and forth in Rachel's bedroom carrying a lamb. And every time he turns around to pace the other way he spins the lamb in his hands and smacks it on the bedpost.

"Noah, would you please stop destroying my stuff. You are freaking me out. " Rachel sobs into my shoulder.

"This just isn't Finn. I mean I get that he lost that stupid scholarship but…" Shit. What did I just say?

"What scholarship?" Rachel asks looking up at me.

"Uh….shit, Rach, I wasn't supposed to say anything." I look over at Puck for help.

"Just tell her already, she needs to be on the same page as us if we are going to fix this." He shrugs.

"The night of the game, some scouts were there to check Finn out. They were looking to recruit him for their school." She looks at me confused.

"What school? Why didn't Finn tell me this?"

"Stony Brook University. It's a school in New York. He was trying to go with you. This was his big shot." I look away because I don't want to look at her face at this moment. She's had enough to deal with today.

"Finn was going to New York?" She says standing up.

"Oh my God you guys told her?" Kurt comes storming in the room. "He's going to kill you, or maim you, or both. I'll watch." He walks over and captures Rachel in a hug. "Carole told me. Finn's being an idiot. Give him time hun."

"We can't let this happen. We need to just get Finn out of the situation so he can think clearly again. We need him to let Rachel talk to him." Puck says while throwing himself down on Rachel's bed. "Damn Princess, new sheets? Silk too! Sexy." He says winking at her.

"Jesus Puck, she's not even officially single and you're already hitting on her. You are a Neanderthal." Kurt sits down on the bed and pulls Rachel down beside him. "The idiot has a point though. We need to get Rachel and Finn alone, on her terms not his."

"Yeah how the hell do we do that? He'll be stuck in his depressing room for weeks. I can't see that cheering up his situation to the point he's going to be receptive to Rachel just coming in and making everything better." I look at Rachel frowning down at me. "Not that you aren't amazingly convincing, but he's being stubborn Finn right now." I add quickly.

Suddenly Puck jumps up off the bed. "I've got it. Oh boy do I have it." Everyone turns to look at him and Rachel shrieks and grabs her lamb that is being strangled out of his hands.

"Give me Chrissy before you kill her!" She sits back down petting the lamb.

"The fuck? Chrissy?" Rachel looks down with a grin on her face.

"It's for Finn's middle name." Puck falls over laughing. "Oh fuck I have to bring that up next time he's being a douche." Rachel hits him with the pillow and he stands up and walks in front of us all.

"Remember last year? Prom? My brilliant idea to have Rachel and Sam elected?"

"Operation Prom Takedown? Yeah we all remember it, you failed. Only Rachel got elected." Kurt shakes his head at him.

"Hey, I got half of them elected. That counts."

"What does this have to do with anything Noah? Please just get to the point."

"I have a new operation for us to take on. This one is going to be epic. It's going to be bigger than anything we have ever done. It's going …"

"GET TO THE POINT" We all yell.

"Operation Kidnap Finn." He says proudly.

"Um.. excuse me?" Kurt asks. "You want to kidnap him." He stands up and walks in front of Puck. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR IDIOT OF A MIND?"

"Kurt has a point Puck. This is beyond stupid. We can't kidnap someone. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, and he's also bigger than all of us." I figure stating the obvious might actual deter this insane idea.

"I have to agree with Sam and Kurt. As much as I want Finn to snap out of this, I don't see how kidnapping him is going to do anything." Rachel sits back down beside me and snuggles up against me. Fresh tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry midget. It's going to be ok." I say trying to comfort her.

"Guys, you aren't listening. We said we need to get him away from Lima. We need to get him alone with Rachel. Yeah he's bigger than us, but he's got a broken leg and a broken arm. It will be like kidnapping a giant baby. Either way, we definitely need to get him somewhere Quinn can't find him. And this is the perfect plan."

Rachel's head snaps up. "Quinn? What the hell does she have to do with Finn?"

"Nice one Puckerman." I spit at him.

"Sorry. You know Quinn, Rach. She knows Finn is desperate right now and she knows he's in a bad place. You had to know she would make a play for him right now."

"WHAT?" Kurt and Rachel say at the same time. "That trollop" Kurt yells, "That bitch" Rachel spits.

"We can talk to Carole. I'm sure she would go along with it. She's just as mad at him as we are. We can take him up to my uncle's cabin in Cook Forest over in PA. It's private and no one will bug us. Plus it's big enough so we can all go. I mean Rach can't do it all on her own. But we can give them plenty of time to talk, and I can go fishing."

"Wow so glad you made sure to plan yourself a little vacation there Puckerman!" I can't believe he wants to think about fishing at a time like this.

"Dude, I'm not gonna sit around and watch them the whole time. Fuck that. He can be a pussy…err I mean jerk on his own time. I'm going fishing!"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure Carole will let us just take him up to a cabin in the woods so soon after leaving the hospital. I just don't know." Kurt says standing up to walk around to the other side of the room. "But…" he pauses. "It's not a half bad idea if you really think about it."

Puck jumps up and shouts. "Hell yeah, now we're talking. I mean sure, if I tell her it's just me kidnapping her boy, no way she lets me. But if we make this a team thing, like you, me, Rach, Sam, and Blaine, she's gotta say yes."

"Guys, this is crazy. We are not kidnapping Finn. This is insane." Rachel leans back on me and looks to me for support.

"I don't know Rach, I kinda think it might work." I say agreeing with Kurt and Puck.

"Oh my God, we are not taking poor Finn off to a cabin like Misery and tying him to a bed until he listens to us." She shrills.

"Hey what you two do on your own time, is none of my business. If you are in to that bondage shit, you guys do that in private." Puck turns to Kurt. "So can you talk to Carole?"

Rachel yelps. "Don't just ignore me. We can't do this." She turns to Kurt. "Kurt, this is crazy." Kurt lifts his cell phone out of his jacket. He punches in a number and holds the receiver up to his ear. "Babe, can you come to Rachel's, I want to run something by you. Ok see you soon." He hangs up and puts his arm around Rachel leading her to the desk.

"We'll ask Blaine. And if he agrees with us, then we talk to Carole. If he thinks it's insane, then we stop." He says leaning over looking her in the eyes.

So we all sit in the room and wait for 30 minutes for Blaine to arrive, and Rachel doesn't stop crying the entire time. She stops a few times to grill Puck about what Quinn wanted with Finn but he keeps telling her that he doesn't know.

We hear the door downstairs open and Rachel turns quickly towards her door and runs through it. She stops Blaine on the stairs. "You have to tell them they are insane." Kurt runs out and grabs her.

"Rachel, don't taint his opinion. Let him hear the plan first." Blaine looks around the room.

"Uh who's going to jail and which one of you did it?" He asks laughing uncomfortably.

"We have a plan to get Finn to snap out of his dumbassness." Puck begins. "Sit down, and I'll start from the beginning."

Puck tells the story with Rachel throwing in her opinion every other sentence and I can't help but laugh because they've become their own comedy team without even trying.

"So then we take him to the cabin…." Puck says when Rachel interrupts.

"And then we tie him up, break his good leg, and feed him rotten cheese." She says mocking him.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and laughs and he looks back and nods like this is the most normal conversation anyone has ever had.

"So that's the plan. What do you think?" Puck finishes.

"It's awful right?" Rachel says walking over and sitting by Blaine.

"Actually, it just might work." He says. "What?" Rachel shouts stunned.

"Look, you want Finn to realize that he hasn't lost everything, Kurt wants him to stop being a jerk, Sam seems to just want to stop Quinn from pissing on Finn to mark her territory, Carole wants him to be happy, Puck wants ….uh to go fishing? And I just want you all to shut up. So, I say let's try it. What could possibly go wrong?"

Puck jumps up and shouts. "Fuck yeah, Warble boy agrees with me so Operation Kidnap Finn is a go."

"Hell no!" Rachel yells. "You are forgetting one thing. Carole has to agree to it. That is unless you want to go back to juvie Noah. Because if you kidnap him and his mom doesn't agree to it, that's right where you are going. NO EGGOS FOR YOU WAFFLE BOY!"

"HEY you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that."

We all look around confused.

"Rachel's right." Kurt says. And Rachel smiles like she's just won. "I'll inform Carole of our plans tonight." She frowns.

I stand up and walk over to her. "Rach, we aren't trying to hurt Finn. We just want him back. So do you. Would you rather he break up with you, start dating Quinn again, have a couple of pretty blonde babies, work at the tire shop and have all his dreams come true?" I know it's hitting below the belt. But she has to understand what's at stake here.

"So we just want him to realize that he can have it all without football. He still has us, and he still has you. Finn's just angry right now. We gotta show him we are here for him. Are you with us or not?" Puck says walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder.

She wipes her eyes and looks around the room at each of us. "If you hurt one hair on his head, I will personally shave all of you bald. Do you understand that?" Yeah I definitely can't rock bald. I look around at everyone and nod.

"We promise, not a hair, not even that one hair he's managed to grow on his chest." I say laughing.

She slaps my arm but smiles. "Ok then, Operation Kidnap Finn is officially a go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rachel POV**

As much as I think this idea sucks, a part of me really wants this to work. It's been a week since Finn got home from the hospital and he has refused to see me every time I have come over. I still go of course, Carole makes me dinner and I eat with the family while Kurt takes Finn his food. But I never thought that Carole would agree to our plan. In fact, I didn't believe Kurt when he called me that night to say everything was great and Carole was completely with us. But that was before I talked to Carole myself. I still remember coming over to see her and she pulled me out to the front porch.

"_Look, I know Kurt told me that you are not exactly happy about this plan. But I know my son and sometimes he needs something pretty big to slap him in the face for him to notice when he's losing something." I smile at her because of course she knows him better than anyone else. "After all, it took poor Sue's sister dying for him to finally realize how much you meant to him."_

"_I know Carole. I just don't want him to hate me forever. He's not going to be happy when they drag him out of here. And I don't want him to get hurt worse when he fights them off."_

"_Well Rachel, he's not going to just go because you ask him to. This is Finn, and the boy is beyond stubborn. But I know with you there, he will calm down. He trusts you more than anyone else. Even me. You just need to be there for him."_

"_Of course, Always." I say as she pulls me in to a hug. _

"_I know that Finn going with you and Kurt to New York is the best thing for him. He doesn't think he can do it. He doesn't think he's good enough or able enough to take care of you and be the man we both know he can be. He won't listen to me, so you are my last hope Rachel."_

_I hug her tightly and we walk back in to the house. We hear Finn's bell ringing telling us that he's ready for food and Kurt tromps up the stairs with his plate mumbling something about where he would like to put that bell._

That was a week ago. And tonight we put our plan into motion. I'm really nervous because honestly if we do this, and Finn still wants it to be over, that's it for me. I will have no other option but to accept that he is through with us. That he has given up. And I'm not ready to face that.

I hear a beep on my cell phone and I open it to see a text from Kurt. 'Showtime Diva'

I grab my stuff and run down the stairs. "Ok daddy, I'll be back on Sunday. I'll have my cell phone but I can't guarantee it will work up there." He reaches up and hugs me. "Just be gentle with the boy. He's hurting Rachel. I know he loves you, but he's desperate because he feels like he's lost everything. I guess I'm just trying to say go easy on him." He hugs me and I run to the door.

"I love you both. Wish me luck." I cross my fingers and open the door heading out to Noah's van.

I climb in the back and see that Sam is already in there. "Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so scared. What if he kills us?"

"Rachel, he only has 2 good limbs. And I think you are giving your boy way more credit than he deserves. Did you see him at prom; he couldn't even land a punch on St. Douche with two good arms." Sam says putting his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Ok that's enough fun. Just get this over with." I say as I climb up to the front seat next to Noah. "Please be gentle with him Noah." He looks over and smiles.

"Not a hair babe."

When we get to Finn's house I see Kurt standing on the front porch with Carole. I run up the stairs and Kurt opens the door letting Puck and Sam in the house. "Ok Blaine and Burt are already waiting by his door."

"I gave him some of his pain meds before bed, so he won't put up much of a fight. Just don't hurt his arm; it should be in his sling though." She hands me his bag of pain killers. "Rachel, please make sure he takes these, he can be kind of stubborn about it."

"Shocking!" I say giggling.

"Showtime ladies," Noah says to Carole, Kurt and I. "You might want to wait outside, this could get ugly."

"It better not Puckerman, not if you like that hawk of yours." I yell at him.

They head up the stairs and I decide to follow them because honestly, I just don't trust them. When I get to the top of the stairs, Burt opens his door. I decide to wait outside. I hear a commotion and listen in.

"What the hell are you doing asshole?" I hear Finn scream.

"Dude it's for your own good. Don't fight it." Noah is saying.

"Seriously, that's all you got." Sam laughs from somewhere inside.

"Burt, are you just gonna let them carry me like that. What the hell Blaine, not my ass!" Finn is screaming.

Before I know it, the door gets flung open and Blaine, Noah, and Sam come out with Finn tucked under their arms. Finn looks up and sees me. "YOU TOO! What the hell Rachel." I step back and let them take him down the stairs. He looks so upset and tired.

Kurt opens the front door and Carole steps in front of it. She leans over and kisses Finn on the forehead. "I love you baby. But I just can't see you like this anymore." She steps back from him.

"Mom, you're in on this too? Is the whole world freaking against me?" He shouts. I feel the tears forming in my eyes and look up to see Carole crying. The boys carry Finn off to the van and I walk over and hug her.

"It's ok Rachel. He's going to be fine. Just talk to him. Be honest with him. But most of all sweetie, take care of him." She walks back in the house and shuts the door.

"Come on girl, we got a lot of work to do." Kurt grabs my hand and we walk to the van. I climb in the front because I can't stand to see Finn in the back like this. When I climb in I can hear Finn arguing with Sam in the back.

"What the hell are you guys doing anyway? Kill me? Bury me in the woods? Wanna rub it in that my life sucks, what? What is the plan here?"

I turn quickly and face him. "Finn, we love you. Every single one of us is here because we love you. But seriously sweetie. Just shut up and enjoy the trip. It's going to be a long ride." I turn back and smile at Noah who is trying not to break into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the ride is quiet. I look back at Finn in the mirror and each time he is looking at me. He frowns at me and turns away. It breaks my heart but it's the first time that I realize that we have to do this. I need to get Finn back. He needs to understand that I love him and no matter what happens to him, I want him with me. In my life.

I close my eyes and try and sleep for a while. When I finally wake up, I look back and see Finn sleeping against the back of the truck. I look at Kurt and he smiles.

"Fell asleep about an hour ago." He whispers. "I think he knows there is nothing he can do right now."

I turn back just in time to see the cabin in the distance. "Is that it?" I ask Noah.

"That's her. Pretty eh?" He says. "Can't wait to go fishing. You two are tiring." He smirks.

When the van stops, Finn starts to stir. "No, oh God no not my arm. Please not my arm. I have to take care of her." He whimpers in his sleep. We all look at each other and Kurt opens the door to the van causing Finn to sit straight up.

Noah looks back at him. "Ok dude, we can do this the easy way or the hard way? Your choice."

"Just get me the fuck to a bed so you can all just leave me alone." He says angrily.

I open the door and walk to the cabin door. "Where did you say the key was Noah?" I ask.

"A duck. Should be some stupid duck around here with a key in its ass." I look around until I see a metal duck with a hole in the bottom. I shake it and the key falls into my hand. I climb the stairs and open the door. The boys carry Finn up the stairs and into the first room. Kurt comes up behind me.

"You ok? I know this is hard. But I believe in both of you. It's going to be fine." He squeezes my arm and we walk up the stairs.

After an hour, we are all sitting in the living room except for Finn who is still lying in bed.

"Ok I'm going first." Noah says jumping up. "I want to go fishing and I'm killing daylight."

He gets up and walks in the room. We all stand up and run over to the door to listen.

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Finn shouts. "This is all your fault anyway."

Sam looks at me, "I'm going in; I think I know what this is about." He pushes past me and walks in the room.

"The jinx right?" He says as he walks in. Kurt and Blaine look at me and I shrug.

"Damn right the jinx asshole." Finn says loudly. "I told you it would jinx me if I told you what was going on, but you assholes had to know everything, and now look at me. I'm a fucking invalid. Are you fucking happy now." I step back from the door. I can't handle this right now.

I walk out onto the patio and look out into the forest. I hear Blaine come out behind me. "You know he's going to yell at you too right?"

I let out a soft cry. "Yes. I know that. I think it's why I'm so afraid to go in there."

"You are the only one he's going to listen to. You need to be strong and do this Rachel." He pulls me in and hugs me.

"You're right." And he is. No one else can do this but me. Finn is my soul mate. And I'm the only one that's going to get through to him.

I march back in through the door and fling his bedroom door open. All three of them stop talking and stare at me. I'm done with this childish crap. I'm done with Finn pushing me away, I'm done with boys. This time Rachel Berry is getting her MAN!

"Out." I say loudly looking at Noah and Sam. "Go fishing, fuck a duck, do whatever you have to do, just get out. It's time Finn and I talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Finn POV**

I can't believe that everyone I care about agreed to this crap. Why can't they just understand that this is what has to happen. But even my mom was in on this. What the hell is it when a mom turns on their son? I thought only animals did that. And now Rachel is standing here looking pissed as hell. Fuck, don't like female black widow spiders eat their mates when they are done with them. I watch Puck and Sam walk out of the room and Rachel shuts the door loudly behind her.

"What do you want.." I start to say.

"No, no you don't Finn Hudson. You don't get to talk right now. It's my turn to talk and you are going to listen to me." Woah. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. And I silently curse myself for feeling turned on by it.

"Rach…"

"What did I just say Finn. You . Talking. Not happening!" Say what you want about Rachel, the girl is hot as hell when she's mad. I lean back on my pillow and wait for her to continue.

"So, Stony Brook?" She says shocking me. My mouth drops and she sits down on the bed beside me.

"It's ok that you didn't tell me. I get it. I'm impressed that you actually wanted to move to New York, go to school. The fact that you worked with Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste is equally impressive." She looks up at me and I try to stay mad at her. I can't let her get to me. "And I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry that you lost your chance at that scholarship."

Finally she understands. "But." Or not. "Just because you lost that scholarship doesn't give you the right to throw me away like trash." Wait what?

"Rach, I never did that. I broke up with you because I feel like trash." I shout out not intending to say that much.

"Correction Finn, you did not break up with me, because I refused to let you." She crosses her arms and it takes everything I have not to reach out and touch her. "And you are not trash, Finn. You are a jerk, and you are being an ass. But you are far from trash."

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry about the way I was acting, it's just…" She looks at me and frowns.

"Did I invite you to speak Mr. Hudson?" "Er, oh, um no."

"No I did not. Now here's the way it's going to go Finn. I am moving to New York with Kurt and Blaine at the end of the school year. You don't have to come." Wait what? So now she agrees I can't go. This is easier than I thought.

"Nope, you do not have to go. You can stay here. Go to community school, maybe date some loose tramp, maybe even Quinn. You can always work at the garage. You can even pretend you enjoy it. And then one day, you are going to wake up and realize that you hate your life. And it's going to be too late."

Ok her story sucks. How the hell is this supposed to make me feel better? Did she really bring me up here just to make me feel like crap?

"I never said I wanted to date Quinn, or do any of that stuff." I quickly say to her before she can cut me off.

"Oh I know you didn't. I'm just telling you what your options are. Lima losers don't have a lot of them." She turns around and walks over to the dresser.

"Hey, I'm not a fucking Lima loser!" I shout.

"Really? Because that seems to be all I've heard coming out of your mouth ever since you got hurt." She says turning around smirking at me. Damn her. Damn this woman and her mind games.

"Rachel, look, I just don't want you getting hurt. And if you stay with me that's what is going to happen." I just need her to understand that I'm no good for her.

"Finn, do you think I'm weak?" I look at her not understanding. Why would I think that? I think she's the strongest person I know.

"Of course not Rach. Never." I answer honestly.

"Then you think I'm stupid? Or naïve, or just plain pathetic?" What the hell is she talking about? She's none of those things.

"Rachel, you are the most amazing, strong, intelligent woman I know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, you are afraid I'm going to get hurt meaning that either I'm an idiot who can't handle herself, or I'm stupid for wanting to. Come on Finn, you can't have it both ways." She sits down beside me.

"Do you know that I believe that you can do anything you want? That I think anything you set your mind to, you can accomplish." She says as she reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Rach, I'm not that guy. I'm just not. I know you want me to be. But I'm not."

"You're Finn Hudson right? Football player who against all odds, joined the Glee club. The guy who danced with his brother at his parents wedding, who brought the entire team together during last year's championship game so that we could perform at half time. The same Finn Hudson who helped us win Nationals last year and won my heart back in the same night? You're still him right? Or did I drag the wrong guy out of bed in the middle of the night?"

"Of course I'm still him Rachel. But I lost all that. I lost everything."

"How? What did you lose Finn? Sure you broke your throwing arm. You might not throw a football the same, but really were you going to play football the rest of your life. To be honest, were you really going to play longer than four years from now?" Fuck I hate when she has a point to make. It makes me feels so infectious…or infertile…no shit that's not it either. Inferior. Yeah I think that's it!

"But at least if I played, I had a way to get to New York, to help support you. I can't do that now." I want to go with her, I really do. But I can't just be baggage.

"Finn, what do you want to do with your life? I know it's not play football, because sometimes I don't even think you like it that much. So what do you see yourself doing years from now?" She leans over and puts her head on my chest and my heart aches for her. She's seriously the most amazing woman in the world. I just need to be near her. Being away from her since the hospital has been torture. But I always knew when she was in the house; I could just feel her there. And somehow it made me feel better.

"I honestly don't know Rachel. I don't have dreams like you do. I don't think like you. You have everything planned out for yourself. Your life, your dreams, your future. I can't think like that."

"I don't have everything planned out Finn. I never planned on your coming to New York. I thought you hated the city. I would never make you move somewhere you hated. But when I found out you were trying to get there with me, everything I had planned went right out the window. I wanted to do whatever it took to make that happen for us. "

"I'm not a charity case Rachel, I can't have you drag me around from audition to audition saying 'hey this is my lug of a man, he makes crappy sandwiches and has no job."

"Finn, have you ever thought about just going with us and figuring it out as you go? Hell that's pretty much what we are all doing anyway. We don't have a plan; we just know what we want."

"All I've ever wanted is you Rachel." I say with the most honesty I have used in days. "But that can't be enough for both of us."

She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Do you know when I knew that you were the one for me, for the rest of my life? Do you know when I knew for sure?" I look into her eyes and she's smiling at me with those bright eyes of hers. I still have no idea why she loves me so much. Me, this oaf of a giant with nothing to offer her but a way to reach the top shelf of the pantry.

"Rachel I honestly have no idea."

"When you were lying there on the field and all I could think about was what I would do if you didn't get up. What if you ended up like Sean? I saw you lying there and my whole life stood still. When you said my name and I realized you were awake, it was in that moment that I knew I would do anything for you. I would go anywhere, I would be anything, and I would DO anything to stay by your side for the rest of my life. Don't you understand Finn that I would have given it all up, everything, my singing, New York, EVERYTHING, just for you to wake up on that field and be alright?"

I stare at her in amazement. I can't even imagine Rachel not being able to sing again, for me. I don't understand what I did to deserve her.

"Finn you need to decide." She says snapping me out of my thoughts. "You need to decide if you want to live out your future here in Lima, not knowing what you want, but not having any choices either. Or if you are willing to take a chance on us. To face your future not knowing what it holds, but also knowing that you have so many choices to choose from out there. All you have to do is believe. Believe in yourself, in me, in us."

She sits up and starts to get off the bed and I reach out for her with my only good arm left. I grab her by the hand and pull her back to me. She looks up at me with hope in her eyes.

"I choose us, Rach. I'll always choose us. Even when I want to pretend that I can just leave you, that I can run away from this, I know in my heart that without you I would be lost. I want to take this chance with you. I really want to do that. I'm just scared. I'm so afraid of failing you." I reach out and touch her face. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and she reaches up to wipe it away.

"You could never fail me Finn Hudson. YOU are my dream come true. And I will always believe in you. Even when you don't believe in yourself." And I can't hold it back any longer, I pull her face to mine and inhale her scent as I feel her lips connect with my skin. I feel a sharp intake of breath and I don't know which one of us took it. She melts into me and I hold on to her for dear life. I could never let her go. She is my life. She is my soul. She is my future.

"It's about damn time." We hear Kurt on the other side of the door. "Let's eat before Puckerman comes back and eats all the good food."

We pull away and look at each other, both laughing loudly. "I love you Finn."

"I love you, Rachel. Thank you." She looks up at me.

"For what?" she says.

"For saving me from myself." She folds herself into my arm and snuggles against my chest. I'm definitely not a Lima loser. Lima losers don't end up with girls as awesome as Rachel Berry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kurt POV**

The rest of the day at the cabin went by without a hitch. Rachel finally got Finn to come out of his room, even if it was just to hobble around on crutches and knock everything over as he stomped through the cabin. Puck and Sam had yet to come back from their fishing trip so the cabin was pretty quiet.

"No, you go fish." I hear Finn holler across the table at Blaine.

"Finn, that's not how you play this game. You are terrible at this." Blaine says throwing his cards down on the table. I see Finn pick up Blaine's cards and turn them around to show them to me.

"Oh I'm terrible at this. I asked him if he had any two's 3 turns ago." Finn says tossing the two at Blaine. I giggle as the two make faces at each other and hear Rachel's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Um Kurt, can I uh….borrow you for a second." She shouts.

"Do you need help Rach?" Finn asks from the table.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok, you can't help me with this, just stay there. Dinner will be ready soon." She says and I get up to go find her in the kitchen. But what I find in there I was not expecting.

"Oh sweet hell." I say quietly placing my hand over my open mouth. "I kinda got the impression from Finn that you were a cook Rachel. A cook. This looks like a bomb exploded in the kitchen." I look around and there are pots and pans strewn across the counter, some sort of powder is covering Rachel from head to toe, and what looks like spaghetti is stuck to the wall behind the stove.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Rachel, what have you done?"

"I bake Kurt. I do not cook. I bake cookies, maybe some banana bread for Finn, but that's it. I thought I could do this, but obviously you can see that I can't." She is pacing back and forth and tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"Relax, we can fix this. We uh, we just need to clean up first." I walk over towards her and I feel my feet slip out from under me.

"Oh Kurt, the sauce." I hear her yell as my butt hits the ground.

"You couldn't warn me about that BEFORE I fell in it. These are designer jeans Rachel, and this appears to be… spaghetti sauce? OH MY GOD!" I realize that there is no way I will ever get this out of my jeans. I pull myself up on the counter but my hand slips on something gooey and I immediately fall back to the ground.

"Oh God Kurt the butter. Wait, don't move." She carefully makes her way over to me and reaches her hand out to pull me up. I take her hand and stand up and realize I am now covered in sauce AND butter.

"Well aren't we a pair? We look ridiculous." I say as the laughter starts to bubble up inside me.

"Stop it Kurt it's not funny." She says staring at me with a straight face. "If I can't even cook spaghetti how are we ever going to survive in New York? I'll kill us all." She turns to walk back to the stove and before I can reach out she slips on the sauce and falls to the ground. My attempt to grab her fails and I find myself lying across her lap on the same floor.

"Oh my God Rachel. Let's just stay here. I say we camp out and never leave this spot." I groan as I try and sit up while grabbing my back in pain. I hear her giggle and I look up to see the tears falling down her face but she doesn't look sad anymore.

"We are quite the pair you and me." She says laughing.

"Hey, where did you guys put the keys, I need to put this fish…Oh fucknuggets what happened in here?" I slide over on the floor and peak around the cabinets and see Puck standing in the kitchen doorway.

"HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he shouts looking down at me as he starts to walk over.

"NO, stay there. Don't move!" I shout. He stops moving and looks at me shocked. "Sorry, sauce on the floor, Butter on the counter. We are in a Rachel Berry food war zone." I giggle. He leans over the counter and looks down to see Rachel lying beside me on the floor.

"Berry, you nutter, you did this?" He says holding in his laughter. "You know you are supposed to put the food in the pot, not in your hair right?"

"Shut it Puckerman. Just, get a mop or something. I don't want to live on this floor forever." She says quietly. Puck turns to the door and Rachel yells.

"DON'T TELL FINN! I don't want him to think I'm an idiot that can't cook for him." She says burying her face in her hands. Puck looks back at her and smiles. "Babe, just let me get Sam. We'll clean it up."

He walks out of the kitchen and slides open the back door. "Yo, douchebag, get in here. 911 on the filet knife."

"What the hell are you talking about?" We hear Finn ask.

"Uh knife missing, don't want to get killed in our sleep. Just uh play with your stupid cards and sit there being oh so helpful ok." He directs at Finn.

"Fuck off dude." Finn shouts back.

"Love you too sweetie." Puck says as he walks back into the kitchen.

He reaches over and picks up the mop and starts cleaning up the sauce as Sam enters the kitchen. "Why are we in here if we know the knife is mis…Oh my God." He says looking around. "What the hell blew up in here?"

"Rachel happened. God help us all." Puck leans over and helps me up off the ground as Sam comes around and picks Rachel up.

"Rach, munchkin, this is not the way it works. You cook IN the pots, not on the ground, I mean…..." He looks up mid-sentence. "Jesus. How did you get the noodles to stick that well to the wall?" He says walking over to the stove.

Rachel smiles and slaps his hand as he starts pulling noodles off the wall and putting them into the pot.

We spend the next 20 minutes cleaning up all the mess in the kitchen when Blaine walks in. "Kurt how much longer….uh….what's going on in here?" He asks as he looks between Rachel covered in powder and myself with a huge red stain on my ass.

"Blaine, sweetie, dear, we are cooking. Can you not see that? Please take your adorable little self back out to the living room and not speak of this again. Ok? Great." I turn back around and start scrubbing the stove and I hear him walk back out to the living room confused.

"He really is adorable Kurt." Rachel says grinning at me from underneath the counter.

"He is, isn't he?" I giggle. "But why are you UNDER the counter?"

"Noodles." She says frowning and pulling handfuls of noodles from her hand.

"Dear Lord Rachel, you really will not be in charge of cooking when we move." I hold out my hand and help her up.

"Ok you two; I'm making dinner, now get the hell out of my kitchen." Puck smirks as he puts the broom back in the closet.

"I can't go out like this!" Rachel exclaims looking down at her clothes.

"Let me go out and distract them, and then you run to the room and change ok." I tell her as I walk out of the room. I skip over to Blaine and throw my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby, what are you two up to?" He looks at me confused and starts to talk.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was…." I jump and point out the window. "Look, squirrel."

Finn and Blaine both turn their heads quickly to the window as I motion behind me for Rachel to come out of the kitchen.

"Where's the squirrel Kurt?" Finn starts to say as he is turning to look at me. I lunge at him and push his head back to the window.

"OWW Kurt my arm, what the hell dude." He yells. I jump back quickly.

"Baby, what's going on with you, you almost broke his arm again. Are you sure you are alright?" Blaine asks standing up and looking over at my jeans.

"I'm fine…."

"There is no damn squirrel, Kurt…..Rach?" Finn says beside me.

I look up and see Rachel, frozen in place, covered in flour and spaghetti sauce, her hair matted to her face. She turns and grins the biggest Rachel Berry smile she can muster.

"Finn! Hi, didn't see you there." She says turning around to walk back to her room.

"Rach, what the hell happened to you?" Finn asks again.

She turns back around and sighs. "I'm a terrible cook." She says more in a whine of tears than a coherent sentence.

"Woah, Rach, come here." Finn says softly staring at me. "What the hell happened in there?" He whispers to me.

Rachel walks over and sits down on the arm of Finn's chair. "It was terrible baby, I tried to make the spaghetti but the sauce exploded all over the place while I was adding the noodles to the pot and it got all over me and I tried to move the pot but my arm hit the noodles and the pot fell on the floor and all the noodles exploded all over and then I tried to move them back up but I burned my arm picking them up and threw them in the air and they stuck to the wall and when I dropped them again I stepped in the sauce and fell back into the counter putting my hand in the butter tin and dropping it all over the floor and I tried to pick it up and the flour bag fell on my head…and we are all going to die when we get to New York….." She starts sobbing and I'm not even sure if I understood everything she said or how she even had the air to get it all out but Finn is stroking her hair and smiling at her and it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

"Baby, you have to calm down. You are going to hyperventrilicate." She looks up at Finn sniffling and frowns at him. For a really big toddler, he sure is precious.

"I'm a horrible cook Finn. How are we ever going to survive? It will kill us all when we starve to death."

"Baby, no one expects you to cook. Just because you are a girl, doesn't mean you are responsible to take care of all of us. I thought we were out of that femeral age?" Her head snaps up and she looks just as confused as I do. I was never good at interpreting exactly what my brother was trying to say.

"Feminine, and yes we are but I feel responsible for you all. I want to take care of you." She places her head on his shoulder and he smiles up at me.

"Rach, we are big boys. I think we can take care of ourselves. Why don't you let me take care of you for once? Can I at least do that?" He asks her.

"You want to take care of me?" She questions and honestly I can't believe she didn't come to that conclusion on her own already. Finn hovers around her like a mother as it is. But knowing that he is going to New York without really having a purpose, I can imagine that he is going to make it his mission to make taking care of Rachel Berry his #1 priority.

She nods her head at him and he kisses her on the nose.

"You guys do realize that my dad is a chef right?" Blaine says beside me. "My parents taught me how to cook since I was like 3." I smack him on the arm.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" I say sitting down next to him. "We could have avoided world war 3 happening in the kitchen."

"No one asked." He says seriously.

"OK Berry, the kitchen is returned to normal, however you are forbidden to step foot in it again." Puck says coming out with hamburgers on a plate. Rachel frowns, but Finn squeezes her knee and she smiles at him.

"Go get changed baby, let us take care of you for the night."

"I thought we came up here to take care of you?" She asks him. "You already did babe. Just repaying the favor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Finn POV**

As angry as I was a few hours ago when my ass was dragged up here to this cabin in the woods, it turned out pretty good actually. I know there is still so much to talk about, but I think we have a good shot at working all of this out. I want to be with Rachel more than anything in the world. And I am willing to do what it takes to make that happen. I just wish I had realized that before I became all doom and gloom. I really gotta work on that.

"Yo, did you take them damn drugs your mom sent up here, cuz if you don't want them. We can make this a real party." Puck tosses his feet up on the coffee table and puts his hands behind his head.

"Pills!" Rachel yells. "Oh my God, Finn. Your mom said I needed to make sure you took them." She runs to the bed room and brings in a bag I recognize as my moms.

"Rach, it's ok. I'm not in pain."  
>"Oh No Finn, you have to take these, I promised her." She grabs a glass of water and hands the pills to me.<p>

"I love you baby." I smile up at her as I put the pills in my mouth and swallow. "But I am getting kind of tired. You think you can take me to the room?"

"Sure baby. Can you get up?" She puts her hand out and I laugh, because there is no way she can lift my fat ass out of this chair.

"Yo Puckerman, a little help?" I shout.

"You pansy, where do you think you are going. Things are just starting to get fun out here!" He stands up and pulls me up out of the chair.

"Yeah well I'm feeling lightheaded and I would like to lie down. Invalid here ya know!" I laugh. I lean over and rest some of my weight on Rachel's shoulder and she helps me to the bedroom. I sit down on the bed and she shuts the door behind us.

"Are you ok?" She asks as she moves the pillows on the bed so that I can lay back.

"Yeah, honestly I'm fine. I just kind of wanted to get you alone for a little bit." I grin at her and she looks up from the pillows and smiles.

"You could have just said that silly." She giggles.

I lean back on the bed and pull my leg up to rest on the pillow that Rachel placed at the foot of the bed. "You take such good care of me Rach." I say quietly. She laughs. "Except when I cook."

"Yeah don't do that again ok."

She sits at the edge of the bed and starts to unlace my shoes. "You don't have to do that babe, I can get my shoes off." I say trying to bend over but hitting my elbow on the nightstand. "Fuck." I shout. She looks back quickly and sees me holding my arm.

"Finn, would you just sit still and let me do this before you break your other arm. Stop being so stubborn." She pulls my shoes off and walks over to the closet.

"Sorry, I'm just being me." I flash my trade mark Rachel Berry grin at her and she pulls a suitcase out of the closet. It's pink so I know it's not mine. "Uh Rach, why are your clothes in my room?"

"Well there are only three rooms in this cabin, would you rather I shared one with Sam and Noah?"

"Oh hell no!" I yell. "I mean no, I think you will be just fine in here." She reaches in her bag and starts to pull out her pink pajamas. Suddenly this night is getting a whole lot better.

"Um, Finn you can stop staring and look the other way now." She says.

"What? Are you kidding me? Look at me; I'm a freaking broken man Rach. I got one arm and one leg; can't you just do a guy a favor?"

She throws the pink pajama pants at me and they land on my head. "Finn Hudson, you are not a broken man. Now turn your head." She pouts.

I look toward the window and realize that there is a mirror on the dresser and in it I can see Rachel taking her top off. Well she did tell me to turn my head after all. I can't hold back my grin but it soon falls off my face when I realize she is standing there in her pink dotted bra and she bends over to remove her pants leaving her in a matching pink thong. "Fuck" I whisper under my breath.

She turns and I see her look at me in the mirror. "Finnegan Christopher Hudson" she shouts. "I told you not to look."

"Actually you told me to turn my head and I did. It's not my fault there was this mirror sent by God just sitting here." I grin.

"Mirror sent by God." She says mocking me.

"Hell yes, only God would put that mirror right there at that right moment so I could see the most perfect person on the planet looking just like that." I say pointing at her.

She walks over and smacks me on the arm and I reach out and pull her onto the bed. "Finn, I'm not dressed."

"Exactly." I say against her lips. I pull her neck down toward me and capture her lips quickly taking my tongue and sliding it across her mouth. She sighs and leans in to me and I can feel her skin against my stomach as my shirt is riding up. "God Rach, you really are beautiful." I whisper into her ear and I feel her hand slide up my chest.

Ever since Rachel and I got back together after Nationals we have been pretty hot and heavy on the making out. My favorite time of day is always my Rachel hour. That's the hour after school before her dads come home. We usually spend it curled up at the end of her bed with our hands all over each other. But it never goes really far. And I know she isn't ready to have sex. 25. How the hell do I wait until she is 25? Sure she lets me touch her boobs and I'm really fucking thankful for that, but I definitely take a ton of cold showers just imagining her touching me.

"Finn," she whispers in my ear. "Can we talk?" Talk. I do love her with all my heart but talking, now?

"Sure babe, what do you want to talk about?" I ask trying to smile at her.

"I think I want to have sex with you." She says so matter of factly.

"What?" I ask stunned. "Now? With everyone in the next room. Wait, why now? You aren't like dying right?" She sits back.

"What? Why do I have to be dying to want to have sex with you?"

"Um, cuz you aren't 25, and the only way you are having sex with me before you turn 25 is if you are going to die before then." I tell her and she starts laughing.

"Finn, I'm serious. I've been thinking about this for a while. I even told Kurt I wanted to before you got hurt." Kurt? Oh God this is ruining the mood.

"You told Kurt you wanted to have sex with me. Rachel, you do realize I have to live with him?"

"Finn, do you want me or not." I blink a couple of times because I seriously can't believe she even had to ask me that question.

"Rachel, you have NO idea how much I want you. I REALLY want you. But I don't know if you have noticed this or not, but I kinda only have 1 arm and 1 leg. It would be like having sex with a circus freak."

"Finn, you are not a circus freak, and I know it might be challenging, but I like challenges." She climbs off the bed and reaches around her back and pulls off her bra. And wait, was I trying NOT to have sex with Rachel. Yeah that so was not me. She lays the bra down on the bed beside me and she starts to move her hands up to cover herself and I reach out and grab her hand.

"God Rach, you really are beautiful." She looks down at me and smiles and I pull her onto the bed. She nuzzles up against my neck and I feel her tongue run over my ear giving me the chills and causing a reaction that forces me to whisper "Mailman" Her head shoots up.

"What the heck is with this mailman thing Finn?" I stare at her. Shit. "Uh, nothing."

"No it's not nothing, Kurt said…"

"Wait Kurt? Kurt told you about the mailman, I'm so going to kill him!" I try to get up but she grabs my arm and rolls over onto my chest. Oh Fuck! I look up and see her sitting on me in nothing but a thong and suddenly I don't give a shit if I have to run over an entire battalion of mailmen. She leans over and her breasts rub against me and I reach my arm up to snake around her neck and pull her face down bruising my lips hard against hers.

"Finn, I want you so bad." She moans out and my heart stops.

Suddenly she hops off of me and I am seriously upset by the loss of contact. "You are wearing too many clothes and it's not fair Finn." She pouts as she reaches for the waist band of my shorts. Fuck, mailman, mailman, mailman. She tugs and pulls the shorts free from my hips.

"Uh Rach, can you uh just not hit my….owwwwwww." She stops moving when she realizes she is leaning on my broken leg.

"Oh shit. I mean shoot. Oh God Finn are you ok?" I nod and lift my leg so that she can pull my shorts off. I sit up and she walks over towards me and slides her panties down from her hips and my heart starts to pound as I realize I am finally seeing Rachel Berry completely naked. And holy shit was it worth it. She climbs on the bed and runs her hands across my stomach causing a groan to escape my lips that I don't even recognize. Before I realize it she leans over and places a soft kiss on my stomach. "Oh God Rach." I say louder than I planned.

She runs her hands up my chest slowly lifting my shirt and I raise my arm so that she can pull the shirt over my head and over my cast on my other arm. I realize that I am almost naked in front of her for the first time and I see that her hands are shaking. She brings her mouth down on mine as her hands make her way to my boxer shorts. I pull away from her and look into her eyes. "Are you sure you are ok?" I ask her. Because I know that this really is a big deal for her.

"I mean it Finn, I want you. I want to give myself to you. I want to be yours forever."

"Rachel, I love you so much and even if you aren't ready for this, I will love you forever."

She reaches down and tugs on my boxer shorts and I raise my hips so that they will pull free from my body. My cock springs back and lands by her hand and I wait for her to panic and run from the room, but instead I almost pass out from the feeling of her slowly running her hand down the shaft. "Jesus Christ." I whimper.

She jerks back, "I'm sorry, did I do that wrong?" She looks at me scared.

"No baby, trust me you did that right." She leans over on me and slides herself back on top of me, her hand is down between us as she is slowly stroking me. I'm doing everything I can at this point not to lose my shit, because this is the hottest damn thing I have ever been involved in. I've watched a lot of porno in my room, I constantly have to clear my internet history to stop Kurt from checking up on me, but this….this is NOTHING like that. This is fucking epic.

She leans over while licking her lips and I reach up with my good arm and pull her into the hottest kiss I have ever given. I feel her tongue slide into my mouth and I feel like I can't get enough of her. Her hand is moving faster on my dick and I know that I have to get her to stop doing that if we are actually going to end this with me getting to have sex with her.

"Baby, you gotta slow down or this is gonna be over soon." I whisper against her lips. She sits up quickly causing my arm to fall backward on the bed and my broken arm slams down on the table. "FUCK!" I try to grab my arm which causes her to sit back knocking my broken leg against the bed post. I try with all my might not to jerk sideways but it happens anyway and I see Rachel fly across the bed and bang loudly onto the floor.

"What the fuck are you two doing in there!" We both look up at each other when we hear Puck's voice. I put my finger up to my lips to tell her to stay quiet. She looks up at me and suddenly she's laughing. She throws her head back and lets out a squeak. And she looks perfect lying on the floor naked, her hair all messed up, and laughing the most ridiculously wonderful laugh in the world.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She stops laughing and looks up at me blinking.

"What?" she asks.

"You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. And I wouldn't have this any other way." I smile at her and she crawls back up on the bed and snuggles her body up against me.

"I'm definitely not perfect Finn. Look at how bad I am at this." She says with tears in her eyes.

"No Rachel, you aren't. You have no idea how amazing you are."

"But I'm completely ruining our first time." She frowns.

"You are making it memorable. This right here, tonight. I will never forget this. This is us. Perfectly imperfect Rach."

"When did you get so smart Finn?" she giggles.

"When I chose you." I say kissing her on the nose.

I wrap my arm around her and bring my cast up to lightly touch her face with my fingertips. "I'll always choose you, Rach."

She kisses my cast and moves my hand back down to my side. "I'm going to climb on top of you now Finn. Please don't kick me." She giggles.

"Haha." I mock.

She slides her body slowly on top of my waist and my body immediately responds to feeling her core brush against my dick. She slowly moves her body against me and I lay my head back on the pillow biting my lip. "Damn Rach."

Suddenly I pick my head back up. "Condom. Please tell me you have a condom. No babies. Seriously no babies Rach." I panic. She puts her finger over my lips.

"Shhh. I'm on the pill Finn. I told you I have been considering this for a while."

"Oh. Uh and that means no babies right?" I question.

"No babies, baby." She smiles.

She reaches down between us and takes me in her hand again, she slides her hand up to the tip and my heart feels like it's going to stop beating.

"Are you two dead in there?" I hear Puck yell through the door.

I grunt. "Go away asshole, or I will hunt you down and kill you when I can walk again!" I shout as Rachel holds in a laugh.

"Yeah he's totally getting laid." I hear puck say as he walks away.

I start to say something to Rachel but she pushes herself down and kisses me so hard that I forget to breath. I feel her sliding herself against my dick and I can tell she's wet and I don't know if I'm going to be able to last any longer.

"Rach baby, please, I…" I start to say to her but before I can finish she lifts herself up and I feel her press my cock against her opening and push down. They say you see your whole life flash before your eyes before you die. I'm pretty sure I just died.

I look up and she is hovering over my face and I see a tear roll down her cheek. I reach up and wipe it away. "Baby are you ok. Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No I'm ok Finn, I'm just….happy I think." She says as she slowly slides herself so I am completely inside her.

"Happ….yeah I'm that." I grunt out.

"Kiss me Finn." She says eagerly. And I do, I kiss her with every emotion that I have as she rocks herself up and down on my dick and I've never felt anything as amazing as this feeling of being connected to someone. This is what your first time is supposed to be like. This is what it means to feel tethered, connected, and completed by another person. This is forever.

I feel her nails grinding in to my shoulder and she keeps whispering my name against my neck and it's taking everything I have to stay in control, I want to touch her, to make her cum, but I can't even move my arm.

"Rach, I love you so much." I whisper against her wet skin. And she brings herself down on my dick hard and I can't hold it in any longer as I pull her down to my mouth and release myself inside her.

"Finn" She says softly against my neck as she nuzzles up on my chest. "Finn I love you so much."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to….you know help you…..with…." She kisses me softly on the lips and I see tears in her eyes again. "Rach, why are you crying?"

She rolls over and I slide out from inside her. "I'm ok Finn. I'm just…I don't know how to explain it. I was so scared of my first time. I was so afraid of not doing it right. Of not being enough for you…."

I can't believe she could ever feel like she wasn't enough for me. She is my everything. "Babe, you have no idea how amazing that was for me."

"But you had Santana. And four working limbs." She says laughing.

"Rachel, Santana was nothing. I honestly don't even remember it. It meant so little to me that I took her to a drive through and dropped her off at home and went to bed."

Her head shoots up. "You went through a drive through?"

"Yeah, she made me. And I was hungry."

"But the point is Rach, the whole time I wanted it to be you. I wished it was you. I've always wanted it to be you. And this, tonight, I'll NEVER forget it. It's you and me forever now babe."

"Forever. It really was perfect Finn." She whispers.

"Yeah even though I threw you on the floor and hit you in the head and just laid here like an idiot?" I say looking over at her smiling.

"It was us Finn. Perfectly imperfect."

"Well next time" I say smiling, "when I have 2 legs and 2 arms, this is gonna be totally different." I grin at her.

"I look forward to it Finn Hudson." She says snuggling in to my side and pulling the blankets over us.

Yeah, my life is pretty good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Rachel POV**

I roll over and feel my arm hit something hard. I crack my eyes open and realize that I am leaning on Finn's cast. I quickly roll over and look at him and see that he is sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around me. I remember back to last night and a smile comes to my face. Sure it wasn't perfect and I sure didn't expect to fall on my ass but my first time with Finn was beautiful.

He makes a noise in his sleep and wrinkles up his nose in the most adorable way and I swear I fall more and more in love with him every second. I think if someone had told me that I would be lying in bed naked with Finn Hudson in my senior year, I would have thought they were insane or playing a joke on me. But here I am, luckiest girl alive, in bed with the hottest guy in school, and completely in love.

Finn stirs and rolls toward me and slowly he opens his eyes.

"Hey you." He says groggily.

"Hi" I manage to squeak out.

He leans over and gives me a light peck on the lips. "Have I told you that you are stunning in the morning?" He whispers.

"Well considering this is the first time you have seen me in the morning, no Mr. Hudson you have not." I giggle.

"Well Ms. Berry, you are stunning. I thought for a moment I had dreamed last night, but here you lie in my arms and I realize either everything I had ever hoped for came true, or I'm dead and heaven is a cabin in the woods with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I slap him on the chest and reach up to kiss him.

"Would you two love birds get up already? I'm tired of waiting around to make fun of you." Noah shouts through the door.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Finn asks me.

"Well, he has his moments." I say as I sit up and start to get out of bed.

"Nooo, don't go." Finn says sounding like a child.

"Baby, we gotta get up. You need to take your pills and eat."

"Yes mom!" He says sticking his tongue out.

"Ewww Finn that's gross, I'm naked and you just called me your mom." He wrinkles his nose and looks at me and then it hits him.

"Rach, gross. Oh God, mother of…." He sits up quickly.

I can't help but laugh at him trying to stay sitting up but swaying as he tries to balance himself with the cast.

"What do you say I get you dressed?" I say winking at him.

"But that involves putting ON my clothes and honestly I'm enjoying this trip more when we aren't wearing clothes."

We hear a bang on the door. "Would you two stop fucking and get out here!"

"He's not going to stop until we go out there." I say grabbing Finn's shirt and tossing it over his head.

"Fine, but I definitely want to see you naked again." He says slapping me on the butt as I walk over to the suitcase.

By the time we come out of the room, Puck is sitting in a chair outside our door.

"It's about fucking time. How many kids were you trying to make in there?" Puck shouts while standing up.

"Says the guy who impregnated my ex-girlfriend." Finn spits back.

"Below the belt Hudson!"

"At least I'm actually dating my girl." Finn says putting his arms out and shrugging.

"Ok boys, put your dicks back in your pants." Sam says walking in from the other room. "We gotta get packed and out of here if we are going to get home before nightfall.

"Man I don't wanna go." Finn says taking my hand.

"Yes well Carole is worried I'm sure and we don't have cell reception so I'm sure she's curious if we are bringing back Finn or Finnass." Kurt says dragging his suitcase through the room.

"Hardy har!" Finn shoots back.

"Just sit down Finn and I'll go pack our stuff up." I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him quickly on the cheek as Noah leads him to the couch to sit down.

I quickly go through the room and grab our stuff and pack them in the suitcase. I can't find my underwear I was wearing and I'm half way under the bed when I hear Kurt's voice.

"Ok Diva, did you or didn't you?" He says shutting the door and jumping over on the bed.

I hit my head on the bed and come out from underneath to see him looking down at me.

"Kurt, really?" I say smiling at him.

"Oh my God you totally let him snake you didn't you?" He says putting his hands over his eyes.

"Jesus Kurt that's awful." I shout knowing that my face is probably turning red.

I sit down on the bed next to him and stare at the suitcase before turning towards him.

"Oh God Kurt, it was amazing, well it was awful at first because he kicked me and I fell off the bed…"

"What the hell, you let him kick you? I'll kill him." Kurt says starting to stand up.

"No no, not on purpose Kurt, it was my fault, do you know how hard it is to have sex with someone with half their limbs in hard casts? It's not easy."

"I can't believe you actually did it. Was it everything you thought it would be?" He says grabbing my hands.

"Oh Kurt, it was amazing. Really amazing. Finn was sooo….and he was so sweet and soo soo…"

"Ok enough of that. Don't need to hear about the details, I really don't want to imagine Rachel and Finn getting it on when I'm trying to study. I will have a hard enough time looking at him now as it is."

He gets up and walks to the door. "I'm happy for you Rachel. I really am. We did good this weekend. Somehow I'm pretty sure sex was not what Carole had planned to bring Finn around, but he's a boy, so that's always an option." He opens the door and Sam walks in.

"You ready to go Rachel?" He asks grabbing my suitcase.

"Yep. I sure am." I stand up and hug Sam tightly.

"Woah, what's that for?" He says.

"For being my friend and for believing that we could make this work. That we could get Finn back. And for not pounding on my door being vulgar this morning." He laughs.

"Well Puck is his own breed. But…you're ok right? I mean, something tells me things might have gotten…uh intense last night. You're ok though right?" He asks while grabbing the other bag.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I know you were always concerned if Finn was the right guy for me."

"I know he's the guy Rach. I just worry about you. You know that." I kiss him on the cheek and push him toward the door.

"Rachel Berry is a big girl, Sam. I can take care of myself. But I love you for trying."

He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk out the door. Finn is sitting in the chair by the door and smiles at us as we walk out.

"Hey there." He says quietly.

Sam lets go of my waist. "I'm gonna put these in the car." He says heading off in the direction of the van.

"You ready to go home baby?" I say walking over and settling myself between his legs as he wraps his arm around me.

"I'll follow you wherever you go babe."

"Even to New York?" I say nervously.

"Especially to New York." He smiles.

"I love you Finn."

"Ok Gross you two. Cut it out before I vomit. We have a long trip back home and the candy syrup you guys are putting out right now is turning my stomach."

I turn around and wrap Noah up in a big hug. "I love you too Noah." He squints his eyes before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah midget you too, but don't tell anyone." I walk away from them to grab the rest of the stuff from the room and I hear Noah lean over to Finn.

"Way to go dude, took you long enough." I roll my eyes and walk into the bedroom.

I smile as I look over at the bed and turn off the light and close the door behind me.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

We all pile into the van and I choose this time to lie in the back with Finn snuggled up in his arms. It's going to be a difficult road ahead of us, but I'm willing to make it work if he is.

We finally pull up to Finn's house after dropping Sam off and I see the front door open and Carole come running out. "Wow I guess she's nervous about which one of you we brought home." I giggle.

We climb out of the van and help Finn get on his feet. Burt comes out to help us get our bags. Finn stops in front of his mom.

"Hey mom, look I'm really sorry…" she reaches up and pulls him into a hug. I smile up at her and she reaches out and grabs my shoulder mouthing the words 'thank you."

"Ok Carole, we need to get him into the house, he's had a long weekend." Kurt looks over and winks at me and I kick him hard in the leg.

She starts to walk Finn into the house but she turns back. "Rachel, you are staying for dinner? I made your favorite." She smiles warmly at me as Finn looks back and grins.

"Oh definitely Carole, I wouldn't miss it for anything." I giggle. Kurt comes up and wraps his arm through mine. "Well this was one exciting weekend wasn't it?" he whispers.

"It was pretty awesome."

"So New York is totally on right?" Kurt asks.

"Oh it's on. It's going to be amazing Kurt."

"Yeah well as long as you two keep it down in the next room. If I have to hear Finn having sex I will never survive my life." He says tapping me on the nose.

"Eww Kurt. Just no." I giggle. "Now we just need to send off our applications to Julliard. Have you sent yours yet?"

"Nope, still writing my essay. Is yours done yet?"

"No, But I'm writing it this month. Kurt what if we don't get in?" I never thought this far ahead before. But now that New York has become a reality I realize it's time to get serious.

"Well, how bout we take it one step at a time."

"Rach, are you coming or not?" Finn hollers from the porch.

"I'm coming baby." I shout back.

"Yeah why don't you just save that for your next sexual encounter Rachel." Kurt says nudging me in the shoulder. I feel my face get hot and roll my eyes at him.

"You have no idea Kurt, no idea at all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Finn POV**

"Yes mom, everything is fine. I am sorry for how I reacted. I just got so upset thinking I had ruined my chance to be everything she needed me to be." We've been back from the cabin for only an hour and already mom is grilling me about what happened, my plans, are Rachel and I ok, did I kill anyone after they drug me off.

"Well, I told you that you were never going to disappoint her. I don't even think she would care if you ended up never being able to walk again."

"Gee mom, that's a nice thought." I reach over and grab my milk that Kurt brought me and take a sip.

"You know what I mean." She says slapping my good leg.

"Well, now that everyone has eaten, and we all have milk, let's talk New York." Kurt says as he walks in the room with Blaine following closely behind him.

"Kurt, we've only been home an hour. Maybe Finn needs to rest." Blaine says smiling over at me. I really like this guy. He's pretty cool. And he really knows how to deal with Kurt's crazy.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I wanna talk about New York, but where's Rach?" I look around and don't see her anywhere.

"She's helping Burt with the dishes." My mom says smiling at me. "She's an angel you know that right? And if you treat her badly again Finn Hudson, I will ground you."

"Mom, I'm almost 18, you can't just ground me." I chuckle because that's totally something my mom would try and do.

Just then Rachel comes out of the kitchen with Burt, "Why are you being grounded now Finn?"

"Nothing babe." I say while shooting my mom a dirty look. "We were just getting ready to talk about New York." She walks over to the chair and sits on the arm leaning into my side and I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my lap.

"Finn, I'll hurt you, don't do that." She says trying to get out of my lap.

"Rachel, you're like miniature, you can't hurt me." She nudges me in the side and my mom makes a happy sighing sound from the chair beside me.

"Ok guys, tell me about New York. Kurt I know you are still working on your essay right? Rachel is yours done?" Mom starts asking to everyone in the room.

"Mine's almost done. I mean I have a draft at least. I really need to get it sent off." Kurt says getting a bit jumpy from the couch.

"I haven't started yet." Rachel says frowning. "I really don't know what to say. I'm kinda scared to write it actually. What if my story isn't exciting enough and they turn me down?"

"Rach, you have an awesome story to tell, and you are definitely exciting. You won me over." I tell her as I squeeze her side.

"Rachel, I truly think you have an amazing story. You just need to tell it from your heart and they would be crazy not to accept you." My mom reaches over and squeezes Rachel's hand.

"Ok, Blaine, what are you plans then? Did you hear back from that school yet?" Burt asks as he sits down next to mom.

"I did, yes. I got a call from Fordham University last week. I've already been accepted and start my externship in the fall." Kurt looks at him with such a proud look on his face. Blaine is a very bright student and was almost immediately accepted into his first choice of university to become a lawyer.

"It's so exciting, I just know he's going to be so successful. And his parents have already talked to us about helping out with the loft." Kurt says reaching for Blaine's hand. It's probably a good thing that Blaine's folks have money because we are going to need all the help we can get renting a loft in New York.

"Well, that brings us to you Finn. I know this has been a rough week. But have you thought about your plans in New York yet?"

Mom is looking at me and now so is everyone else. I guess I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do now that football is out of the question. But Rachel was right. I wasn't going to play football the rest of my life. I really do need to figure out what the heck I'm going to do with my life. I need to be able to support Rachel if I want to make being with her permanent. And I do. I know we haven't talked about our future beyond college, and I don't even know if she wants anything more than that, but I really want to be with her for as long as she will have me.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean, obviously I need to figure out who I want to be when I grow up. I just….I just don't know."

"You still have time, Finn. Maybe you should look at some schools in New York and just apply. You don't have to decide on your future right away. You can always just do general studies until you make a choice." Rachel always has something great to say to me. It's one of the reasons I love her so much. She never doubts me even when I doubt myself.

"Yeah maybe you can help me figure out where to apply. I've got my grades up thanks to Mr. Schue so I should have some options. I guess I just always thought I had to know what I wanted to do first."

"Kid, most grown-ups don't even know what they want to do in their 40's. Don't go sweating it at 17." Burt laughs. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. It's been a long day and I have work in the morning. And you kids have school, so I think it's time you guys get to bed. Preferably your own beds." He looks at both Kurt and I and points at us before heading up the stairs.

"Ok Rachel, that's our cue. Let's get you home." Blaine says standing up and giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Finn. You'll be at school tomorrow right?" Rachel asks as she nuzzles up against my ear. I turn to capture her lips and whisper against them. "As long as I get to see you."

She jumps up from my lap and her and Blaine head to the door. "Night Finn, Love you Kurt. Nice seeing you again Carole." He walks out and holds the door open for Rachel.

"Lovely dinner Carole, see you in class Kurt," She blows me a kiss "I love you Finn." And she turns and walks out the door with Blaine.

"Ok big boy, let's get you to bed." Kurt comes over and helps me off the chair and I hobble up the stairs. "Interesting weekend, wouldn't you say?" He says smirking at me. "You and Rachel sure seemed cozy last night."

"Would you keep it down, that's all I need is mom asking me how cozy we were."

"Well I'm glad you worked things out. You would have been an idiot to let her go."

"Yeah well thank God I'm not an idiot then." I laugh. "And thank God I have such a great brother and girlfriend to remind me of that." We reach my door and I limp in and climb into the bed.

"Big day tomorrow. Mr. Schue is announcing the performers for Sectionals." He says turning to walk out of the room.

Shit, I forgot sectionals were next week. Guess I'm kinda screwed in the performance department. I don't want us to lose sectionals because I can't perform. "Yeah well I don't see myself doing any singing or even being there for that."

"What? You can't sit out of sectionals."

"Kurt, I can't walk."

"Yeah well neither can Artie, and that's never stopped him Finn. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the co-captain."

"OK OK, I get it. We'll see how it goes tomorrow." He smiles softly and shuts the door as he leaves the room.

I know I shouldn't be in a bad mood. But I just really wanted to sing with Rachel and I feel like if I go out there hobbling around like an idiot that I'm going to let everyone down. But if I don't go out there, I'm letting them down. Being a leader sucks.

I'm still in a bit of a cranky mood by the time I get to school. Trying to walk around on crutches and have your girlfriend carrying your book bag is humiliating.

"Well at least it's time for Glee. We get to both go to the same room this time." Rachel is saying as she walks beside me. She looks so little with both of our book bags draped over her arm and trying to walk slowly enough so that she stays beside me the whole time.

"Yeah today has been, interesting."

We walk in and take our seats in Glee and Rachel tells me that she's going to take my stuff to my locker so we don't have to carry it after class is over and we head to lunch. As soon as she walks out of the room I see Quinn come walking over towards me. Not what I need right now.

"Hey Finn." She says sitting down. "How was your weekend? Did you do anything fun? I tried to call your phone, but it kept going to voice mail." Crap, I haven't checked my phone for days. I didn't even have time to take it with me when I got kidnapped.

"Yeah I uh, didn't have my phone this weekend. Went on a trip I wasn't expecting to take."

"Oh that must have been fun. Family trips are always so nice." I nod my head at her because I have no idea what she is talking about. She freaking hates her family.

"Yeah it uh, wasn't a family thing. A bunch of us went up to Puck's uncle's cabin." She looks back toward Puck and frowns.

"Oh. So a boys thing."

"Yeah, well most of the guys, and Rachel." I say, emphasizing the Rachel part, because I really don't want to deal with Quinn and her crap right now.

"Oh." She leans over and whispers in my ear. "Did you give any thought to my proposition?" I lean away from her quickly as Rachel walks in the room and stops at the doorway.

"Uh yeah, that. Uh, gonna be hard to consider that since I'll be in New York after graduation, so yeah thanks for the offer. But no thanks." I look up and wink at Rachel and she slowly smiles and starts to walk back over to her chair that Quinn is in. "I uh, think you are sitting in Rachel's chair." I say to Quinn. She looks up at Rachel and rolls her eyes before getting up and bumping her in the shoulder as she makes her way back to her seat.

"Everything ok baby?" Rachel says quietly. I grab her hand and kiss it lightly. "Everything's perfect."

Mr. Schue comes in the room and sets his papers down and walks over to the white board and writes the word 'Sectionals' on it before turning around to face us. "Ok sectionals are next week. I have thought about all your auditions and considered all the situations and have come to a decision." He walks over to the stool in front of the piano. "Our duet is going to be sung by Rachel and Kurt." Rachel gasps beside me. I squeeze her hand and she smiles weakly at me.

"Way to go babe, you guys are going to rock the house down."

Mr. Schue continues. "Our solo is going to be done by Finn Hudson." Wait what?

"Uh Mr. Schue, I think you forgot that I'm not even able to walk right now."

"Did you hurt your voice when that football player hit you?" He asks me. Uh duh, you can't hurt your voice getting slammed by a tackle.

"Um, no of course not, but there's no way I can go out there and sing like this."

"HEY hey hey homeslice, I do it every time, what are you trying to say." Artie says looking at me from the other side of the room.

"Artie, I'm not being disrespectful, I just think I'll hurt the team. I was actually thinking of sitting this one out Mr. Schue. We have 13 members so it's not going to hurt us."

"Finn…." Rachel starts to say beside me.

"Unacceptable Finn. I've chosen you for the solo, and that's final. Dig deep inside you and find a song you want to sing. You can do this; you just gotta go out there and do it."

"Ok, but if we lose, I hate to be the one to say I told you so." I look over at Rachel and sees beaming at me with her gorgeous brown eyes and I realize that not singing would have disappointed her more. I can do this. I can do this for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Finn POV**

"So what are you singing Finn?" Rachel asks while lying on the bed watching me do my homework.

"I've got a couple of choices. I think I know, but I don't want to say until I'm sure. I told Mr. Schue I would tell him by the end of tomorrow. Did you and Kurt pick a song yet?"

"I heard my name." Kurt says poking his head through the open doorway.

"I was just asking Rach what you guys were singing for sectionals."

"Ohhh well we went for something we both know really well."

"And something that is so perfect for us." Rachel chimes in.

"Ok the suspense, just tell me." I laugh. Kurt jumps into the room and bounces over onto the bed with Rachel.

"We are singing 'For Good' from Wicked." He and Rachel both lean back on the bed and throw their legs in the air squealing.

"I'm guessing that's good?" I say, I know they go on and on about Wicked but I've never actually heard any of the songs from it except that one they did in the diva off about floating or not floating or something with gravity. It was pretty wicked.

"Good? Finn, we really need to get you to watch Wicked with us. Maybe if you spent more time on the internet looking up Broadway songs on you tube instead of what you actually look at…."

"Woah hello Kurt, girlfriend actually IN the room."

"Wait, what are you looking at Finn?" Rachel says sitting up.

"Thanks Kurt!" I say tossing my text book at Kurt.

"OUCH. Nothing Diva, just guy stuff…." I clear my throat and he continues, "You know Rach, bombs, explosions, car crashes, kitten videos."

"Hey, that was one time Kurt."

Rachel giggles and sits back against the headboard. "Anyway Finn, this song we are singing is about friendship and what the other person means to them. Like how Kurt has become so important to me and how being friends with him has changed me." Kurt puts his hand to his heart and sighs.

"Oh Rachel I think I'm going to cry now."

"Awww Kurt, I'm going to hug you now." Rachel leans over and Kurt and her hug and fall over onto the bed giggling. I'm really happy for how close the two of them have become. Rachel has always needed more people besides me who believed in her.

"Ok you two, I am actually trying to get work done. Rach, can I borrow your iPod to drown, err, I mean so that I can concentrate on what I'm doing over here while you two freak out?"

"Sure Finny, it's over there in my purse."

"OOOH YES FINNY, GO GET IN THE PURSE!" Kurt says in a high pitched voice.

I walk over and pick up her purse and open it looking for her iPod. I see her keys sitting on top of it and the picture of the two of us in New York on the key chain and smile. I quickly put the ear buds in my ears and turn it on and hit shuffle. I'll never get any work done if I can't concentrate.

And then I hear it. I'm working on a problem for math when the song starts. I don't think anything of it at first because the problem I'm working on is really confusing, but I find myself humming along and by the time the chorus starts it hits me. This is it. This is my song. I put the pencil down and sit there listening to the lyrics. I punch in the song into Google and find the lyrics. With each line I read I realize that this is exactly what I need to sing. This is what Mr. Schue was talking about when he said to dig deep. It doesn't matter if I can walk, or hobble, or crawl. What matters is if I can sing. And I know I can sing this song because it means something to me. I jump up and walk over to Rachel on the bed and kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed." She looks up at me confused.

"What did I do?"

"You just always have the perfect song that I need right at the moment I need it." I point to the IPod. She takes it from my hands and looks at the screen for the song that's playing.

"Oh Finn, its perfect." She says standing up and wrapping her arms around my neck. She looks up into my eyes and I can't help but smile because she's the most amazing girl I know. "You're perfect Finn. You really are."

I lean over and bring my lips to hers and like every single time, the moment our lips meet I feel fire burning inside of me. I pull her closer to me and she melts into my chest.

"Hey still in the room." Kurt says from the bed. "Looky here, yep, that's me not wanting to see Finchel sex happening in front of me."

We pull apart and look at Kurt. "Dude, you're in MY room."

"Well there is that." He says. "But at least give me the two seconds to gracefully exit this room, thank you and goodnight." He says running and skipping out of the room waving his hand at us as he leaves.

I turn back to Rachel "I thought he would never leave." And pull her back in to me, tilting her chin up so that I can reach her lips. I feel her sigh against my mouth and her tongue run across my lips. My heart skips and I sit backwards on the bed pulling her down on me.

"Finn," she whispers against my mouth "I have to go home. It's already 9pm."

I groan. "Why did I spend so much time studying?"

"Because you want to get in to a good school in New York, because you are thinking about your future, and because you love me and like making me happy." I kiss her again quickly and then pull back to look at her.

"Yes I do love you. With all my heart Rach." She jumps off my lap and grabs her stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby. Sleep well." She runs over and kisses me hard on the lips and then she's gone. I realize I still have her iPod and I hit play and listen to the song again. I put my head back on the pillow and let the lyrics sink in. Yeah I'm gonna kill this song.

Mr. Schue must have thought the same thing because when I brought him the song the next day he smiled and patted me on the back and told me how good I had done.

By the time we got to the stage to perform I was starting to get nervous. I decided that I wanted to walk out on the stage instead of sit in a chair. No way I was letting a couple of broken limbs sit me down for this. No regrets. I remember my mom telling me that it was the only way to go through life. I look out into the audience and see my mom sitting a couple rows from the front with Burt. Blaine is sitting with them. Kurt and Rachel are both warming up in the corner and I smile at how excited they both are to sing a song from Wicked for the competition. I think Puck ended up owing Sam $20 bucks because they chose that song.

I see Rachel walking over to take her spot and she stops beside me. "Wish me luck baby."

I look at her and smile. "Break a leg, love." I say as I kiss her on the cheek. She smiles at me.

"I love you too." She walks over and takes her spot and the music begins playing as she walks out to center stage. I never get tired of hearing her sing. It's like having your heart beat a million miles a minute. You feel every note, every beat, and every time she sings I feel like if I don't listen I might miss something important.

I see Kurt step out into the spotlight and sing his first line. Mom looks like she's crying already. But who can blame her, they are killing this song. It's like the two of them were born to sing it.

"You ready to do this bro?" Puck says coming up behind me.

"Yeah, you gonna carry my crutches back for me once I get out there? Cuz I don't want to be standing there on crutches, it will ruin the moment."

"You sure you can stand there for the whole song without crutches."

"Yeah, you guys will be behind me anyway, just don't let me fall and make an ass of myself ok."

"Yeah well, that might be difficult; you do that pretty well without crutches." I punch him in the arm and turn back to the stage. They are at the bridge and she's belting it out and my heart swells with pride because everyone is staring at her in awe and all I can think of is 'she's mine'. Somehow that amazing, talented, beautiful girl out there chose me. I'll never understand that. But I thank Cheesus for her every day.

I hear the final notes being sung and Kurt and Rachel hug and I get ready to walk myself out on stage. I see Rachel walking off towards me and I start to move out to the stage.

"You did great." I whisper as she comes up beside me and takes my arm helping me out to the microphone.

"So will you babe." She says as she and Puck grab my crutches leaving me alone in the center of the stage. I see my mom smiling up brightly at me and I take a quick breath before the song begins. This is my moment.

I hear the music begin and I close my eyes as I start the song.

'_I've been working hard so long__. __Seems like pain has been my only friend__. __My fragile heart's been done so wrong__. __I wondered if I'd ever heal again. Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same__. __All around me I can feel a change' _

I hear the rest of the team come out on stage and begin to sing the chorus with me as Puck and Sam stand off to the side still playing guitar.

'_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me__. __Leave the past behind me, today my life begins__. __A whole new world is waiting; it's mine for the taking__. __I know I can make it, today my life begins'_

I look over at Rachel and she is smiling so brightly at me as I begin the second verse.

'_Yesterday has come and gone__. __And I've learn how to leave it where it is__. __And I see that I was wrong__. __For ever doubting I could win'_

This is my moment, this is my song. I am never letting anything get in the way of my life again. Whether I make it or not, the only way I'm going to make something of myself is if I step out of the fear and try. I'm always trying to get Rachel to see how much I believe in her. It's time I believe in Finn Hudson.

As I sing the next lines I look to my mom. My mom who has always stood by me and taught me so much about myself. She's smiling so brightly at me and in this moment I feel like I actually have made her proud.

'_Life's too short to have regrets__. __So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget__. __We only have one life to live__. __So you better make the best of it'_

As we finish the song the team all comes slowly up behind me until the song ends with everyone circling around me and the crowd erupts in cheers. I quickly look for Rachel and she comes running over to me wrapping her arms around me and leading me off stage.

"You were amazing Finn." She says beaming at me. "Simply amazing."

Mr. Schue comes out and pulls the group together.

"I don't even have to tell you how proud I am of you guys. You were the best I have ever seen you. Whatever happens, we will always have this moment."

We all gather as a team and head back out onto the stage to await the judge's decision.

It doesn't take them long to come out with the envelope and I grab Rachel's hand as they read the name. It actually doesn't even come as a surprise when they read off 'New Directions' because I knew we had won. This was our night. Today our life begins.

_Song is Bruno Mars – Today my life Begins_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Puck POV**

"Dude, it's about time you are got that cast off. It's been forever."

"Puck it's been 6 weeks. That's not forever." Finn has his leg up on the bed and keeps poking at it with a pen.

"It's still your leg Hudson, you didn't grow some new alien leg, why must you insist on poking it?"

"Dude it feels weird. Like I can stand on it and stuff but it doesn't feel like it's mine. Weird right?"

"You're weird." Kurt says walking into the room. "Besides, I'm just happy you can't kick me with that plaster cast anymore, it was bordering on abuse Finn."

"Yeah that's me, abusive jerk. I can't even tell you how often Rachel has to hide the bruises." He says as he grabs Kurt and throws him on the bed messing up his hair.

"Not the hair Finn!" He yelps.

"Dude, now that you are free, we gotta go do something. I'm sick of sitting in your room." I toss his drum sticks off the stool and sit down and tap on his drum heads. He hates when I do it, so I always make it a point to do it.

"Dude, not the drums man." He says getting up and picking the sticks up off the ground. "Besides I still have my arm in a cast, don't make me get all punk ass on you."

"Bring it dude."

"Hey don't provoke him, he might push you or something." Sam says tossing another chip into his mouth.

"Yeah Hudson and his pushing crap. Dude, you gotta work on your punching skills if you wanna be bad ass like me." I say stepping away from his drum set.

"Nah, I tried being you last year, didn't enjoy it much." He says sitting down at the desk picking up his picture of Rachel and him at Nationals last year.

"Ok fine, just don't grow a vagina." I say throwing a mock punch at him.

"Puck, rude much?" Kurt says from the bed.

"Seriously, we need to get out of this room before my boredom causes my head to explode." I jump up and head for the door. "That's it, we are going out. To the badass mobile now!"

"Dude stop calling it that. It's a damn van." Sam says pulling himself up from the floor.

"Don't mock the badass mobile Sam. I'll make you sit in the back!"

"Ok ok, the badass mobile it is then, where are we going anyway?" Sam grabs his jacket and starts to walk out the door behind me. I look over to Finn and Kurt still sitting in the room. "You losers coming, or are we just gonna sit in here and braid each other's hair all day?"

"Just come on. It will be fun." I grab my coat and keys and head for the door just as Finn's mom comes out of the kitchen.

"Are you boys leaving?"

"Hey Mrs. H, I'm taking Finn out for a bit. He's all house sick or something."

"Oh that's a good idea Noah. Finn should get out, just be careful hun, you did just get your cast off." Finn hugs his mom and heads out behind me. Kurt is standing in the stair case watching us.

"Hummel, you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" His face erupts in a huge grin and he turns and runs back up the stairs, yelling back at us.

"Wait, I'm getting my coat." He comes running down the stairs and heads for the door. "I can't believe you want me to go on your guy trip."

"Ok Hummel, cool it or I'm uninviting you." I say shoving him out the door.

Everyone piles into the van and I see Finn pull out his phone. "Dude, no chicks, put the phone away, you can give Rachel some good phone sex later."

"Dude, what the hell?" He says making a face at me.

"Yeah like you don't text about those polka dotted panties of hers."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND." He says hopping in the van. "Wait, how do you know about her polka dotted panties!"

"Yeah kinda forgot about that! Check under the seat dude." I see him look under the seat and then he hits his head on the side of the van.

"Ouch, oh my God you have Rachel's panties. Dude I will kick your ass." He sits back and stares at me in the rear view mirror.

"Relax Hud, I just forgot they were there. I was cleaning up the cabin and found them under the dresser. Figured they were hers from when you guys were having that loud sexual experience in the cabin." He punches the back of the seat. "Hey I wasn't the one tossing my girlfriend around."

"I didn't toss her around, she….fell." Sam starts laughing first as his head hits the back of the van and he rolls over in a fit of giggles. Kurt starts next as he is holding his hand over his mouth to stop from blurting loudly.

"Laugh all you want you idiots. At least I had sex. What did you two do, cuddle all night?" He says looking between Sam and I. "Enough about Rachel and I, and I'm taking these panties by the way. Now, where are we going?"

"Oh it's going to be epic. We're going to Little Squirt." I smile largely in the mirror as they all look at me with horror on their faces.

"Ok I'm out of here." Kurt says seriously reaching for the door handle. I quickly put the van in reverse.

"Oh no you don't Hummel. We're all going. It's gonna be a blast. Don't you remember how much fun that place is?"

"When you're two!" Finn says.

"What the heck is a little squirt?" Sam says from the back.

"It's a kid's play land! We used to hang there when we were KIDS." Finn says laughing.

"And now we are gonna hang there and it's gonna be boss so shut it." I pull out onto the road and all three of them are looking at me like I'm out of my mind.

After about an hour of walking around watching little kids play, I get tired of the three of them moaning behind me. "That's it, I'm going to ride the go karts, you guys coming or not?"

I see all three of them look at each other and shrug their shoulders but follow me to the line.

"You boys are a bit old for this place don't you think?" The attendant says as we get to the karts.

"Dude, there's no one here." I look down at his name tag. "You gonna give me a kart or not, Bob?" He points us to the row of go karts and we all climb in.

"Dude, your friend is like way too big for that thing." He says pointing to Finn who I see trying to squeeze into the kart.

"Yeah he's our giant idiot, but trust me he'll be fine." I see Finn flip me the bird as he finally gets into the kart.

"Yeah whatever, you guys are free to go. See you back in a few laps. Don't kill each other!" I slam on the gas and speed out of the gate. "Catch you losers later." I holler back. I hear Kurt squeal as he slowly steps on the gas and putts out of the station.

I hear Finn screeching up beside me. "You are so gonna lose." He says as Sam pulls up and passes us both.

"Not if I beat you idiots first." He says tearing off down the path. Finn looks back at me and quickly puts on the gas but because he's so much bigger than all of us, he can't get the cart to take off any faster and starts kicking at the pedal. I quickly pass him and see Sam up ahead of me.

"I'm coming for you blondie!" I yell.

He looks back right at the moment that the turn is coming up and speeds right into the hay bale as I pass him. "HAHA, see you later sucker!" I scream turning to flick him off.

Suddenly I feel the Kart come to a screeching halt as I slam into the next hay bale before the finish line. I hear giggling behind me.

"Let me show you boys how it's really done." Kurt says as he slowly passes the finish line and pulls his kart over standing up and raising his hands above his head. "Stupid boys." He says as Finn slowly pulls his kart in behind Kurt's laughing.

I hop out and pull the kart off the hay as Sam sputters past me with hay stuck all over his hair and jacket. I pull the kart in and Bob looks us over while shaking his head. "I told you idiots you were too big for these things."

"Keep your panties on Bob. That was freaking epic!" I walk over and high five Finn.

"That was AWESOME!" He says walking over to pat Sam on the back.

"Yeah I enjoyed the taste of hay, really freaking awesome." Sam says spitting the hay out of his mouth.

We all jump the gate and walk back towards the batting cages. "This was a pretty good idea Puck, gotta say it's more fun than I thought it would be." Finn says walking up beside me.

We hear laughing coming out of the cages and we look in and see Mike Chang with a helmet on and his arms around someone smaller who is swinging a bat and missing every ball coming at them.

"Yo Chang. What you doin?" I yell.

He turns quickly and I see the baseball hit him on the leg and he falls over with Tina jumping down to grab him. "Puck you idiot are you trying to get him killed?" She yells.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" He asks walking away from Tina with a slight limp.

"Dude we called you all afternoon to get you to come out with us. Didn't know you would be out with your chick." I say to him.

"Yeah well it's date night. We always come here and goof around." He smiles over at Tina.

"Dude you are so whipped." I say and I look over to see Finn walking off with his phone to his ear.

"Where the hell is Hudson going?" I ask Sam.

"Don't know. Just said he had to make a call."

"Oh Lord, fucking whipped babies!" I slam myself down on the bench and wait for Finn to come back. When he does he is still on the phone.

"Yeah baby, I miss you too. But I'll be over first thing tomorrow. Yeah I know. I love you too baby. Sleep well." He says smiling into the phone. He hangs up the phone and slides it back into his pocket.

"What?" He says shrugging his shoulders. "I missed her." He sits down and hits me in the arm and we all stare out at the park and then back at Tina and Mike in the batting cages. I roll my eyes at Finn and Kurt comes running up to us.

"Oh my God did you know they have mini golf and there is this windmill and you have to hit it THROUGH the windmill. Oh my God are we going to play? Can we? Can we?" He says jumping up and down.

"See, someone appreciates our guy's night!" I say getting up and walking toward the miniature golf stand with Kurt on my heels.

"I'm so bringing Blaine back here next weekend." He says beside me.

I stop and look at him. "Not you too! I swear I can't win with any of you." I look over at Sam who is still looking at Mike and Tina. "Dude at least I still have you. None of this fancy date crap."

Sam walks back over to us. "Actually I was thinking this was a pretty sweet spot to ask out." Oh Lord. "What the hell is going on with all the estrogen up in here tonight? We are supposed to be guys, dudes, bad asses wreaking havoc. Instead we are being lovely dovey with our chicks… or dudes in your case Kurt."

"We can't all be bad asses like you Puck." Finn says slapping me on the shoulder and heading over to the mini golf stand. "But we're here for ya dude. No more chicks or dudes tonight. Just us guys hanging out. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool. Now let's tackle that windmill. I'm totally taking it down!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Rachel POV**

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas, Finn." I giggle as I lean my head on Finn's shoulder.

"I can't believe you even care about Christmas, Rach." He says as I feel him leave a light kiss on my forehead.

"You care about Christmas, so I care about Christmas. And I guess I just want to see what a real Christmas is like, I mean since last years didn't exactly….." I trail off and I feel him get tense beside me. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring it…"

"Rach, no it's ok. I just hate that we missed so much last year. "He tilts my chin up so that my eyes meet his. "This year is going to be different ok? This year is all about us. It's gonna be a Finchel Christmas. I'm gonna make sure we get the perfect tree, you can sing whatever carols you and Kurt want to sing, you can have the best Christmas dinner ever made by my mom, and we can just sit around the fire and talk about all the great stuff that happened to us this year." He kisses my nose. "Deal?"

"Finn Hudson, when did you become so perfect?" I giggle.

"Rachel, can you come down here?" I hear my dad holler from the bottom of the stairs. Finn and I sit up and move off the bed.

"Crap your dad always scares me when he yells up the stairs like that." Finn says with his face all red.

"Babe, we weren't even doing anything." I head out of the room and Finn follows behind me.

"Yes daddy." I say as I see both of my dads pulling things out of the hallway closet. I see one of them pull out a suitcase and I frown up at Finn. "What's going on?"

"We are going to New York for the holidays."

"What?" Finn and I both say in unison.

"But why? I mean what's going on?" I ask confused. This was supposed to be my Christmas with Finn and while I usually jump at the chance to go to New York, I was really looking forward to being with Finn.

"Daddy and I have been called away for a big case. We need to get to New York to prep. With you being out of school for winter break this is the perfect time to go." I frown at him and look up at Finn and see that he is sharing the same look as me.

"But I don't want to go away for the holidays; this is supposed to be my first Christmas with Finn."

"Rachel, I know you were excited about that, but we don't have a choice. We can't just leave you here. We are going to be gone for the whole month of December." I reach over and hug Finn and he squeezes me and smiles down at me.

"It's ok Rach, we will always have next year." He says with his half grin but I can tell he's disappointed to.

"You need to start packing; we are leaving in the morning." My dad says handing me a suitcase. I frown and take the suitcase and head back up to my room. I drop the suitcase down on the floor and fall over on my bed.

"I really don't want to go. I hate when they work on a big case. I just end up sitting in the hotel room for weeks doing nothing. It's going to be miserable." I frown and roll over so that I am looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to spending time with you." He lies down next to me and grabs my hand. "I'm sorry you are going to be bored. I wish there was some way we could still spend the time together."

I roll over and cuddle into his side nuzzling my head into his shoulder. I hate spending the holidays alone. "I just wish there was a way I could stay here without my dads worrying about me."

Suddenly Finn sits up quickly almost knocking me off the bed. "Maybe there is Rach." He stands up and grabs his cell phone off my desk.

"Finn what are you doing?" He puts his finger up to tell me to wait and then listens to the person who answers the phone. "Yeah mom, hey I have something to ask you and before you say no, can you just like hear me out?" I wrinkle my brow at him and he smiles at me. He paces back and forth and walks into my bathroom. I keep peeking around the corner waiting for him to come out and when he finally does he grabs me and twirls me around.

"So…." He says putting me back down on the ground. "How would you like to spend the holidays with my family?"

"Finn that's going to be hard to do when I'm all the way in New York." He puts his finger up to my lips.

"Yes, but really easy to do if you stayed with me for the holidays in Ohio." He steps back with a wide grin. "I asked my mom and she said you could definitely stay at our house while your dads are in New York. Obviously she wants you to stay in Kurt's room with him and not mine, but you'd still get to see me every day."

I look at him in shock. This can't be real. "Are you serious?" I ask him jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Like really serious?"

"Serious as I get Rach. You just gotta ask your dads now." He frowns slightly.

"Ok, let me do this alone. You wait here ok. Wish me luck!" I run out of the room looking back to blow him a kiss and run down the stairs. My dads are in their room packing their clothes and look up when I come in.

"Hey pumpkin, are you all packed already?"

"Actually I have a proposition for you." They look at each other and raise their eyebrows.

"Rachel, we don't have time for this, you need to get packed."

"Ok here's the thing. You know how you guys head off for a big case, and you both get really busy prepping for it, and then I get really bored and I bother you all the time because I want something to do and then you get angry because I'm distracting you while you are trying to prepare?"

They look at each other and frown. "Rachel, we know you don't want to go but we don't have a choice. It's such short notice and…"

"But you do have a choice. Carole has invited me to spend the holidays with them. Obviously I would bunk with Kurt so you don't have to worry about Finn and I, and you don't have to worry about me distracting you and you can focus on your case." I grin at them and give them the best happy face I can muster.

"Are you sure that Carole doesn't mind. I mean it's a whole month Rachel."

"I'm positive, Finn already spoke to her and she said to call her if you have any questions. Please daddies, please. I really want to see what Christmas is like with Finn."

They look at each other and they both shrug. "Well I will give her a call right now, but as long as they are willing to house you, then I don't see a problem with it." I shriek and run over pulling them both into a big hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, I love you both so so much." I kiss them both on the cheek and run out the door yelling "I'm gonna go tell Finn."

I run up the stairs and then stop before entering the room. I slowly push the door open and frown. Finn is sitting on my bed and looks up as soon as I enter. He sees the frown on my face and stands up and walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rach. I really thought they would go for it. But it will be ok; I'll call you every day ok."

I look up and sigh. "Yeah I'm gonna have to use my phone every single day, WHEN I CALL MY DADS FROM YOUR HOUSE." I say smiling widely and kissing him on the mouth. He pulls back quickly.

"Wait, they said yes?" I nod furiously and he picks me up and throws me on the bed.

"Dammit Rach, you had me so upset there for a moment." He drops down on the bed and starts to tickle my side.

"Stop Finn, oh no don't tickle me..oh stop it." I roll over and laugh until I have tears in my eyes.

He stops tickling me to push the hair away from my eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to have you in my house for a whole month sleeping in the room next to me."

I reach up and touch his cheek. "I'm so happy I get to spend Christmas so close to you."

"Me too. But I have no idea how I'm supposed to sleep knowing you are going to be in the next room in your pajamas." He leans over and I feel his lips graze mine. I open my mouth and slide my tongue against his lips. I feel his hand moving against my bare stomach and I feel the chills run across my body. I reach up and pull him down closer to me and deepen the kiss. He smiles against my mouth.

"I could get used to this." He whispers.

"I think your mom might not like us getting used to this Finn." I giggle.

He sits up and stares down at me. "Yeah well they aren't always home you know. And I'm bigger than Kurt so he won't talk."

"Oh is Finn Hudson trying to be a bad boy?" I say while biting my bottom lip.

"Only if I get to be your bad boy." He says smashing his lips against mine and the sensation is so warm and sudden that a groan escapes my throat that even I don't recognize. I feel his hands tangled in my hair and I push mine through his trying to get him as close to me as I can. I can feel the effect I am having on him as I feel him grow hard against my leg.

"Mmm Finn." I sigh into his ear and I hear him grunt at the contact of my tongue on his earlobe.

"Rach, you're killing me." He whispers.

Suddenly I hear my dad's footsteps on the stairs and we pull apart quickly. Finn jumps up and heads to the bathroom. Just then my dad pops his head in my room. "Hey pumpkin." He looks around and I point to the bathroom to let him know where Finn was. "Oh, I was just coming to tell you that we spoke to Carole and everything is set. So you might want to start packing up your stuff because we are sending you home with Finn tonight since we leave so early in the morning."

"Oh, I say standing up and walking over to him. I'm going to miss you daddy." I pull him in for a hug and my other father comes up behind us.

"I guess you told her." He says.

"I'll miss you both. But I'll call you as often as you want." I say smiling at them. Just then Finn comes out of the bathroom looking a little flushed.

"Oh hi Sirs. Sorry, didn't know you were here." He says staring at them both.

"Oh Finn, it looks like Rachel is going back home with you tonight. So she needs to get packed. Can we speak to you for a moment?" I see him swallow hard and follow them out the door looking back at me with concern in his eyes.

I start gathering my stuff out of my dresser and pack up my suitcase. I know I'll be able to come home as I please so I don't pack a lot. I start to zip up the suitcase and Finn walks back in the room.

"Well they didn't kill you I see." I giggle.

"Shit..I mean shoot Rachel that was really scary. I thought maybe they saw us and they were gonna bury me in the backyard or something." I put my hands on my hips and give him a dirty look. "All they wanted to do was ask that I give you a good holiday. And that we behave ourselves."

"Oh, and I hope you told them that you would." I say walking over and taking his hand.

"Oh yeah. I told them I would give you the most memorable holiday you had ever experienced." He says leaning over and kissing me on the neck. "It's going to be explosive." He whispers in my ear and I feel my heart start pounding. I slap him on the chest.

"I sure hope you didn't tell it to him that way." He looks down and laughs.

"Are you insane? I know I'm not always the brightest guy you've ever dated, but I'm sure not the dumbest." He pulls me back to him and I look up into his eyes. He smirks and adds, "That's Puck."

I reach up and pull him back down into a steamy kiss. Yeah this is going to be the best first Christmas ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Finn POV**

"Rach, come on, would you hurry up and come out of there. I _really_ gotta pee." I've been standing outside the bathroom door for 20 minutes waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready and my bladder has finally decided that enough is enough. Living with Kurt means always having to scramble for the bathroom, but since Rachel has been staying with us, I have to time my bathroom breaks just right or I don't get in there.

"I'm almost done Finn."

"Rach, if you don't come out right now, I'm coming in and taking a piss in front of you. I don't care if you are dressed; I don't care if you want me in there or not. So I'm coming in….3…2…1." I grab the handle and open the door. Rachel is standing in front of the mirror with her face covered in cream. Between her and Kurt I don't know who scares me more in the morning.

"FINN!" She yells. I throw my hands in the air, walk in the room, and shut the door behind me.

"Don't care right now, gonna pee my damn pants Rach." I push past her and quickly unzip my pants as I run to the toilet.

"Oh my God are you seriously going to pee right now in front of me. Have we become THAT couple?" She screeches!

"Don't hear you. Peeing now." I holler back at her.

"Oh God." She says turning back to the mirror. I finally feel relief and zip back up and look over at her in the mirror. She has her eyes closed and her hands over her ears and I can't help but chuckle at how adorable she is.

"I'm done now. You can stop acting like a child." I laugh and sit down on the edge of the tub watching her.

"Finn that was….weird." she says making a face at me in the mirror.

"Why? You've seen me naked, I've seen you naked, and we've done stuff naked." I raise my eyebrows up and down and then wink at her.

"I get it Finn, nakedness ensued. How does that equate to you peeing in front of me." She giggles.

"Rach, we are gonna be living together next year. Four of us in a loft with one bathroom. This isn't going to be the last time this comes up." She turns around with her mouth open.

"Oh God, you expect me to just watch Kurt or Blaine pee in front of me too?" Wait What?

"Woah, NOOOO. No way in hell Rach. I watched you kiss that dude, there is no way you are checkin' him out naked too." She wrinkles her brow as she washes the cream off her face.

"Oh good, I thought you had lost your mind or something."

"No my mind is still completely in thumb tacks; I wouldn't want you to see any of those dudes naked. I've seen Kurt naked on accident. You don't want to make that mistake babe." She giggles and walks over to me.

"Thumb tacks baby?" I look at her confused.

"Let me guess, not what I meant to say? I always do that Rach, colleges are going to hate me." I'm the first one to admit that knowing what I'm saying and meaning the right thing totally don't come easy for me. Sure it's been better since I met Rachel; she's really cool at helping me pick the right words. But I really don't want to come across like some dumb jock idiot in New York. Especially since I won't be a jock anymore.

"Baby, colleges are not going to hate you. Besides, I'll be there to help you out with your homework and your papers." She grins and sits on my lap. "And I think what you meant to say was 'intact'. You're mind is still intact."

"Oh, yeah well I guess I was close then." She kisses me on the forehead and I breathe in her scent. I can tell she's just showered because her hair is still wet and smells of strawberries. I nuzzle into her neck and kiss her just under the ear lobe.

"You smell nice." I say quietly in her ear. And I hear her moan lightly and I'm proud of myself for being able to have that effect on her.

"You on the other hand. Shower, now?" She says standing up.

"Hey! I would have already done it if you and Kurt weren't taking up rent in here. How's a guys supposed to keep up if you two won't even leave the bathroom!" She pushes me off the tub and leans over and turns the shower on. Suddenly I can't think of anything else except a naked Rachel with water running down her very naked body. I lick my lips and she looks up at me.

"What?" she says, her cheeks red.

"Nothing..what? I didn't say anything." I say quickly turning around and taking my t-shirt off.

"What are you doing?" She asks as I start to push my jeans to the floor.

"I'm doing what you told me to. Geez Rach!"

"Finn, I'm still in the room." She starts gathering her stuff of the sink.

"Again, you, me, already seen each other naked." I say shoving my boxers to the ground and stepping into the shower.

"You are impossible Finn Hudson." She says pulling the curtain shut behind me.

"You know you could always join me in here." I say grinning out at her. Her faces pales and then she smiles at me.

"You do know your parents are in this house right at this moment making your breakfast? And Kurt is in the other room." She leans over and I pull her in to kiss her and the water starts to splash on our faces. She runs her hands down my chest and my heart starts pounding. Talk about every boy's fantasy. But then she pushes me backwards and closes the shower curtain.

"Keep dreaming Hudson." She says as she walks out the door and shuts it behind her.

"Dammit!" I curse. Women truly are evil.

By the time I finish my now cold shower, everyone is sitting down at the table for breakfast. Rachel smiles sweetly at me from the table and I sit down next to her and stick my tongue out.

"Bout time you came down here, we've been waiting forever." Kurt says snapping at me.

"Are you serious?" I say staring at them both. "You two divas need more time to get ready in the morning than that Gaga chick needs to put make up on!"

"Oh please." Rachel says. "Whatever." Kurt chimes in. "You never even bother doing anything except throwing water on your head and shaking like a dog in the morning."

"Yeah, but it doesn't take that much to look this good." I say winking at Rachel.

"Ok boys, stop showing off in front of Rachel." Burt says while pouring the milk.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Mom asks smiling up at Rachel. Rachel looks over at me and gives me a grin which makes my heart skip a beat.

"Uh. Sorry, what? Oh plans. Yeah, I gotta do some shopping. I was thinking of heading to the mall today." I look up at Kurt. "You and Rach can tag along. I just need to finish my Christmas shopping." I look over to Rachel and see her eating her toast and she looks up at me.

"Oh I need to do that too. I would love to go to the mall. Kurt I totally was going to ask you to help me out with something anyway." Kurt claps his hands together.

"Yes! New clothes, thank God." Rachel frowns.

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes? I thought I was dressing much better recently." She frowns down at her outfit and I reach over and take her hand.

"You look beautiful baby, your clothes are fine. Kurt's just an ass."

"Mouth." I hear Burt yell across the table.

"Sorry." I say clearing my throat.

"Kurt that was kind of rude. I think Rachel dresses really cute." Burt continues. Rachel looks up and smiles really big and continues eating her toast.

"Sorry Diva. My mind just always goes to clothes." Kurt says. "But I can definitely do a big shopping trip today. I need to buy some things too. I have NO idea what to get Blaine for Christmas."

"Oh good then we can help each other pick out a gift for our boyfriends." Rachel says to Kurt. My head snaps up.

"Rach, you don't have to get me anything. I mean I know Jews don't do that kinda thing."

"No Finn, I want to. I'm actually really excited to. I want it to be much better than last year's." She realizes what she says and quickly puts her toast in her mouth.

I lean over and tilt her face toward me. "Rach, hearing you sing is still the best gift you give me every sing day." She blushes and my mom makes a sighing sound beside her and I quickly go back to my cereal.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for shopping." Kurt says standing up.

"Yeah well don't take forever, I'm leaving in 20 minutes whether your hair is perfect or not." I shout after him.

"Rude." He says walking out of the room.

"I think I'll go finish getting ready then too." Rachel says standing up and squeezing my shoulder.

"20 minutes Rach. You two better be ready." I grab her hand and kiss it as she moves to walk from the room. I quickly finish off my cereal and look up to see Burt and mom staring at me smiling. "Whaat?" I say trying to speak with my mouth full.

"Don't mind your mom. She's just happy." Burt says standing up and cleaning up the dishes from the table.

"I'm just happy to see you so happy Finn. You really care about her a lot don't you?" She reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Yeah mom, I do. I love her so much."

"I can tell. I'm so happy you are finally past all the mistakes and bad stuff from last year."

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to finally feel so care free. I think this is the first Christmas in a while that I actually get to spend being happy and not locked in my room angry." I chuckle.

"Yeah we appreciate that fact too. You were a real pain last year." Burt says wiping down the table.

"Gee thanks!" I get up and put my dishes in the sink and kiss my mom on the cheek. "Ok I'll be back later today. Wish me luck with those two all day!"

"Yeah good luck with that." Burt says laughing as I walk to the hall to grab the keys to my truck.

"Truck's leaving in 5 minutes. I would advise anyone coming along to find their way outside soon." I grab the keys and head out the door to the truck parked out front. I climb in and start the engine so that it warms up. The snow is starting to come down and I'm really happy that it looks like we are going to be getting that white Christmas. I wait for about five minutes and see Rachel running out the front door. I roll down the window and holler out. "Would you please not run? I don't want to have to scoop you up when you fall down."

She stops running and slowly walks to the truck and climbs in to the middle snuggling up beside me. "Sorry, I didn't want you to leave without me." She giggles.

"I would never leave you. Kurt on the other hand has 30 seconds." I start counting down by yelling out the window. When I get to 9 he comes running out the door.

"Would you relax Finn? I'm coming!" He makes his way to the passenger side and climbs in. "Oh shopping trip here we come. I'm so excited. I can't wait to go to the Gap. I'm totally buying Blaine a new scarf."

"Yeah well you two do your shopping together. I need to do something on my own first, but I'll meet you both at the food court for lunch." Rachel smiles up at me and squeezes my leg and at that moment I would rather pull the truck back into the driveway and drag her up to my bedroom. But there will be plenty of time for that. Right now, I need to pick out the perfect Christmas gift for Rachel. But first, I just need to figure out what the heck the perfect gift is!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Kurt POV**

"Ok Rachel, what did you have in mind?" We've been walking around for about 30 minutes and Rachel has gone from excited to sad.

"I don't know. I've never bought a Christmas gift before Kurt. What are you supposed to buy?"

"Rachel, it's not like getting something for the president. It's just Finn." She gives me a dirty look.

"Kurt this is so much more important than the president, he can get his own gift. This is my first real present to Finn. It has to be perfect. What if I suck at getting Christmas gifts?"

"Woah there diva. That was too much talking in too short a breath. Finn will love anything you give him. You could give him a pair of your panties and he would survive a year on them."

"KURT" She says looking at me shocked.

"Oh please, he still has those pink dotted panties Puck found under the dresser at the cabin."

"WHAT? Oh my God!" She stops walking and I turn to see her holding her hands over her face.

"Relax, Rachel. Come on, what do you feel like getting Finn?"

"Ugh, all I can think of is how much he likes Call of Duty and that he needs underwear. Oh my God I'm terrible at this. I just want it to be special. I've never loved any more in my life and I can't think of one special thing to get him. He's probably already done with my gift and I'm standing here lost and confused."

"Rachel, please, you need to calm down." Suddenly I hear my phone ringing in my pocket and I quickly answer it.

"Kurt, dude, are you with Rachel? Blink if you are."

"FINN, I'm on the phone, you can't see me blink" I roll my eyes at Rachel and she giggles.

"Oh yeah, uh, look I need help. Like serious help. You gotta help me with this gift for Rachel. I'm dying here. I'm gonna look like an idiot when she gets me this awesome gift and all I've bought her are socks!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you didn't."

"Yeah I kinda have like 4 pair now. She just looks all kinds of hot in those and…"

"Stop talking, please. I will meet you in 15 minutes. Just stop talking about that now." I hang up the phone after agreeing to meet him in the food court and turn to Rachel. "Ok I have to help Finn with something. So let's talk about where I need to direct you."

"Is Finn ok?"

"Oh he's peachy. Yes. Just needs help deciding on a color. You know, that's my department." I sigh.

"Well, you go. I am going to find gifts for everyone else first and then I'll meet you at the food court in an hour." She wanders off towards a shop at the end of the aisle and I run off to meet Finn.

"Oh my God Finn, you really did go gaga for socks!" He is standing at the food court holding a bag full of different colored socks. "Is this like porn to you Finn? Seriously socks? I swear if I check your internet browser and it's full of girls just showing their socks, I am having you committed."

"I don't know what happened. I was holding a couple of pairs of socks and I just kept imagining her in these socks and well…..not much else." He says leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"OH JESUS STOP TALKING!" I put my hands over my ears and walk away from him. "Please Finn, tell me how it's going to look when you give Rachel a freaking horde of socks in front of your mom. Please tell me you won't explain why you just got her a year supply of socks as eloquently as you just did now."

"Dude, stop yelling at me. I told you I needed help!"

"You need a brain transplant right now." I look up and he looks like he's about to go off the deep end. "Ok ok, it's not that bad. We just have to get her something to go WITH the socks. Then maybe you can give her ONE pair of socks in front of Carole and save the sexual sockscapade for your private time!"

"Yeah, cool." He says smiling at me. This is going to be harder than I thought. Thank God I already found the perfect scarf for Blaine. These two are hopeless!

"Look what exactly do you want to get her? I mean what did you get her last year?"

"I got her that necklace last year. The star. Cuz she's a star. I gave it to her on Valentines. Before all the crap with Quinn."

"Ah yes, the star, I've seen it a few times. I think she's afraid to wear it because of all the memories attached to it. Shame you can't figure out a way to take away bad memories from expensive purchases."

"Well she doesn't wear the necklace with my name on it either. Shame too, cuz I really liked her wearing my name around her ne….." He stops walking and stands in the middle of the food court. "You are a genius, Kurt." He turns around and hugs me and starts to run off.

"Wait, what did I do? Where are you going?" I yell after him.

"I know what I'm getting Rachel. Thanks man."

"Wait, what is it?" But it's too late and he's already gone.

"Kurt!" I turn quickly and see Rachel standing with bags in her hand.

"Well, I see you finally made some headway. What did you get Finn?" She frowns.

"Well, I didn't exactly get Finn anything yet. But I did get everyone else's gifts." She grins and holds the bags out. "Did you get Blaine your gift?"

"Yup." I say as I pull the scarf from the bag. "Scarves are our thing." I say smiling.

"So how is Finn doing anyway?" She asks.

"Well I am not really sure. I mean he was here a minute ago and then just ran off. I guess we could just wait for him here." We sit down and order a coffee and wait for any sign of Finn. About a half an hour later he comes running up to the table.

"Hey there beautiful. All done?" he asks Rachel. She smiles up at him and he leans over to kiss her.

"For now, yes. I still have some stuff to get, but I can do it at home."

"Then let's go. I can't pick up my purchase until Friday anyway." He says.

"Friday? But that's right before Christmas." I tell him.

"Yeah but the guy said he would put a rush on it. It's cool." We head out to the truck and make our way back to the house. Finn runs up to his room as soon as we get in the door. Carole comes walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey you two. How did it go?" Rachel frowns.

"I'm terrible at Christmas shopping. I guess Jews just aren't cut out for this." Carole laughs and pulls Rachel in for a hug. She looks down at her bags.

"Do you need somewhere to put those Rachel?" She asks.

"If you don't mind, yes." Carole takes her hand and leads her out towards the garage. I follow them so that I can store my own purchases.

"Here you go; you can use any of these shelves." She points to the ones at the back of the garage and Rachel put her stuff on one of the shelves.

"What are all these old movies of?" Rachel asks looking down at the box in front of the shelf.

"Oh these old things? These are of Finn when he was little. Some of Christopher before he left for the war and our wedding. Shame you can't even watch these things without a projector now. Finn would love them." She smiles sadly and walks out of the garage.

"Ok, well the wrapping paper is over here." I point to the corner. "You can use any of it if you like."

"Oh hey you two didn't know you were home." My dad says walking in to the garage carrying some part for a car.

"Hey dad, just storing our purchases." Beside me Rachel picks up the reel from the box and is looking at the film.

"Look Kurt I think that's Finn." She points to one of the frames but it's really hard to make anything out.

"Those are pretty cool aren't they? You know I used to have a bunch of you on reels too. Well that's before I had them all converted to DVD. I don't know why Carole hasn't done that." Rachel drops the reels in the box and smiles the biggest grin ever.

"I just had the best idea EVER."

"Ok what are we talking about Rachel?"

"You'll see." She says winking at me. "I'm just going to need a little help from Burt." She says walking up to him and smiling sweetly at him while rocking side to side.

"From me? What can I help you with Rachel?"

"My Christmas present for Finn. I've been having so much trouble trying to figure out what to buy him, but now I realized that the best gifts aren't paid for with money, they are given with love."

Dad puts down his part and nods at Rachel. "Wise words dear one, very wise words. I'm listening."

After hearing the plan for Finn's gift, I head up the stairs toward Finn's room. I knock on the door and he peeks out the crack. "Oh it's just you. Are you alone?"

"Uh yeah it's just me; I didn't bring my secret ninja friends with me." I push past him and into the room. But I hardly recognize it because it's covered in boxes of lights, and tablecloths, and big gold stars.

"Um, redecorating?" I turn to look at him.

"It's part of my surprise for Rachel for Christmas. I uh, just suck at piecing it all together. You'll help right? I want it to be perfect I just suck at it."

"Well this is better than socks! But I'm still confused."

"Hey, I'm still giving her the socks. They will come in handy later. Speaking of, gonna need you to NOT be around the day after Christmas."

"What? And just why am I being dumped from my own home?"

"Well I mean you can stay if you want. Just, well, mom and Burt are going to be a party that day and I was gonna give Rach her knee socks while they were out and uh, yeah you are welcome to hang around, you just might want to invest in ear plugs." OH GOD EWW.

"Oh hell no." I shudder. "I don't want to know anything else. I will have to burn my brain if you keep talking. Fine. I will ask Blaine to do something on that day. No way do I want to be traumatized for life with Finchel sexcapades."

"Thanks man, Rachel and I haven't well, you know, since the casts came off and I'm really looking forward to showing her…"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want to know, I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to imagine it. OH crap, now I'm imagining it. OH GOD SAVE ME!" I turn and quickly walk out of the room with Finn on my heels.

"Sorry dude, I'm just excited."

"NO Finn, don't want to know. I don't want to know if you are happy, excited, or freaking out of your mind. Keep it!" We walk down the stairs and see Dad and Rachel getting their coats on and heading for the door.

"Rach? Where you going?" Finn asks her.

"Oh uh," She looks over at my dad and he quickly covers for her.

"I need her help with something, can I borrow her Finn?" Dad ask. Finn smiles and walks over to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

"Sure, just bring her back. She's kind of important to me."

Dad and Rachel leave and Finn turns back to me. "Dude my girlfriend is freaking awesome. I can't wait to give her those socks!" I toss the throw pillow at him and bury my head in the couch.

"SOMETIMES YOU AND RACHEL REALLY SUCK, FINN HUDSON!"

He gets a weird look on his face, and then leans over me. "Well, only if I'm really lucky." And then he turns and walks back up the stairs. Damn my disgusting brother!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel get up, get up, get up!" I open my eyes and look over at the clock. 5:22. I see Kurt jumping up and down on his bed.

"It's not even 5:30, why are you up?"

"It's Christmas!" He shouts.

"And it's going to be Christmas at 6:00 too. Why do you feel the need to celebrate it so early?"

"Silly, that's what you do at Christmas, now get up!" He drags the covers off of me and runs out of the room. I sit up and push my hair out of my face. Christmas. At 5:30. Why does Christmas have to come so early in the morning? I fall back onto my pillow and close my eyes. Suddenly I feel the bed move and look up to see Finn sitting down.

"Move over Rach." He says groggily. I slide over and he lies down beside me yawning.

"I'm guessing Kurt found you and stole your blankets too?" I giggle. He slips his arms around me and nuzzles into my neck.

"Does he not realize its freaking 5 in the morning? Who gets up this early?"

"That's what I said. But apparently it's a Christmas thing." I look over at Finn and his hair is a mess and he is in his football jersey and sweats. "But I think I would rather talk about how hot and sexy you look this morning Mr. Hudson." I say running my hands through his messy hair. He grins and kisses my neck.

"Not as sexy as you Ms. Berry." I lean into his mouth and I feel his lips part as his tongue finds its way to my ear and I can feel him breathing against my wet skin.

"Merry Christmas." He says huskily into my ear.

"Mmm, are you my Christmas present?" I ask whispering and I realize my voice is cracking as I try and speak.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He groans.

"NO! No babies are to be created on this day!" Kurt screeches from the doorway. Finn groans angrily in my ear. "UP UP UP! Time for presents!"

"Do you want me to kill him, cuz I can." Finn says looking over at me. I laugh out loud and Kurt makes a disapproving sound and walks over to the bed.

"UP Before I get your mom to come in here and get you up. And I'm pretty sure that would be AWKWARD considering the boner you are sporting for the holidays? But that's your choice." He turns to walk to the door yelling out for Carole.

"OK Kurt! I'm up!" Finn says jumping up from the bed and pulling his jersey down a little further.

"Well I could tell you were UP, but at least now you are standing too." He smirks and walks out the door.

"Please let me kill him. Just a little bit." I giggle and climb out of bed wrapping my arms around him.

"No you can't kill him. We need him for….something or some reason that I am sure I will come up with when I am less tired."

We both walk to the door and make our way down to the living room where Kurt is sitting in front of the tree and Carole and Burt are sitting on the couch with the same tired faces as Finn and I.

"Dude aren't we waiting for Blaine?" Finn asks.

"He's almost here. I just got off the phone with him." He squeals when he hears the car in the driveway and jumps up to answer the door.

"Dude, does he have to be this excited?" Finn asks Burt.

"I don't know why, but Christmas has always been his favorite holiday." Burt says laughing and then yawning loudly.

"I don't remember doing this at 5am last year." Finn says yawning as well.

"Yeah well you didn't come out of your room until we practically broke down the door last year." I look over at Finn confused and then it hits me. We broke up during the holidays. And Finn must have still been upset. He reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Well then I guess I have a pretty good reason to be happy for being up this early, don't I?" He leans over and kisses my cheek and I feel myself blushing.

"What time are Puck and Sam coming over?" He asks me.

"Definitely not the crack of dawn." I giggle. "I'm thinking more noon if I know Puck."

Just then Blaine and Kurt come in the room and sit down on the floor together. "Merry Christmas Blaine." Everyone says as they greet him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, there is quite a bit of snow on the ground. I was glad to get out of Dalton though." Blaine's parents were off on some tropical vacation for Christmas. And he usually spent the holidays at Dalton. This year he's staying the night here so I'm looking forward to a full Christmas.

"Ok I'm the elf this year. Me me me." Kurt says throwing his hand in the air.

"Dude, be the damn elf, you are the only one who wants to be the elf." Finn says as he yawns again.

"Yay! Ok me first. Blaine, here is my gift to you."

I watch as Blaine opens his scarf and gives Kurt the biggest kiss. He hands Kurt his gift and we all laugh when we realize they have bought each other the same gift. Kurt spends the next 20 minutes telling us how in sync they are and going on and on about how he just knew that scarf was perfect and he had wanted it for himself. Finn gives his gifts to Burt and his mom, a new frame for the family photo they had taken over the holidays to put over the fireplace. Carole cries and Burt gives him a big hug. Finn sits down looking very proud of himself. I squeal with delight as Carole and Burt give me a new sweater with a moose on it.

"Finn said you liked those. I knitted it myself." Carole beams. I jump up and hug her and Burt and wish them happy holidays. Kurt was very excited to receive his gift from me to him and Blaine, two tickets to see 'Evita' the following evening at the Lima Civic Center.

"Oh my gosh Rachel, I can't believe it. I'm going to see Evita!" He gushes.

"Well, I figure this will have to hold you off until you can see a real Broadway show." I grin as he hugs me.

Finn is just as proud of his present to Kurt. "Finn Hudson, is this an Alexander McQueen?"

"Yeah, I remembered that time we threw you in that dumpster and you said we were ruining that jacket and you said it was some guys jacket. At the time I thought you stole some dudes jacket or something, but Rach told me it was a designer."

"It's very awesome Finn. Thank you so much." He runs over and hugs Finn handing him his own gift to him.

"Dude, that's his rookie year? And it's signed. How did you get this?" Finn asks Kurt amazed.

"You can find anything on eBay Finn. Some of us use the internet for good." Finn shoots him a dirty look so I quickly jump up to find my gift. I walk over and sit next to Carole.

"Ok my gift! This is actually to both you and Finn." I say to Carole. "And it's actually from me and Burt." They both look at me confused. Carole opens the package and puts her hand on her heart.

"What is it mom?" Finn asks.

She stands up and walks over to the TV putting the DVD into the player. When she turns it on there is an image of Carole and Christopher at their wedding. Finn walks over and sits next to his mom.

"Mom where did this come from?" He asks.

Carole has tears in her eyes and grabs my hand. "I had these old movies in the garage. I've never been able to watch them because of the projector breaking years ago." The image on the screen changes and there is a picture of Carole pregnant and a song starts playing. Burt looks over to me and smiles as my voice carries through the speakers.

'_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder__. __You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger__. __May you never take one single breath for granted__. __God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed'_

Across the screen the images progress from Carole's pregnancy to his dad leaving for war, to Finn being born, to his mom and Finn standing at a gravesite. I look over and see that both Carole and Finn are crying.

'_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean__. __Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens__. __Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance__. __And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance'_

The images progress through Finn's childhood and with each image Finn holds my hand tighter. The images turn to Carole meeting Burt and Finn and the Glee club performing.

'_I hope you dance__, __I hope you dance. I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance__. __Never settle for the path of least resistance__. __Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking__. __Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making'_

We see the wedding of Burt and Carole and Finn making his speech. Of Kurt and Finn dancing. The final two pictures are of Finn and I at Nationals in New York, and finally ending on the family portrait that they took for Christmas of the Hudson-Hummel family. When the song finishes playing, the words 'May you always dance' fade to black.

For a moment everyone is silent. I look around the room concerned that maybe it was too depressing for Christmas. But I feel myself being pulled into Carole's side. "Thank you." She says smiling at me. "Thank you so much for that. You have no idea what that means to me." She leans over to take Burt into her arms and Finn pulls me down to the floor with him.

"Rach, I have no words for what you just did." I look up and there are tears in his eyes. "I've never even seen half those photos. And now I'll have them forever. That was the most amazing thing you have ever done."

"Well I had help." I say looking up at Burt.

"I wish I could take credit, but really all I did was drive and help her carry the box. She did the rest. She really is amazing." Burt says smiling at Rachel.

I snuggle into Finn's side and he whispers in my ear. "You are amazing Rachel. You have no idea how much you hit it out of the park just now." I giggle and look up at him.

"That's good right? The out of the park thing?" He laughs and nods.

"Yeah baby, that's good." Just then the doorbell rings and Kurt jumps up to answer the door. He comes back with Noah and Sam in tow carrying gifts.

"Yo dudes, Santa's here!" Noah sings.

We hand out gifts and Sam gets all excited about the new guitar strings I got him and Noah is in shock that I even know what Maxim magazine was much less getting him a subscription to it.

"Well at least most of these women have their clothes on Noah." I say to him handing him the magazine. He reaches down and lifts me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Berry."

"Ok ok, off the girlfriend Puckerman." Finn shouts as Noah puts me back down on the ground.

"Ok my gift to Rachel." Finn says handing me the wrapped present. I open it and find a pair of gold knee high socks with stars on them.

"Oh Finn they are adorable. I love them so much." He kisses my cheek and looks over at Kurt who makes a face at him. I look up at him confused and he mouths the word 'later' to me.

The boys give Finn and I our gift, a gift certificate to Breadstix, and Carole calls us all to dinner. The dinner is amazing. And I can't even believe that people make this much food for one holiday. Everyone is having a wonderful time when Finn reaches over and grabs my hand.

"I'll be right back ok." He gets up and Kurt follows him out of the dining room.

Carole leans over. "I just wanted to tell you again how much I appreciated what you did for Finn and I today. Rachel, I know that you and Finn have had your issues in the past, but sweetie, he loves you so much, and now I truly know why." I feel the tears in my eyes and I squeeze her hand.

"I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas. I'm really glad you enjoyed the video." Finn and Kurt walk back into the room and he taps me on the shoulder.

"Babe, can I borrow you for a bit?" He says as he takes my hand.

"Oh uh, sure." I get up and walk out of the room with him. He hands me my coat. "Are we going somewhere?" I ask.

"Just outside. It's a bit chilly so I want you to be warm." I put the coat on and walk with him to the back yard.

As we step on to the porch I look out and see a sea of gold stars lit up in the trees. There are gold twinkling lights everywhere you look. "Oh my God Finn." I put my hand over my mouth and continue out the door and down the patio steps. In the middle of the yard is a picnic basket and blanket with candles and flowers laying around the blanket.

"You did all this?" I ask him.

"Well Kurt helped me hang them all, but yeah. I wanted your first Christmas to be special, just like you."

I look up at him and reach up to kiss him. He pulls me close and I lean in to the kiss. He pulls away and takes my hand leading me to sit on the blanket. "I'd do anything for you Rach." He says as reaches into the basket pulling out a small narrow box.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Your present. You didn't think I just got you socks did you?" I giggle because honestly I was ok with socks. They were sweet. "Trust me, the socks will come in handy tomorrow, but that's not your gift."

I take the package from his hand and open the wrapping. I gasp when the box is opened. Inside is a necklace. Half of the necklace is the letter F, but attached to it on the other side is half a gold star.

"Oh Finn it's beautiful." He takes it out of the package and starts to put it around my neck.

"I know the other necklaces have some bad stuff attached to them. But this one is special Rach. This one is about you, it's about me, and it's about us. You see the F, that's for me. Finn. And the star, that's for you. Because you are a star Rachel. The brightest one I know. But when you put both of the world's together, you get this. You get us. Finn and his star. This is my way of telling you that you never have to choose. You can have everything you want Rach. Because we are combined, connected. Your reality and mine are forever tethered together." I reach up and kiss him because I just can't wait any longer. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. The most amazing thought ever put into a present and it's all for me. He did this for me. Because he believes in me, he believes so strongly in us.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Rachel, you are my forever. I can't promise you that everything will always go smoothly because it's us. But I can promise you that I will never give up on us. It's you and me babe. Forever."

I look up at the moon and the lights and the gold stars and the snow falling down around us and I smile. My first Christmas with Finn. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. I feel Finn lean into me and nibble at my ear.

"I love you Finn. You are the most amazing man I know." He kisses my ear and breathes into my skin. I feel the goosebumps building on my skin.

"Well, you will definitely be talking about how amazing I am after tomorrow." I pull back from him.

"What's tomorrow?"

"You. Me. Home alone. And an entire bag full of knee high socks." I giggle as I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Baby, I can't wait."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Finn POV

I just can't sleep. I have been trying to sleep all night. But I just can't. Sure it could have something to do with Blaine snoring on my floor, but I really think it has more to do with all those damn knee socks under my bed. Or the fact that I keep imagining Rachel lying on that blanket last night in nothing but those gold knee socks and the necklace I bought her. I need to get all these people out of my damn house. But I really need to sleep if I'm going to be able to do ANYTHING with Rachel tomorrow. I know there is only one way to do that but I'm a little freaked out about the fact that Kurt's boyfriend is actually laying on my floor. Am I really THAT guy?

I roll over and squeeze my eyes shut. I need to sleep. I grab my pillow and pull it tighter and my fingers feel something against my hand. I reach under the pillow and pull the object out. Pink. Polka dots. Fuck! Rachel's panties. This is so not helping matters. I push the panties back under the pillow and roll to my other side looking down beside the bed. Blaine is sleeping with his back to me and from the sound of his snoring he's out of it. I lie back on my pillow and stare at the ceiling. I reach over to my nightstand and grab the photo of Rachel at the lake. I trace her face with my hand and look closely at the photo. She's in my favorite bikini. Blue with gold stars and little ties on each side of the bottoms.

Before I realize what I'm doing my hand has reached down inside the waist band of my sweatpants. I look over to make sure Blaine is still sleeping and hear the loud snores. Quietly I start to move my hand and grip my now hard penis in my hand. I need to feel release so that I can sleep. And it's like Rachel is just begging me to do this. I look at the photo and the way her legs look stretched out and wrapped in a towel. Just enough skin peeking out at her thigh that I can just imagine running my hands up them. I've never gone down on a girl before. I kinda wanted to avoid that with Santana last year. Quinn was just weird about my touching her below the neck and the only time I got that intimate with Rachel I only had two working limbs.

But not tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to finally do it. I speed up my hand on my throbbing cock and I try to bite my lip so that I don't moan out Rachel's name. I want to make her feel good. I start thinking about touching her and it hits me that I don't even know if she does this. Does Rachel touch herself? Has she ever experienced release like this? We've never talked about it. God what if she doesn't and then I won't know what to do either. I look at her photo and I remember the day we took it. We were at the lake and Puck and Sam were swimming. I remember after I took the photo sitting down with her on the blanket and running my hands over her stomach while we kissed.

I remember the quiet panting she did in my ears. And how much I wanted her that day. I think I can figure this out on my own. It can't be that hard. I feel myself getting closer and Blaine stirs beside the bed. I can't stop at this point so I pray to whatever is awake at this moment to please knock him out or something. I close my eyes and imagine Rachel lying on the bed as I run my tongue up her thigh and the sounds she makes when I touch her, when I slide my fingers in her. I know I'm close to my own release and I hear Blaine start his rhythmic snoring again and I open my eyes and look at Rachel's face as I imagine the angelic sounds of her orgasm hitting my ear and I explode into my hand.

I lean over and grab an old sock from the floor and wipe myself off and put the photo back on the stand. I close my eyes and think about how much I am going to make Rachel happy tomorrow night. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep are of Rachel's smiling face.

I slowly open my eyes when I feel the warmth of the sunlight drifting into the room. I roll over and see Blaine is already up and the blankets are folded in the corner and he is nowhere to be found. I hear a knock on my door and I pull the covers up and tell whoever it is to come in. I see Rachel peek her head in.

"You up baby?" She says quietly.

"For you anytime." I say grinning. She walks in still in her pink heart pj's and her hair is in braids. She climbs under the covers and snuggles into my chest.

"I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you too baby." I say kissing her on the top of the head. "You have no idea how much I missed you baby." She looks up at me and grins.

"Oh really?" She giggles. "Just how much did you miss me?" I feel my face get warm and realize I probably don't want to tell her that I had no self control and jerked off in bed with my brother's boyfriend lying just feet away.

"Just trust me, it was a lot." I manage to say. She smiles and kisses my chin and I groan slightly. She giggles and continues kissing up to my neck. I reach around and pull her closer to me and I feel her breathe in my ear. "Rach." I whimper. "You're killing me babe."

"I know." She says in the hottest damn voice I've ever heard. "That's what I was going for."

I roll over so that I am leaning over her and capture her lips with mine plunging my tongue into her mouth. She squeaks at the sudden contact of my body crushing down on hers and I feel her hands move to my hair as she pulls me into her mouth harder.

"When does everyone leave?" She pants against my neck. I continue kissing her cheek, down her neck, her ear while I notice it's getting harder and harder to breathe and I can feel myself growing against her thigh.

"Kurt noon. Mom 2." I grunt out. She giggles against my neck and I feel like waves of electricity are running down my back. Suddenly she pulls back and pushes me off her.

"Ok well we need to wait until they leave Finn." I groan and roll back on the bed.

"Please let us just move to New York now." I yell out frustrated. I hear her laugh and pull her arm around my waist.

"Patience Finn." Just then Kurt opens the door and walks in.

"I'm coming in, please don't be naked." He yells. I toss my pillow at him.

"Does knocking not happen in this house Kurt?"

"Mom says come eat breakfast. She needs to leave a little earlier for the party because they need to pick up some stuff on the way. So she wants to make sure you are fed and won't die or something before she goes."

"Wait, how early is she leaving?" I say quickly sitting up on the bed suddenly very interested. Kurt turns to leave the room turning back "Sex can begin at noon Finn."

I roll over and grab Rachel's face in my hands kissing her hard and then jumping out of bed. "Come on Rach, we are wasting time, let's eat." She starts laughing and rolls out of bed.

"Someone's a little happy this morning." I walk over to her and kiss her hard.

"Someone is just a little anxious to please his girlfriend today." She blushes and walks out of the room.

"Promises, promises Finn." She says while shutting the door behind her.

At 11:45 I start getting anxious. I help mom take all the bags and carry them to the door. I help Burt get his suit ready for the party. I convince Kurt and Blaine that with all the snow falling they should leave early to get to the play on time. I just need to get all of these people out of the house so my brain will stop screaming at me.

"OK OK FINN! You need to calm down or you are going to end up hurting Rachel instead of pleasing her." I quickly kick him in the butt and push him out the door.

"Yeah nice talking to you too, have a great time, don't come back til MUCH later." I say shutting the door behind him.

I turn around and look at the clock. 11:55. Time to get mom out of the house. She comes out from the kitchen with her coat on and I grab her keys off the hallway stand.

"You got everything mom, anything I can get for you?"

"Wow, you really are being helpful today. Rachel is such a good influence." She pinches my chin and walks toward her bedroom. Burt comes out of the garage with his suit in his hands.

"Where's your mom? It's really coming down out there, we need to go now or we aren't going at all." I turn quickly toward the bedroom yelling.

"MOM! Burt says you gotta go now!" I walk in and grab her bags from her hand and walk towards the door. Burt takes the bags from me opening the front door.

"Ok just don't go out today ok. It's coming down pretty hard and I would prefer you don't drive. I almost called Kurt and told him to come back." My face falls into a frown as he continues, "But I know how much he wants to see that show. Just stay in the house. Watch a movie or something."

"We'll be fine Burt. I'm gonna eat leftovers and teach Rachel how to play one of my games." Mom comes out from the bedroom and stops in front of me.

"Be good ok. Tell Rachel I said goodbye, I think she's taking a nap." I smile and kiss her on the cheek as they walk out of the house and I close the door behind them. YES! Alone at last.

I run as fast as I can up the stairs and into Kurt's room. "Rach, we're alone." But she's not there. "Rach? Where are you? Wasting daylight Rach." I holler.

"In here Finn." I hear her call from my room. I quickly walk to the door out of breath and swing open the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelp. Rachel is lying on my bed in her gold knee socks, her necklace, and a matching black bra and lace panty set!" I stumble into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Hey there Finn. I thought you might want to see your entire Christmas present, but I already unwrapped part of it." She giggles.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL." I manage to get out. I can't even think to form sentences at this point. All I can think of is how lucky I am.

"Are you sure you are ok Finn? You look a little pale." She giggles and sits up on her knees. I walk over and sit down on the bed beside her reaching my hand around the back of her neck and pulling her mouth to mine.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" I whisper against her mouth.

"I thought I was the one who was lucky?" she sighs.

I push her back and rest her head on the pillow. I pull back and look into her eyes. "Baby, I don't even know why you put up with me most of the time. But you. You are amazing. And all I want to do is show you how amazing you are." She smiles nervously at me.

"What if I'm no good at this?" She looks away from me and I pull her chin back to face me.

"Rach, have you…have you ever…you know…with yourself?" I ask her stuttering out the words. She blushes and tries to look away but I maintain eye contact with her as she answers.

"I've tried, but I don't know I just felt weird. I've wanted to. I really have, but I don't even know what it's supposed to feel like." I lean over and kiss her lips gently.

"I'll go slow Rach ok. I don't exactly know what I'm doing either. But we'll figure it out together." I lace my fingers with her hand and run the other one down her side as she arches into my hand. Slowly I start to kiss her neck, running my tongue down her chest until my hand rests over her breast. She whimpers at my touch and I reach behind her and free the clasp on her bra. This part I'm good at. Ever since Rachel let me touch her breasts last year, I've made it my goal to become an expert at removing her bra. The clasp comes free and I slide the strap off her shoulder and my mouth quickly finds its way to her now exposed breast. She breathes in as I slowly swirl my tongue around her hardening nipple. My free hand moving to cup her breast and pull it toward my mouth.

"God Finn, I want you so bad." She moans.

"Patience Rachel." I grin up at her.

I move my hand down to her stomach and my mouth follows its path and I feel her tense below me. I've never gone below her breasts before and I can feel her squirming. "Relax Rachel." I whisper looking up to stare into her eyes. She smiles weakly and her head falls back on the pillow. I take my free hand and slowly move my palm against the front of her panties. "OH" she moans out. I grin when I find that she is already wet and slowly start to slide the lace material down off her hips. She lifts her hips slightly and I pull one side of her panties down, trying to release my other hand from her grip. "Rach, I kinda need that." She smiles nervously and releases my hand and I quickly grab the other side of her panties and pull down.

She shrieks nervously and I laugh as she clenches her knees together. "Babe, this kind of doesn't help here. Relax, please baby." I feel her knees part slightly and I reach over with my hand and place it on her knee. She jerks suddenly so I place my other hand on hers. "Rach. Are you sure you are ok?" I say. She nods and opens her legs a bit more. "I'm fine Finn. Sorry, just nervous."

"I love you Rachel. I would never hurt you ok?" She lays her head back and I take my hand and move her legs apart a bit more as my hand runs slowly up her thigh. This is completely new to me, but I'm so determined that I'm going to make her feel ok that I don't even have time to worry about doing it wrong. Instead I start to place small kisses on her thigh, slowly tracing my tongue as I move up her leg. "Oh my God Finn." She pants out and I smile realizing that maybe there isn't too much more to this after all.

Very slowly I place my hand against her core and she jerks back on the bed. I kiss her navel and then downward as I place small kisses working my way toward the promise land. I move my hand up and trace her folds and she's completely wet as I move my finger to enter her. "You still ok up there." I say looking up. "Mmmhmm." She pants out. I take that as a good side as I slowly slide my finger in and she tenses around my finger. "HOLY HELL FINN." She yells out. "Woah Rach, relax." I laugh. I've read and watched enough porn to realize that I think I can do this. Somewhere around here I know I'm supposed to find some magic button that makes women scream. I dip my head down and run my tongue against her folds and suddenly I feel her hands in my hair and my face being pulled toward her. Bingo!

"Oh my God Finn." She says from above but I don't even look up because I feel like I died already. At that moment I almost creamed in my pants. I slide another finger inside her and my fingers are slipping in and out and my tongue has found its way to that magic spot and I can feel her tensing against me but this time I know it's not a bad thing. "God Finn, please, just please make it stop." She's tugging on my hair and increase the speed of my fingers and the pressure of my tongue and suddenly I hear her screaming out my name and I look up and feel myself lose it. Rachel has her back arched and one hand in my hair and the other is clutching the blankets below her and the sweat is dripping down her breasts and I feel her tighten around my fingers. "Finn, oh my God Finn." She moans. I feel myself cum faster than I could call for the mailman and I slow my fingers inside her as she begins to relax back onto the bed. I place a kiss on her stomach and bring myself up to her face.

"Well?" I ask nervously. She grabs my face and pulls me in for the most amazingly intense kiss I have ever experienced.

"HOLY GOD FINN, where did you learn to do that?" She asks gasping for breath.

"Internet." I laugh.

"Oh my God, Kurt was so wrong about it being a bad thing." She rolls to her side and nestles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"So I guess I didn't suck at it?" I ask her.

"It was amazing Finn." She beams at me and I feel really proud of myself at that moment. People can call me an idiot as much as they want, but my girlfriend seems pretty turned on by this idiot.

She yawns and I pull her head down to my chest. "Rest Rach. Trust me, you get really sleepy after that. I sleep like a baby after mine." She looks up at me.

"You do this often?" she says surprised.

"Babe, I'm a pro at it. How do you think I sleep so well?" She laughs.

"But I thought we were going to…." She tickles my chest.

"Oh we have plenty of time for that today. It's only a nap, I'll be waking you up very soon for more. You can count on it." I say kissing her on the nose.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Rachel POV**

I don't think I have ever felt this tired in my entire life. If I had known how well having an orgasm would let me sleep, I would have tried that years ago. I feel Finn stir behind me as his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I feels his breath on my neck and he's breathing in slowly so I know he hasn't woken up completely yet. I push myself back into him and allow our bodies to meld together releasing a contented sigh as I wrap my hand through his.

"Hey." I hear him groan quietly into my neck. He's half asleep still and he sounds so adorable.

"Hey. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, I don't mind." I feel his lips chastely kissing my neck and I bend my neck so that he has complete access to it.

"Mmm, neither do I." I whimper. I feel his hand move across my stomach as I release my hand from his.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"Not sure, I can't see the clock. But it's still daylight out. Well sort of." I say looking over to the window.

"Mmm, good." He says as I feel him moving his hand down my side and continuing until his hand is caressing my butt. I can tell he has woken up aroused because I can feel him hard against my leg and he is slowly rubbing his lower half against me. I turn my head just enough to capture his lips with mine and he breaths in deeply as his hand makes its way up to my face. I roll into him and he deepens the kiss by leaning over and placing himself slightly over me.

"Hi." I whisper looking up at him.

"Hi there. How you doin?" He says laughing.

"Hey you're supposed to be my Ross, not my Joey." I giggle.

"How about you just let me be your Finn right now."

"Mmmm my Finn. I like that." He's still wearing his football jersey and sweats so I run my hands up under his jersey and skim my nails across his back. He shivers and plunges his tongue deep into my mouth. I feel myself responding to him and I know that I'm already wet just anticipating having him again. Last time was so awkward with the cast, but ever since this afternoon it's all I can think of. I need him so much. I never would have thought it was possible to feel like you had to have someone so badly that if you didn't your heart would literally die out. But with Finn, every breath is a moment that I need him.

He's kissing my neck and his hands are all over me. I can feel how worked up his is that he needs me just as badly. "Rach, God, I want you so much." He growls against my breast. I run my fingers through his hair and pull his mouth back up to mine and bruise my lips against his as he moans into my mouth. I wrap my leg around him as he settles between my legs.

"Finn, please, I need you inside me." I whimper and he stills for a moment and pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Fuck Rach, that was hot." I grin at him and grab the hem of his jersey and pull it forward and he sits up and pulls it completely over his head immediately bringing his lips back to mine as soon as the shirt is gone.

"I love you." He says between kisses.

"I love you too Finn, but if you don't get those sweats off soon." I growl nipping at his ear. Without stopping his assault on my mouth he removes the sweats and pushes them off the bed with his foot. He slides back up between my legs and I feel his dick fall against my leg. I wrap my hands around his shoulders digging my nails in as his tongue swirls in my mouth. He moans at the contact of my nails on his skin and pulls his mouth off of mine only to attack my neck.

"Finn, now. Please. Would you please?" He looks up at me and grins his half grin.

"Please what Babe?" He teases. I grunt at him and try and pull his body onto me but he pulls back. "Nu uh. Not until you tell me what you want Rachel." I can barely stand it anymore and my body is screaming for release and he keeps teasing me. I'm getting frustrated and it only seems to be exciting him.

"Finn." I holler. He runs his hands up my thigh avoiding any contact with my aching core and brings his hands up to my face, his thumb under my chin. I look into his eyes and I feel like I'm going to stop breathing from the way that he is looking at me. "Please baby, I need you to fuck me." I gasp at the need and want in my own voice and the fact that I just swore.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He grunts and suddenly I feel him move his hand down to his shaft and I feel the tip right at my entrance and he pushes slowly into me until I feel like I'm going to die if he doesn't finish it. I thrust upward to meet him pushing him all the way inside me and he groans above me. "Shit Rach." I pull his head down to mine and shove my tongue into his mouth as he begins to thrust deeper inside me and I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment. I just need him closer, it's like I can't seem to get enough of him. My legs wrap around him as he pushes himself inside me and I feel his hand slip between us and his fingers rubbing up against my clit. I moan out loud and nip at his neck.

"Oh God Finn yes, oh God." He releases a loud moan in my ear as his tongue works its way along my neck and I can feel that I am close.

"Rachel, mmm, Rach you feel so good. I'm almost there baby." He whispers in my ear.

Suddenly a feeling washes over me and I swear I see stars or the whole damn universe and he picks his head back up looking into my eyes as his mouth attacks mine and I feel him grunt against my lips and slam hard into me causing the feelings to explode across my body. He slows his movements and removes his hand as my body relaxes and he pushes the hair out of my face and starts placing kisses on my forehead, down my nose, and across my jawline. "You are so amazing." He whispers when he reaches my ear. I giggle and he looks up at me.

"Why is that funny?" He slips out of me and rolls onto his back and I reach over and wrap my arm around him kissing him on the chest.

"It's not. I guess I giggle after sex." I say laughing again.

"Yeah well as long as you don't start that DURING sex, I'm fine." He says poking my side. I look up into his eyes and stare at him. "What?" He asks confused by my change.

"I just really love you, Finn." He runs his hand through my hair.

"I love you more." He says. Suddenly we hear the humming of his computer stop and everything in the house goes silent. Finn sits up.

"What the hell?" He says. We look over and see that the lights on the clock are off too. "Crap. Electric must be out." He jumps out of bed and throws his sweats on. "Stay here. I'm just gonna get a flashlight." He leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a flashlight in his hand. "You might want to get dressed and come downstairs with me. We are gonna need to get a fire going in case the electricity stays out for a while. It could get cold."

I jump out of bed and pull on my PJ's and follow him down the stairs. Everything is dark in the house. He walks over to the window and looks out. "Looks like the whole street is out. Snow's coming down pretty hard too. Stay over there on the couch and I'll get the fire started." I watch as he gets the firewood out of the corner of the room and puts it in the fireplace. After a while, and a couple of choice words from his mouth, I see a flame finally light in the fireplace. He is still in just his sweatpants and the fire is causing a glow to wash over his naked torso and I can't help but lick my lips and sigh. He looks over at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I giggle. "Just thinking about how I have the hottest guy in school all to myself." He grins up at me from the mantle and crawls over to the couch.

"Hottest guy huh? Yeah well, I just had sex with the sexiest girl in the whole world." I lean over and kiss him and he wraps his hand behind my neck and into my hair as he pulls my face down to his. Suddenly the door flings open and we both jump apart from each other.

"IF ANYONE IS HAVING SEX PLEASE STOP!" Kurt hollers from the doorway.

"Jesus Kurt, could you be any more annoying?" Finn yells as he stands up. Kurt peeks around the door and sees Finn.

"Half naked Finn. Oh God Blaine, they are having sex right on the couch where we sit. Oh my God I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

"We aren't having sex Kurt, my God." I yell over at him from the couch. Finn grabs the flashlight and heads up the stairs coming down with a shirt in his hand as he pulls it over his head.

"All the lights are out."

"Yeah the whole neighborhood is dark. The roads are covered too. It's going to be a long night." Blaine says coming in from behind Kurt. I hear a buzzing coming from the end table.

"A vibrator? You brought a vibrator into the living room." Finn walks over to the end table and pick up his cell phone. He holds it up for Kurt with the flashlight shining on it.

"Cell phone spaz." He answers the phone and starts talking with his back to me.

"So? How was Evita?" I ask Kurt. He jumps up and down and comes running over to the couch.

"Oh my God Rachel. It was so amazing. We totally are going to see a Broadway show the second we get into New York." Blaine walks over and sits in the chair by the Christmas tree.

"He hasn't stopped talking about it since we left the theater. It was a long ride back in the snow, so I've heard all of this a few times." He chuckles.

Finn hangs up the phone and turns around. "Well, mom and Burt are stuck. They can't get home tonight. I told them you are home safe so they feel better. But we are going to have to keep this fire going all night since no one knows when the power will be back on. Mom's freaking out that she's going to come home and find us all frozen and stuff." He walks over and sits down next to me wrapping me up in his arms.

"So now what?" I ask them.

"Oh my God this is so what it's going to be like when we all get to New York." Kurt gushes.

"Will we be sitting around with no power because we can't afford to pay the electricity bill?" Finn jokes. I smack Finn in the leg and Kurt just keeps talking.

"We are going to have so much fun the four of us. Just us against the big city." He leans back on Blaine's leg and I can't help but be excited too.

"Is anyone else scared? I mean it's already December. It's almost January. We graduate in a few months." I feel Finn's hands make its way to the necklace lying on my neck.

"You and me babe. We got each other. The rest will work itself out." He leans over and kisses my cheek. Before I can respond something bangs against the window causing everyone to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt screeches.

"Jeez Kurt relax. What am I going to do with you in New York when car alarms go off at all hours of the night." Blaine laughs.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Finn moves off the couch and Blaine stands up.

"I'll go with you." They both walk off with the flashlight and head for the front door. Kurt jumps up and sits on the couch grabbing my hands.

"Our men are so brave." He gushes and I giggle watching the two at the door. Blaine is carrying a metal fire pick and Finn has his mother's vase in both his hands. "Oh yes Kurt, so brave."

The door opens and I hear Finn curse. He steps back from the door covered in snow. I bring my hand to my mouth and laugh. I can hear someone yelling outside. "GOT YOU DOUCHEBAG"

"PUCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Finn sets the vase down and runs out the door. I run to the window just in time to see Finn tackle Noah to the ground as Sam stands over them pelting them both with snowballs.

"Neanderthals, all three of them." Kurt says. "At least my boyfriend is smart enough not to…" Before he can finish the sentence we see Blaine dive at Sam and they both roll into the snow bank. "Oh for goodness sake. What are they all doing?" He jumps up and runs to the door.

"Would you four get in here before you all get sick!" Kurt yells from the doorway. All four of the boys look up at him and suddenly snowballs are flying through the door and Kurt is screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Retreat Rachel, retreat." He yells running toward me and pulling me behind the couch. I can't stop laughing and fall over on the floor in a fit of tears.

We hear the boys on the sidewalk pounding the snow out of their shoes and they bound into the house laughing. Kurt holds up a white handkerchief. "We surrender." I hear Blaine's laugh and he comes over and pulls Kurt up in a huge hug kissing him.

"You are such a drama queen sweetie."

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Kurt cooes.

I stand up and see Finn, Sam, and Noah covered in snow. "Well that was fun boys. But you better get over by the fire before you all catch cold." I walk over to Finn and wipe the snow from his shirt. "And you, upstairs and change."

"Yes mom." He moans.

"Hey you weren't calling me mom earlier." I whisper in his ear. He blushes and turns and walks up the stairs.

"Why are you guys here? Did you walk?" I turn to Noah and Sam.

"Yeah, we figured driving was a bad idea and we had these pizzas delivered before the power went out and figured if you two were over here you would starve and die since neither of you can cook obviously. So here we are." Noah says putting the pizza on the table.

"Oh so funny. We would have found something to eat." I say playfully hitting Noah on the back of the head.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok munchkin." Sam says putting his arms around me from behind. I turn and hug him.

"Thank you. That was very sweet."

"Yeah Sam's been stressing all day."

"Shut it Puckerman." Sam says casting him a glare.

"Ok, why are you stressing?" I ask looking at him.

"It's nothing. You'll just think I'm being a pansy."

"It's pussy, asshole. And you are." I hit Noah again.

"Language please, now Sam what's wrong?"

"Look, it's nothing. I just worry about you. I mean, I know your relationship with Finn is great and everything, I just worry about how you are handling things."

"He means sex Berry." Sam turns and punches him in the shoulder.

"Jesus Puck, can you shut up please." I walk over and pull Sam into a hug.

"Awwww, Sam thank you for thinking about me. I really am ok. You don't have to worry about me. Finn is a gentleman."

"Yeah well he better be." Noah says.

"Yeah, or I'll kick his ass." Sam says. I giggle as Finn walks into the room and sees Sam and I standing in each other's arms and everyone looking at him.

"Uh What's going on?" He asks confused. I look up at Sam and smile.

"Nothing, just my best friends being awesome." I walk over and get the plates out of the cabinet.

"How about we eat something and then we can all sit in the living room and talk." I say grabbing the box of pizza.

"Talking, Jesus Berry. You really can be boring."

"What did you have in mind Noah?" I say giving him a look.

"Well you are the only girl here with all us dudes. You could totally give us a show or something. Maybe we could get another look at your panties." Suddenly Finn jumps on top of Noah's back.

"What the hell is wrong with you dickhead." Finn is yelling.

"DUDE I WAS JOKING!" Noah starts shouting.

"Oh yeah," I say laughing over at Sam. "My best friends are awesome."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**Quinn POV**

Christmas sucks! I've spent my entire break hanging out with Santana and Britney and feeling like a third wheel. Ever since Finn got back from that stupid trip to that cabin with Rachel, he's been avoiding me. But I refuse to give up this easily. I don't know why he thinks he can move to New York. He can't even play football, what the hell is he going to do? I just need him to see that he's going to fail if he leaves Lima. I need him to realize that his place is here, with me. Not in New York with Rachel. He's a country boy, he'll die in the city.

"So I was thinking of a party. For New Years." Santana is saying from the passenger seat.

"Ooooh a party, I love parties." Britney squeals from the back seat.

"Yeah my folks always go away for New Years; I gots the house to myself. We could have a big party to celebrate the New Year."

Hmmm. Big party at Santana's house means drinking. New Year's means kissing at midnight. This could work. "Who all will you invite?" I ask curiously.

"Well everyone from Glee obviously. And Dave, maybe a few of the football guys. Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing, I just think it's an excellent idea. You must invite EVERYONE from Glee."

"Oh hell no you don't girl. Leave him alone. You know he's happy with Rachel. Whatever is going on in that mind of yours right now, you gotta drop it." Santana looks back at Britney and she nods.

"I like Finchel, it makes me hungry for pies and stuff." She smiles.

I groan. "You guys are supposed to be my friends. Why aren't you on my side?"

"Look Q, we are your friends. That's why we are telling you to let it go. Trust me; I've been there with the whole mess-with-Finchel campaign. I slept with the dude for heaven's sake. So trust me when I say I sacrificed a lot to mess with them. But they care about each other. And as annoying as she is, I kinda like Rachel with Finn."

I slam on the breaks and pull over to the side of the road. "You suck San. Really you do. You know that Finn doesn't belong in that stupid city."

"Q, let it go. Move on. Finn doesn't want you. He loves Rachel. And the sooner you get that in your head the better." She folds her arms across her chest and looks out the window.

I pull back on to the road. "Whatever. Fine."

"So you're going to let this silly stuff go right?" She asks.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." She goes back to planning the party with Britney but my own plans are forming in my head. This is my chance. San's parties are full of alcohol. All I have to do is make sure Finn and Rachel both drink. Then Rachel can fall asleep or into Puck's arms or something, and I can get a drunken Finn to kiss ME at midnight instead of HER. Once he sees that it's me he wants, Rachel Berry is free to leave for New York without that idiot on her tail. No way is Finn Hudson escaping his fate. He belongs in Lima and I'm going to make sure he stays here!

By the time we get to Santana's house, most of the guests have been invited. So far we are going to have a packed house. Now we just need to get the special guest to come.

"I'm gonna call Finn and invite him and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine." Britney says.

"No, let me call Rachel." Both girls look at me in shock. "Look if we want them to come, it has to come from me. Rachel isn't going to want to party with you guys if I'm there scowling at her. I'll extend the olive branch so that she comes."

"Wow that's really nice of you Q, you really have decided to move on." Santana says nodding approvingly at me.

"Well, as you said, the sooner I realize it the better." I take my cell phone out and punch in Rachel's number. After a few rings she picks up and I can hear Finn laughing in the background immediately making me angry.

"Um hello?" she says quietly.

"Rachel, its Quinn." I say in the sweetest voice I can fake.

"Yeah I can see that, but um why are you calling me?" She asks slightly annoyed which pisses me off even further.

"Oh well Santana and Brit and I wanted to invite you and Finn to our New Years Eve party. Everyone from Glee is going to be there. Oh and bring Kurt and Blaine."

"Why do you want ME to come to YOUR party?" She says and I hear Finn asking her who she is talking to and the phone gets muffled as she responds to him but I can't hear what they are saying. I hear her move her hand again and Finn distinctly say 'Tell her we aren't buying.' I roll my eyes.

"Rachel, look, I know you are apprehensive but trust me when I say that we really want you guys to come. You are our co-captains and it wouldn't be a party without you there. I want you guys to come. It will be a new start for all of us. We need to get along as a team if we want to win Nationals. Please come Rachel, it would mean a lot to us. To me." I feel like throwing up all over the carpet but I know it's the only way she's going to come. Rachel is naïve and she always wants to be friends if you let her. Ugh.

"Hold on a sec." She puts her hand over the phone and I make out parts of the conversation. 'Finn she says she's just being nice.' 'Yeah well Quinn doesn't do nice Rach.' 'Finn, we're a team and we need to get along' 'Fine babe, but I don't like it'. I hear her come back on the line. "We will be there Quinn. Do we need to bring anything?"

"Oh no, of course not. Just yourselves. We so look forward to seeing you." I hang up the phone and inside I want to scream at how annoying the both of them are. Why does Finn have to be so trusting of her and so distrusting of me? I wasn't the only one to cheat on him. She did it too and with Puck. Sure she didn't end up with a baby, but that's not the point! He shouldn't want her. She's so…Rachel.

God he can be so dumb sometimes. I don't even know why I want him half the time, but I would rather have him than let him be with her. It's not fair that she gets him. She's so frustrating and annoying. I don't even know what the heck he sees in her. Sure she can sing. That's great and everything, but she's a real pain in the butt. I just don't understand why he keeps running back to her. What does she have on him?

A few days later, we are getting ready for the party. "Did you put the chips out?" I hear Santana say to me as I am standing by the window. I've been coming up with my plan for 3 days now. Play extra sweet to Rachel, get her to drink, get her to get Finn to drink, and then get her to sing…with Sam or Puck, while I drag Finn off right before midnight. It's going to work. It has to.

"Um yeah the chips are in the other room." I say distracted.

"You ok?" She asks concerned.

"Yup, just nervous, you know turning over that new leaf is scary." I manage out a smile. The doorbell rings and Britney runs over and opens the door. I hear Kurt's voice and quickly fix my hair. Showtime.

I walk over and greet everyone at the door. Rachel looks nervous as she is gripping Finn's hand. He nods at me and I decide to wait to make my move. I grab their coats and walk them back to the bedroom. It's only after a couple of hours that I decide to approach Rachel. Finn has gone to the bathroom and it's the first time she has been alone.

"Hi Rachel." She flinches and then smiles.

"Uh hi Quinn. Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes, very much, how about you? Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh I'm not drinking. You know, I want to be able to walk home standing up."

"Oh, well that's a shame; I think I saw Puck getting Finn a drink. You should definitely try Santana's concoction. It won't make you sick, it's pretty fruity actually." She smiles unsurely. I hand her the red cup and she takes it from me.

"I don't know, I mean last time I didn't do so well with this stuff."

"Oh trust me, it's not strong. It's more like fruit punch." She takes a sip and smiles at me.

"Strawberries." She grins.

"Yes I knew that was your favorite. Look Rach, can I call you that? I really just want to bury this thing with us. I know that you and Finn are meant to be and I want to try and be friends." She looks at me and smiles.

"Really?" I laugh and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." God she's stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. No wonder Finn likes her! She takes another sip and I see Sam come in from the kitchen. I call him over to us.

"Sam, how nice to see you. Can I get you a drink? Rachel is enjoying our strawberry flavored specialty."

"Uh yeah sure." He says looking over a Rachel suspiciously.

"It's pretty good Sam." She says to him. I hand him a cup and excuse myself. He sits by her and you can tell he's asking her what was going on but I'm too busy trying to find Finn. I find him in the kitchen alone.

"Hello Finn." I say and he jumps and turns back to look at me.

"Sorry, you scared me. How are you?" He says.

"I'm wonderful. Can I get you a drink? Rachel loves the strawberry ones." I say giggling.

"Wait, Rachel is drinking?" He says as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Yeah she said she thought you guys should have a little fun tonight. She told me to find you so she could get you one of these too." I hand him the cup and he takes it from me suspiciously. "Oh don't look at me like that. Come on, it's a party Finn. I seem to remember you used to handle quite a few of these at our parties.

"Yeah that was a long time ago Quinn. But I'll just go find Rachel and see what's going on."

"Oh she was kinda busy with Sam, I think they are planning some songs to do with Karaoke." He takes a sip of his drink and walks out of the room.

After a couple of hours I can tell that Rachel has had quite a few drinks because her laugh is filling the room and she's been dancing with everyone all night. Finn is standing in the corner slamming his drinks back. I smile to myself for causing so much chaos and walk over towards Finn. "How are the drinks?" I ask him.

"Yeah they are just great Quinn, everything's great." He spits.

"Woah, sorry, did I say something?" He looks over at Rachel and Sam dancing on the coffee table and then grunts.

"No." He says shortly. I touch his arm and he flinches and downs his drink. "I'm gonna get another drink." He says walking off to the kitchen. Before he gets there I walk over to Rachel.

"You know it's almost midnight, you should sing a song." She turns and smiles.

"OH yes! I want to sing. Let's sing." She yells out. Finn turns around and looks at her as he sees her grab Sam and pulls him to the microphone, he turns around and walks back into the kitchen. I smile and follow him into the kitchen.

"Finn are you ok?" I ask him as I see him slamming the cups down.

"I'm fucking great Quinn. Just great." I walk over to him and put my arms around him from behind. He turns around quickly. "What are you doing?" he asks moving back towards the counter.

"I'm trying to be your friend Finn. I can tell you are upset. I just want to be there for you." I hug him and he stands there. I look up and see him staring off at the wall. I quickly pull his neck down towards me and attack his lips with mine. But before I can get him to respond I feel his hands on my arms and myself being pushed backwards.

"No Quinn, I'm not doing this. I don't know what the heck you are doing tonight, but this is over." He pushes me aside and walks toward the living room.

"Finn! It's never going to work with her." He turns around quickly.

"That's none of your business Quinn; I'm none of your business." He yells.

"You are my business, Finn. You and me, we belong together. We belong here. You don't' belong in New York. You'll be lost. You are going to fail. And she isn't going to want to be with a failure Finn!" He walks toward me and I step back and brace myself on the counter.

"You need to listen Quinn. I love Rachel. I would do anything for her. And that means moving all the way to New York. I may not be the smartest guy, I may not be able to get a football scholarship, but I'm going to be there for her. And I'm GOING to make something of myself. You can stand there and tell me that I'm going to fail, and maybe I will. Maybe I do. But, I'm still going to try and that's why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you Finn, I want to be with you." I yell.

"No, you hate me for doing what you can't. You hate me because I'm not afraid." I feel like he slapped me in the face.

"Who do you think you are, Finn Hudson? You think being with Rachel Berry has made you some sort of hero. Well you aren't. You're a Lima loser and you always will be. And when you realize that, you are going to come crawling back to me on your knees."

"I'm NOT a Lima loser Quinn. Not anymore, I stopped being that when I stopped being dragged down by YOU! I CHOOSE to be more than that. I CHOOSE Rachel. I CHOOSE New York. I will never come crawling back to you. I don't want to be with you." Suddenly Santana is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Woah, what the hell is going on in here?" She asks. Finn turns to her.

"Nothing. Just talking." He says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Quinn, what the hell?" Santana yells at me. I push past her and follow Finn out to the living room. He walks over to where Rachel and Sam are standing. Everyone is staring at us so I know that they heard at least part of what was going on. Finn grabs Rachel by the hand and starts walking to the door. He looks over at me as he says "We're leaving. We don't need this crap."

Rachel is looking at him confused and then back at me. She stumbles out the door with Finn and everyone stares at me. Puck looks up at the clock and announces, "Well we missed the countdown. Happy fucking New Year."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Finn POV**

"Finn, would you quit pulling on me, I can't keep up with you." I hear Rachel yelling but I'm so angry that I just want to get out of that house. Suddenly she pulls back from me and I turn around to see her standing with her arms crossed at the top step of the porch.

"Dammit Rachel, I just want to go home. Can you just fucking listen to me?" I'm angry and I see her flinch when I start yelling, but I'm also drunk and not giving a damn right now.

"Not when you are yelling at me. Why are you being a jerk?"

"Why can't you just keep your hands off of Sam?" Her mouth drops open and she takes a step back.

"What? What has gotten in to you?"

"You, standing there drunk while hanging all over Sam. How am I supposed to feel about that Rachel?"

"Are you out of your mind? It's Sam. There is NOTHING going on between me and Sam which is MORE than I can say for you and Quinn." She stomps down the stairs and I grab her by the arm as she passes by me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're drunk! Don't you need someone to cling to while they get you wherever the hell you are going?" I know it's wrong. I'm being a jerk. I just can't seem to stop my mouth from running off. Suddenly I feel her hand connect with my face.

"You bastard! Sometimes you are a real jerk Finn Hudson. I wasn't going to drink, but you were doing it so I just decided to have fun."

"I WASN'T DRINKING UNTIL YOU DID!" I yell back at her, her face falling.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. You are one to talk tonight. Acting like a jerk and screaming in the kitchen with Quinn. Of all people Finn you have to be in there arguing with her. Why? Why were you fighting with her?"

"Because she's Quinn. That's what she does. She causes problems and she acts like a bitch. What do you want me to say?" She starts to walk down the driveway and I chase after her. "Dammit Rachel would you just stop walking?"

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near you. I'm not wasting my time on someone who is always going to go back to the same thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell after her. She turns around with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn! I should have known better. I should have known you would go back to her."

"Rachel I don't want Quinn. Why can't either of you figure that out in your heads? What the hell do I have to do? It's not my fault she kissed me." I realize what I said two seconds too late and Rachel turns and runs down the driveway. I quickly catch up with her and grab her around the waist and pull her to me.

"Let go of me, just let go of me right now Finn. I want to go home. I just want to go home." She crying pretty hard and I feel awful.

"Rach, please. I didn't kiss her back. I don't want Quinn." She looks up at me, her eyes watering.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters Finn. Because eventually she will just do what she does best and I will lose you so we had better just end this now." She pushes my hands off of her and I'm too stunned to fight her.

"So she's right then?" I say as she starts walking away. She turns around quickly. "I am just a failure in your eyes. You were never going to trust me to be anything else." I feel like crying. I feel like I am losing everything. How did this happen? How did Quinn Fabray get between everything I love again?

"I never said you were a failure." She says her tone a lot angrier than I anticipated.

"You never believed in me either." Suddenly she starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON, I HATE YOU!" She walks up and the next thing I know she is pounding her tiny little hands against my chest while she is sobbing. I have never seen her look like this. I don't even know what to do. A part of me wants to hug her but another part of me is just so angry with her that I just want to walk away. And then there is that part inside my head that is screaming about how hot she looks right now.

"Yeah well right now I hate me too." I say as she looks up at my face. "I hate myself because I will never be good enough for you." She stops hitting me and steps back.

"I never said you weren't good enough for me Finn. You are the only one that keeps saying that. You and that…that…bitch!" She spits out.

She walks over and leans against Santana's car. "Well you didn't trust me back there either, so you obviously don't believe in me very much." Her head pops up.

"You don't trust me either if you thought for a second I was interested in Sam!" God she's pissing me off. Why was I so upset about Sam? I know Rachel is just friends with him. But I don't exactly want to lose her to anyone. Seeing her with Sam and not me was killing me. Where did everything go wrong tonight?

"Maybe if you would stop kissing all your friends I could trust you." Shit. I didn't mean that. Damn this alcohol. Why did I even drink tonight?

"Maybe if you didn't keep chasing after Quinn, I could trust you." She says with venom in her voice. What the hell!

"What do I have to do to get you to understand I will NEVER want Quinn again? I only want you." She turns and looks away from me. "Why do you even bother with me then?" I say walking over to her. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of fighting.

"How can you even ask me that?" She says quietly.

"Well you just told me that you hate me. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're a jerk you know that?" She flicks her hair and her bottom lip juts out in a pout that does really odd things to me. My brain is feeling dizzy, but my body is reacting to her against my will.

"Yeah but you still want me!" I say walking over and pinning her up against the car.

"What…what are you doing?" She says squirming under me.

"Do you realize how hot you are right now? I've never seen you so angry before." I take my hand and push it through her hair.

"It's hot when I'm mad at you? Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"Yeah, your eyes get all wild, and you get really aggressive." I lean over and put my mouth on her earlobe. "It's hot as hell." I whisper and I feel her make a soft squeaking sound. I grin and kiss her neck.

"Finn…please. I'm mad at you right now. You can't just…..ohh." she mews in my ear.

"Can't just what Rach?" I pull back and look into her eyes as I push my lower half against her showing her how turned on I am right now. She whimpers as I lean over and slam my lips against hers moaning loudly at the contact. I quickly wrap my arm around her waist and lift her up on to the trunk of the car my mouth never losing contact with her skin. She wraps her legs around me and her hands tangle into my hair. Her lips are assaulting mine and my hands are exploring her skin just beneath her sweater. She moans as I run my hands up her side and my fingers make contact with her bra.

"Do you still hate me?" I say in between the attack on her mouth.

"Yes." She whimpers out. I slide my hand under her bra and wrap it around her breast my thumb and finger pulling at her nipple. "I really hate you right now." She moans into my ears. Suddenly we see lights coming down the road and I separate my mouth from hers while the car drives past. As much as I want her right now, I can't do this with her in the damn street. I drag her down off the car and she groans at me.

"Finn, where are you going?" she complains. I reach for the handle on the back door of the car and the door opens. "Finn that's San's car." She protests. I sit down in the back and grab her by the hand pulling her into the back with me and shutting the door. I lift her on top of me and she straddles my lap as I quickly attach my lips back to hers.

"You don't seem to be complaining now." I say against her mouth. Suddenly she has her hands in the hair on the back of my head and she pulls my head backwards as her lips make contact with my neck. Fuck! I need to make her angry more often. She's grinding her body against my erection and I reach up under her skirt cupping her wet panties. "God, you're wet. I thought you hated me." I grin as she slides her tongue into my ear.

"I still hate you Finn" She says huskily into my ear. I pull her panties to the side and plunge my finger inside her.

"Oh God." She yells out thrashing her head back. I use my other hand to lift her sweater exposing her breast. I push the bra up and attach my lips to her nipple as she groans even louder. I feel her hands going for the zipper on my pants and my body feels like it's on fire. Before I know it her hand is on my boxers and she's pushing my pants as I am lifting my hips off the car seat below me. She reaches inside and grabs my cock and quickly moves her hand up and down the shaft.

"Fuck Rach." I reach up and grab her neck and pull her face to mine crushing her mouth with mine as my fingers continue to work in a steady pace inside her. "Now baby, I need you now." I moan out. She leans up grabbing my dick and shoving my hand out of her in one movement, placing my dick at her entrance as she sinks down completely on my erect cock. I moan out loudly and resume kissing her mouth and her neck, not even caring where each kiss lands, just needing to feel her skin on my tongue.

"Finn, oh God Finn." She bounces faster on top of me and I push my finger against her clit causing her to scream out my name again. I'm close I can feel it coming.

"Oh God Rach, you're gonna make me cum." I moan into her ear. She sinks down harder on my cock and I throw my head back. "Fuck Rachel, I love you." I holler out as I feel myself release inside her just as I start to feel her own muscles contract around my dick and she's screaming out my name. She falls over on my shoulder panting and I run my fingers through her hair pulling the strands from her face. "Do you still hate me now?" I ask grinning at her.

She smiles to answer me when I see someone moving next to the car. "Crap, who's out there?" I ask causing her to turn quickly. We both see Quinn running from the car holding her mouth as she takes off for the house.

Rachel looks at me. "Was that Quinn? Oh my God how long was she there?"

"I'm sure we are about to find out." I say wondering how bad Santana is going to kill me for having sex in her car.

"Oh my God how embarrassing." She says sliding off of me and sitting in the seat next to me.

I look over at her, her hair is all messed up and her clothes are all tangled up around her chest and waist. "God you're so beautiful." I say smiling at her.

"Finn, now is not the time for that."

"It's always the time to tell you how beautiful you are." I lean over and kiss her softly.

"I'm so sorry Rach. About everything."

"I'm sorry I said I hated you Finn. I don't hate you." She says kissing me back.

"I know you aren't fooling around with Sam. I just I don't know what happened. When Quinn told me you were drinking…"

"Wait, Quinn told me you were drinking. That's the only reason I started drinking."

"Rach, I had no plans of drinking tonight. I just let my jealousy get the best of me I guess."

"You really didn't kiss her?"

"Rach, no. I mean she did kiss me. I'm not going to lie to you. But I pushed her right off. I don't know what she was trying to do tonight. Telling me that I don't belong in New York and how I'm going to fail you."

"Finn." She breathes softly putting her hands around my face. "You are not going to fail me. I believe in you too much."

"I know baby. I love you so much. Quinn will NEVER get between us. I'm never going back there. Do you understand me? I don't care what she does, or how she schemes. You and me. That's all it's ever going to be. It's all I will ever want." I gently kiss her cheek and pull back to look at her.

"You are all I will ever want Finn. I love you no matter what happens. Even if we both fail. At least we fail together."

Suddenly I hear yelling on the porch and we see Santana come storming across the lawn. I quickly zip myself up and Rachel adjusts her clothes as we open the door.

"No me gusta. You were so not having sex in my car!" She yells.

"Calm down San. Not like there has never been sex in your back seat before. "I laugh as she comes screaming down he drive way, Puck following close behind her.

"Woah, Hudson, Berry, didn't know you had it in you." Puck says patting me on the shoulder as he approaches.

"Not cool! You are so cleaning my car Finn!" She yells. Rachel is buried in my chest not looking up. I hear her whimper below me. 'This is so embarrassing'

"Fine, I'll clean your car. Relax."

"Good!" She says and turns back up the driveway. I reach down and pull Rachel's face up to meet mine.

"You ok?" I ask. She nods.

"Dude you guys are going to be legends at school when we get back." Puck says grinning.

"Oh God. You can't tell people." Rachel says walking over to Puck.

"I'm not telling anyone. But damn you can bet Quinn is. She was PISSED! Funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. She came in that house throwing things demanding to know when you two started having sex." Puck is laughing and falls back against the car door.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny. I feel bad. If I had seen Finn and her having sex last year it would have killed me." Rachel says with her arms crossed.

"Hey I never had sex with her." I quickly add. She smiles at me and turns back to Puck.

"Q will be fine Rachel. Give her time. She brought this on herself. Ten bucks says she was out here looking for you two so she could stir more trouble anyway. Maybe this is just a hard lesson she had to learn."

"And what lesson would that be." Rachel asks him.

"Nothing comes between the Finchel." He laughs and I grab her hand and pull her to me.

"And nothing ever will." I say to her as I pull her in for one more kiss.

"Well that settles it! I'm never drinking again." Rachel says marching back up to the house.

"Dude, she's hot when she's angry." Puck says smirking at me.

"You have no idea dude, seriously, no idea." I grin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Rachel POV**

The holidays died down and people have finally stopped talking about the New Years Finchel Sex Scandal. When I saw it written on the girl's bathroom wall, I knew it was Quinn. She told one of the cheerios, who told someone on the football team, who told someone on the hockey team, who told Dave, who warned Finn that it was all over school. It was humiliating for a few weeks and I had trouble walking through the halls without turning red from embarrassment. But Finn told me that if we just ignored all the gossip it would go away. Somehow I think a small part of him actually liked it. I pretended not to notice the fist bumps and pats on the back from his teammates. I guess it's normal for a boy Finn's age to feel like sex is an achievement of sorts. Boys are weird.

But nothing is bothering me this week. It's Valentines week at McKinley and I'm happy to be spending my first Valentines with Finn. Each morning this week I have had a flower left in my locker. On Monday it was a daisy, on Tuesday it was 2 pink carnations, on Wednesday I had 3 purple irises, Thursday brought me 4 forget-me-nots, but today when I opened my locker there was an entire bouquet of flowers with an array of tulips. I giggle as they practically fall out of my locker when I open the door. You can tell Finn couldn't get them to fit and I giggle as the image of him trying to get them in the locker comes to my mind. Suddenly I am enveloped in a large pair of arms and I turn around and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Finn. They are beautiful." I say burying myself in his chest.

"Only for the most beautiful girl in the world." I hear him say as I surround myself in his scent. "I can't wait for our date tonight." I look up and see his smile that is so big it reaches his eyes and I feel myself bite down on my lip. Even after all this time, his smile still does something to me.

"I can't wait either. Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"Nope." He says simply as he takes my hand and my books from me and we walk to our first class.

"Ok Fine, but are you going to tell me what to wear?" He scrunches his nose and then smiles.

"Just wear something comfortable."

"Comfortable as in, sweatpants?" I frown. "Or as in don't wear a dress?" I must look panicked because he laughs loudly.

"Rach, just wear something that you would wear to just hang out. Something you can have fun in."

I wrinkle my brow. "Your surprises scare me Finn." I giggle. We reach my first period English class and he kisses my cheek and hands me my books.

"You love my surprises. And I love you." And he turns and walks towards his Spanish class.

"Love you too." I holler after him and I see him raise his hand and pump his fist into the air. I giggle and walk into the classroom.

I don't see Finn again until Glee club so I spend the rest of the day with Kurt as we share most of the same classes.

"Hey diva, excited about tonight?

"Do you know where he's taking me?"

"No way Rachel. Not telling you. You can make Artie sing me every rap song in his catalog and I still won't tell you. But you will like it." He says grabbing my hand and walking us toward the auditorium. We have a free period and we like to spend it rehearsing. "I found a new song I want to try, let me go get the music." He says stopping at his locker.

"Ok I'll meet you in there." I skip off to the auditorium and when I enter the room, I can see that Quinn is already on the stage. She's sitting at the piano pounding random keys.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were going to be using the auditorium today." She looks up and grins at me.

"Oh no problem, Rachel. We can share. We always seem to go after the same things anyway." I frown and walk toward the stage. I'm enjoying my day and not in the mood to deal with her today.

"Well, Kurt and I were just going to practice a new song." I say ignoring her previous comment.

"Well that sounds peachy, Rachel. I'm surprised Finn isn't singing with you. Oh that's right; he's taking make up classes this year to get his grades up isn't he. Poor boy, I can't believe how hard he's beating himself up for this when he knows it's never going to be good enough."

"You don't know Finn that well then." I spit back at her.

"I've known Finn longer than you have." She shouts.

"Shame though that in all that time, you never actually took the time to see the real Finn then. Because I know he's going to do awesome." I grin.

"Why do you keep fooling yourself? Why are you so determined that Finn can make it in New York? You know he's only doing it for you. He's making himself miserable JUST for you. He doesn't want to go to New York. He hates the city. He's sacrificing his entire happiness just for you." I feel like she just slapped me and I almost would have rather she did. I walk toward her and she stands up from the piano.

"You don't know anything about Finn and I." I yell. And she walks quickly over to me making sure to stand at her full height so she is taller than me.

"I know that he's only with you because you put out for him. It's pathetic really that you felt you had to whore yourself out just to keep him. Were you that afraid of losing him to me?" I feel myself reacting before I can stop myself and my hand has connected with her cheek. She grabs her face and steps back.

"I feel sorry for you Quinn." I say softly. "I feel sorry for the fact that you are so unhappy that you try and destroy happiness for everyone around you. You don't want Finn, you don't even love him. But your real problem is you hate yourself. You hate who you are. But you can't admit that, so you have to make everyone else just as miserable as you are."

"I just hate you!" She screams.

"Well I don't hate you Quinn. Sorry, but I don't. I should because you have been so mean to me. But I can't bring myself to hate you."

"Well you should learn because I'm going to make your life miserable until you leave this place."

"I hope you enjoy that, I really hope it brings you some sort of happiness from it. But it's not going to work. Finn and I are moving to New York and there is NOTHING you can do about it. This time you don't get Finn. Finn loves me and for that reason alone, you will never be able to make me miserable." I turn and walk away. "And for the record, I'm not apologizing for that slap. You had it coming."

I walk to the back of the auditorium and find Kurt standing there with his mouth open with Finn directly behind him.

"Sorry diva, I thought you needed back up." Kurt says breathlessly. Finn walks over and wraps his arms around me and walks me out of the auditorium.

"Kurt did you run and get Finn out of class?" I say shocked.

"I walked in and saw you walking toward that stage and her and it just looked like trouble." He responds.

"Are you ok?" Finn asks.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. I can take care of myself." And I did. I'm never letting Quinn get to me again.

"Yeah you were kinda badass in there." Finn says wrapping his arms around me.

"I wish you could have seen your face after you slapped her." Kurt laughs. "I think you were more shocked than she was."

"Well I shouldn't have hit her. No one should hit anyone. But she was being pretty awful. Now, can we just forget about this? It's Valentines. I want to enjoy my day, not talk about Quinn."

Kurt turns and walks toward his locker and Finn leans over "You were all kinds of hot up there? Is it ok if we talk about that?" I giggle and push him.

"Finn, we are in school." I wrap my fingers through his and walk toward Kurt. "But we can discuss it tonight." I wink at him as he kisses my cheek and heads back to class.

Its 5pm when I find myself staring at my closet wondering what comfortable means again. I pull out a sweater, a t-shirt, and a button up shirt and thrown them on my bed. Next to them are a skirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shorts. I sit on the bed and scream. Why don't I know what to wear? It's not like Finn and I never go on dates. I grab my phone and dial Kurt's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Wear the jeans with the hearts on the pocket, the pink t-shirt with the light purple cardigan and a pair of casual lace ups Rachel. Bye." He says as he hangs up the phone. I giggle as I realize how well Kurt knows me and quickly grab my outfit from the closet. I throw my outfit together and pin my hair up on each side before hearing the doorbell ring. I yell through the house, "Its Finn, I'm leaving daddies." And run to open the door.

He's standing in the doorway with another bouquet of flowers and an adorable grin. "Happy Valentine's day, love of my life." He says handing me the flowers. I place them on the stand by the door and jump up in his arms bringing him in to a kiss.

"Woah. Hi." He says laughing while trying to brace himself in the doorway. "You look adorable."

I laugh as he puts me down. "Kurt." I say quietly, he looks at me confused. "OK I CALLED KURT!" I say loudly.

He starts laughing and kisses my cheek. "Well if anyone knows what to wear, it's Kurt. He totally picked this out." He says standing back and pointing from his shirt to his jeans while posing for me. I giggle and grab his hand and shut the front door behind us.

"Well he did a very good job dressing us." I say as we walk toward the truck and he opens the door lifting me inside.

We drive for a while passing the bowling alley which is where I expected to be going. We pass Breadstix which was my next guess. As we drive out of town and hit the dirt road I know we are headed to the lake. I reach across and grab his free hand and lace my fingers in his.

"Are you really giving up all of this for me?" I say quietly. He looks over at me.

"All of what?"

"This, the country. I know how much you love being able to come here." He pulls up next to a tree and parks the car and jumps out to open my door.

"I do love the country." He says helping me out of the truck. "But there are some things I love more."

I smile up at him. "But are you going to be happy in the city? I don't want you to resent me for making you give this up?" He frowns.

"Resent is bad right?" I nod my head yes.

"Well then no. I could never resent you. Babe, sure I don't really like the city. I've never been in one except for our competitions. But you belong there. And I belong with you. So if that means the city, then so be it. Besides, I remember that park we got back together in last year. It was pretty awesome."

I smile up at him. "Central Park is awesome."

"So, how about we make it a date thing? Once a week, we can go to Central Park and pack a picnic and pretend we are at the lake. That way, it's a break from the city while we are still in the city."

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best guy in the whole wide world, Finn."

"Well you helped make me that way." He says winking. I link my arm in his as he pulls the picnic basket out from the back of the truck.

"This way my lady." He says walking toward the lake.

We lay out the blanket and set up the picnic. "Did you make all this by yourself?" I ask him.

"Yep. Didn't even get help from mom. I just wanted to show you that I can provide for you. We won't starve to death." He laughs.

"Well, I always believed in you." I say reaching out and placing my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, you're pretty awesome like that." He smirks.

"Finn, you need to know that I do believe that you will make it in New York. I know it won't be easy and I know you don't know what you want to do yet, but I know you will figure it out. I just want you to know that I will be there for you the whole way."

"I know that Rach, why do you think I'm going? I mean sure, I'm scared. And I worry about how we are going to survive and stuff. But with you, I know I can do anything."

"Together, we can do anything." I say leaning over to kiss him.

"So can we talk about how hot you were today when you slapped Quinn, now?" He leans over and pushes me towards the ground as his lips meet mine in a fiery kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Puck POV**

"Dude what do you mean you saw him? Where?" Finn is pacing back and forth in front of the TV.

"Seriously Hudson, stop blocking my view, that's the fourth time I've died because your ass is in the way." Sam scoots closer to the TV while shoving Finn out of the way for the tenth time in an hour.

"It didn't really matter Evans, I'm kicking your butt anyway." Mike says throwing popcorn at Sam.

"I was getting gas in the van, and when I went to pay, I saw him coming out of the music store next door. I swear it was him, I'd recognize that ugly mug anywhere."

"What the hell is Jesse doing in Lima?" Finn tosses himself down on the bean bag in the corner.

"Why are you even worried? Rachel basically told him to get lost in New York." Hell Rachel probably wouldn't even know Jesse existed if he walked in the same room as Finn anymore. She's got like love on the brain and sex in the eyes around him all the time. Who would have thought? Figures the one girl I put in the friend zone is the one girl having hot sex in the back seat of another girl's car. Whatever I did to piss God off, I'm really sorry.

"Yeah I'm not really worried about Rachel or anything. I mean not really. He just bugs me. He's ALWAYS up to something. And it's never good. God the guy just bugs me." Finn has a football in his hands but with the way he is squeezing it, I won't have it much longer.

"Dude, relax. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Nothing, he cracked an egg on my girlfriends head! He lied to her about her mom. He tried to weasel his way back into her life and he freaking makes me feel like an idiot all the time. It's not nothing. Him being here is bad news. I'm telling you."

"Has Rachel said anything about him lately?" I figure I had better ask, but she hasn't said anything to me and I'm pretty sure she would have told me if Jesse tried to reach her.

"That's it, we gotta go find out what he's doing here!" Finn stands up quickly and grabs his jacket.

"Whut are choo jus gonma driv around?" Sam says with a mouth full of popcorn.

"No idiot, I'm going to the one place he would be if he was back here."

"Where the heck would that be?" I ask him.

"Carmel High. If he's back right now, he's got to show there at some point right?"

"Dude stake out in the van! Grab the blankets." I jump up and grab some stuff from the closet. This is a dumb idea, but it sounds freaking epic. Sam and Mike groan as I turn off their TV in the middle of their game.

"I almost beat him this time Puck! What the hell?" Sam yells.

"Grab some food. We're heading out." I grab my jacket and fish through the desk for my binoculars.

"Are we seriously going to sit in the van outside of Carmel waiting for that ass to show up?" Sam says grabbing up a bag of chips and shoving them in his jacket.

Finn sticks his fist out and I bump it and then shove him out the door towards the van. "You owe me dude. This is insane." I say honestly.

"I just wanna know what he's up to." He says walking slightly ahead of Sam and Mike.

"And if he shows up, then what? We can't just get out and kick his ass Hud. Rachel would kill you."

"We'll worry about that when he shows." Finn climbs in the front seat while Sam and Mike climb in the back and begin throwing the pillows at each other.

"Dude back off, I'm sitting there." Mike yells tossing Sam to the back of the van.

"Cool it! Are you guys three or something?" I slam the van in reverse and pull out onto the road and head toward Carmel. Finn has his phone out and keeps texting every five minutes.

"Rachel?" I ask him.

"Yeah she wants to know if we are having fun."

"What did you tell her? Yeah great time, just spying on your ex."

"No, and you aren't going to tell her either." He says glaring over at me.

"Ok relax. Let's just find out if he's up to something and then get the heck out of there ok." We pull up to Carmel and park in the back of the lot. "I don't know why you think he's going to be here."

"I don't know. It's just the only place I can think he would be other than showing up at Rachel's door and I'm pretty sure I would have heard her yelling by now if that had happened."

While I think this is pretty crazy, Finn's my boy. If he wants to sit in this van all night and watch an empty school, then I'm gonna sit here too. Besides, with Jesse comes a chance that he's here to mess with Rachel again, and I'm not taking that chance. So we wait.

After about 2 hours Sam and Mike have gone from bored to entertaining themselves by making pictures out of their Doritos. And Finn just looks plain angry staring out the window.

I see lights in the distance and I pull the binoculars to my face. Vocal Adrenaline's coach comes into view as he parks his car beside the auditorium. I nudge Finn and he snaps up from his seat. "Dude that's the coach. What's he doing here this late?" He walks into the auditorium and five minutes later another car pulls up and it takes all my strength to keep Finn in the van when he sees Jesse get out of the car and head into the auditorium.

"Wait. We aren't going to figure out what he's doing here unless you calm down. Come on." I open the car door after Jesse closes the auditorium door behind him. "Let's go figure out what he's doing here so we can go home!" I climb out of the van and Finn is quickly on my heels.

When we reach the auditorium door, I tug on the handle and it pulls open. I peek around the corner and motion for Finn to go ahead of me. He quickly slips in the door and Mike and Sam follow as I look behind to make sure no one else is around. When we get inside the auditorium, it's pretty dark. The only lights that are on are in a small room off of the stage. Sam and Mike are crawling down the aisle as I see their heads pop up every couple of rows. Finn however isn't wasting any time and has practically run down the farthest aisle toward the door. I whisper his name hoping that he remembers that we don't want to get caught breaking into the building. As he reaches the door I see him push himself against the wall by the door into the dark.

I kick Sam as I walk by him and he rolls to the ground and under the row of seats. Idiot! I walk to the other side of the door opposite of Finn and he puts his finger up to his mouth and points inside the room. I can hear voices coming from inside.

"Yeah well trust me, I know them better than you." I hear Jesse saying.

"So you think they will do a ballad? Definitely. If Schuester does what I think he will, he's going to use Rachel to sing a ballad and then probably do some stupid group number led by her and that freaking giant of an idiot."

"He does always go for the cheese doesn't he?" I hear their coach Dustin saying.

"Totally. He has no vision. I could probably get back in good with Rachel if you want me too. Sure she seemed pretty angry with me in New York but I'm sure I can turn on the charm." I see Finn start to move out from the wall and I wave him back.

"We just need to figure out what they are singing. These original songs are killing us. We need to blow them away at Regionals so that we can move past NO Direction!"

"Well I tried to run into her at the music store today, but she didn't come in. She used to go there every Friday night. Looks like I'll have to find another way to meet up with her."

"Well don't get distracted. I just want the set list. This isn't a dating service."

"Yeah you worry about your set list; I'll worry about my love life."

I motion for Finn to follow me back out. He is staring into the room with an angry look on his face. I quickly sneak over to him and yank him by the jacket toward the doors of the auditorium. He pulls back and jerks away from me but then turns and follows me towards the back of the auditorium. I yank on Mike and tap Sam on the back and we all exit out the doors and back to the parking lot.

"What the hell do we have to do to get that guy to go away?" Finn says angrily once he gets back into the van.

"What happened?" Sam says.

"Well instead of playing cloak and dagger, Finn and I actually did what we came here for!" I shoot Sam a look through the rear view mirror. "What do we do now?" I ask Finn.

"We gotta tell Mr. Schue. And I'm gonna warn Rachel." He pulls out his phone.

"She's gonna kick your butt when she finds out you didn't tell her right away." Mike says from the back of the van.

"Let me worry about my girl. We've got bigger things to worry about." He starts typing on his phone and then looks up at me. "Drive dude. I need to talk to Rachel."

"Yes sir." I say.

"Cool, we get to watch Rachel kick Finn's butt again." Sam says laughing.

"Just so long as they don't start having sex in the van." Mike says and Finn turns around as Sam and Mike start making moaning sounds.

"Shut up Chevans!" He yells. I laugh and quickly cough to cover it as I pull out of the parking lot and head for Rachel's house. She's not gonna be happy when we pull into her house at 11pm telling her how we've been spying on Jesse all night.

She answers her door in her pink Pj's and her hair in braids.

"Hot stuff Berry." I say winking at her as I receive a punch to the arm from Finn.

"Finn, is everything ok?" She asks staring at the four of us on her porch.

"I know its late Rach, but I need to talk to you." Finn says pushing his way past her into the house.

"Hey munchkin." Sam says hugging Rachel as he walks in.

When we get to the living room she turns on us. "Someone tell me what is going on. Who died?"

"What?" Finn says. "No one died Rach. But, look." He says running his hands through his hair. "I kinda wasn't honest about where I was tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She says getting upset.

"Puck saw him at the music store and I don't trust him so we waited for him and he showed and then we followed him and we listened to his plans and before you get mad, I was right!" He says without breathing.

"Finn what are you talking about. Who?"

"St. James." I say. "I saw him today. I thought it was odd he was in Lima."

"Wait, Jesse is here?" She says looking from Finn to me.

"Yeah Rach, he's here and he's up to no good." Finn says.

"Ok someone better explain what's going on right now, but with more words and a lot more breathing between sentences." She sits on the couch and we all sit down and explain what happened. She looks over a Finn a couple of times and frowns at him.

"Ok let me get this straight. He's helping Vocal Adrenaline to beat us at Regionals by getting the set list from me because he thinks he already knows what we are going to do?" She asks.

"Yeah." Finn says quietly.

"Who does he think he is?" She says standing up and walking back and forth in front of the mantle. "What makes him think he can just turn on the charm and get what he wants from me? Oh that boy has got another thing coming."

"Babe, please just let me kick the crap out of him." Finn says getting up and standing in front of her.

"No Finn, no one is kicking the crap out of anyone. You let me deal with Jesse." She grins.

"NO! NO WAY RACH!" He says quickly.

"Finn, you have to trust me. He thinks he can get around me. Let's just give him what he wants."

"WHAT?"

"Finn would you calm down. I have a plan." She grins at me and I realize that maybe I have rubbed off on her more than she wants to admit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Rachel POV**

"This idea sucks." Finn says while pouting on the couch.

"Relax Finnessa, it's actually a brilliant plan even if it did come from Berry." Santana says from the other side of the room.

"It is a badass plan, but are you sure you can go through with it?" Noah stands up and walks over toward me. "I mean, you know what he's like. And he does have a tendency to make you stupid."

"WHAT!" I say shocked.

"Dude, don't call my girlfriend stupid." Finn says standing up.

"Calm down. I'm just saying that Rachel has a tendency to pack her brain when this guy is around." Noah steps back and Finn looks over at me nervously.

"Would you guys just trust me? I can do this. Besides, you will be there to watch the whole thing." I say as I walk over and put my hand on Finn's chest.

"Yeah, cuz that's ALWAYS been a fantasy of mine, watching you with St. Jackass." Finn says sarcastically as he throws himself back down on the couch.

"Finn, it's not like I want to do this. But it will also feel REALLY good to get him back for all the times he's messed with me, with us. Besides, it's not like I enjoy watching you and Santana either. No offense San."

"Oh none taken, besides I consider it payback for soiling my car. You know I still can't go back there. It skives me out! Besides, you know I'd rather make out with you than Finnessa anyway." Finn's head pops up.

"As exciting as this conversation is, can we get back on track before anyone else decides they want to make out with Rachel." He pouts.

"Well if I knew we were putting dibs on that!" Noah starts to say. Finn groans and throws his head back on the couch.

"Well why doesn't everyone just make out with my girlfriend!" He shouts.

"This meeting sure got interesting fast." Sam says as he walks in the door hearing Finn's last statement.

"Can I just say I will not be making out with Rachel." Kurt says from behind Sam.

"Oh my God, no one is making out with me." I yell. Finn frowns. "Well, except you baby." I say walking over and sitting on his lap. He smiles and kisses me softly.

"Ok boring again." Santana says beside us.

"So the plan is set then?" Noah says looking around the room after arguing for 30 minutes about who was doing what and where everyone would be.

"Yes, should I send the text now?" I ask looking at Finn. He groans.

"Might as well get this misery started so we can end it." He says. "Wait! Do you still have his number saved in your phone Rach?" He says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"No! But I do have it somewhere written down in one of my address books. I never get rid of anything Finn." I run upstairs and search through my desk. I pull out the address book and open it to S. A picture of Jesse falls out. My heart sinks. God I don't like this plan. Just being around Jesse makes me angry, much less having a conversation with him. I clinch my fists and enter the number into my phone. Slowly I type the message. 'Hey heard U were in town. Wanna meet? Need some1 to talk 2, R' my hand shakes as it hovers over the send button.

"You doing ok?" I hear Finn say behind me.

"I can't send it. You do it." I hand the phone to him and he looks down at the message.

"For the record, I think kicking his ass is a better plan." He says pushing the send button. I laugh and walk over and he wraps his arms around me.

"No violence is needed Finn. But, it's better that we get him before he gets us." I lean into his chest and breathe him in, feeling safe and calm again.

On my back I feel the vibration of my phone in Finn's hand. He pulls back and looks at the phone. "Someone sure is eager to see you." He frowns.

I look down at the phone. 'So glad U found me. I miss U. Breadstix 8 2morrow?'

I frown as I text him back telling him I would love to meet him for dinner and we head back downstairs hand in hand to let everyone know.

"Kurt, stop pulling my hair." I holler behind me in the mirror. It's almost time for my 'date' with Jesse and Kurt is determined to make me 'stand out' for the occasion. Apparently that means ripping all the hair from my head because it's all he's been doing for an hour.

"Stop moving then. God you are so difficult." He frowns in the mirror. I see Finn walk in the room behind us.

"Holy…..Kurt did you have to make her look so good. Can't she just wear some ugly clothes and not brush her hair or something?" I smile at him through the glass and he walks around to face me.

"OH MY GOD, he's going to be looking at your boobs all night." He exclaims as he takes in my new shirt.

"Finn, relax. You are going to be there the whole time." He grumbles and throws himself down on the bed.

"I'm going to say it one more time. THIS PLAN SUCKS!" Kurt and I both look at each other and roll our eyes. The door bell rings and Finn sits up on the bed.

"That will be my 'date'" he says making quotations with his fingers. He gets up and heads to open the door downstairs.

"Well this is it Kurt." I say as he leaves the room.

"Don't kill him ok." He laughs.

"Finn or Jesse?" I giggle.

"Both! It's going to kill Finn enough seeing Jesse with you all night. And Jesse has a tendency to make anyone want to give him a beat down so just be careful tonight."

"I've got this Kurt. I'm not the same girl I was before. People need to start realizing that." He hugs me and I walk downstairs to grab my purse and keys. Santana and Finn are standing at the door arguing.

"Why do I have to pay, this isn't a real date Santana? What is it with you and wanting me to buy you food!"

"Look Frankenteen, if I have to endure you stupid conversations all night, the least you could do is compensate me." I giggle and pick up my stuff and walk over to them.

"Ok you two, play nice." I kiss Finn and open the door.

"Rach, please be careful. And I just want to apologize now for anything I may do tonight that will make you angry." He says leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Wait, why are you going to be making me angry?"

"Well if he touches you, or tries to kiss you, or looks at you wrong, hell if he even tries to order eggs, I am coming over there and kicking his ass!" I laugh and put my hand on his cheek.

"Baby, self control. Besides, Santana has been instructed to tie you to the table if you act up."

"Hell yeah Finn! Whips and chains and all that jazz!" She shouts. I turn away from Finn's shocked face and laugh as I walk to my car.

"See you there baby, I love you." As I climb in my car, I let my face fall. I don't want to tell them, but I'm not feeling as confident as I seem about seeing him. My heart is pounding and I'm afraid the second I see him my face will show how angry I really am and the whole plan will be blown.

When I pull up to the restaurant, I see his car parked in front of the door. I sigh and pull myself from the car and take the long walk to the entrance. When I enter, I can see him immediately at the back of the room. My heart races. He stands up and starts to walk toward me and I try and fake the best smile I can muster.

"Rachel!" He says as he walks over and takes my hands. "I was so surprised to hear from you. You look amazing, truly beautiful."

"Ye..yes I was surprised when Noah told me he saw you the other day."

"I must admit I wondered if perhaps you sent the message to the wrong person." He grins as we sit down in the corner booth. He slides in across from me and I breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't sit next to me.

"Well I guess the last time we spoke it wasn't on the best of terms, but a lot has changed since then." I smile slightly.

"What did that jerk do to you now?" He asks causing me to flinch.

"What?" I say acting surprised.

"I imagine you are talking about that idiot Finn. I assume he has in some way offended or broken your heart. I mean it was only a matter of time; he was never the smartest guy Rachel. I never did know what you saw in that loser." God I hate this jerk.

"Well, Finn and I ended badly a few months ago. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, looks like you don't have to after all. I can see for myself." He says looking toward the door. I know what he sees, but it kills me to look. I turn back and see Finn coming in the front door with Santana attached to his arm. I have to hold myself back from reacting so I turn back and frown to Jesse.

"Great." I manage to get out.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asks.

"No, I think I can handle myself just fine." I say quietly. I can smell Finn before I see him. His cologne is memorized in my brain. I feel them walk by and look up in time to see Finn look over at me frowning as he passes. They are seated across from us and Finn takes the seat facing me. When he sits down I can see concern mixed with anger on his face.

"So Jesse, what are you doing in town anyway?" I ask.

"Oh. Um. Just visiting family. Nothing special." He smiles reaching across the table and taking my hand. I can see Finn start to stand up and Santana grab him by the jacket and pull him back to his seat.

"Oh" I say. Trying everything not to pull my hand back. "Well that's nice. You came back at a good time. We made it to Regionals again."

"Oh really?" He says excited. "I bet you did really well this year at Sectionals." He smiles.

"Well I sang a duet with Kurt. It was very nice."

"Oh so you changed duet partners?" He says quickly.

"Well no, Mr. Schue still wants Finn and I to sing together. But Finn broke his leg and arm during Sectionals so he was unable to perform." He smiles at me squeezing my hand as he scoots over in the booth toward me. Finn throws his menu to the table and Santana quickly pulls him toward her and lays her head on his shoulder. I tense quickly but smile over at Jesse.

"You must be going through so much Rachel. You know you can talk to me about anything." He says.

"Oh, well, yes of course." I say as I can feel myself shaking. Under the table I feel his hand go to my knee and I quickly react by spilling my water onto the table which trickles down into Jesse's lap.

"Oh my goodness." I yelp as I quickly move away from him and stand up. "I'm so sorry Jesse." He grabs a napkin and starts to wipe up the spill as I quickly leave to find the waiter, smiling nervously at Finn as I walk by him. I return to the table and sit down and Jesse is soaked. "Well that went well." I giggle.

"It's ok Rachel, I didn't know I had that effect on you." He smirks. VOMIT, PUKE, GROSS!

"So tell me more about Regional's. I bet you have an awesome solo." He smiles.

"Oh you have no idea. It's so big. I'm doing Barbara!" I squeal. He sits back and I watch his smile grow.

"Really, Barbara? That's pretty big for you. I bet you are so excited."

"I am. I'm singing 'The way we were' and then Finn and I are going to be singing another rendition of Journey's 'Don't stop believin' Mr. Schue is determined that song will win for us one of these days." I giggle.

"Wow, don't stop, yet again. He doesn't give up does he?" He smirks. "So tell me more about you." He says leaning in toward me again.

"Oh um…there's not um much to tell." I stutter as I feel him closing his arm around my back and pulling me closer to him. I feel his breath on my neck and look up to see Finn staring at me with his face red and Santana with a grip on his arm. "I've been…uh. Pret…pretty…busy. Pretty busy." I squeak out and I feel his lips on my neck.

"I've missed you Rachel." I hear him whisper in my ear. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing between us and I push back from him and grab the phone.

"Um..hello." I say shakily.

"Dude, tell him it's your dad, tell him your grandma died, or the house is on fire, but from this window out here it looks like Finn is going to have a heart attack so get the hell out of there before he kills Jesse."

"Oh hi dad." I say into the phone. "What? Oh my God, is she ok?" I say sounding scared. Jesse looks at me confused. I can see Finn looking around and slamming his glass down on the table.

"Ok grandma's sick, dead, lost an arm. Just leave Rach. This has gone far enough." Noah says.

"I'll be right home. Don't worry, I'm coming." I say hanging up the phone.

"I'm so sorry Jesse, but it seems my grandmother has taken ill and is in the hospital." He frowns.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asks.

"OH NO! I mean, I'll be fine, I need to stop by home and pick up some things for my dad first." I smile and grab my purse and Finn looks at me confused. "Thank you so much for dinner, it really was lovely seeing you. I'll be in touch." I see him start to talk and I turn and run out of the building, running directly into Noah who is waiting for me outside.

"Are you ok?" He asks walking to my car with me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was able to tell him what I needed to before he started…" I shiver and climb into the passenger seat. Noah waves to Sam in the van and climbs in the driver's seat.

"Ok let's get you home. Finn is probably ready to kill him by now. I thought it might get ugly if I didn't get you out of there."

"Thank you Noah. I appreciate it. I need to get home and take a long shower! I can smell him on my clothes."

By the time I get home and shower I am feeling a bit better. At least everything went as planned. I come out of the shower and wrap myself in my robe. When I walk out of the bathroom Finn is sitting on my bed. He jumps up and walks over pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my God that was awful to watch. I wanted to kill that guy." I sigh and enjoy feeling the comfort of his arms around me.

"Yes well I didn't enjoy seeing you snuggling with Santana either." I say looking up at him.

"Snuggling? I don't remember her even being there, all I saw was him, with his lips attached to your neck Rach!"

"I know, and thank you for not freaking out and killing him. I know that had to be hard to watch."

"Had Puck not called you, I would have come over there. Plan or no plan I wasn't going to watch him make out with you."

"I never would have kissed him Finn. Never." I say smiling up at him.

"That's good to know." He says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"But I am going to have bad dreams about it tonight. I can still feel him on my neck." I smile at him and then say "Unless you want to erase that memory with one of your own." I say kissing his chin. I feel his lips crash against my neck and I moan at the combination of his breath, mouth, and tongue colliding with my ear lobe. He slowly works his way back to my mouth and hungrily dips his tongue into my mouth and intertwines it with mine. Slowly he walks me back toward the bed and when my knees come in contact with it he guides me back to lie down. I feel him slightly tug on the tie string of my robe and look up at him.

"Finn Hudson, are you trying to get fresh with me?" I giggle.

"Just trying to create memories Rach." He says as he opens my robe and brings his lips back down to mine.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Finn POV**

"I'm confused. You _don't_ want the solo?" Mr. Schue is staring with his mouth open at Rachel.

"That is correct. I think we need to showcase the other talent in our group. Vocal Adrenaline will be expecting Finn and I to sing. They won't see us coming if we switch it up." Rachel looks over at me nervously. We decided not to tell Mr. Schue our plan because we figure he wouldn't like the fact we broke into another school.

"Well do you guys have any suggestions?" Mr. Schue asks.

"I think we need to feature singers who don't normally sing together." I say nodding at Rachel. We rehearsed this for about an hour last night and I don't want to get my lines wrong.

"Yes, Finn. And I think I have a great idea." Rachel says looking back at me.

"What idea would that be Rachel?" I ask and I feel Puck kick the back of my chair and whisper. "You sound like an idiot. I think we got it."

"I think Sam needs to sing, with Tina." Rachel says looking over at Sam. He nods and turns back to look at Tina.

"Girl, we could totally bring it." Sam says holding his hand up to Tina who high fives him. "We got this Mr. Schue." She says.

"Ok, we could give that a try." Mr. Schue agrees. "But we have one more song to choose."

"Puck, Santana, and Mercedes could totally lead an awesome kick butt song." I chime in.

"Hell yeah. Cedes, San you down with that?" I hear Puck shout behind me.

"Hell to the yes." Mercedes says walking over to the piano. "We totally gotz this." San says.

"Wow, I have to say I'm really surprised that you and Rachel are so up for this." Mr. Schue says looking confused.

"Well the most important thing right now is beating Vocal Adrenaline so that we can get to Nationals and I can belt one out in Los Angeles. " Rachel says squeezing my hand.

"I agree. I think this is our best way Mr. Schue." I say nodding with Rachel.

"Well then we need to decide on songs and get ready for Regionals. All song ideas will be accepted."

I see Rachel reach into her pocket and pull out her phone. She checks the screen and frowns handing the phone to me. I look down at the screen and see the incoming message from Jesse. 'Babe, hope all is well. U up to talk 2night?' Crap. I didn't think she would have to talk to him again. Saturday can't come soon enough so this whole thing can be over with. The bell rings and I hand Rachel back her phone.

"You aren't going to talk to him right?" I ask her.

"Well, I can't ignore him either Finn. He needs to believe I'm not playing him until after we perform." I know she's right but I don't like it.

"Well I want to be there when you talk to him." I say grabbing her hand.

"Finn, you don't have to do that."

"No I insist, really!" I say quickly. She frowns and slows down.

"You aren't jealous are you? You know I don't want Jesse." She looks sad and I don't mean to be so upset about this.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but just the thought of you talking to him at all makes me angry." I tell her honestly. "I don't care if it is all fake. I don't want you talking all happy and crap with him."

"Ok Finn, we'll call him right after school." I nod at her and kiss her cheek and head off for my last class of the day.

By the time we have pulled up to her house, Jesse has texted her 4 more times. Each time calling her baby or hun or some word that completely infuriates me. When we get up to her room I throw my jacket on the chair and toss myself onto the bed.

"Just call the asshole and get this over with." I complain.

"Finn! Watch your language." She scolds me.

"Fine, just call the jerk, make him feel like you are his friend or something and hang the heck up ok!" She pulls out her phone and dials in his number. With each button she pushes, I feel my heart sinking. When she pushes the dial button I groan and put the pillow over my head.

"Hi Jesse." She says happily into the phone. Geez Rachel try to sound a little less excited about talking to him! "Oh yes my grandma is doing much better thank you so much for asking." I roll my eyes. "Oh well, I can't exactly come over today as I still have to do stuff for my dads around the house." I roll my eyes and she pushes me away from her. "Oh no, I don't think you coming here is a good idea right now. I have so much going on." I put my hand on her knee and she stands up and walks to the other side of the bed.

I clinch my fists when she laughs for the tenth time in five minutes and she sits down at the head of the bed. I roll over and lie my head down on the pillow beside her. I feel her hands run through my hair and I close my eyes. "Yes, we have been practicing really hard this week. I'm really getting good at this song. Sad to say Vocal Adrenaline won't be able to match my voice." She giggles.

I roll over and stare up at her and she smiles and ruffles my hair. I lean over and kiss her stomach and she pulls my hair. "Ouch" I whisper. She puts her hand over the phone. "Shhhh" She says.

"No it's nothing. I just thought the _mailman_ was at the door." She says sticking her tongue out at me. OH so that's how she's going to be!

I lean up and put my ear to the phone. I can hear Jesse's sickening voice droning on and I decide that I have no interest in listening to him. From this distance I can smell the strawberry scent coming from Rachel's hair and lean over and kiss her neck. She covers the phone again. "Stop that!" She mouths. I continue to kiss at her neck and I hear her whimper softly. "Um, no nothing, I was just humming to myself. Sorry I'm very excited about my song. What? Oh no I couldn't sing it now." I slowly start running my tongue down her collar bone and she moves uncomfortably on the bed. "Maybe just a verse." She says quietly.

'_Memories, light the corners of my mind'_ she begins singing softly. I take this time to roll up on my elbows and reach over to lift the hem of her sweater. She tries to move my hand but I swat hers away and lower my head to her stomach kissing lightly.

'_Misty watercolor memories of the way we were_.' She continues shakily. I start slowly dipping my tongue in her navel and her last note hits a shaky end. She tries once again to push me off but I refuse to move. My tongue starts to travel down to the top of her skirt and I move my hand slowly up her thigh.

'_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind'_ the singing has become softer and more breathy as my hand reaches her panties and I trace the outline of her slit with my fingers.

'_smiles we give to one another'_ I dip my head under her skirt and hook my fingers into the corners of her panties and tug them down. She tries to move her legs but I quickly still her with my hands as I run my tongue across her entrance and I hear her breath out a sigh and quickly cover the phone.

'_Can it be that it was all so simple then or has time rewritten every line?_' partway through the next line I slide a finger into her wet opening and suck her clit into my mouth causing her back to arch and the phone to drop from her hands. I smile up at her and insert a second finger while continuing to put pressure on her clit. I can hear Jesse talking into the phone and she picks it up quickly and puts it to her ear.

"Um yeah uh that's ooh um that's all I am going to sing uuh tonight." She throws her head back as my fingers increase speed. "Um no everything is fiiiineee." She squeals out. "I'm uh…I….oh….I hit my toe." She says with a moan. Her fingers are in my hair and she is arching into my mouth. "Look Jesse, I really gotta go, no, I mean ooooooh God…" she says as I can feel her body starting to tense and I can tell she is seconds from coming undone. "Really hurts sooo bad." She says dropping the phone again. "Oh my God." She moans out as she falls apart underneath me. When she finally stills beneath me I grin up at her and she grabs the phone. "Yeah Jesse, really need to go, so sorry. No really I'll be fine. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and sits up. "OH MY GOD! Finn Hudson what were you thinking?" I can't help but laugh as I pull myself up and kiss her hard on the mouth.

"That was so hot babe!" I grin against her mouth.

"I JUST HAD AN ORGASM ON THE PHONE WITH JESSE LISTENING! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She yells.

"Hey at least now when I see him I won't want to kill him. This will hold me over for a long time." She slaps me on the chest and I lay down so she can cuddle up against me.

"It's almost over Finn. He totally bought our plan. I can tell. But don't do that again. No matter how much I liked it." She says giggling.

When Saturday rolls around everyone is excited to see if our plan works. We draw third and take our seats in the auditorium to watch Vocal Adrenaline get ready to perform.

Suddenly the music begins and I immediately recognize it from that movie Rachel always makes me watch with her. I lean over and whisper "Isn't this Funny Girl?"

She giggles "Yeah how much you want to bet the next song is from Journey. He totally bought it."

I look around the room for Jesse and spot him sitting in the front with Vocal Adrenaline's coach. He looks back and smirks at Rachel.

The song ends and the rest of the team enter the stage and "Be Good to yourself" started playing. I wink at Rachel. "Hook line and sinker." I whisper. As soon as the song ends we stand up and head backstage to get ready to perform.

"Hello Rachel." I hear Jesse say on the other side of the stage. I quickly walk toward her.

"Hello Jesse, nice song choices. I see you haven't changed." She says.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I couldn't help myself." He says smiling at her. I feel like walking over and punching him right in the face.

As I approach them Jesse turns and smirks at me. But before he can get a word out Rachel crosses in front of him and reaches up pulling my neck down to hers as her lips crash on to mine. I lean into her kiss wrapping my arms around her and lifting her off the ground. When I put her back down she pulls away and looks at Jesse. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She says smirking. She grabs my hand and walks away from him.

"Let's beat these losers." She says.

We walk away from the center stage and Sam and Tina take our places. As the curtain rises, Rachel waves over at Jesse and puts her thumb up in the air and mouths the words 'gotcha' His mouth drops as the song begins and Sam steps out into the spotlight with his guitar.

'_Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans'_ He begins as Tina steps out beside him. _'Boys in black pearl buttons lookin just like Springsteen'_

They sound amazing. I grab her hand and smile down at her. We definitely made the right choice to sit this one out.

We hear the chorus and our cue to enter. '_And we're screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah__, a__nd everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah__. __Get on your feet if it feels good__, i__f it feels right__. __We're all stars tonight__. __So sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah' The_ crowd is on their feet and applauding loudly and I know we have this in the bag.

The music stops and Puck steps forward from the group.

"Let's do this! Get on your feet!" He hollers and the audience starts cheering loudly.

'_Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy,__Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy.' _He belts out the song as the rest of us dance our choreography behind him. Santana steps out of the crowd and begins to sing her part with him. '_Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time'_

We all sing out loudly and I feel Rachel beside me as I grab her hand and perform our part of the choreography. Surprisingly I don't screw it up even if I did step on her feet twice.

Mercedes steps in between Puck and Santana and sings out her part, '_Oh feels good, mmmm, feels so good, I like it yea,__I feel good, oh I feel alright!'_

We finish the song with a guitar solo from Puck and the audience is freaking screaming like we are in a rock concert. When the music finally stops I grab Rachel and spin her around in a big hug. We all run off the stage screaming and yelling.

"We totally killed that!" Puck yells. "That was so bad ass!"

"It was quite amazing." Rachel says beside me.

Mr. Schue comes out from the side of the stage. "Oh my God you guys that was amazing. You had everyone out of their seats. I am so proud of you."

They call everyone back onto stage and when they announce New Directions as the winners I make sure to find one Jesse St. Jackass and nod my head at him as I pick Rachel up for one more kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Rachel POV**

"Kurt!" I say as I run screaming through the house. "It came. Oh my God it came." I'm clutching a letter in my hand and shaking when I reach my room and fling myself on my bed. Kurt is sitting at the desk doing his English assignment and looks up excitedly.

"Oh my God. I told you. I told you it would come. You sent yours in after me, that's why it came later." He runs over and sits on the bed next to me. "Well, open it." He says.

I look down at the letter in my hand. "Is it the same weight as yours? I can't bear to not get an audition now that you have." He takes the letter from my hand.

"I don't know, it feels the same. I don't remember opening mine, it's all a blur now."

I take the letter back and flip it over in my hand and then hold it up to the light. "Diva, end this madness and just open it." He shouts.

"I can't. We have to wait."

"Wait for what? You are holding your future in your hand. Just open it." He yells.

"No, I need Finn here when I open it. He has to be here." I grab my phone and Kurt throws himself back on the bed. I quickly dial Finn and wait for him to answer.

"Well hello there, love of my life, what can I do for you?" He answers cheerily.

"It came Finn. I'm holding it right now." I squeal.

"I told you it would. So what's the verdict?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know." I say softly.

"What? You didn't open it yet? What are you waiting for Rachel?"

"You. Can you please come over and open this letter before I have a heart attack and die. DIE FINN!" I shout into the phone.

"On my way babe. Give me five minutes ok." He hangs up and I sit back on the bed.

"This is so dramatic Rachel." Kurt says rolling his eyes. "But so you."

Finally, I hear the front door open and close and Finn's footsteps pound up the stairs. He walks in the door out of breath.

"Did you run here? Dude, you are sweating up a storm." Kurt says wrinkling his nose.

"Hey when my girl needs me, I'm here! Doesn't matter what I gotta do." He walks over and quickly sits down beside me grabbing the letter from my hand. I put both my hands over my eyes and I hear him tear open the letter. My heart is pounding and I lean over and bury myself in his back.

"Well? Finn, please you have to tell me what you are reading, remember, I can't read your thoughts like that Jedi thing." I giggle.

"Well. Are you sure you want to hear? I mean, you might not like it." My head pops up and I lean over and grab the letter from his hands.

"WHAT!" I yell. I look at the first sentence. 'Dear Ms. Berry, We would like to invite you to the audition process for the Julliard School for studies in the Bachelor of Music in Voice program.' I drop the letter from my hands and Finn turns and scoops me up into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He whispers in my ear. "I knew you would get an audition." I hug him tightly as Kurt finishes reading the letter and reaches over to join our hug.

"This is so exciting. We can audition together next month Rachel." He announces.

"Oh my God, we are going to New York next month." I yell. It's all going so fast. "I have to tell my dads. This is going to be so awesome Kurt." Finn lets go and stands up running his hands through his hair. I know he's nervous now that Kurt and I are truly on our way to New York and Blaine has already been assigned an externship starting in the fall. He is the only one without a plan.

"You ok Finn?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah babe, just really happy for you. I uh. I need to get back to my work. Are you ok now?" I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Of course baby. Call me tonight alright?" I ask kissing him quickly.

"Always. I love you Rach." He turns and walks slowly out the door and I hear the front door close and his truck leaving the driveway.

"He's nervous." I say looking over at Kurt.

"Yeah, it's all falling into place for us. But he's still not heard anything back from any of the schools he applied at."

"Something will happen for him. I know it." I say smiling. I look back down at my letter. " I can't believe auditions are a month away. I don't even know what I'm going to sing or say. I'm so nervous about everything."

"Do you think they will let us room together?" He says suddenly. The school requires that all first year students stay on campus for the first year. Finn and Blaine will be staying at the loft that Blaine's parents are helping out with and Kurt and I will stay there on the weekends. After the first year we will move there permanently.

"Well it said on the website that they would honor roommate requests. I really hope they do."

"We have to go to our audition together. Maybe Finn can come too." Kurt says holding my hand firmly.

"I'm so scared Kurt." I say leaning my head over on his shoulder.

"I know. This is so real now. I can't believe it's happening."

I hear the front door open and quickly jump up and run down the stairs. "I got the audition." I yell running into my dad's arms. "I have an audition next month dad.

"Like there was any doubt that was going to happen sweetie?" He says hugging me.

"Can I go with Kurt? Please. It will be so much easier if we go there together."

"I'm sure we can talk to Carole and Burt and arrange to go to New York together. You two do everything else together." He says laughing.

Kurt is jumping up and down behind me and I run over and start jumping with him. "We are going to New York!" I holler.

An hour later I am sitting at the dinner table at Finn's house. Our families spoke on the phone and decided to get together to plan our trip to New York. Finn has been very quiet the whole night and I keep looking over at him and smiling but he won't meet my eyes.

"Well we have a regular room at the Plaza and I insist that you stay there with us." My dad is saying to Burt. My dad's are always traveling to New York for their trial they have been working on and they have a suite at the Plaza that their firm always reserves for them. I'm so excited to share that with Kurt and his family. I really want Finn to go too, but I haven't been able to talk to him about it.

"That's very nice of you Leroy. Thank you." Burt says. "I think we should all go and check out where the kids will be going. I've never been to New York."

"Oh that's a great idea. We can all go and look at where you will be staying. Isn't that exciting Finn?" Carole says looking over at Finn. He looks up suddenly.

"Uh what? Oh um, yeah exciting." He says. "Sorry, can I be excused. I need to finish an essay." Carole nods sadly at him and he leaves the room without even looking at me.

"He's been like that all week." Kurt says leaning over.

"Why? Has he said anything? He won't talk to me." I whisper.

"Don't know. He won't talk to me either."

I excuse myself and quietly climb the stairs to Finn's room. When I peek through the door I see Finn lying on the bed with papers all over his bed. "What essay would this be?" I say as I walk through the door.

He sits up quickly gathering up the papers. "OH. Um sorry. I uh."

I walk over and pick up one of the papers. 'We are sorry to inform you that we do not feel you would be a fit for our University.' I look down at the other letters and see a few more that say the same thing. "When did you get these Finn?" I ask him as I sit down beside him and grab his arm to stop him from gathering the letters.

"They've been coming in for weeks. I got tired of opening them." He says pointing to a few of them that are still sealed.

"Finn, why didn't you tell me you were getting these? I didn't even know you applied to half these schools." I say gathering up the papers.

"Yeah well I didn't want to be a disappointment to you." He says looking at his feet.

"Finn Hudson, you could NEVER be a disappointment to me."

"Look at these Rach, all of them, they all say no. I'm not good enough for New York Rachel. I can't do this."

"Don't do this. You don't get to do this now Finn. Feeling sorry for yourself. No. I'm not going to let you." I turn his chin up so that his eyes meet my face. "You are always going to be good enough for me. And you are going to find something in New York. I just know it."

He smiles at me and his face drops again. "I love how you always believe in things, even when the truth is right in front of your face."

"What is that supposed to mean." I say getting angry.

"Rachel, look at all these letters. All of these people are telling me that I'm not good enough. When do they become right?"

I grab the stack of letters and bundle them together. "Look, lets just get organized." He groans.

"How does everything become a let's-get-organized project with you?"

"We need to see which schools you applied to Finn, so that I can help you look at what's left." He stands up and collects the rest of the papers and lays them on his desk.

"Well that's all of them." He throws himself back on the bed. I start stacking the letters and opening the sealed envelopes to add them to the pile. I've opened 3 more denial letters and I realize that he's applied to half the schools in New York, even the ones he had to know he wasn't going to get into. Medical schools, school of law.

"Finn, did you just go down a list of schools and send off a letter to all of them?" I ask.

"Well I didn't know what I wanted, so I googled it." I laugh and continue opening the letters.

"Finn, you have to figure out what school fits you, and then apply to that one. I mean obviously you were not going to get into Barnard College Finn. "He looks at me confused.

"See, you do think I'm not good enough." He says frowning.

"It's an all-girls school Finn! " I laugh.

"Oh, well maybe I REALLY wanted to get into that one!" He says winking at me.

"That's so not funny Finn Hud….."

"What's wrong?" He says.

I read it again. The last letter that was sealed. It wasn't like the rest of them. "Oh my God Finn. You got in." I run over to him on the bed and hand him the letter.

'We are happy to welcome you to Brooklyn College and look forward to seeing you in the fall.' He reads it a couple of times and then looks up at me. "Oh my God I got in." He grabs me and pulls me onto his lap kissing me.

"I told you that you were good enough Finn." I say in between kisses.

"I should listen to you more often." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes, you should." I say as I kiss down his neck.

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS!" Kurt says from the doorway. "You two need a siren that goes off when you start making out so that people know not to come in the room. My eyes are burning." We pull apart and I jump up and grab Kurt and pull him in the room.

"He got in!" I yell.

"What? No lalalalalala. Oh my God you two, I seriously don't need to know about your sex life!"

"What?" Finn says confused. "No not got IN that way, I got into Brooklyn College!"

"Are you serious? That's excellent news and so much better than what I thought!"

"Yeah apparently I got in two weeks ago according to this letter. Good thing Rachel opened it." He chuckles.

"New York is really happening you guys!" I squeal. I feel Finn pull me back to his lap and Kurt is grinning.

"Yep. Ready or not, New York better look out. Klaine and Finchel are on their way!" Finn shouts.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Finn POV**

There is so much going on now. Between getting ready to go to New York for Kurt and Rachel's auditions, prom, and getting ready for Nationals there is hardly any time for me to freak out about the fact that I am actually moving away from Lima in just 5 short months. I never imagined that I would go to college, much less in New York City. I can't believe that it's me, Finn Hudson, who is actually going to be one of those losers who gets out here. Sometimes I have to remind myself that these last few years are real.

"Have you packed everything you need?" I turn and see my mom standing in my door smiling at me.

"Yeah I think so. I mean I don't really know what I need so I just packed one of everything." I look down at my suitcase and see it is exploding with clothes.

"Well we are only going to be gone for three days Finn. I don't think you need all of that."

"Oh." I look down confused.

"Let me just look through what you packed and I'll make sure it's all there."

"Thanks mom, what am I going to do without you?" I ask her as she walks over to my suitcase.

"Well, that's why Rachel is going with you hunni." She laughs. "I'm leaving you in good hands." It's so nice to be with someone that your mom loves. She adores Rachel. My family is all kinds of awesome.

"Can you believe I'm moving to New York mom? Who would have thought huh?"

"Finn, you have no idea how proud I am of you. I know that these last few years have been tough for you. And I know that you were so unsure of your future. But you did this anyway. You still tried even though you knew it might not work." I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"I love you mom. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I love you too dear. Now I think you need to get to school. We've got a busy evening ahead of us. Be home on time so that we can get everything ready to go to the airport."

"Ok mom. See you tonight." I grab my back pack and head out to the truck.

"Finn…." I hear Kurt yell after me. "Can I get a ride today?"

"You aren't driving?"

"Dad has my car in the shop."

"Sure, jump in; I just gotta pick up Rachel."

Kurt hops in and we drive off to Rachel's house. "Are you as excited as I am? Oh my God we are going to see where we are going to live!"

"Have you or Rachel thought about what you are going to do if you DON'T pass this audition?" I ask him and he stares at me open mouthed. It's the same reaction I got from Rachel, but the question has to be asked at some point.

"Do you doubt how awesome Rachel or I are?"

"No, of course not. I'm just asking the question Kurt."

"Well I guess if something so terrible as that were to happen, we would just apply at a school in the city and try again next year. But please stop saying that stuff, if you jinx me Finn I will have to take away your disgusting magazines you hide under your mattress."

"What the hell Kurt!" I pull up into Rachel's drive and honk the horn. "Wait, how and why do you know those are there?"

"Um…..oh look there's Rachel." He says jumping out of the truck and letting her slide in to the center of the seat.

"Hey baby!" She says kissing me on the cheek. Kurt pouts beside her. "Oh, hello to you too dear." She says kissing Kurt on the cheek and he smiles brightly and bounces to the music on the radio.

"Can you believe we are flying to New York tonight?" She squeals beside me.

"It is pretty exciting. And it's a night flight babe. We can sleep…."

"Stop talking. I don't want to hear your sex talk today." Kurt says cutting me off. I laugh loudly.

"I was just going to say we can sleep the whole time so that I don't get nervous about the flight. Jeez Kurt, I think you are more obsessed with our sex life than we are." I lean over and whisper to Rachel. "Totally not what I was meaning babe." She giggles.

"I HEARD YOU!" Kurt yells.

We pull into the school parking lot and Kurt jumps out and heads into the school as I chuckle to myself. "Shame our parents are going on this trip." I say leaning over to kiss Rachel.

"And why would that be?"

"Plane trip at night. Could be kinda fun." I feel her hands run up my neck and into my hair and I get chills down my back.

"Finn Hudson!" She giggles.

"What? Uh. I mean, yeah we could like do word puzzles and stuff if they weren't there, but now they are going to want to talk to us and that's so distracting." She laughs and her head falls forward onto my chest.

"Word puzzles huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She looks up and kisses me quickly and then slides out the passenger door. "Let's go Puzzle man." She says winking. I climb out of the truck and grab my bag from the back. I hold out my arm to Rachel.

"Come on Ms. Smarty pants." She links her arm in mine and we walk into the school. The rest of the day seems to fly by and before I know it we are sitting in our seats for Glee.

"Well today is a very exciting day. I am very happy to see two of my own students leaving tonight to audition in New York City for the Julliard School. I just wanted to say how proud of I am of both Rachel and Kurt." Everyone starts clapping and I wink at Rachel and pat Kurt on the back. I look toward the back of the room and see Quinn scowling and she quickly turns to me and claps once. Bitter much?

"I would also like to congratulate Finn Hudson on getting in to Brooklyn College. It's going to be sad not seeing the three of you around town, but I'm very happy to see you all rising up to meet your futures." Puck slaps me on the back.

"Always knew you'd be one of those that got out of here Hud. I guess you were wrong though dude." He says and I turn and look at him confused.

"What am I wrong about now?"

"You said only two would leave the state to go to college. Look at you guys, that's three!" I remember back to that day when I rescued Artie from the port a potty. Back then I never would have thought I was going to get out of Lima. Now I'm on my way to New York to go to college. Weird man.

The bell rings and I link my hand with Rachel's and walk her to her locker. "It's almost time babe. But I'm really not excited about the flight. Don't you think you could do something to distract me?"

"Finn Hudson, are you suggesting that I give you sexual favors in a public place with our parents on the same plane just to calm your fears?" she puts her hands on her hips and looks up at me.

"Do you really want me to answer that or is this like one of those fake questions that you already know the answer to?" I say confused.

"OH MY GOD, NEW YORK CITY HERE WE COME!" Kurt screams running up to us at our locker. Rachel turns to him and squeals with him.

"When are you guys meeting up at my house?" She asks him.

"As soon as we get home dad is packing up the car. Blaine is meeting me right after school with his stuff, so as soon as he gets there we are driving over to your house." Kurt drops his stuff off at his locker and comes back toward us. "We ready to go?"

"All ready." I say taking Rachel's hand. "Let's go meet our future."

I drop Rachel off at her house and head home to get ready to leave. Blaine is already there when we get home.

"Hey Finn, you excited about seeing our pad?"

"Uh, is that like some place in New York or?" I ask.

"Sorry, our loft. Are you excited about seeing our loft?" He asks again. Why can't people just say what they mean in the first place?

"Oh yeah, I'm really excited. Do you have plans for the trip or is it basically just to see the loft?"

"Yeah, that's about it. I just wanted to check the place out and support Kurt. What about you?"

"Oh I'm going to sign some papers over at Brooklyn College while I'm there. Mom wants to see the school."

"Cool, mind if I tag along. They won't let us go in with Kurt and Rachel anyway, and I'm gonna be really nervous the whole time."

"Sure that'd be cool dude."

"Aww male bonding." Kurt says coming down from his room. "I'm so proud of you both."

"Well we do need to get to know each other since we are going to be spending a lot of time together with you and Rachel living in the dorms." Blaine says patting me on the back.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Mom says coming out of the bedroom.

"I think you have packed everything but the kids." Burt says following behind her.

"I don't want to forget anything." She says to him.

"Carole, they aren't moving yet. It's three days." I laugh because all of a sudden my mom seems to be freaking out.

"Mom, it's going to be ok." I say as I walk over and take the bags from her hand.

"You're right dear. I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is all happening so soon. My babies are all getting so big."

"Your baby is a giant, Carole." Kurt jokes.

"Ha ha ha Kurt!" I say grabbing the suitcases and walking them to the car.

By the time we get to the airport Kurt and Rachel are hyper and bouncing all over the place. Blaine and I are walking a lot slower behind them.

"Are we going to put up with this the whole trip or is someone going to give them something to calm them down?" Blaine asks me laughing.

"Dude seriously! I'm too busy freaking out over the plane ride itself."

"Ah, afraid to fly?"

"It's not the flying I'm afraid of, it's the crashing!" I say seriously.

"Ok you will need to distract yourself. Just imagine something you enjoy and think about that instead of where you will be."

"Thanks man, I'll give it a try."

We walk through security and head to the gate. Rachel comes and sits beside me while we wait for the plane to be ready to board. "Are you excited? You don't seem excited."

"I am. I just want to get there."

"Baby, don't worry about the flight, please." She says and I hear them call our flight for boarding. I gulp and gather my bag and Rachel's and walk over to my parents. We finally get settled into the plane and I let Rachel take the seat by the window. We are all the way in the back of the plane which actually makes me more nervous because didn't those people in the tail section in that show Lost like get blown out of the sky first? They didn't even show up for a few seasons. I feel Rachel's hand on my knee and I look over at her and smile.

"Just relax sweetie." She says smiling and I hear them start to talk to us about how to use the seatbelt and something about using my seat to float on. Yeah I'm pretty sure if this plane goes down my seat cushion isn't going to float with me attached to it. So now I'm pretty sure I'm going to die and I look down the aisle and see my mom a few rows up and she looks back and smiles at me.

All of a sudden Kurt's face pops up in front of me. "Ok you two, just keep it PG back there ok!"

"Just sit down and buckle up Kurt, do you want to die or something?" I yell at him.

"Geez Finn, we aren't even off the ground yet." He sits down and I hear the click of his seatbelt.

"Finn, you need to relax. Seriously. It's going to be ok." Rachel says grabbing my hand.

I feel the plane start to push back and my heart is racing. Ok think of somewhere else you want to be. I squeeze my eyes shut and imagine my room. I'm in my room. I'm on my bed, and Rachel is naked. Ok I think I can work with this. She's naked and she's on top of me and crap, what was that? I open my eyes and look out the window and see the ground start to pull away. Shit! I squeeze my eyes shut again and clinch my fist into the armrest and squeeze Rachel's hand.

Suddenly I feel her hand work its way up my thigh. My eyes fly open as I feel her run her hand further up my leg and over the bulge in my pants. "Rach." I say quietly gulping.

She pulls the blanket over my lap and smiles over at me. "What?" She says giggling. I feel her hand reaching for the button on my jeans. I look at her shocked. I feel her hand unzipping me and reaching down into my pants. I bite down on my tongue as she slowly strokes my growing erection. My heart is still racing but this is definitely an improvement. I lean over and capture her lips in a quick kiss. She leans over and puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes as she seems to be pretending to sleep! But her hand is speeding up and I'm finding it really difficult to keep myself from groaning loudly. Suddenly I feel like I'm going to see stars and I clinch my teeth together and grab the armrest as I feel myself explode into her hand. She looks up at me and grins. And I hear the fasten seat belt sign ding advising us that it is now safe to remove our seat belts and I realize that we are safely in the air.

"So are you feeling better?" She whispers in my ear.

"So much better! " I grin at her.

"Good, now get some sleep Finn, we have a busy day ahead of us." She says yawning.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world. You know that right?"

"Of course." She giggles.

I kiss her one last time as she lays her head down to sleep. New York City, here I come.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Carole POV**

I've never been prouder of four people before. But watching my son with Rachel and my step son with Blaine has given me so much joy this year. Getting off the plane with a bunch of rowdy kids was a new experience in itself though. I think they are just so excited to be planning their futures that they can't seem to relax. I'm excited for them but sad at the same time. The house is going to feel so empty without them there. No more Sunday night dinners with Rachel and Finn. No Saturday movie marathons with Blaine and Kurt. No more cleaning up all the clothes that explode on Finn's floor or trying to figure out which bath products go where for Kurt. But I know that there is so much ahead for both of them that I can't help but feel happy for them.

"Ok this has to be the most awesome hotel room I have ever seen." Kurt says jumping from room to room. And he is right, the suite is amazing. It's a three bedroom suite with a beautiful view of the city.

"Rachel and I get this bed." I hear Kurt yell again.

"Dude, I'm not sleeping with a guy!" Finn yells back.

"Well you aren't sleeping with Rachel." I hear Burt say walking in to the room with the boys. I quickly follow in there to stop any arguing. I am pretty sure that Finn and Rachel have been sexually active. I could see the difference in their relationship since they got back from their cabin trip. And I came home early a few days ago and found Finn looking quite disheveled and Rachel left quickly after with her shirt buttoned up crooked and her pony tail slightly hanging to one side. I've been meaning to talk to Finn about it. We don't need another Quinn situation. That was one of the worst times of my life as a mother. Looking at your son and his pregnant girlfriend, or what I thought was HIS pregnant girlfriend, and having them ask if she can move in.

That girl was a nightmare to live with. She was always demanding things of Finn and complaining about him singing songs with Rachel or talking to Rachel. I think I starting rooting for Rachel before I even met her just because Quinn hated her so much. When Finn came home and told me the baby wasn't actually his, I have to admit I was happy. I felt for Finn, but I knew Quinn was not the one for him. When he started dating Rachel shortly after, I thought it was a bad idea. It was too soon. And before they even got started he was already with that Latino girl. Though that definitely only lasted a short time and he made us swear never to talk of it again. I finally realized why after he and Rachel got back together and just the word Santana made him jump.

When he and Rachel broke up before Christmas it was one of the worst times I have ever seen Finn have. It took him months to tell me what happened and by the time he opened up about it I found out he was seeing that Quinn girl again. Sometimes as a mom you have to give your kids advise, but there was nothing I could say to him that didn't come out as 'What the hell are you thinking?' He hardly ever brought her home. He never talked about her at the dinner table. It was as if dating Quinn became a separate thing that he kept to himself. He talked about Rachel though. Every day she would do something new. She was writing a song, or hey mom, guess what Rachel told me today. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. When he finally broke up with Quinn over prom, I thought that he would work things out with Rachel. But then it never happened and no one wanted to ask him about it.

When they finally got back together last year in New York it was like the world was finally right again. Rachel is one of the most amazing girls I have met. For someone her age she is so driven and so talented. I can see what Finn sees in her. And the fact that she got Finn to bring up his grades, look toward his future, and believe in himself only cements the fact that I adore her. I fully expect to bring her into the family one day.

"Ok what's going on in here?" I ask looking over at the three in the bedroom.

"Mom, Kurt says I have to sleep with Blaine. I'm not sleeping with a dude!" Finn complains.

"Well you can't sleep with Rachel either Finn." I say looking over at Burt. Finn sits down heavily on the bed and sighs.

"I could always sleep with Rachel and Burt could sleep in here with you guys." I suggest.

"What?" Finn and Kurt both say together. "Uh no, it will be fine. I'll sleep with Blaine." Finn says sounding dejected.

"Um I'm flattered Finn, but I'm not really into you. I'm kinda taken." Blaine says walking into the middle of the conversation.

"Haha Dude, looks like you and I are bunk mates!" Finn says putting his suitcase on the bed.

"Oh, uh, cool I guess. I hope you don't snore."

Rachel walks in the room with her suitcase in hand. "Good luck with that!" She says. She looks up and sees Burt and I standing in the room. "Uh I mean, cuz when we were up at the cabin I could totally hear him from all the way in Kurt's room." I laugh as she looks at Finn and he looks at her with his eyes wide.

"Ok let's just put our stuff down and get ready to check out the loft. We have a busy day ahead of us." I walk out and can hear the group whispering and figure that they have already come up with a plan to switch bed mates when they close their door.

"Do you think it's smart to leave them in that room alone?" Burt asks.

"Well they are going to be living together in a few months. I don't think we are going to be able to watch them from Ohio."

"Yeah well maybe we could install cameras in this loft. Keep an eye on them." Burt says and I can tell he's being serious.

"We have to let them grow up hun. It's time for us to let go." He hugs me and I see the kids come out of the room smiling. I can tell they have finalized their sleeping arrangements and decide to keep that to myself.

"Why don't we all go see where you are going to be living?" I say as Rachel's dad's come out of the bedroom.

Driving through the city is amazing. I can't believe my country boy is going to be living here. I look over at him sitting in the back of the van with Rachel and she's pointing out places to him and he's smiling at her with the biggest grin on his face. I know everything is going to be ok. When we pull up to the loft I'm amazed at how nice it is. Blaine's uncle really did come through. It's in a nice area so I don't have to worry about them being mugged on their way home.

It's a simple place but the view is amazing. The large picturesque windows definitely give it a certain charm.

"Hey, there are only 2 bedrooms in here." Burt hollers from the back of the place.

"Uh yeah, well Rachel and I will be staying at the dorms during the week so Finn and Blaine each get a room." Kurt says to his dad.

"What happens on the weekend? I'm not liking this Kurt."

"Burt, you need to relax." I say walking over to him. "They are all going to be adults when they move in here. Remember the letting go part?"

"I'm not feeling very much like letting go right now." He says looking over at Kurt who is standing in the window sill looking down onto the street.

I walk through the house and am trying to find Finn when I hear them talking in the bedroom in the back of the loft.

"Finn isn't this amazing?" She asks him.

"Rachel it's so big. I mean, I can't believe how much of the city you can see." Finn sounds so amazed and I can't help but feel my heart exploding with emotion. His dad would be so proud of him today. I wish he could be here to see him.

"I can't believe we are going to be here soon. Like actually here in this place. Like a little family. The four of us."

"I'm glad for that Rach. I won't lie. I'm going to miss my home. I'm going to miss my mom. I'm just so happy that I have the three of you here to be my family. But mostly I'm glad I'm doing this with you by my side."

"Baby, I wouldn't want to do this without you. Now I just have to hope that I get in." Rachel starts pacing in front of the window and Finn walks over and takes both of her hands in his and stares into her eyes.

"You are going to blow them away tomorrow. I know it. You just have to sing like you do when you sing to me. They will have to love you, because that's how I feel when you sing."

Watching them together is one of the most amazing parts of my day. The way they look at each other and support each other. There is nothing more amazing than that. I turn back to the living room so as not to intrude further on their conversation and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch talking about the audition.

"I'm so nervous Blaine. What if I don't get in and Rachel does. Or what if I get in and she doesn't. Oh I swear I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kurt says falling over on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, you need to relax. You are both going to do amazing. I know that. You are two of the most talented people I know. And if it does happen that only one of you get in, then we will figure that out when we get there. Don't borrow trouble dear." Blaine says lifting Kurt's face up to meet his.

Finn and Rachel come out of the bedroom hand in hand and Burt walks into the living room with Hiram and Leroy. "Well I think this place is suitable." Leroy says to Blaine. "It's all very exciting."

"Well, I say we get some dinner and then get this group back to the hotel so that Kurt and Rachel can get some sleep. And Finn has his tour of Brooklyn College tomorrow as well so we all need to be refreshed in the morning." I say as I start to walk to the front door.

"Oh there is a lovely restaurant near the hotel. We will have to go there." Hiram says to Burt.

"Food sounds lovely." Rachel says looking up at Finn.

"Yeah I could eat a horse." Finn shouts.

"I don't think we eat those in New York." Blaine says looking over at Finn.

When we finally find ourselves sitting down to dinner, everyone seems happy and excited. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Kurt and Rachel, and I am nervous for both of them. But I know now that whatever happens they are going to be ok. They have each other and I think that's exactly what they need to make it here.

"Well here's to Kurt and Rachel, may they have great luck tomorrow at their auditions." Leroy says holding up his glass of sparkling cider.

"Here, here." Burt says clanging his glass of beer.

"To Kurt and Rachel. May you both blow them away." Finn says holding up his water.

"To my wonderful son, my amazing step son, Blaine, and Rachel, may all your dreams come true as your futures begin together." I say holding up my glass of wine. "We all believe in you and wish you the best of luck."

"I'll drink to that." Burt says smiling across the table at me.

"Thanks mom." Finn says tapping my glass.

"I'm so proud of all of you." I say looking around the table. And I know at that moment that Christopher is looking down and smiling because it's in this moment that I realize he really has been looking out for us all along.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Finn POV**

"Would you two hurry up and get ready? I know it's a big day for you, but I would like to at least look like I'm not a homeless dude when I go on my tour today." Rachel and Kurt have been in the bathroom for an hour since getting up this morning.

"We should be thankful that they will spend their first year in the dorms." Blaine says while lying on the bed by the window. "At least we get a year of showering in the morning before those two take over!"

"I swear. I have no idea what takes THAT long!" Just then the bathroom door opens and Rachel comes out smiling.

"All done." She announces. Kurt follows her out and I swear I can't tell what took an hour. Sure Rachel looks great but after an hour I guess I expected a different person to come out.

"It's about time! We are going to have to build new bathrooms if you two keep this up!" I quickly run in and shower and am ready in ten minutes. We have to drop Kurt and Rachel off at Julliard by 8:30 so mom is rushing everyone out the door by now.

"Let's go you guys; they don't want to be late. Finn, you really need to start getting ready earlier if you want to be on time."

"Really mom!" I groan and roll my eyes as I head out the door to the lobby.

Rachel and Kurt are skipping down the hallway hand in hand and Blaine and I are both walking behind them not talking. It's so freaking early in the morning, who has time to be nice and think of things to say at this hour!

"So, are you excited about your tour of the campus?" Crap, I guess he does want to talk this early.

"Uh yeah, I guess. Nervous really. Don't know what it's like on a college campus. I mean they aren't going to expect me to just know what I'm doing right."

"Finn, relax. They know it takes time to adjust. I'm sure you are going to do great. When I went on my tour they were very nice and explained a lot. You'll have the hang of it before you realize it. Besides I'm more excited about the extracurricular activities. You and I are going to have a lot of time on our hands without Kurt and Rachel that first year. We should find something to do in our spare time."

"You mean besides play video games and eat pizza?" I ask him confused. Does this guy realize that we are going to be college students? Don't we get to be lazy for like four years and then start our lives?

"Yes Finn, besides that. Not that I won't mind playing a little of that Call of War or Halo Duty that Kurt told me I should try to play with you, but we should find something you and I can do outside of the house. Could be fun."

"Yeah fun!" I say groaning. "I can see us, two guys on the loose in New York City. Thank God you know your way around here. I'm never leaving the house without you or Rachel."

"Well I know of some really fun places around here. I bet you and I could do some mean karaoke."

I look over at him to see if he's serious, because really? Karaoke? "Uh yeah we could totally do that; before you know it we'll have started our own band!" I joke.

"Hey that could actually be pretty sweet!" he says grinning at me. I nod and smile back. Maybe dude's not as proper as he seems but really all I've heard him sing is Katy Perry and Pink songs. No way am I doing that. But there was that one time he got drunk and sang with Rachel. Maybe outside of school he's cool. Kind of like a Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde but without the killing and stuff.

We reach the van and climb in. I slide in next to Rachel and she reaches over and grabs my hand. "Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Rach, relax. You are going to do amazing. Just be yourself."

"No, I can't be myself. Are you insane? I want them to like me!" She says panicked.

"Rach, I like you. Just the way you are." She giggles and kisses my cheek and leans back on the seat.

When we pull up to the school both Kurt and Rachel let out a high pitched scream. I cover my ears and smile at them both. I can't believe they are freaking out so much. It's a building. I climb out of the van and Rachel and Kurt both fall out behind me, staring up at the building in awe.

"Ok, I'm done, let's go home." Kurt announces. Blaine grabs him by the shoulders.

"Kurt, relax. You are going to be fine. Just go in there and blow them away."

"Blow them away. Going to be fine. Right! I've got this." He says hugging Blaine and walking toward the building.

I look over at Rachel who is staring at the building and biting her lip. "Hey beautiful. Don't forget to smile. They won't be able to resist you once you show them your smile. I know I can't." She grins up at me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you Finn Hudson. You always know the right thing to say to me." I kiss her lips and walk her to the front door.

"Good luck! Just don't forget to breathe!" She walks over to Kurt and they walk into the building with her dads and Burt.

"Wow, they look really nervous." Blaine says beside me.

"I'm sure they will both be fine. They are very talented and completely ready for this." Mom says walking back toward the van. "Your turn now Finn." I turn around and walk to the van and start noticing that I'm starting to feel a bit sick to my stomach myself. I hope it's not something I ate.

We pull away and start the 30 minute drive the other direction to the Brooklyn College. Mom keeps telling me about how I'll be able to commute to school and I'm listening to her but for some reason I am not actually understand anything she's saying. Instead I'm staring out the window looking up at the buildings and the size of this place. How does a country boy adapt to the city? Mom starts talking about Central Park and how beautiful it is. And I remember talking to Rachel about having picnics there once a week. I have to keep remembering the little things. That is what is going to get me used to being here.

When we pull up to the campus I suddenly understand how Kurt and Rachel were feeling. I want to scream or yell or something more manly than what they did this morning. I don't know what that is. Maybe a fist pump in the air will do it. Either way, I feel really excited seeing the building for the first time. I can't believe I'm going to go to school here in the fall. I think you could fit all of McKinley high into one of the buildings here. This is insane.

"Well let's go find admissions." Mom is saying to me. I nod and follow her into the building.

"Feel like a college student yet?" Blaine asks.

"It feels weird. There are people everywhere. Don't they have classes to be in?" I ask.

"Well they all come at different hours. It's not like you are going to have a bell to tell you to go to your next class."

"Hmm. I think I better invest in a couple more alarm clocks then. And maybe like two or three watches. Will I look like an idiot if I wear one on each arm?"

"Yeah that might be a bit much. You will get the hang of it. I think you might like it better than going from class to class. Sometimes you might have like a couple of hours before your next class. Have you thought about what you want to do yet?"

"Nah. I'm going to just do general classes right now. Maybe something will hit me and I'll figure out what I want to be when I grow up. Right now I'm just gonna be one of those Lima losers in the big city."

"Well you might feel like a fish out of water for a bit, but trust me; you are definitely not a Lima loser!"

"Finn! Over here." Mom is calling from ahead of us.

I meet with the admissions coordinator and talk about what classes I want to take and they show me around the school. They have a pretty good Basketball team and I told them I play and they encouraged me to try out for the team. Walk on tryouts are a couple of weeks before the season starts. Mom thinks it's something I should try.

The campus is pretty big and really confusing, but they give me a map which I am pretty sure I will lose before school starts. Luckily my mom is aware of this also and takes the map and information from me. I have no idea how I am going to do all of this on my own with mom in Ohio and Rachel on campus for a year.

As we pass one of the buildings, the adviser points to it and says, "Your mom tells us that you play the drums. You should check out our Conservatory of Music department. Frank Cassara is our Percussion Coordinator. You may be able to take some classes with him." I nod and mom smiles at me and mouths the word 'dums'. Dude you can take an entire class on drums. Maybe I can get into this college thing after all!

"That sounds pretty cool. I will look into that." I say.

We finish our tour and I shake the dudes hand and we head back to the van to pick up Kurt and Rachel. "That was pretty cool, don't you think Finn?" Mom is asking as we get in the van.

"Yeah it was. I found a few things I actually liked in that class book. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." I smile at her from the passenger side and she pulls out into traffic as we make our way back to Julliard.

When we pull up Kurt and Rachel are sitting on the front lawn talking back and forth to each other. She sees me and comes running over. "Oh my God Finn, it was so scary. But I think I did well. I made them laugh. That's good right. Oh my God but then I sang and I closed my eyes and thought of you and the song just flowed out of me."

"Breathe Rach, breathe!" I say laughing at her. "I'm glad you did well though." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Oh how did it go? How's the school?"

"Pretty cool. Did you know they have a whole wing just for music there too? I can take classes on drums and stuff." She smiles brightly and hugs me tight around the neck throwing her whole weight on me.

"Woah." I say steadying myself so that we don't fall over.

By the time we get back to the hotel, everyone is exhausted from the stress of the day. Kurt has told his story about tripping up the stairs as he went to the stage to sing his song about five times. Each time it gets more animated until he actually trips and falls into the coffee table and Burt decides it's time for bed.

"Good night you four. I'm glad you all had amazing days." Mom says from the door as we all say goodnight. She flips off the lights and well all lay quietly for about five minutes.

"Do you think they are all in bed?" Kurt says from the other bed.

"Sounds like it." Blaine says beside me. He climbs out of bed and Rachel slides into his spot as he switches beds with her.

"Hey baby." She whispers in my ear.

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS TONIGHT!" Kurt loudly whispers.

"Yes mom!" Rachel and I chuckle as we respond to him.

"So it was really nice?" Rachel asks.

"It was perfect babe. Just like you." I lean over and capture her lips with mine and tangle my hands into her hair. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too. I wish you could have been there to hear me sing."

"Well it's the last time I'm going to miss hearing you sing. From now on, I'm going to be there every time. I'm your biggest fan you know!"

"You are my only fan Finn." She giggles.

"Not for much longer Rachel. And when you are up on stage and have all those people yelling for you, don't forget that I was your first fan!"

"Well you will be my most important fan! You will be the only one that I go home to every night." I feel her hands on my face and I grab her hand and kiss the palm and bring my lips back to hers.

"I'm seriously going to be sick if they don't stop with all that nonsense over there." Kurt says to Blaine.

"It's cute. Don't you think it's cute?" He whispers back.

I pull Rachel closer to me and run my hands down her back and she moans softly into my mouth.

"I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO! Don't make me jump off this balcony to save myself from certain nauseating death!" Kurt says muffled behind a pillow that he has over his face.

Rachel and I both laugh and she snuggles into my chest for the night. "I love you Finn."

"I love you too Rachel."

"I LOOOOOOVE YOU TOO FINNNNNN!" Kurt mimicks as I toss my pillow towards his bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Rachel POV**

It's been 2 weeks since we got back from New York. I still haven't heard anything from Julliard. I'm trying not to let it bother me. But the longer it goes without word the more concerned I am.

"Rachel, where are you? Oh my God where are you!" Kurt screams while running up the stairs. When he gets to my door he is out of breath. "Oh….phone….just now…..school…..I'm in."

"Kurt I can't understand you? What are you in?"

"Julliard. They just called. I got in!" I jump up and hug him and we jump up and down screaming.

"Oh my God Kurt I'm so excited for you." I say sincerely, because I am excited for him. But it also hits me that no one has called me yet.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Kurt asks.

"No. Nothing. But maybe it will come this week. Now that they are calling. So you have to tell me what they said."

"They said that it helped that I had a unique voice. And that's what they are looking for. I don't know if that means they didn't have any other boys that sounded like girls or what."

"Well either way, you deserve this Kurt. You really do." I sit back down at my desk and start working on my homework again.

"They are going to call you know." He says. "You're more talented than I am. So they are going to call."

"It's ok Kurt. You are allowed to enjoy this. Please enjoy it." He smiles and hugs me again.

"I know. I just don't want to do this without you."

"I'm still going to New York, Julliard or not. It's fine Kurt."

"Ok, well I need to get back home; I just wanted you to be the first to know."

"Awww, you ran over here and told me first."

"Of course. You are my best friend. If I couldn't share it with you, it wasn't worth sharing." I hug him again and he walks back out the door.

I want to be happy. I try to feel something other than worry. I sit and work on my English assignment but the only words I have on the paper are 'what if'. After sitting for 20 minutes at those two words my phone rings and I jump. I look down and see Finn's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I just heard about Kurt. Are you ok?" He says sounding concerned.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rach, it's me. You don't have to lie to me."

"Ok, I'm not fine Finn. What if they don't call me? What if I don't get in? Oh forget it; I really don't want to talk right now. I'm sorry Finn. I have to go."

I hang up and I feel the tears starting to fall. Before I know it, I'm sobbing on the bed until I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and I look up to see Finn, he's sweating and it looks like he's been running.

"Hey, calm down Rach. It's going to be fine. It really is." I sink into his arms letting the tears fall until nothing else can come out.

"Thank you Finn. You always know when I need you." I wrap my arms tighter around him as he lies back on the bed.

"You are always there for me. I'm just returning the favor."

We must have fallen asleep because I kept having this dream where the phone would ring and ring and I couldn't get to it to make it stop ringing and then I realized that my actual phone was ringing. I jumped up off the bed diving for the phone on the floor. Finn woke up suddenly and fell off the other side of the bed. I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"This is she."

"This is Jon Ashton with the Julliard School. I wanted to let you know that we really enjoyed your audition and we feel that you did an amazing job, however at this time we are booked for the fall semester. We have placed you on the waiting list in case one of the other students is unable to make it."

"Oh I see." I say trying not to sound too disappointed.

"We want you to know that we were very impressed by you and we do hope to include you in the school in the future. We will be in contact. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, no not at this time. Thank you." I hang up the phone and look over at Finn who is staring at me from the bed.

"Well, who was that?"

I sigh. "I didn't get in." His face falls.

"What? Are they insane? What the hell is their problem?" He yells. I climb up on the bed and bury my head in his shoulder.

"I got on the waiting list. They really liked my audition. But they are booked. Standard stuff probably." I look up at him and the worry in his face. "What am I going to do?"

"Rach, it's going to be fine. You can stay with Blaine and I and go to school with me. Brooklyn has a wonderful music program." I don't want to go to Brooklyn. I want to go to Julliard. This is so unfair.

"I just want to go to bed. Do you mind?" He looks at me hurt.

"Yeah that's fine. I mean, if you are sure. You can always call me later."

"Yeah I just want to be alone." I kiss him on the cheek and he walks to the door.

"I love you Rachel. No matter what you may think of yourself right now. I love you. And I still believe in you." He turns and walks out the door and I feel the tears falling down my face as I curl into a ball on my bed.

When I finally get out of bed the next morning I drag myself downstairs to tell my dad's. They are sad, but try and be encouraging. And I appreciate it, but honestly don't want to hear it right now. I go back upstairs after breakfast and put my hair in a pony and throw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I don't even feel like getting dressed up today. Don't I deserve one day of mourning?

I grab my bag and head out to the truck when I hear Finn honk. He watches me walk to the truck with his mouth open. When I get in he is still staring at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He says.

"What? I'm just tired. Can we just go to school already?"

He frowns and pulls the truck out on to the road and we drive to school in silence.

Once we get to school, everyone is acting the same as Finn. People are staring and pointing but I really don't care. I'm used to people thinking I'm a freak. But before I would always think that I would show them all when I left and went to Julliard. Now I'm not. So I guess they showed me.

I see Kurt standing at his locker and Finn walks over to put his stuff in his and shrugs his shoulders at him. He starts walking my way so I throw my books in my locker and quickly head off to my first class. I don't feel like being rude and I don't mean to be cruel to Kurt. I am happy for him. But I just can't fake enthusiasm right now. He seems to understand this as he sits in the back of the room instead of the seat beside me in first period. He doesn't walk with me to the next class even though we both have the same one. He avoids me during lunch and it isn't until Glee club that he approaches me.

"I'm sorry about the call." He says quietly. "They're making a mistake; I just wanted you to know that." He turns and walks back to his seat.

"Well, who's the Lima loser now?" I hear Quinn's voice behind me.

"Not now Quinn." I walk over and sit in my seat.

"Why not now? I'm sorry are you too depressed at realizing the fact that you really are NOTHING?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH QUINN!" I hear Finn shout! He walks into the room and sits down beside me as Quinn sits down in the back of the room scowling.

I don't know what we talked about or did in Glee because for most of the hour I just kept hearing Quinn's words rolling around in my brain. 'You really are nothing.'

When Finn dropped me off at home, I told him I wasn't feeling well and went straight to my room. I climbed into bed and took a nap. I heard the front door open about an hour later and someone on the stairs.

"I know you don't want to talk right now. But it's ok because you don't have to. I'm going to talk and you are going to listen!" Finn says storming into my room.

"Finn. Really…."

"No Rachel, I'm going to talk. Just listen. I know that are you upset. And I get that. But not talking to Kurt, not talking to me. Walking around like someone died. I'm not going to let you do this. You didn't let me destroy my life after I got hurt. I can't let you do this."

"Finn, I'll be fine." I try to tell him again.

"No you aren't fine, and if you keep going like this you won't be fine." He walks over and sits on the bed beside me taking my hands in his. "Rachel, I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You do something for me that I can't even describe. When I think I can't do something, you are always there to tell me I can and somehow I just believe you. So I want to be that person for you. I know it was hard getting that phone call. You have been waiting your whole life for that moment and now you think that because they turned you down that somehow that means everything you have worked for is gone."

I feel the tears falling down my face. "It's not gone Rachel. You can still have everything you hoped for; it's just going to take longer. It's going to take more work."

"I don't want it to take longer. I don't want to work harder. I've been working harder than everyone else my whole life. HOW IS THIS FAIR?" I scream at him jumping off the bed.

"It's not fair Rachel. It's just not. But life isn't fair. Sometimes you have to get over it and move on."

"Don't you dare tell me to move on Finn Hudson. Don't you dare."

"You can still go to Brooklyn. They have an amazing music program. I've been looking into it all night." He holds up the paperwork for the Conservatory of music at Brooklyn in his hands and puts them on the bed.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BROOKLYN COLLEGE FINN!" I Shout.

"Why? Because it's not good enough? Because it's not Julliard. Well guess what Rachel, I'm not Julliard either. I'm just Brooklyn. Maybe I'm not good enough for you either!" He stands up and stomps out of the room and I hear the front door slam and I flinch.

I curl up in a ball in the corner of my room and sob. I want to run after him, to stop him, to stop the massive hole that he just left in my heart. But nothing is going the way I planned it to. I don't know how long I stayed in the corner but at some point I crawled over to the bed and climbed under the covers. I feel the papers against my leg and I reach down and pull them up to my face. Finn has all kinds of red marker circled on the page and I realize its classes he thinks I could take. There are notes in the margin as well.

'Ear Training' and Finn has written 'not sure why your ears need training though'

'Music in New York City' with the words 'why is this a class? Of course the music is in NYC, the school is here, duh'

'Performance' with big red letters 'You would kill any performance you gave'

I smile as I look through the papers. When I get to the back of the book I see he has already started filling out my application for me. I sigh and climb out of bed. There is no point in acting like a spoiled brat. Finn is right. It's just delayed. I have never let anything get in the way of my dreams before. Why am I letting one denial ruin my life?

I throw on my jacket and walk down the stairs and before I know it I'm halfway to Finn's house. When I see his house up ahead I run the rest of the way to the front door and knock.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Kurt says opening the door. I grab him and pull him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I love you Kurt and I am super excited for you."

"Rachel, I understand how you feel. I know you are sad. I figured you would be ok eventually. You don't have to apologize to me."

"Yes I do. I've been acting spoiled and ruining what should be a celebration."

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" He asks again.

"Yes, there is always next semester. And I can always hope someone actually breaks their leg and can't attend this semester." I laugh and he hugs me again.

"Is Finn in his room?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah I'm surprised you can't hear the loud music from here." I pat him on the shoulder and start up the stairs. As I reach the top I can hear heavy banging and realize that it's Finn playing the drums along to the radio. I knock on his door and wait but the music continues. I push the door open and peek in.

"Kurt I said leave me alone, I don't want the damn milk! Oh...Hi." He says startled.

"Can I come in?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah…sure." He says as he gets up and plops down on his bed.

I sit down at his desk and turn off the radio and look up at him. He looks hurt. I know he was trying to do something nice for me and I ruined it. "Please don't think you aren't good enough for me, ever." I say quietly.

He looks up. "Rach, I know that Brooklyn isn't as good as Julliard. I know it's not what you want. I just…I just didn't want you to give up." I walk over and sit on the bed next to him.

"There is nothing wrong with Brooklyn College and I looked at the stuff you brought me. It does have a fine music program. But you have to understand that it wasn't the college I was upset about. I was being a brat Finn. I just felt like my shot was blown."

"But aren't you the one who told me never to give up?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot."

"Well that's what you have me for Rachel, to remind you and stuff. It can't always be you being the strong one. You have to trust me to be there for you too." I lean over and put my head on his chest.

"I know Finn. I'm just used to being the one supporting you. Pushing you. I've told myself for years that I was going to go to Julliard. This was the first time that I realized it wasn't going to happen. But you are right. I need you to remind me."

"And I will every single day Rach. You can't give up. It's not over. You just have to keep trying. And I'll be there with you every step of the way. Number one fan remember?" I lean up and kiss him and he pulls me closer to him and I just lie there in his arms for what feels like hours.

"You are my Julliard, Finn." I whisper.

He looks down at me confused. "What?"

"Ever since I was little the only dream I have ever had was Julliard. It's the only thing I have ever wanted. And I do still want it. And nothing is going to stop me from getting there. But I've realized today, that my dreams have changed. There is no Julliard for me without Finn Hudson. When you left today, it was worse than that phone call." I feel his arms tighten around my waist.

"You're going to get to Julliard, Rachel. I don't have a doubt in my mind. And you will always have me so I guess you are just going to have to figure out what you are going to wish for after all your dreams come true." I look up into his eyes and smile.

And that's when I know that I already have more than I ever wished for. "Who needs dreams, when I have you?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Puck POV**

"Dude, we gotta cheer our girl up!" I holler as I look up and see Sam coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Rachel has been quiet for three days, and that's just NOT the Rachel Berry I know. Something has got to change.

"Agreed. She's been down for days and I hate seeing her like this."

"I don't understand what that school was thinking. She's got the best voice out of all of us." When Finn told me that Rachel didn't get in, I assumed it was a joke. There was never any doubt that she was going to get into Julliard. So when she didn't, no one believed it.

"So what do we do? It's not like we can drive to Julliard and force them to take her." Sam asks.

"I don't know. I called Finn and told him to come over ASAP." Suddenly the door bursts open and Finn comes rushing through the door.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He shouts out of breath leaning over with his hands on his knees.

Sam and I both look at each other and laugh. "What exactly did you tell him when you said come over ASAP?" Sam asks me.

"I might have just said 'Emergency, get over here ASAP or it's all over." Sam falls over laughing and Finn straightens up and looks really angry.

"What the hell is so funny dude?"

"Sorry, it's not like life or death. Just trying to come up with something to cheer Rachel up." I say as he walks over and punches me in the arm.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT!" He yells.

"Yeah but then you would have had to put your make up on first and do your hair and it would have taken longer."

"Dick." He yells as he throws himself down on the couch.

"So how is she?" Sam says suddenly serious.

"Sad. Probably angry too but she is refusing to admit that. I know I'm pissed so I don't know how she can't be." He says.

"Well they made a huge mistake. Rachel's fricking amazing!" Sam says throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well we can't change Julliard's mind, but we can do something to cheer up our girl." I say.

"I appreciate that guys. And I know she would totally feel better if we all did something nice for her."

"Good, well I asked Mike and Artie to come over too and Kurt and Blaine are on their way. I want it to come from her 'boys' and well I didn't want to include the girls cuz that meant telling Quinn and I uh….."

"Yeah thanks, I don't think we need Quinn involved in anything to do with Rachel right now. " Finn says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah what's up with her lately? She's been all over trashing Rachel every chance she gets." Sam says between bites.

"Wait, more than just the choir room the other day?" Finn asks concerned.

"Yeah, I have like 3 classes with Rachel and Quinn's in all of them. She speaks up every time Rachel raises her hand and she's been calling her names under or breath, or she'll say something like 'Well Rachel knows what it's like to fail so maybe we should do the opposite of what she does'. I told her to knock it off, but you know Quinn." Sam responds.

"Son of a bitch. I've had enough of that. I'm going to talk to Quinn." Finn says getting angry.

"Look, let's just worry about Rachel right now." I interject.

There is a knock at the door and Artie and Mike are let in by Sam. Soon after Blaine and Kurt arrive. You can tell Kurt is feeling guilty because he did get in so he's nervous about his involvement.

"I just don't want to rub anything in her face. I'm afraid if I'm involved, it's just not going to work." He says.

"Dude, she loves you. She's not mad at you!" I say to him.

"Yeah, Rachel told me how happy she is for you. No worries Kurt, really." Finn tells him and pats him on the back.

"Well, what are planning then?" Kurt asks.

"Well that is the part I needed all of you for. I kinda suck when it comes to doing nice stuff for girls. It makes me turn into…..Finn or something." I shiver, and Finn tosses popcorn over at me and I shout at him to stop messing up my ma's nice Jewish carpets!

"We gotta do something to remind her of how special she is." Finn says quietly.

"See I told you Finn would have all the girly plans." I laugh.

"Dude this is ridiculous, all we need is some coffee and this is like an episode of Friends!" Artie says from the other side of the room.

"That's IT!" Finn says jumping up! "That's like Rachel's favorite show. She was named after that hot Rachel chick!"

"Um, dude, I'm lost. While I appreciate your choice in comedy, this has nothing to do with the plan at hand."

"Puck, sometimes you need to embrace your chick side!" Finn says.

"In touch with it yes, no one said I had to start taking estrogen and get breast implants!" I joke. Finn looks at me confused.

"Estrogen?…hormones?…never mind, just tell me the plan!"

When he's done speaking, I'm actually impressed. I may pick on him a lot but he really does have the best knowledge of Rachel and what to do to make her happy. We put our plan in motion and everyone leaves knowing what they have to do. It's cheesy but it's completely Rachel.

When we get to Glee the next day everyone looks around at each other and nods. Mr. Schue comes in and starts writing 'Nationals' on the white board. Is this like the dudes only job now?

"So, we need to choose songs for Nationals. It's coming up on us quick and this year I want us to have the music planned well before the day of the event." When he's done speaking I raise my hand. "Puck do you have a song suggestion?"

"Actually, a few of us planned a song, and we were wondering if we could go to the auditorium to sing it?" He looks confused but as always when we suggest singing, all other lesson plans are out the window for the day.

"Sure, why don't we head over there?" We all file into the auditorium and when Rachel gets in, Finn ushers her to the front row and then leaves her there looking confused. The guys all head to the stage and Artie flips on the stage lights.

On the stage is a couch and a couple of chairs. Next to the couch is a coffee machine that I jacked from the teachers' lounge. Kurt made an awesome sign that we hung from the rafters that says 'New York Central Perk'

All the guys file on stage and Rachel is surprised to see Blaine there. "Mr. Schue if you don't mind we have a little something we would like to perform and then we are going to sing our song. This is dedicated to someone very special to us who is feeling a bit down." I walk to the back of the stage and wait for the show.

Blaine and Kurt on seated in the chairs and are talking back and forth. "So have you seen her show yet?" Kurt says.

"No I'm going tonight. I hear it's amazing!" Blaine says excitedly.

Sam walks over and sits next to Blaine. "What's amazing?" He asks.

"That new Broadway show she is in. I went to see it last night. She's amazing." Kurt says waving his arms around.

Artie and Mike enter from the right. "Girl was all kinds of hot. And a voice like an angel." Artie says to Mike.

"She really does know how to sing." Mike says sitting down on the couch.

"Preach." Artie shouts.

Sam grabs his guitar and starts humming the chorus to 'Smelly cat' and I hear Rachel's loud cackle fill the auditorium. I enter from the back. "YO! How you doin?" I shout. Rachel starts clapping loudly.

"PUCK!" They all yell toward me.

I sit on the arm of the couch. And Finn comes running in behind me.

"Hey is she here yet?" He asks us.

"Not yet. I'm sure she's tired from being so damn hot and talented." I say winking at Rachel.

"Dude that's my girlfriend you are talking about." Finn says smacking me in the back of the head.

"Woah! Chill man! Can't we all just appreciate her?" I shout playfully back.

"Well, she is all kinds of awesome. And super talented and one of the best singers I know." Finn says his lines as he walks over to the edge of the stage looking down at Rachel. She has tears in her eyes already.

"Well we always knew Rachel would be a Broadway star." Sam says standing up with his guitar and the rest of the band starts to play.

Finn runs back toward me as Artie and Mike push forward to sing the first lines. _'So no one told you life was gonna be this way.' _We all start clapping and she giggles. _'Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA'_

Blaine and Kurt point toward Rachel and sing _'It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year'_

Everyone joins in for the chorus as we stand at the front of the stage. _''ll be there for you. When the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you. Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you. 'Cuz you're there for me too...'_

I sing my line directly to her as she smiles at me with tears in her eyes. _'You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight. You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great' _I hold up a photo of her at the cabin covered in spaghetti noodles and she throws her hands to her face giggling.

'_Your father warned you there'd be days like these. Oh but they didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that...' _Sam sings falling to his knees.

We all sing the chorus and then step back for Finn to sing. _"No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with. Make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah."_

When the song finishes, Rachel is laughing through her tears and jumps up out of her seat and runs over to the stage looking up at us. Finn leans over says "You are my star Rachel. And I will always be there for you, no matter what comes our way." He pulls her up onto the stage with us and lifts her off the ground in a hug.

She runs over and hugs each one of us with tears running down her face.

"Never give up Rachel." I tell her as she walks over to me. "It's going to happen. And one day, when you are a huge star, I expect you to hook me up with all the hot hunnies in your show!" She giggles and reaches up and hugs me as she kisses my cheek.

"I love you guys so much. This was so special. You have no idea how happy it made me."

Sam walks over and picks her up. He shouts out to the girls in the auditorium who are all on their feet cheering, except for Quinn. "Don't forget the name Rachel Berry. Star in the making!"

Yeah that's our Rachel. She never gave up on any of us. And we'll never give up on her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Finn POV**

"Do you think I should ask Rachel to prom?"

"Finn, uh, I don't know if you realize this or not, but you and Rachel are kind of dating. I don't think you have to ask her." Kurt says chuckling at me.

"Yeah I know, but after the way last year went I think maybe I need to officially ask her." Last year when I took Quinn to prom, I didn't ask her, it was just expected. I want Rachel to feel like I want to go with her not just because she is my girlfriend, but because she is the only person that I want to go to prom with.

"Well, then ask her, it's not like she is going to tell you no." He says simply. Well at least he has a point. It's not like she's gonna tell me she is going with someone else, right? Kurt rolls off the bed and walks over to my desk.

"I'm supposed to be over there for dinner right now, I'm going to ask her tonight." I hop of the bed and grab my jacket.

"Well just don't stick your foot in your mouth." I toss my book at him and grab my keys off the desk and head off to Rachel's. When I get to her house she opens the door before I get to it.

"Hi baby. I missed you." She says launching herself into my arms.

"I just saw you three hours ago." I laugh.

"I know. But that's three hours too long." I pick her up and carry her back into the house.

"Good evening Finn." Leroy says as he walks out from the kitchen with a bowl of salad in his hands.

"Good evening sir. How is your case going?" I ask as I put Rachel back down on the ground.

"It's going well Finn, very busy, but thanks for asking."

"Hey Finn." Leroy says as he comes in carrying the plates. I put my keys and jacket down and quickly walk over to help him set the table.

Sitting down to eat with the Berry's is always a beautiful thing. Seeing two men who love their daughter so much is such a wonderful joy. Knowing that I grew up without a dad at all I still find it amazing seeing Rachel with both of her dads. So many times I wished I had a father growing up and now I feel like with Burt and Rachel's dads, I have three.

"So Finn, have you picked your classes yet for the fall semester?" Leroy asks me. Leroy is the quieter of the two and the one that scares me less. He's always understanding of everything and speaks softly but always seems interested in what I have to say.

"Yes sir, I'm taking some general classes that they make you take first and a drum class at the conservatory."

"Drums? Is that going to help you with your major son?" Hiram asks me. Hiram is always the one with the booming voice. Always a bit scary to me. He's very nice, but you can tell he's very protective of Rachel.

"Daddy." Rachel says quickly.

"No its cool, Rach. Sir, I thought keeping music in my life was really important since Glee taught me so much the last few years."

"Very true Finn. I guess if you put it that way. But have you thought about what you want to do with the rest of your life?" He asks.

"I've thought about it. But I think I want to see what college has to offer me first. Maybe by taking a bunch of classes something will stand out. Or at least I hope it does." I say pushing my food around with my fork.

"I'm sure at some point, you will figure everything out." Leroy says patting my arm.

We finish our dinner as they discuss Rachel's application for Brooklyn College and the upcoming trip to LA for Nationals. I get up and help Rachel clear the table. I always try and do dishes with her after dinner so that her dads don't think I'm some sort of bum.

"Hey you, sorry my dads were being so nosy in there." She says as she takes the plate from me and washes it off.

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'd be worried too if you were my daughter and I was sending her to New York with some big idiot who doesn't know what he's doing yet."

"Hey, you aren't an idiot!"

"Fine! But I am big!" I splash her with the water in the sink.

"Finn!" She yells. Before I can stop her she turns the spray hose on me and bursts into laughter.

"Well now that's just perfect Rach!" I say as I grab a towel and start walking away from her.

"Finn, don't be mad. It's just water."

"Yeah well I'm the one who is swimming in it right now."

"I'm sorry baby. Come here." She says opening her arms.

"Why? What are you going to do for me?"

"I'll give you a big hug." She says smiling up at me.

"What if I want more than a hug?"

"Maybe a kiss?" She grins. I walk over and wrap my arms around her back. I feel her lips on my neck and her hands go into my hair.

"I love you. You know that right?" I ask her grinning against her ear.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I know that?" She giggles into my neck.

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to forget how much I love you when I do this….." I pull back and stick the spray nozzle down the back of her shirt and turn it on full blast soaking her entire backside.

"Oh my God Finn!" She screams. Suddenly Hiram appears in the doorway to the kitchen staring at both of us.

"I think someone forgot to turn off the water!" He says frowning at us.

"Oh sorry daddy, we'll clean up." She says trying not to laugh. He turns and walks back out of the kitchen and we both look at each other and break out into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, let's get changed." She says grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs. As soon as we are in her room and the door is shut I peel off my wet shirt. Rachel turns and sees me and smiles and before I can take another step she has launched herself into my arms.

"Hey I thought you said we were getting changed." I say as she runs her fingers down my chest and I feel the hairs stand up on my arms. I grab her by the back of the neck and kiss her hard on the lips yanking the bottom of her wet shirt upwards over her head. She pulls back from my kiss just long enough to pull the shirt off and then I feel her crash back against me. She's dragging me by my belt buckle toward her bed as I'm trying to get my shoes off without falling over.

"Rach, your dads are just downstairs." I say between kisses.

"So be quiet then." She says unbuckling my pants. I smile against her lips and unzip her skirt as it falls to the floor. She steps out of it and pushes me back on the bed. "I've really missed you." She says as she crawls on top of me kissing my chest as she makes her way back up to my mouth. I slide one of my hands to her ass and the other one up to her hair and pull her mouth to mine.

She moans when her lips meet mine and grinds her hips into my growing erection and I make a groaning noise and try and keep her from moving. "Rach, you can't do that if you want this to last much longer." She reaches down and grabs the hem of my underwear and tugs them down.

"We don't have much time anyway, and I just want you really bad right now." She slides her panties off and plunges herself onto my dick causing me to groan out loud. She smiles and puts her finger to her lips telling me to hush. I can't believe SHE is the one telling me to be quiet.

I sit up and put my arms around her as she wraps her legs around my waist. I move my lips to her neck, running my tongue up to her ear. "God I love you." I whisper in her ear. She moans out when I move my fingers to her clit and I quickly place my mouth over hers to quiet her. She pulls back and stares into my eyes. Every time she looks at me like that it makes me want to cum. She looks at me like no one else in the world exists. "Rach I want…" She slams into me and I lose what I wanted to say.

"What Finn, what do you want?" She whispers in my ear.

She's bouncing hard against my dick and I feel like I am so close to cumming . "I want to ask you to go to prom with me?" And then I feel myself slipping over the edge as I explode inside her as I feel her walls tighten around me. She falls against my chest and then I hear her laughing.

"Did you really just ask me to prom in the middle of sex Finn?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey you don't have to make fun of me; it just sort of slipped out. I've been meaning to do it all night." She climbs off my lap and lies on the bed beside me.

"You know you don't have to ask me to prom Finn, it's Saturday and I kinda already thought we were going together."

"Yeah I know, but it's only proper to ask you and I realized I never asked you."

"So you thought the best time was in the middle of an orgasm because that way I wouldn't say no." She says as she bursts out laughing again. I climb off the bed and throw my pants back on and open the dresser drawer where Rachel keeps all my old shirts. I pull one on and start looking for my shoes.

"Are you mad?" she says standing up and finding her clothes.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, Rach. I was trying to be nice. It just came out at the wrong time. I have a way of doing that." She walks over and takes my shoe out of my hand.

"Finn, I'm sorry. It's not funny. It's very sweet that you asked me. The timing was just…"

"Off, I know. Rach I just can't help it. Do you know how amazing you look during sex? It's freaking perfect. I can't even watch porn anymore because no one turns me on the way you do." She sits down on the bed smiling and I realize I just said something else that was completely ridiculous. "Crap, this is all coming out wrong." I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Look, Rachel, what I think I'm trying to say and screwing up really badly is that I love you. And when we are making love, I just lose myself in you. You are just so perfect." I feel her hand slide into mine.

"You are definitely not screwing this up. That was really sweet Finn."

"I just wanted you to know that I want to go to prom with you because there is no one else in the world I would rather be with. And just because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean that I shouldn't remind you of how much you mean to me. I just don't want to mistake you for grant." She leans over and kisses me grinning widely.

"I think what you meant to say is you don't want to take me for granted. But yes, I will go to prom with you Finn Hudson. There is NO ONE I would rather go to prom with than you."

"Cool. You aren't going to make me wear a bow tie are you? Cuz it itched like crazy and I hated the color." She giggles and kisses me again.

"Baby you can wear whatever you want. In fact, clothing is optional." She grins against my neck. Yeah my girlfriend really is perfect.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Finn POV**

Last year I sat in my truck on the way to Quinn's house to pick her up with a knot in my stomach. Stressing out about whether I would do everything she wanted me to or if she would get mad about the color of the flowers, or the way my tie was on, or if I accidentally stepped on her dress. This year as I drive over to Rachel's house the only stress I feel is that I hope her dads won't be able to read my mind when I see her. I'm pretty sure they know something is going on between Rachel and I, the other day they actually cleared their throats really loudly and had a conversation outside the door before they knocked to ask Rachel what she wanted for dinner.

I'm pretty sure mom knows too. Before I left the house tonight she told me to make sure I treated Rachel with respect and that she was happy I was graduating high school without making her a grandmother. Burt's only reply was to keep it in my pants until I graduate, so I'm pretty sure if mom knows, she isn't communicating that to my step dad.

When I pull up in Rachel's driveway, I reach over and grab the corsage and head in to the house. Rachel's dads were very happy to see me. I was met at the door with a flash in the face. I tripped walking into the house because I couldn't see anything.

"Sorry about that Finn, you know Leroy gets carried away with that camera of his. I told Rachel it was a bad gift." I laugh and set my keys on the table as I hear Hiram calling for Rachel and then turning back toward me. "Now I know what kind of debauchery goes on at these parties Finn, so let's make sure you keep our daughter out of the papers."

Leroy steps in front of him and puts a hand on his arm. "Dear, don't scare the boy. I'm sure Finn knows how to treat a lady on her special night. Right Finn?"

"Of course sirs. Only the best for Rachel." I see Rachel come down the stairs and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe anymore. She is wearing a very short pink dress that kinda reminds me of those ballet dresses those girls wear in that Christmas movie Rachel made me watch with the soldier guy. Which by the way had nothing to with eating nuts. Very confusing. I look back up at her as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. And I can see why she's walking so slow as she has the highest heels on that I have ever seen her in and I immediately think of what it would be like to see her only in those heels and I have to cough and look away before her father stares a hole into my brain.

"Wow." I finally manage to say.

"Hi there handsome." She says walking up to me and I realize that she's a lot taller and able to reach at this height. I give her a quick kiss and my heart starts beating again only to speed up until I think I'm going to faint.

"You look so freaking hot…errr….amazingly beautiful." I say correcting myself in front of her fathers.

She giggles and her dads take a few more pictures before they let us leave but not before Hiram shouts out the door, "I don't want to see you on the evening news Finn." I turn back and manage a smile while Rachel looks up at me confused.

"Apparently he knows all about the batchery stuff that goes on at these things. But I honestly have no idea what that means. At first I thought he was talking about fishing or something but that's a hatchery so I'm kinda confused Rach."

"Debauchery Finn. It means that he doesn't want us to get carried away with the thoughts swirling around in your head right now involving my heels."

Shit. Can she read my mind now? "I have no idea what you are referring to Rachel." She laughs and I lift her up into the truck and shut the door behind her. A part of me hopes she can read my mind cuz that would be pretty cool and stuff but if she could we would totally be missing prom right now.

I take her to eat at the only nice restaurant in town, Breadstix. Everyone is there of course and I tell Rachel it is perfectly fine if we sit with Puck, Lauren, Sam, and Mercedes but she insists that we enjoy our prom as a couple. I'm really happy about that because it's really our last real high school experience like this and I honestly just want her to myself.

We see Quinn come in with one of the football players on her arm and she frowns when she sees us but I'm too busy looking at Rachel to pay attention.

"You really do look hot." I say reaching over and grabbing her hand. Her hair is sitting loosely on top of her head with all these little curls falling down around her face and neck and I just want to reach over and kiss her so badly. "You have no idea what you are doing to my brain…and uh other parts of me." She giggles and I think maybe she does know.

"Well it's nice to know that you appreciate a nice dress and pretty shoes, Finn."

"Uh yeah, the dress is really nice. Does it have like a zipper or do you just pull it off?" She laughs really loudly and everyone is staring at us. She can be so adorably loud but her laugh does things to me that I can't even explain.

"I guess you will just have to figure that out." She winks.

When we finish eating we make our way to the high school and catch up with Blaine and Kurt in the parking lot.

"Oh Rachel, the dress is perfect. I told you it was YOU!" Kurt says running over to Rachel. I will definitely have to thank Kurt for helping her pick out that dress. I nod at Blaine and we head into the gym.

We spend most of the night dancing even though I stepped on her toes so much that she seemed to be limping but she never once stopped laughing and I smiled to myself when I found the zipper on the side of her dress during one of the slow songs. "Found it." I whispered in her ear as my hand grazed the zipper.

"Finn Hudson, would you behave yourself." She says smiling up at me.

"What?" I say innocently. The song stops and Principal Figgins takes the stage to announce the prom King and Queen.

It was nice this year because neither Rachel nor I ran for prom court. We really didn't care about reprising our role as King and Queen. Quinn made a pretty successful run this year and I would be shocked if she didn't get it. At least she will finally have the one thing she has always wanted. It's funny how she always seems to call Rachel a fame whore when in reality I could totally see Quinn as that Paris Hilton chick.

"McKinley High's senior prom King, by an alarming amount of write in votes, Finn Hudson." What? Crap. I look down at Rachel and she smiles up at me. I lean over and kiss her and walk up to take my crown. Someone is determined I need one of these damn crowns.

"Uh thanks, I really didn't expect this as I didn't run this year. I'm very happy to everyone who felt the need to vote for me. Thanks a lot." I step back and Figgins walks back to announce the Queen. My heart sinks when I realize that there is a big possibility that Quinn's dream is about to come true.

"McKinley High's senior prom Queen, Quinn Fabray." Crap. I see her walk through the crowd and I catch the smirk she makes at Rachel as she walks by. She accepts her crown and walks over to stand beside me.

"I told you we would be Prom King and Queen. You can't escape your fate Finn." She smiles.

"And now we will have our Prom King and Queen Dance." I look over at Rachel who is smiling nervously and walk out to the dance floor with Quinn beside me. I look over at Quinn and then quickly make my way to Rachel.

"Babe, I don't have to dance with her if you don't want me to."

"Oh hell no you don't Finn; you are going to dance with me." Quinn says suddenly at my side.

Rachel smiles and hugs me. "Congratulations baby. Please, it's ok for you to have your dance." She turns to Quinn. "Congratulations to you too Quinn, I know this is what you have always wanted. But let me remind you of something. You can dance with him, but you will NEVER have him." And with that she smiled and turns on her heels and walks over to Puck and Sam who were standing there fighting over which one was going to dance with Rachel next until they gave up and both danced with her on each of her arms.

Quinn pulled me by the arm to the middle of the floor and pushed herself up against me. I pulled back and tried to get some distance between us as the music started playing.

"I'm so happy that we finally won. I always knew we would be here." I nod at her as I watch Rachel playfully dancing with her friends and smile.

"Would you please pay attention to me? This is my dance!" She shouts.

"Quinn, it's a dance. We won a plastic crown. I'm not your boyfriend and I really don't see the point."

"When are you going to realize that this is meant to be? You and me. You will always come back to me. Sure you may be going to New York for now, but once Rachel falls into a deep depression over her failures, you will see her for who she really is and come back to Lima where you belong." I step back laughing.

"I feel sorry for you Quinn. I really do. I thought after we broke up that maybe you would finally use that time to figure yourself out. But you didn't. You just continue to live in the past. You refuse to live in the here and now. We broke up. I am NEVER coming back to you. I love Rachel. I'm moving to New York with Rachel. NOTHING you say or do will EVER change that."

She steps back and looks around at everyone staring at us. "You suck Finn Hudson. You're a loser and you always will be." She shouts.

"Get help Quinn. Better yet, just please, get over me. You can have your fake plastic crown, and your fake happiness, and find someone else to give it to. I don't want it." I hand her my crown and quickly turn and walk over to Rachel who is standing looking shocked next to Puck.

"Can we get out of here?" I say to her and she nods and takes my hand and we head for the truck.

"Are you ok?" Rachel says from the other side of the truck.

"Yeah I'm fine. She just makes me so angry. Why can't she just let this go? Why can't she let me go?"

"You're pretty hard to let go of Finn." She says quietly.

I pull off the highway and onto the dirt path toward the lake.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"I didn't want to go to the after party this year; I thought we could do something together." I park the truck and climb out lifting Rachel out of her seat and carrying her to the bed of the truck. I climb in and spread out the blankets I had put there before I left the house.

I sit down with my back against the truck and look up at Rachel who is staring up at the stars.

"You're brighter than all of them you know?" She looks down at me confused. "The stars. You're the brightest star I know. You're brighter than all the ones in the sky."

She sits down next to me and I wrap my jacket around her and she snuggles in to my side. I point up to one of the stars. "I named that one Rachel though. It's the brightest one I could find."

She giggles. "That's the North star Finn. It's the star that you follow if you get lost, it's supposed to guide you home."

"Exactly, that's Rachel. When we were broke up, I used to drive out here by myself and just look up at the stars and think about what you were doing. I would talk to that star right there. It was the only one I told about how I was really feeling. How I didn't want to be with Quinn, how much I loved you, how I wanted to forgive you and didn't know how. I was lost Rachel. And that star, that star knew it. But eventually, I figured out that the only way I was going to be happy was to be with you. And that star is the first thing I told. So I guess you can say that it did lead me home, because eventually I found my way back to you." I look over at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" I say confused.

"Never, you always know how to say everything right." She says as she reaches up and pulls my face down to hers kissing me with everything she has.

"I love you Rachel. I will always love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too Finn. I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully?" I chuckle. And suddenly she is pushing herself up against me and her hands are in my hair and I feel her climb into my lap. My lips are attached to her neck and I can feel her breathing in my ear as she moans slightly. I run my hands down her back and my hands rest on her heels. I grin against her mouth.

"So can the heels stay on?"

She giggles and reaches for the buttons on my shirt. "Anything you want baby."

"Good thing I found this zipper then." I say as I reach over and slowly unzip her dress. "Does this count as debauchery?" I chuckle.

"Do you really care?" she giggles pulling her dress over her head. I look down at her with just a pair of pink lace panties and her high heels. I lay her back on the blankets and kiss her neck as I slowly slide her panties down her legs.

"I think I can deal with your dads."

"Oh someone is feeling brave." She says and her voice cracks. I slide my hand back up her leg bringing it to rest against her core as I look into her eyes and she breathes deeply.

"Well it's not like there are a lot of cameras out here in the woods to put this up on the news." I bring my lips to hers as I plunge my fingers inside her and she squeaks loudly and I feel her leg wrap around mine as her hands reach for the button on my pants. I can feel her heels up against my leg and it's making it really hard to concentrate. I press my thumb against her clit and she tightens around my hand and screams out my name. It's a pretty good thing that no one really knows about this spot at the lake because there would be no muting that sound.

Suddenly her hands are on my hips and she is pushing my pants down toward my feet with her heels.

"Damn babe, that's probably the hottest thing I have ever seen." I grin.

"I guess I'm going to have to buy some more heels then." She giggles, and then I feel the cold leather of her shoes pushing against my skin as she pulls me closer to her and I feel my erection slide into her. I moan out as she tightens her grip on my lower half causing me to fully enter her. "God Rach." I groan.

Between the feel of her heels on my skin, the look in her eyes, and the aggressive manner in which she is kissing me it doesn't take long before I explode inside her. I fall over on my side and pull the blanket over us as I breathe heavily against her. "I'm so buying you heels for Christmas this year, and your birthday, and Fourth of July, Veterans day….." I feel her slap my chest and then bring her lips to my shoulder.

"I love you so much Finn. You've made me happier than anyone in my entire life."

"You are my life Rachel. My shining star that always guides me home." She grins and kisses my lips. "Though promise me that every once in a while, when I get home, you'll be waiting for me in those heels."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Rachel POV**

"Ok everyone, when we get to the airport, I want you all to stay together so that we don't lose anyone." Mr. Schue is saying from the front of the bus. "No funny business. Let's just get to LA in one piece please." He sits down in the front seat and Noah turns around.

"Yo, I hope the flight attendant is HOT! I'm so ready to join that mile high club."

"Who says some hot flight attendant wants to punch your ticket anyway?" Sam jokes as he slaps Noah in the arm.

"Back off blondie, chicks dig this!" He says running his hand over his mohawk.

Finn leans over and whispers in my ear, "What kind of club is he trying to join?" I giggle loudly and look up at him to see if he's serious. When I realize he is actually confused, I can't hold back the laugh. "What?" he whispers.

I lean over and kiss his neck and whisper in his ear. "Sex on a plane."

He pulls back and looks at me funny. "Um, what?"

"That's what it means." I mouth at him as I point to Noah. Suddenly his face lights up and he smiles.

"Ooooooh! Wait, like really? Oh! Holy crap." He says with his mouth still open. I laugh loudly and Noah and Sam quickly turn and look at us.

"What are you two doing? There is no yellow bus club so cut it out!" Noah says.

When we get to the airport we all grab our bags and check in. They finally call our flight for boarding and everyone gathers to get on the plane. "Ok guys, Ms. Pillsbury and I are not sitting in your section. They didn't have enough seats, so I really need you guys to behave!" Mr. Schue says.

We finally get on the plane and Finn and I take our seats. "You sit by the window babe. I don't want to watch as we crash to the ground." Finn says.

"Baby you need to relax. I'll be here with you the whole time." I take his hand as we buckle our seat belts.

"You know you could always relax me like you did on the way to New York."

"Hell No you two. How did I get put next to the love birds?" Mercedes says as she sits in the row across from us with Kurt. Kurt shoves her into the seat and smiles at us both.

"It's a long flight Finchel. As dad says, keep it in the pants Finn." Kurt says and I hear Noah break out laughing behind us.

"Oh my God Kurt! Would you guys mind your own business?" I say staring over at him and then tossing a pillow back at Noah and Sam.

The plane takes off without a problem. Well except for Finn almost breaking the arm rest when the wheels left the ground. But other than that he finally relaxed when the seat belt light went off. Everyone was engrossed in the in-flight movie when I feel Finn lean over and take my hand.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey there." I softly say back to him as he reaches over and kisses me. I feel his hand slowly work its way under the blanket and on to my knee. "Finn, what are you doing?"

He grins and kisses my neck. "Nothin'." He always knows the right spot to go to that leaves me breathless. I reach over and cup his cheek with my hand and softly touch his lips to mine. I feel him breathe in deeply as his hand moves up my thigh. My heart starts racing with each inch he moves. I feel his tongue graze my lips and I open my mouth to allow him entrance. When our tongues collide I try to suppress a moan but it escapes my throat anyway. Suddenly I hear a voice between our seats. "I can totally hear you two gettin' it on!" Noah says whispering.

I pull back from Finn and bury my face in his shoulder. Finn groans and I see him move his arm back behind his seat. "OUCH!" I hear Noah yelp.

I look up at Finn and he's staring at me with so much love and lust in his eyes that for a moment I can't tell if my heart is beating or not. Sometimes I forget how amazingly handsome my boyfriend is. He lightly touches his fingertips to my cheek and I lean against his hand. He leans over once more and kisses me softly. Before he pulls back I whisper against his mouth. "I want you so bad right now Finn."

He blinks quickly as he pulls back looking at me. His head hits the back of the seat in frustration. I lean over and whisper in his ear. "Go to the bathroom and stay there." He looks at me confused.

"But I don't have to go to the bathroom; I went before we left like Mr. Schue said."

"No Finn, you don't have to use the bathroom, just go back there and I'll meet you there."

"Look if you need to go to the bathroom, I can totally let you out, you just have to ask." I groan frustrated and lean over to his ear.

"Do you want to join the mile high club?"

"I thought you said that meant…" Suddenly his eyes go wide and his eyebrows rise as a grin widens on his face. "Oh! I've really got to go to the bathroom." He practically shouts. I roll my eyes as he gets up announcing again to Noah and Sam how badly he needs to use the bathroom while practically waking up the rest of the plane.

I hide my face in my hands as Kurt looks at me. "What the hell did he eat?" he asks.

I shrug and lean back in my seat. It's not like I can just get up and go back there now. Not with everyone looking at us. I wait five minutes and then decide it's enough time. I stand up and start to walk to the back.

"Just where are you going?" Noah asks.

"Do I need to tell you when I visit the little girl's room?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to wait until Finn gets back?" He says raising his eyebrow.

"It's just easier when I don't have to climb over him to get out."

"Yeah well don't get hurt. Those bathrooms can be tricky." He winks.

Oh God! I quickly make my way back toward the bathroom, passing Quinn on the way who gives me a dirty look. When I reach the bathroom I see that they are both taken. Crap, I guess I should have looked when he went back here to know which one he was in. I knock on the first door. I hear the toilet flush and the door opens and Sam comes out.

"Oh hi Rachel. It's all yours. Don't worry, I didn't stink it up." He starts walking back to his seat and turns back around.

"Aren't you going to go in?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. I was uh just checking to make sure Finn was ok first." I say stuttering. He smiles and turns back toward his seat. I knock quickly on the other door and as it opens and I feel myself being pulled into the tiny room.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to poop just to make it less obvious!"

I laugh loudly and he quickly puts his hand to my mouth. "Sorry." I whisper. He moves his hand and quickly replaces it with his lips as his hands go immediately into my hair. I lean in to him as I run my hands down his chest toward the button on his jeans. Suddenly the plane jerks to the side and Finn falls over hitting his head on the overhead bin.

"Shit." He swears holding the back of his head. "Err shoot. How the heck do people do this?" He says laughing.

"I don't know." I laugh as I reach again for his button and unzip his pants. I slide my hands into his underwear and cup him with my hand. I feel his cock stiffen at my touch and I hear Finn groan. He leans down and kisses me again and I feel him reach around my waist and lift me up to put me on the sink basin. His hands slide up my leg and under my skirt until I feel his fingers pushing my panties to the side as his fingers make contact with my slit. I pull him hard onto my mouth. "God I want you Finn."

"Rach." He groans as I keep the pressure on his dick. He uses his free hand to yank his jeans down and his cock springs free in my hand. His fingers are slowly working their way inside me and I can feel how ready I am already. "So wet baby." He groans in my ear.

"Finn, please, I need you inside me." I moan softly.

He removes his fingers and reaches down to take his dick in his hand as he slowly strokes it against my wet center. The plane jerks again and he steadies himself against the wall. He leans over and places his mouth over mine as he plunges inside me. I groan into his mouth as he pulls back and then pounds back against me pulling my hips towards him. I wrap my legs around his waist and lean back against the mirror. I catch Finn sneaking a few peeks of himself in the mirror and I smile up at him. "You like watching yourself?" I giggle.

"Hell yeah, that's fucking hot." He says. Normally I would scold him for his language but right now it's the biggest turn on.

He pushes against me and I feel myself push back against the sink and suddenly I feel cold water running down my butt. I squeal loudly but the moment is soon forgotten when I feel Finn's fingers rub up against my clit and I brace myself against the wall and the mirror as Finn pumps harder inside me.

"Oh God Rach, yes, come on baby." He says rubbing my clit harder as I feel myself starting to lose control. It doesn't take much more and with a few thrusts I feel myself coming undone as I wrap my legs tighter around him pulling him into me hard as I see his face contort and feel him explode inside me. He leans forward to kiss me and pulls out as I realize that I am soaking wet from the sink water still being on.

"Damn, that was awkward but really hot!" Finn says pulling up his pants and hitting his head on the bathroom door. "Oww, why are these things so small! Don't they know there are people like me in this world?" I laugh and climb off the sink trying to wring my skirt out with my hands.

"If you two are done getting your tickets punched, some of us really do need to poop." I jump when I hear Noah's voice on the other side of the door. I lean into Finn's chest.

"Oh my God, do you think he heard us?"

"It's Puck, I'm pretty sure he stood out there and listened the whole time!"

Finn tucks his shirt back in and looks at himself in the mirror. "I'll go out first. Just wait a minute and then go out ok?"

"Do I look ok?" I ask him.

"You look like you just had sex." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Finn! That's not a good thing!" I say turning to try and fix my hair in the mirror. He leans over and smiles at me through the mirror and kisses my neck.

"I seem to remember it being a REALLY good thing." He winks at me in the mirror and pushes himself out the door shutting it behind him. I look up in the mirror and see that my hair is a mess and my clothes are all twisted. I try and fix what I can and then open the door and run face to face into Noah.

"Well, hello there princess. How were the facilities? Were they up to your liking? I thought you might have been having some problems with the sink, but it sounds like you got the kinks worked out."

"Oh my God Noah were you out here the whole time?" I can feel my face get hot and I know it's probably bright red.

"Chill out Berry, I didn't know you had it in you." I roll my eyes and walk back to my seat ignoring the stairs from Sam as I sit down.

"Well that was embarrassing." I whisper to Finn.

"That was awesome!" He laughs.

"BOYS!" I say looking out the window.

"Don't be mad." He says leaning over and kissing my neck. "I love you."

I look over at him "Is that supposed to make up for the fact that Noah basically just joined us for sex?"

He wrinkles his nose. "Ewww. That's totally gross Rach. I'm not down with that!"

When the plane finally lands I'm hoping that Noah will forget all about the bathroom. But when we start gathering our stuff and everyone is leaving the plane I hear Noah shout behind us. "Let's go Rach, yes, come on baby." I turn and give him the dirtiest look I can manage and storm off toward the entrance. Noah stops at the flight attendant as we are waiting for the people in front of us to get off the plane.

"Hey do you have any of those tickets to stamp?" He asks the blonde.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You know the ones for the mile high club?"

Finn and I both freeze and look straight ahead.

"Um sir, that's not an actual club." Noah laughs and pretends to have made a mistake and we all leave the plane.

"Asshole" Finn spits as Noah walks by us laughing with Sam in tow.

"Not you two again! No me gusta. How many public places are you going to ruin for everyone?" Santana says as she walks by us. Quinn storms past as Britney stops in front of me.

"I'm mad at you." She says.

"I'm sorry? What did I do?"

"You joined another club and you didn't include me." Finn's eyes get wide as Noah walks back over to us.

"It's ok Brit, I'm sure they will let you join the club with them on the flight home." Britney smiles and hugs me and runs off to Santana.

I look up at Finn who has a huge grin on his face. "Don't even think about it Hudson!" I yell as I grab his hand and walk over towards the others.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Rachel POV**

"This is my city!" Noah yells as he steps out onto the hotel balcony. "When are we going to the beach?"

"We don't have time for the beach Noah!" I tell him as I follow him out into the sunlight. There is traffic everywhere but it's not like New York. Somehow it's just different. The atmosphere of LA is nothing like New York.

"We have to come back here Puck. Did you see those chicks walking past the hotel when we checked in? Do they all look like that?" Sam says sitting down on the lounge chair.

I feel Finn walk up behind me and wrap his arms around me as his chin rests on top of my head. "I've already got the best looking girl in the world so I don't even need to look."

"We get it Hudson. You love Rachel and she obviously does it for you based on the moaning I heard coming out of that bathroom."

"Oh my God Noah! Would you drop it!" I shout.

"Oh God Rachel." He moans "Oh Finnnnnn." He squeaks out.

Sam starts laughing as Kurt comes out onto the balcony in the middle of Noah's moaning, he takes one look at Noah and immediately walks back into the hotel room. We all break into laughter.

"Come back Kurt." I holler.

"Not if we are discussing the bathroom escapades of my brother!"

"Well we are definitely done with that, right Puckerman?" Finn scolds.

Kurt comes back out onto the balcony and looks over the side. "Wow, this place is dirty."

"I love it here!" Noah exclaims. "I'm so coming back here after graduation. You up for it Evans?" They high five and Kurt makes a face.

"I'll take New York any day over this smog." He says looking up at the sky.

"You're such a wuss." Noah says as he tosses himself down on the chair beside Sam.

"Neanderthal." He shouts back.

"You're gonna miss me!"

"Yeah probably. But I'll get over it." Kurt laughs.

We spend the rest of the evening preparing our songs and getting our clothes ready for the competition the next day. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that in three short years we have gone from this tiny little Glee club to reigning Nationals champions about to defend our title. So much has changed for all of us. I look around the room as everyone is listening to their songs or lost in thought. Everyone has changed in some way.

Artie used to be this shy boy in a wheelchair who had never even kissed a girl. Now he walks around calling himself 'Playa hata' or whatever that means, but he definitely doesn't have to worry about getting girls to notice him anymore.

Tina was this quiet girl who stuttered and never made eye contact much less dated a boy. Now she and Mike have been going strong for 2 years and she never hesitates to speak up and offer up ideas. And Mike went from a jock that only joined Glee because of Noah and Finn, to opening up and showing us what an amazing dancer and performer he is.

Mercedes and I never got along. She was always against every idea I came up with. It wasn't until Kurt made us realize that we were more alike than we thought we were and we should embrace our unique qualities and bring them together that we became friends.

My eyes fall on Kurt and I smile. Kurt and I have become such good friends. He was always my biggest competition. I was always jealous of the way he made friends. He had everything I wanted. The voice, the friends, the attitude. Being his friend is one of the most amazing things I have gained from Glee club. Knowing that we are going to New York together, that we are more like a family than just friends, brings me more joy that I can explain. Sure we won't both be a Julliard. But I will be there to support him no matter what.

I look over at the other bed and see Santana, Britney, and Quinn all huddled together against the headboard. They are sharing headphones and listening to music and laughing. Britney was always sweet to me. Even when she wasn't supposed to be. I don't think Britney has it in her to be mean. She's just one of those amazing people that always see the innocent side to everything. And Santana, I never thought I would be able to be in the same room as her, much less call her a friend. Especially after finding out she slept with Finn. That was the most heartbreaking moment for me. She has always been after me, trying to talk down to me, to make me feel like I'm ugly. But if one thing good came from Finn sleeping with her, it's that it gave me the chance to get to know her. As much as we make fun of each other, or bicker, I love Santana. And I know if anything were to happen, she would always have my back.

I see Quinn looking over at me and frowning. Quinn. You know sometimes I think the only thing that has changed about Quinn is that she's not pregnant anymore. Every time I think she has a chance to turn it around, she goes back to her old self. I guess there are just always going to be people out there that you don't get along with and who will never like you. I never did know what Finn saw in her.

I look over toward Finn and see him drumming on the dresser while Sam and Noah play their guitars. Sweet Sam. I never thought I could have friends like I do. Sam will always be there for me. I know he gets the most upset over Finn when we fight or if something happens that makes me sad. He's always the first one to text me to see if I'm alright, or offer to smack Finn around for me. I'll always have a special spot for Sam.

Noah pushes him off the chair beside him and I laugh. Noah Puckerman. Who would have ever thought I would consider him one of my closest and dearest friends. I remember being constantly tormented by him and I plan on tossing a slushie in his face before I move just for good measure. But Noah would never let anyone touch me. Sure he and I have caused our share of trouble. And hurting Finn was definitely the darkest point for both of us. We still talk about how silly we were thinking we were just going to sleep with each other and not let it bother us. I love Noah. But I'm so happy that I never let sex get between our friendship. I see Lauren sitting beside him and she's smiling so sweetly at him and I wonder if those two will ever realize they like each other. I like Lauren. And she is probably the only one who brings out his softer side.

The boys end their song and Finn looks up and smiles at me. If you would have told me three years ago that I would be madly in love with Finn Hudson, I probably would have said 'DUH', but I would have never believed that Finn would actually look at me the way he does. That he would want me so much that he would move from Lima to the city. It's amazing what a couple of years, lots of crying, and some singing can do for your love life. I've never loved anyone the way I love Finn. And I feel so happy knowing he is going to be by my side in New York. Even though I lost Julliard right now, I know Finn believes in me and I know that I will make it one day.

"Hey baby, wha'cha thinkin'" Finn says as he leans up against me on the floor.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." I reach over and take his hand in mine and I feel him leaning over and his lips on mine.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kurt and Mercedes yell from the bed behind us. "Can someone separate all the Finchel goodiness please!" Kurt says to the room.

Finn leans back laughing. "You're all just jealous." He shouts. I catch Quinn rolling her eyes but I smile anyway. I am pretty lucky and I have all the confidence that we are going to repeat our win this year.

By the time we hear our name called to perform the next day, my confidence is shot. It took everyone forever to get ready in the morning. Kurt and Santana got into a fight over a hair dryer. I ripped my skirt as I tripped over Quinn's conveniently placed suitcase that she put in front of the bathroom door while I was getting ready. Finn and Sam got into a fight over socks and Noah made everyone mad by continuing to fart every ten minutes until Mike got out of bed.

Everyone seemed angry and slightly off their game by the time we got to the arena. I lean back against the wall as I try and prepare for my solo. My brain is going a million miles a minute and my head hurts from the fall earlier.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Finn asks.

"No. Today was terrible. I don't think I'm going to be very good today. I swear Quinn was trying to get me to actually break my leg this morning." Finn frowns as he looks down at the bruise on my knee. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the corner.

"Look at me Rach." He says staring into my eyes. "You could do this with both arms tied behind your back AND a bum knee. You are a star. Never doubt yourself. This is your moment to shine." He smiles at me and I can see all the confidence, love, and affection pouring through his soul at that moment and I know I could never let him down. I reach up and kiss him.

"Thank you. You always know what to say."

"Now go show that room how it's done Rach. Break a…." He stops talking and wrinkles his brow. "Um after this morning, I don't think it's wise I finish that. How about I just say…I'll love you forever."

I giggle and hug him. "Forever yours baby, faithfully." I quickly get behind the curtain as I hear them call our names. When the curtain rises, all my fears are gone.

'_Grew up in a small town__ a__nd when the rain would fall down.__I'd just stare out my window__ d__reaming of what could be__, a__nd if I'd end up happy.__I would pray. Trying hard to reach out__, b__ut when I tried to speak out__, f__elt like no one could hear me__. __Wanted to belong here__, b__ut something felt so wrong here__. __So I prayed I could break away.'_

I look toward the side of the stage and see Finn grinning from ear to ear as I reach the chorus.

'_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__, I__'ll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__, __And I'll make a wish__. __Take a chance__. __Make a change__ a__nd breakaway.__  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun__, b__ut I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
><em>_I'll take a risk__. __Take a chance__. __Make a change__ a__nd breakaway'_

As I sing out the song, I realize why Mr. Schue picked it for me. I can see him standing next to Finn smiling and he actually looks proud of me. I know we have our issues, but he always did believe in me.

'_Buildings with a hundred floors__. __Swinging around revolving doors__  
><em>_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__ g__otta keep moving on, moving on__  
><em>_Fly away, breakaway'_

I see the rest of the team start filing in behind me and I belt out the last chorus to a standing ovation and cheering. I take my bow and run back to my place beside Finn. He grins at me and winks and I know I killed it. All thoughts of the morning are gone. This is what I was born to do.

Suddenly the music changes and Noah and Sam step forward with their guitars. This was Finn's song choice. We all laughed at him when he said he wanted to do Bon Jovi for Nationals. But after we heard the song we had to do it. I was perfectly happy letting Noah, Finn, and Sam finish out our set but they insisted that I join them for our last number.

Sam begins to sing and we all start our choreography.

'_Maybe we're all different, but we're still the same. __  
><em>_We all got the blood of Eden, running through our veins'_

Noah steps up beside him and sings.

'_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see.__  
><em>_You caught between just who you are and who you wanna be'_

They face each other as they sing their next lines together.

'_If you feel alone, and lost and need a friend.__  
><em>_Remember every new beginning, is some beginning's end'_

They step back into the group as we all work through our routine and sing the chorus together. Everyone is smiling at each other as we realize this is our last competition together. This is our moment.

'_Welcome to wherever you are__  
><em>_This is your life, you made it this far__  
><em>_Welcome, you gotta believe__  
><em>_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be__  
><em>_Welcome, to wherever you are'_

I step forward and sing.

'_When everybody's in, and you're left out.__  
><em>_And you feel your drowning, in a shadow of a doubt'_

Finn was right. This was the perfect line for me. Before Glee club, I had nothing. I was on the outside looking in and I never thought I would be accepted. I thought that all I had was my voice and that it would be enough for me. As long as I had my talent, I didn't think I needed friends or love. I'm so happy I was wrong for once. Finn steps up beside me and begins his line as he looks over at me.

'_Everyones a miracle in their own way.__  
><em>_Just listen to yourself, not what other people say'_

He reaches out and takes my hand as we sing our lines together.

'_When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down__  
><em>_Remember everybody's different__, j__ust take a look around'_

We step back into the crowd as the entire team links arms and sings the chorus out again.

Sam, Noah, Finn and I step forward to sing our final lines.

'_Be who you want to, be who you are.__  
><em>_Everyones a hero, everyones a star'_

Finn steps out to the front and finishes his solo.

'_When you wanna give up, and your hearts about to break.__  
><em>_Remember that you're perfect, God makes no mistakes'_

When we finish the song, we all end in a group hug. Knowing that we gave it our best. We were the last team to perform and we know we don't have long before we know our fate. Everyone steps out onto the stage and waits hand in hand. You would think that winning Nationals last year would prepare us for what happens. But I think with this being our last time competing together. Our last real chance to win as a team. Everyone was more nervous this year than the first time we won.

We see the judge walk out onto the stage with the envelope. I feel Finn squeeze my hand. They announce the runner up and everyone repositions on stage. And then we hear the words we have been waiting all year for.

"The winners of this year's National Show Choir Championship are….."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Finn POV**

It's all seemed like a blur since they announced New Directions as the winners at Nationals. I hardly even remember accepting the trophy much less the flight home and going back to school. Things are going by so fast now and we are only one short month from graduation. I can't believe that at the end of summer I am not going to be living in this house anymore.

It's crazy to think that Rachel and I are going to be living together. Like actually living together and sharing a bed every single night! I really wanted her to get into Julliard, but a part of me is happy she is going to be going to Brooklyn with me. I guess that's me being selfish, but I like that she won't be staying on campus. At least for now. I don't have any doubt that she will get in to Julliard as soon as they have an opening.

I've been really tired lately and as soon as my head hits the pillow I feel like I'm out for days. I guess it's the stress of graduation and actually having a future. When Saturday comes around, I'm usually the last one out of bed and the only one left in the house. Which is where I find myself today. It's already noon and the house is quiet. I roll over and wrap my arms around my pillow and enjoy the blissful sleep.

And then I feel it, the bed moves slightly and I hear a creak as the springs move. Rachel must have let herself in with the key under the mat. I feel her arms reach around my waist and I grab her hand.

"Hey baby. You didn't tell me you were coming over." I feel her nuzzle into my neck and her lips on my ear. But something is different. Normally when Rachel is this close I can smell her strawberry shampoo.

I feel her moving her hands against my chest and down toward my boxers. "Someone is frisky today." I laugh.

"I want you." I hear a whisper in my ear. But it is definitely NOT Rachel.

"What the hell Quinn?" I yell as I quickly slide off the bed and out from her arms. "How did you get in here?"

She holds up the spare key. "Your mom still keeps it in the same place."

"Fine, then what the hell do you think you are doing in my house, in my bed, kissing me? I told you already that we were over!"

"Finn, in one month you are going to be in New York. Sure it's not going to last, but it might be for a while. Don't you want to know what it's like to have me one time?"

"No Quinn, I don't. I really really don't." I grab my clothes from the floor and start getting dressed.

"Finn, please. I just want to be with you one time before you leave. I won't tell Rachel. No one has to know." She walks over and runs her hands under my t-shirt and kisses my chest looking up at me. "Baby, haven't you wondered what it would be like with us?"

I yank back from her quickly. "No, I honestly don't. I stopped wondering what it would be like to have sex with you a long time ago Quinn. Having Puck's baby didn't help either." I say running my hands through my hair. "I really think you need to leave Quinn. I'm not comfortable with you in here and honestly I'm tired of your games."

"Why won't you admit that this isn't over?" She yells.

"THIS IS OVER! What is wrong with you? You need therapy or something. And while we are at it, leave Rachel the fuck alone! I heard you have been giving her a hard time. It stops now!"

"Did she go crying to you about me? How pathetic."

"Actually no, she never said a thing. For some reason, Rachel is nice and is giving you a chance. I'm not. It stops today. I won't mention this pathetic crap you pulled just now to anyone as long as you stop what you are doing to Rachel. But I swear to God Quinn, if I hear a word about anything you have done to her after this, I'm telling the entire school how pathetic you are!"

"Screw you Finn!" She shouts as she walks over to my dresser. She starts picking up the photos of Rachel and me. "Enjoy your lie Finn! I hope you fall on your face!" She throws the photo to the ground and I hear the glass break and the sound of the door slamming downstairs.

I pick up the frame and sweep up the glass as I sit back down on the bed. What the fuck just happened? I swear if she doesn't stop this crap I'm going to need a restraining order.

Luckily the rest of the weekend went well, Rachel came over and had dinner on Sunday night and we talked with Kurt and Blaine about our summer plans and how excited we were for New York. And I forgot all about crazy Quinn Fabray.

It wasn't until 5th period on Monday morning that everything went terribly wrong. First of all, 5th period is the class that I share with Rachel. But for some reason she was late to class and when she got into the room she sat in the front row instead of coming to the back to sit with me. I tried to get her attention all during class but she wouldn't even turn around. As soon as the bell rang I chased after her until I caught her at her locker.

"Ok I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, just tell me." She turns around with tears in her eyes and all I can think about is two years ago when Quinn told me she was pregnant.

"I don't want to talk to you." She says crying.

"But why? What did I do? Are you pregnant?"

She looks up at me and I can see the anger spread across her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course I'm not….." She brings her voice to a whisper "pregnant."

Thank God for that! I think. "Uh ok. Then what is it? Did I forget an anniversary, a birthday, Rach whatever it is, I can fix this."

"You can't fix this Finn. You told me no more lying." I try and think back to what I possibly could have lied to her about. I did tell her that I liked that plaid skirt the other day when really I thought it was kind of bright and too Kurt. But she can't read my mind so that can't be it. I copied her answers on her math assignment the other day but she already knows I've done that before so I can't see her getting bent out of shape over it now. And then it hits me. Crap! She must have found out about Quinn.

"Is this about Quinn?" I ask quietly.

Her face turns to pure anger and she shouts loudly. "SO IT'S TRUE! Tell me Finn, is it true?"

I look down at my feet. "Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier Rachel. I had no idea she was even going to do that. I was just as shocked as you are. It just sort of happened." Suddenly her hand comes into contact with my cheek. Damn she really does know how to slap a guy!

"You are an asshole Finn! And a liar! When she told me, I didn't believe her! I told her she was lying, but then she showed it to me and there was just no way she could have gotten it on her own, but I thought, no I have to give Finn the benefit of the doubt. And now you are telling me that it's all true." She turns and walks away from me quickly. Ok wait, gave her what?

"Rach, would you please wait." I hear the bell ring and she is storming off toward her next class so I grab her by the hand and pull her toward the auditorium.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go right now Finn Hudson!" She yells. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and carry her the rest of the way toward the stage.

"I'm going to move my hand now. Please don't scream!" I pull back my hand and she starts to walk away again. "Rach, wait. I'm so confused. What exactly did I give her?"

She turns around quickly. "Don't you dare play the dumb card with me Finn! I know you aren't stupid!"

"Well in this case, I'm afraid I am. I honestly don't know what you are talking about. The only thing I gave her was a piece of my mind!"

"Please! From what she said you gave her a pretty big parting gift." What the hell is she talking about?

"Rachel, I didn't give her anything. She crawled in my bed; I thought it was you…"

"Oh my God, are you going to tell me that you had sex with her because you thought it was me. I take it back, you are dumb!"

"WOAH! I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER! Has everyone gone crazy?"

"Yes you did. You already said you did. I asked you if it was all true and you said yes. Are you lying now or then?"

"Ok, I think you had better start from the beginning Rachel because I have no idea what is going on."

I take her hand and we sit down next to the stage. "Quinn came in this morning, and she was wearing my necklace. The gold star one that I left at your house the other day, you know the one you bought me for Valentine's Day last year."

"Wait, how did she get your necklace?" I ask confused.

"Well I asked her how she got it and she said she didn't think it was her place to tell me, but I insisted she tell me. She said you gave it to her on Saturday. She said you asked her to come over to your house because everyone was out. She said you guys talked through your issues and that you were still leaving for New York but you wanted to be with her one time before you left or you would regret it for the rest of your life."

OH MY GOD! Quinn is freaking insane! "Rach, I never! I swear. Never ever ever ever slept with Quinn Fabray."

"But she said you gave her the necklace to remember the experience. My necklace!"

"Ok I have no idea how she got the damn necklace."

"But you said she was there. She was in your room Finn, why?"

"Look, I was asleep, I felt someone in my bed, I thought the only person it could be was you. But then I realized she didn't have your shampoo smell. But you have to believe me that as soon as I realized it wasn't you, I got as far away from her as I could. She started telling me she wanted to be with me before I left. I told her to get out. She got pissed. She broke a picture frame and she must have taken the necklace off the dresser."

"But why Finn, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone, even you, if she promised to leave you alone from now on. But if she bothered you again, I would tell the whole school how insane she was. Rach, you gotta believe me. I would never cheat on you. And I would NEVER sleep with Quinn. I told you that part of my life is over."

She reaches over and hugs me. "Oh Finn, I am so sorry. It's just when you said it was true, I just thought that all of it was true. I thought you were regretting your decision."

I pull back and look into her eyes. "Rachel, you are the best decision I have ever made. I will never regret it."

"I love you Finn." She says leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too; now let's go get that damn necklace back from her."

When we find her she is standing at her locker talking to Santana. "Let's just wait until she is alone." Rachel says.

"No, we are doing this now." I storm over to her and she looks up at me surprised.

"I want it back now."

"Um, what?" She says acting confused.

"The necklace you stole from my room when you BROKE IN TO MY HOUSE!" I yell.

"Finn would you please be quiet?" She whispers pulling on my arm.

"NO! I'm done being quiet about this Quinn. I'm done letting you try and destroy my life. I'm done letting you try and ruin my relationship with Rachel. I'm done being nice to you! Rachel may be nice to you, but I just can't."

She looks around at people walking past us. "Finn, you are making a scene. Please let's go talk somewhere and I'll give you the damn thing."

"No. I'm done hiding with you. You break into my house, try and have sex with me, and when I tell you to get out you freaking steal my girlfriends necklace and tell her we had sex! Not cool Quinn. I always knew you were heartless, but I NEVER knew you could be such a bitch!"

She yanks the necklace from her neck. "I don't want this piece of crap anyway. It's cheap just like your girlfriend."

"At least my girlfriend managed to keep herself from getting knocked up before we graduated." I turn and walk away from her.

"You're still stuck with Rachel! I pity you!" She yells.

I turn around to face her. "I used to pity you, but now I don't. I don't feel anything for you Quinn. I'm glad I'm stuck with Rachel. I have no idea why she chose me, but I'm the luckiest guy in the world that she did." I walk away from her for the last time.

"You're a loser Finn. You will always be a loser."

I don't even bother looking back. "At least I'm a loser with a future Quinn."

I walk back to my locker and hand Rachel her necklace. "Sorry baby, I think the clasp is broke. But I'll get it fixed for you."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "My hero." I smile as she grabs my neck and pulls me down to her as her lips crash against mine. Yeah, I'll be a loser any day as long as she's by my side.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Puck POV**

"What do you mean you are still going to school?"

"Noah, it's a school day. You can't just skip school."

"Rachel, it's senior skip day, that's kind of the point! Help me out here Finn!" I look over at Finn who is standing against the bedroom wall in Rachel's room.

"It's one day Rachel." Finn says. "What is one day going to hurt?"

"I can't believe you are condoning this!" She yells

"I'm not condoning anything, I'm just agreeing with him."

I hold in a laugh as Rachel stomps her foot. "That's the same thing Finn!"

"Oh, um well then I guess I'm condoning it. It's not a big deal Rachel. Everyone is doing it." He pleads with her.

"Oh now you are going to use that excuse. Well Santana and Britney sleep with girls, maybe I should just start doing that." Mental image locked in! I can tell Finn has the same image in his head because his lips turn up in a smile that Rachel immediately notices.

"Finn Hudson, you were not supposed to like that!" She throws herself onto the bed beside me and tries to shove me off the bed.

"Girl you weight like a buck o five, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm mad at both of you right now. I can't believe you are being so irresponsible."

"What happened to the Bo Peep who marched sheep into the school in the middle of the night? Live a little Berry. They aren't going to fail you for skipping class on SENIOR SKIP DAY!" I climb off the bed and Sam walks in from the restroom. "Dude I thought you fell in or something. Talk some sense into Berry will you?"

"You know maybe if you both stopped yelling at her or acting like perverts you might be able to convince her. " He walks over and sits next to her on the bed.

"Come on, it's our last real chance to hang out and do something totally fun and be rebellious together. You and Finn are moving soon and Puck and I are going to be on the opposite end of the map from you. We just want to hang out. Is it wrong that I just want to have this day with you?" Dude is good. We should have just let Sam take care of this from the start. I look over at Finn and he's grinning at me and I nod my head because we both realize what a genius Sam is.

"You really think it will be ok?" she asks him.

"Rach, we already told you that…" I start to say. She holds up her hand.

"I asked Sam, still not talking to either one of you." She says.

"It will be fun. It's not like they don't expect us to skip. It is Senior Skip day." He smiles and she starts to laugh.

"Well since you put it that way."

"WHAT?" Finn and I both say at the same time. We look at each other shocked.

"Didn't we both already say that?" I ask her.

"I like Sam better right now." She laughs. Sam looks over and gives us the finger behind Rachel's back. "So what exactly do we do on Senior Skip day?"

"Well we haven't actually planned that part yet." Finn says.

"Wait, so tomorrow is Senior Skip day, you guys are all excited for it, and you don't even know what you are doing yet?" She looks around at all of us. "Boys are so ridiculous sometimes." She picks up her phone and starts typing.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks her.

"I'm texting Kurt. If you idiots can't come up with a plan we will." I dive for her phone and grab it from her.

"No way! I'm not letting you and Kurt plan the most epic day of our senior lives. We'll end up getting our nails done and a facial or something." She pouts as she walks over and sits at her desk. "Just meet us in the morning at my house. I'll text everyone else. "

I jump up and grab Sam and we leave Rachel and Finn in the room.

"He's gonna have a long night trying to get her to talk to him again." Sam says walking down the stairs.

I look down at my watch. "Ten bucks says they are already making out with half their clothes off."

"No way, we just left them." I grab him by the jacket and drag him back up the stairs. I push the door open and we see Rachel with her top off leaning against Finn on the bed.

"GET OUT OF HERE PUCK!" She screams and throws the nearest object towards my head. I catch the pillow as it comes at me. "Sorry, forgot my keys." I say holding the keys up that were already in my hands. I turn and push Sam back through the door.

"How did you know that?" He says shocked. I hold out my hand.

"Ten bucks dude. A bet's a bet." He pulls out his wallet and hands me a ten.

"So?" He asks.

"It's 7:30. They have half an hour until her dads are home. They don't have time to argue."

I get back to my house and text everyone the plans about meeting at my house in the morning. Quinn is the only one who doesn't respond back to my text. I figure she isn't going to come and that's probably a good thing since it's been pretty awkward between her and Finn since the whole psycho sex trip she went on. Sometimes I wonder if having a baby really messed with her more than she will admit. I guess she might just be acting out. I mean I miss my kid too. I thought at one time that things with Quinn and I might work out, but she never took me seriously and obviously the girl has issues.

So I'm surprised when I get up in the morning, and she is the first one at the door. "Hello Puck." She says walking into the house.

"I'm surprised you are here. Didn't think you were coming."

"Why wouldn't I? Oh you mean because of the Finn thing. Whatever. I'm over it."

"Yeah. Right. Well, just keep the crazy to a minimum today. It's supposed to be fun." I see cars pulling up to the house and I welcome everyone into the living room.

"Ok, end the suspense, what are we doing on this day of rebellion." Rachel says from the couch.

"Today, it's not about who you're dating, who you used to date, whose baby you had, who you are friends with and who you hate. Today is about us. It's about having fun as a team because it's the last time we are all going to be together like this. So no fighting, no bitching, just have fun!" I look around and everyone is looking back and forth at each other smiling.

"OK OK We gets it, don't kill each other." Santana says. "Now tell us what we are doing here?"

"Two words. Cedar. Point." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"That is your rebellious plan? An amusement park?" Rachel says shocked.

"Yeah! It will be awesome! Who doesn't like an amusement park?"

"Um me. I get nauseous and vomit on rides." Kurt says looking around.

"Ok, someone else gets to ride with Kurt." I laugh.

"I don't do rides. They are dangerous." Rachel says. "I don't want to die before I get the chance to star in my first Broadway play."

"What? Are you serious? You make me get on planes!" Finn says looking at her.

"It's ok. Rachel is scared. She can stay here. I'm in." Quinn says cheerily.

"What? I never said I was scared." She looks at Quinn and narrows her eyes. "I'm in." Finn jumps beside her and grabs her hand.

"I'll take care of you baby. You can hold my arm when you get scared." Finn says.

"I'm NOT scared!" She says again.

"Well I'm still going to vomit." Kurt says.

"And once again I'm pointing out. Not riding with Kurt!" I laugh.

We all head out in separate vehicles to the park and I spend most of the trip racing Finn from lane to lane as Rachel and Sam make faces at each other through the windows. When we get to the park we all decide to stick together so we can fully enjoy our experience as a team. But mostly I just want to see Kurt's face after he throws up.

We finally convince Rachel that the easiest ride to go on first is always the hardest one in the park. That way the rest of the day is a cake walk. So she follows us wearily into the line for Top Thrill Dragster. Halfway through Kurt stops watching the thing take off and starts hyperventilating as Rachel leans further and further into Finn's side. I keep hearing him trying to talk to her and I'm actually sick from the amount of times he said the word baby or sweetie. I make a choking face at him and I'm greeted with his middle finger.

We get up to the front of the line and we all get ready to board. "I can't do this Finn." I hear Rachel say beside me.

"Rach it's going to be ok." The gate opens and Sam and I jump in and buckle up. Mercedes practically drags Kurt into the seat and he looks pretty white already. I'm glad he's two rows behind me. Finn hops in and sits down but Rachel is just standing outside the car.

"No way Finn. I'm not getting on that thing. It's dangerous and barbaric!" she shouts. Suddenly Quinn walks up beside her.

"No problem, you just wait here and I'll go with Finn." She starts to climb into the seat but suddenly Rachel grabs her arm.

"I don't think your assistance is needed. Now if you don't mind, that's my seat." She straightens up and climbs into the car and pulls the bar down. Quinn stomps off to the seat in front of them.

"Way to grow some balls Berry." I yell.

"SHUT UP PUCKERMAN! IF I DIE I'M HAUNTING YOU FROM THE GRAVE." She screams.

As we pull out of the station I can hear her talking to Finn loudly. "Wait, I changed my mind. Why can't they just stop this thing? Oh God, that's taller than it looks. What is happening?"

"Just hold on Rach and maybe close your eyes." Finn yells back.

When the ride finally takes off I hear one shriek and then nothing else from her. Finally met something that can shut Rachel Berry up! Right on!

When the ride ends, Finn jumps up out of his seat and helps Rachel climb out. She trips getting up from the car and grabs onto Finn. They walk toward the exit and he never lets go of her. I make my way over to her and grab her by the shoulders.

"WAS THAT NOT AWESOME!" I Shout.

She stares at me and I can see she is breathing heavily. Then she looks up and smiles at me. "THAT WAS ALMOST BETTER THAN SEX!" she shouts. Finn's mouth drops open and I break out laughing.

"Wait, what?" He asks her, but she's too busy freaking out and walks right past him.

"Guess you are doing something wrong Hudson." I slap him on the shoulder and follow her out.

"She did say almost better." Sam offers.

We get to the exit and Mercedes is standing over the trash bin and Kurt has his head buried in it. He stands up and he's white as a ghost.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my life!" he says.

"Awww, my little Kurt is becoming a man!" I wrap my arm around his back and walk off toward the next ride. "Let me show you a ride that will put hair on your chest."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe I'm graduating today. I try and adjust my cap as I look into the mirror.

"Rachel, for the last time, you look beautiful." My dad says standing in my doorway.

"Daddy, you are supposed to say that, I'm your daughter!"

"People don't have ugly daughters?" He says walking over to fix my cap. I turn and hug him.

"I love you daddy." I whisper.

A few hours later we are sitting in our chairs in the auditorium waiting to be high school graduates. I find myself looking out on all my friends from the stage. I am giving a speech today and I'm nervous.

"I'm proud to introduce this year's Salutatorian, Rachel Berry." Mr. Schue says from the podium.

I step up and walk to the microphone. I look out and see my dad's and Carole and Burt smiling at me. I take a deep breath as I look to Finn for support. He smiles and gives me a thumbs-up.

"Fellow classmates, parents, teachers, and friends. Friends." I pause. "When I first started out at William McKinley High, I had no friends. I spent my evenings making YouTube videos of myself singing and reading the comments posted on those videos nightly as I cried. I dreamed about being a star on Broadway and moving to New York City but feeling like I would never be brave enough to take that chance. I was a person with no name, a nothing and I had nobody."

"Now I stand before you, four years later. I have made friendships that I will keep for the rest of my life. YouTube videos have transformed into home videos of my friends and I at the lake, or my team competing at Nationals and I spend my nights chatting and laughing with those friends. I still dream about being a star on Broadway and in a few short months, I will be moving to New York City to make that dream a reality. Today I stand before you a person with a future. I have the love of the most amazing guy I have ever found and with him by my side; I know I will become everything I have hoped for. Today I stand before you, Rachel Barbara Berry, finally I am a somebody."

"And I accomplished this because I found something that made me special. I found something that gave me joy. I found Glee club and Mr. Schue. And because of that, I am who I am today. I'm not standing here to tell you that everything is easy. Or that all you need to do is find a common purpose and things will be handed to you. Because that is the farthest thing from the truth. In order to get what you want, you have to be willing to give everything up. You have to be willing to sacrifice and work hard. But if you do that, you can find your dreams."

"Today we move on. But tomorrow there will be others who replace us. There will be another talented girl who hides her feelings behind a steely disguise, there will be a jock who dreams of having a bigger purpose, or that adorable hunk who hides his inner nerd out of fear of not being accepted, the mohawked rebel who is really a softie inside, or the beautiful cheerio with demons she can't shake. The point is we are not the first of our kind and we will not be the last. There are others out there who share the same design as us. It's not what we did yesterday, the trophies we won, or the crowns bestowed upon us. It's what we make of our lives tomorrow that will help us stand out and be remembered. This is not our final curtain call; this is just the beginning of yet another encore. So today when you leave here, leave with music in your ears, a bounce in your step, and a little dream in your heart. I'm Rachel Berry, and this is the beginning of my life. Thank you."

I step back and see Finn jump up from his seat and start clapping as the rest of the room joins in the cheers and applause. I smile and walk back to my seat next to Mr. Schue. He stands up and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Rachel. You are everything I knew you could be."

When the speeches are done, I walk back to my seat and sit amongst the rest of my class as they call our names to accept our diplomas. I watch as each of my friends graduate, each with their own flair and style, but each forever changed by our years together. I laugh as Puck lifts his gown and bends over to show that he is only wearing a pair of underwear that say 'Kiss it goodbye' on his butt, I smile as Kurt curtsies and twirls after accepting his diploma. I smile proudly as Finn fist bumps Mr. Schue as he exits the stage and then runs over to hug his mom before taking his seat again. I stand and cheer with Tina as Santana grabs Britney and kisses her as she walks off stage and cry when Artie walks to meet Principal Figgins in the middle of the stage in his re-walk. I take joy in Sam's impression of Principal Figgins behind his back and as we all throw our caps into the air, I know that this is really just the close of this chapter.

A new chapter is going to be written and life will go on without us here. The Glee club takes the stage to perform one last time together and I walk over to stand by Finn and he picks me up and hugs me.

"Your speech was amazing. You are amazing. I'm so happy to be starting a new life with you." I smile up at him.

"I always knew my life belonged with you Finn."

I step forward as the song starts.

'_I've been waiting for my dreams__ t__o turn into something__I could believe in, and looking for that__ m__agic rainbow__ o__n the horizon.__I couldn't see it__ u__ntil I let go__. __Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn.__  
><em>_Now I'm coming alive__ b__ody and soul and feelin' my world start to turn'_

I turn and take Finn's hand as the rest of the club joins me for the chorus.__

_'And I'll taste every moment__ a__nd live it out loud__. __I know this is the time,__ t__his is the time__. __To be more than a name__ o__r a face in the crowd.__I know this is the time__, t__his is the time of my life__  
><em>_Time of my life'_

Without letting go of my hand Finn sings his lines.

_'Holding onto things that vanished__ i__nto the air left me in pieces__, b__ut now I'm rising from the ashes.__  
><em>_Finding my wings__ a__nd all that I needed__ w__as there all along__, w__ithin my reach__ a__s close as the beat of my heart'__  
><em>

I look around as we all sing the chorus again and tears are rolling down everyone's faces but we know that even though this is our final moment as a team, we will never forget what we have meant to each other. And whether we go our separate ways or follow the same path, if we speak to each other every day or never again, we will always remember what we had.

Finn and I step forward one last time, hand in hand.

'_And I'm out on the edge of forever__, r__eady to run.__  
><em>_I'm keeping my feet on the ground__. __My arms open wide__. __My face to the sun'_

After the ceremony we all stand around while our parents take pictures and fuss over us. We let them because we know that this may be the last time that we get a chance to have our parents tell us what to do and where to stand and how to smile. We are finally growing up and moving out on our own.

"Babe, is that your phone vibrating or did you actually bring your..." he starts mumbling quietly. "thing with you to the ceremony?" I look up at him confused.

"Finn, of course it's my phone. Oh my God why would you think I brought that HERE!" He bites his lip and looks up toward the sky as I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"This is she."

"Hi this is Harvey at Brooklyn College admissions." I quickly walk away from the others who are talking loudly around me and he continues. "I'm sorry for the late notice, but that's why I'm calling. I wanted to let you know that we did get your application and we are excited to accept you into the Brooklyn College Conservatory of Music in the fall. I didn't want you to wait for the letter to come before someone let you know."

"Oh my God, thank you so much. I'm so excited to hear from you."

"Well you were one of our brightest applicants. I think you are definitely going to stand out here and we really look forward to meeting you."

I end my call after discussing the next steps and run over and grab Finn from the crowd. "I got in!" I say smiling widely.

"Brooklyn?" He asks. I nod. "Oh God Rachel, that's great news. I'm so happy for you. You are going to be amazing, I just know it." He lifts me up and spins me around.

"Ok you two, what's the celebration?" I hear Noah ask behind us.

"She got into the Conservatory at Brooklyn." Finn announces before I can open my mouth. He looks over at me shocked. "Sorry, you probably wanted to announce that. I'm just so proud of you that I couldn't hold it back any longer."

Everyone congratulates me and my dad's appear to be crying.

"Well Sam and I have news too." Noah announces.

"You're finally getting married." Kurt scoffs.

"Haha Kurt, no, we are going to L.A as soon as summer is over." Sam states.

"Oh my goodness you guys are really going to do it?" I ask.

"Yup. Sam got into UCLA without telling me, so I'm going to go cruise for college chicks while he goes to school."

"Oh my Gosh Sam, why didn't you tell us?" I ask him as I hug him.

"I wasn't sure until last week. I applied pretty late, but got the letter in the mail on Monday." He says.

Kurt comes over and wraps his arm around me. "I can't believe we are all going our separate ways."

"Yeah well you are still stuck with me." I say laughing at Kurt.

"Thank God I don't have to put up with you anymore Berry." Noah says from the other side of the group.

"Oh really Puckerman!" I shout.

"Yeah really! You can be an annoying pain in the…."

Before he can finish his sentence Kurt has handed me the slushies he had made and we both toss them over at Noah.

"Oh what the crap you two!" He shouts.

"Payback's a …." Finn starts to say.

"Don't finish that sentence Finn Hudson." I scold him.

Suddenly Noah walks over and lifts me up as he hugs me and I feel the wet slushie dripping down my gown. "NOAH! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW."

We spend the rest of the evening at my house watching slide shows of photos that Mr. Schue put together for us from all of our competitions. We watch a video of our first assembly as a Glee club doing "Push it"

Finn leans over and whispers in my ear. "You do know how turned on I was by you during this song right?"

I slap him on the arm. "This song wasn't even that bad. What was Mr. Schue so angry about anyway…" Suddenly I see myself climb onto Finn and start bouncing against his lower half. "Oh. Well I suppose that is a bit…risqué." I laugh.

"It started my Berry fetish." Noah shouts.

Sam falls over laughing, "God I came to this school way to late, this shit is gold."

"Well we all know when Berry became a Finn Freak now don't we?" Santana giggles. Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"Was this before or after I kissed you in the auditorium?" Finn asks out loud.

I look over at Quinn who has a look of shock on her face.

"Um….." I say giving him a dirty look.

"It had to be before right? I mean I guess it could have been after seeing as I was really turned on by you that day." I throw my hand against his mouth.

"You kissed her all the way back then? We were still together!" Quinn finally shouts.

Suddenly Finn understands what he said. "Oh. Right. I guess I never mentioned that."

"No wonder I can't get anywhere with you." She says crossing her arms. "You've been hers for longer than I thought."

Everyone in the room starts clapping and Quinn looks around at them confused. "Thank you for finally joining the Finchel party Quinn." Sam laughs. Quinn just rolls her eyes again and sits back into the couch.

By the time everyone leaves, it's after one in the morning. My dads have long since gone to bed and I'm falling asleep leaning against Finn on the couch. "You need to sleep baby. It's been a long day." He says.

"Stay." I say looking up at him.

"Uh I don't know how your dads are going to feel about that."

"We are getting ready to live together and share the same bed every single night. I think they know what's up." I get up and reach my hand out and he quickly takes it and follows me up the stairs.

I change into my pajamas and crawl under the covers. Finn slides in beside me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Are you really happy?" I ask him as he settles in behind me.

"Are you serious?" He says surprised.

"Yes I'm serious Finn. I'm just curious." I lean back and look at him.

"Baby, I'm so happy it should be a crime for being this happy." He laughs. "I never thought I wanted everything I'm getting. It's like you said today, I had dreams that I had a bigger purpose, but I never actually thought they were anything more than dreams. Until I met you. Rachel you changed everything for me. You changed how I see the world, how I see people, how I see myself."

I turn around to face him and kiss him softly. "I love you Finn Hudson."

"I love you too Rachel Berry." He grins. "I love that I'm going to be waking up next to you for the rest of my life."

I blink a couple of times and look over at him. "You really believe that?"

"What? That I'm going to wake up next to you? Yeah, I mean sure you get up way earlier than me so I'm pretty sure there are going to be days when you are going to have to drag me out of bed a few hours after you get up but..."

"No Finn, you said for the rest of your life?"

"Oh. Well yeah. Of course. Why? Don't you?" He says nervously.

"Oh yes, I want that too, I just didn't realize you were thinking that far ahead."

"Baby, I can't imagine a day without Rachel Berry, or a night without you by my side. I'm in this with you for however long you'll have me."

"Well then, you are stuck with me for a long time Finn Hudson."

He wraps his arms tighter around me and pulls me into his chest. "Perfect, I think I like the sound of that."

Epilogue coming soon…


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Finn POV**

"Finn, are you even listening to me?" I look up and see Kurt staring at me from the doorway.

"What?"

"I said how much longer is it going to take you? We have to be there in an hour if we want to get done in time to make our plane."

"Sorry, I'm almost done. I just didn't realize there was so much crap under my bed."

He rolls his eyes and I hear him walk down the stairs. I turn my attention back under my bed and start pulling all of the objects out. I quickly discard the dirty socks and underwear; there is no reason why mom should have to deal with those anymore. I find my U.S. History book that I lost in my junior year. I wonder if mom can get her money back from that. There's a picture pushed up against the wall all the way by the headboard. I peel it from the wall and try and pull back from the bed as the top of my head connects with the bed. 'OUCH' I look down at the photo and see it's of Rachel after Christmas. She's only wearing a pair of gold star knee socks. I smile and quickly put it in my back pocket. Good thing Rachel told me to make sure I had everything before I left. I don't really think my mom would have liked getting to know Rachel in that way. I take one last look under the bed and something catches my eye.

I crawl back under the bed reaching out for the shining object. I slide back out and open my hand. Wow, I wondered where that went. In my hand shining up at me is my name on a gold chain. I always wondered why Rachel never wore it after we got back together. I always just thought it was because it brought up old memories. I remember how I got it though. I saw her take it off the day we broke up. I was so angry at her but my heart broke when I realized it was actually over. She put it in her locker and left. I don't know if I didn't want her to have it, or if I didn't want her to throw it away, but for some reason I quickly used her combination to get into her locker and take the necklace. I kept it in my pocket for weeks.

It wasn't until I started dating Quinn again that I found it. I remember sitting in bed talking to Quinn on the phone when a text from Rachel came in. She was telling me that she was working on another song and she wanted me to hear it the next day. When my fingers felt the necklace in my pocket I pulled it out and I felt my heart go numb. I told Quinn I wasn't feeling well and hung up with her and spent the rest of the night texting Rachel. I tried to keep it about her song, but before I knew it we were just talking about random things and everything was so normal again. I missed her so much and just wanted to tell her I forgave her. But I couldn't. And it made me so angry that I threw the necklace at the end of the bed and fell asleep with my phone in my hand. It must have fallen on the floor and ended up under the bed.

I quickly pocketed the necklace and grab my suitcase and head downstairs.

My mom is sitting at the couch and I can tell she has already started crying. "Mom, don't start already. You are going to be a mess."

"I know. I know. What time are you going to be back?"

"Well we are just going for a couple of hours and then we will be home to get our stuff for the airport."

She walks over and hugs me. "I'll be back mom. It's just a couple of hours."

She smiles and Kurt comes out of the kitchen. "It's about time; we are going to be late!"

We pull up to the school and quickly make our way to the auditorium. When we open the door Mr. Schue bumps into us. "Oh Finn, Kurt, I was just coming to look to see if you had gotten here yet. You are the last two I think."

We follow him into the auditorium and everyone is up on stage sitting at the tables that Rachel and I set up the night before. Rachel made a picnic so that everyone could be together before we left for New York. The whole group is on stage laughing and having fun and I stand back and watch them all because this is the last time we will all be in the same room for a long time.

I make my way over to Rachel and she jumps up smiling and wraps her arms around me. "Hey baby. I wondered where you were."

"He was hiding under his bed or something." Kurt says laughing.

"Dude, I was just cleaning! I had to make sure I didn't leave anything behind that my mom wouldn't want to find."

"Very smart man!" Puck says. "So you find anything you want to leave behind for your best bud to enjoy?"

I think about the picture in the back of my pocket and look at Rachel with a smile on my face as I reach over to put my hand on his shoulder. "Not on your life man!" I laugh.

He looks over at Rachel and winks. "Must be pretty hot then." He smacks her on the butt and walks back to the table.

"Oh my God what was that about?" she says jumping.

"Dude's just trying to feel you up for the last time." I laugh.

She takes my hand and we walk over to join the others. It really is nice to spend our last few hours with them. This has been my family for so long. I can't believe that in a few hours I will be starting over with a whole new life in a new city.

When we finish our food, I grab Rachel's trash and walk over to the bin to start cleaning up and Quinn approaches me. "You know you can still change your mind."

"Quinn."

She puts up her hand. "I know. You love her. I had to ask though. Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I hope you find what you are looking for Quinn. Even though we have our issues, everyone deserves to be happy." She smiles sadly at me. And I walk away from her and take Rachel's hand.

"Time to go babe." She frowns.

"Already?" She stands up and walks over to the group and begins to say her goodbyes. I follow her over and hug everyone meeting Rachel in the corner of the stage as she is talking to Sam and Puck.

"Now you know you both have to call me when you get to L.A next month. I want to hear from BOTH of you. No excuses that you live together so I only have to hear from Sam." She says glaring at Puck.

"I swear Berry, you are worse than my mom." Pucks laughs as he lifts her up. Rachel starts crying as she walks over to Sam and pulls him in for a hug.

"Don't get into trouble out there." I say to Puck.

"Don't knock her up before you marry her ok. Trust me, it's bad for your relationship." He jokes.

I laugh and give him a quick hug. "Don't go growing a vagina Hudson!" He laughs as he pulls away from me and sees the tears in my eyes.

Rachel is talking quietly to Sam and then turns to Puck to hug him again. I walk over and fist bump Sam. "Good luck dude. You are gonna be great at UCLA."

"Yeah you too Finn. Don't forget how lucky you are ok?" He says looking over at Rachel.

"Not possible. I would hope I've learned something from these last few years."

I see Rachel over hugging Britney and she reaches over to hug Santana and is greeted by a kiss that I won't soon erase from my memory. "WOAH SAN! Not my woman!" I yell.

"Shit Finn, she kisses way better than you! Why is that the dolts always get the hot chicks?" I glare at her as Rachel walks over in a bit of shock.

"Well that was…um…" she tries saysing and I laugh and lean over to whisper in her ear. "Orgasmic!" I laugh. She slaps my chest as we both walk over to Mr. Schue.

"Well I guess this is it Mr. Schue. Good luck with our replacements. I hope they aren't as difficult as we were." I say laughing.

He smiles softly "Well let's hope I don't have to blackmail my next male lead." I look at him confused. "Um, I mean, I'm very sad to see you both leaving. But I am so proud of everything you have both become. You were always my favorites." He looks behind us. "But don't tell them that."

We hug him and leave to find Kurt. "Well? You ready to go pick up Blaine?" I ask him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He looks around the auditorium and sighs. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"You were always destined for a different stage Kurt." Rachel says taking his hand.

"Who would have thought it would be you and I my dear?" He says to Rachel.

"Ok before you guys break into song we need to leave." I say grabbing them both and pulling them toward the exit.

We say our final goodbyes and head over to pick up Blaine and return home to gather our things to leave for the airport.

My mom pulls me aside at the airport before we separate for the security check. "Now you will call when you get there right? I mean I don't want to be up worrying all night."

"Mom, yes, I promise, as soon as we land I'll call." She hugs me and kisses my cheek and I feel like I'm going to cry again.

"I'm so proud of you. Your father would be proud of you Finn."

"Mom, don't make me cry." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe what an amazing man you have become. You are everything I wanted you to be the minute you were born." She's crying when Burt walks over and pats me on the back.

"Don't worry; I'll keep her busy so she doesn't call you every five minutes." I hug Burt and Rachel walks over.

My mom immediately pulls her in to her chest. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met Rachel Berry. What you have done for my Finn, I just have no words for how much I love you."

Rachel looks up surprised. "I promise I'll make sure he eats well, and doesn't spend all day playing video games." Mom only cries louder and Rachel's eyes widen. Mom looks over at me and falls into my chest again.

"Don't you ever let this one go Finn Hudson! You promise me you will marry this one." I look over at Rachel and her eyebrows raise and a grin falls across her face. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to marry her one day. We've never talked about it, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else.

"Mom, calm down. Seriously I think people think someone died." I look around at all the people staring at us. My mom straightens up and fixes her make up as Rachel's dads come over.

"Ok Finn, she's your responsibility now. Keep her safe." Hiram says to me.

"Always sir, I will guard her with my life." He hugs me as Leroy stands beside him crying.

"Just keep her happy, that's all I ask." Leroy says as he puts his arm around me.

We say our final goodbyes and the four of us head off for security. I watch as my brother stands with Blaine, tears rolling down his face as Blaine wipes each one as it falls. I watch Rachel leaning against my arm sniffling and her hand holding on for dear life to my jacket.

"Guys, we are on our way to New York City. We are about to be on our own. No parents. No rules. Just us. We should be excited. Happy. I know we are going to miss home. But as long as we have each other, we will always have a home. This is our time. Our brand new start."

Rachel looks up at me and smiles. Kurt hugs Blaine and Blaine nods at me.

"New York City better be ready for us." Kurt laughs.

"I don't think anyone is ready for us." Blaine says picking up his bag.

Rachel kisses my cheek. "I love you Finn."

I grin and kiss her lips. "I love you too, but uh Rachel, you didn't really mean what you said back there right?"

She looks confused. "About what?"

"The whole making me eat good stuff and not play video games all day?" I frown.

"Well you said it yourself Finn, it's a brand new start!" She giggles and walks through security to our plane.

She's lucky I love her! I look back and wave one more time at our families standing by the entrance and pass through security as I leave Lima Ohio behind.

'New York City, here we come.'

**To be continued…..in New York City**

_I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and supporting me through this story. I loved writing this. It's been amazing to delve into their minds and your comments kept me writing every single day._

_I will be taking a short break while my in laws visit from Norway, but then I will be picking up with this story in New York in my new fic "Brand New Start"_

_Thank you again to all my friends but especially to Kim, who if it wasn't for her, I would never have put a single word on paper. I love you girl._

_Stacy_


End file.
